SeeDs, Ronins, and Scouts
by Vampire Temptress
Summary: SMRWFF8 Crossover. Chapter 19 added. The story is in the Final Fantasy World. The Ronins and Scouts face Talpa and Beryl. Later on, the Scouts discover they have to leave Earth. Meanwhile Balamb Garden notices one of their own is missing.
1. The Game

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters that may appear belongs to me.  
  
"The Game: Friend or Foe?"  
  
Chapter One  
  
August 20, 2005, Saturday afternoon:  
  
So far, today has been quite boring and there wasn't any excitement at the Cherry Hill Temple. This was their last weekend of summer break. They will have to hit the books in two days. The girls sat on the porch, ate snacks, and watched the clouds float by. Serena was busy daydreaming about her relationship with Seifer Almasy.  
  
"Why don't we all go over to Serena's place for swimming and a game of volleyball?" Mina asked her friends.  
  
"That's a good idea," Lita stated. "This will be our last break before school begins, so we might as well have fun. You know we'll really catch it on Monday."  
  
"I do agree. Serena, can we go to your house?" Amy asked, looking in her direction. Serena just sighed and gazed at the sunny sky.  
  
"Hhheeeeellllllloooo. Serena!" Lita exclaimed, waving her hand in front of Serena's face.  
  
She blinked and looked at her friends. "Sorry you guys. I was just daydreaming," Serena sighed.  
  
"This isn't the first time," Raye replied sarcastically.  
  
"Put a sock in it Raye," she hissed, giving her the evil eye. She turned to the others. "What were you saying earlier Mina?"  
  
"Can we play volleyball and swim at your house?"  
  
"Sure, why not. We can even roller blade afterwards."  
  
"Great! We'll leave now and be there at 4:00. It's now 3:30 p.m. so that gives us thirty minutes to meet back at your house," Amy commented, looking at her watch.  
  
"Well, Serena and Amy will ride with me and you and Mina can ride together," Raye suggested as she walked back into the temple. She quickly ran to her room and grabbed her red, two-piece swimsuit, red Reebok Classics, black roller blades, and her black shorts.  
  
"I'll drive to your house first, then I'll drop by mine," Lita told Mina as she grabbed her keys off the porch. Serena, Amy, and Raye drove off westward in Raye's black Dodge Neon. Lita and Mina drove off eastward in Lita's forest green Ford Explorer Sport.  
  
  
  
Amy, Serena, and Raye made it to the house in fifteen minutes. The girls changed into their swimsuits and sat on the porch. Amy sat on the porch, reading a 300-page romance novel in her blue shorts, a royal blue and black tankini, and a pair of navy blue Nike GTS Canvas. She placed her natural blue, shoulder-length hair in a loose ponytail. Serena, who sat to the left of Amy, wore blue shorts, a pink tankini, and white K-Swiss sneakers. She somehow managed to pin her now dark brown, ankle length hair up in a bun. Raye, who sat to the right of Amy, placed her thigh-length black violet hair in a braid that traveled down her back. Luna and Artemis, the Scouts' guardians, lay next to Raye's feet, asleep.  
  
"Where are they?!!" Raye exclaimed, slowly becoming impatient.  
  
"I don't know. Be patient. They should be showing up any minute," Amy replied while reading her book.  
  
"I surely wish they would hurry up," Serena sighed.  
  
"Not you too." Amy looked up from her book and spotted Lita's vehicle. "Speaking of which, here they are now!"  
  
Lita pulled up in the driveway. Mina and her jumped out of the car and ran towards the porch. Mina wore an orange tankini, khaki shorts, and white Reebok Classics. She placed a red bow at the end of the blonde, thigh-length French braid. Lita wore a forest green tankini, blue jean shorts, and a pair of green and white Adidas. She wore her now dark, honey blonde, mid-thigh length hair in a high, saucy ponytail. Lita carried five t-shirts, with Disney characters on the front, in her arms.  
  
"Here are those t-shirts that I talked about. These were so adorable," Lita commented as she distributed them among her friends.  
  
"Wow! These are so cute," Serena replied.  
  
"I still can't believe that you bleached your hair Lita and Serena dyed hers," Amy replied.  
  
"You're letting yours grow out Amy. We're just doing this because we wanted a new look. When we transform into the Sailor Scouts, our hair is going to be in the same hairstyle except yours will be longer and Serena and mine will be a different color," Lita responded.  
  
"Duh!!" Serena told Lita.  
  
"Are you guys ready to eat dirt?" Mina challenged.  
  
"You're on," Raye replied.  
  
The girls walked to the backyard. The cats stayed on the porch. The girls put on the t-shirts and stretched both their arms and legs.  
  
"Okay. I need to know who are going to be partners," Amy said.  
  
"All right. It's Lita and Raye against Mina and me," Serena replied.  
  
"Let the games begin. First one to fifteen wins," Lita stated. She faced Mina and rolled the ball to her. "You serve first."  
  
Mina picked up the ball and was about to serve when a basketball flew over the fence and landed in Serena's pool. Amy grabbed the ball and everyone walked over to the fence. The girls saw five, very handsome teens on the basketball court. The black haired boy with red swim trunks argued with a boy in orange swim trunks. The blond haired boy wearing forest green swim trunks just shook his head in shame. The boy in baby blue swim trunks walked over to a red ice chest. He pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip. The natural blue haired boy in navy blue swim trunks walked over to the fence.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm Rowen Hashiba," he said to Amy.  
  
"That's okay. I'm Amy Mizuno," she began as she handed him the ball, "and these are my friends."  
  
"I'm Serena Tsukino."  
  
She extended her hand towards him. He shook her hand. "I'm Lita Kino."  
  
"I'm Raye Hino."  
  
"Mina Aino."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. That's Cai Moori standin' next to the ice chest. The blond head over there is Sage Date. Ryo Sanada is the one with black hair and the one that's arguin' with him is Kento Rei Fuan."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, how old are you all and what institute or college you'll be attending?" Mina asked him.  
  
"We're all eighteen and we'll attend Balamb Garden. How old are all of you and what institute you'll attend?"  
  
"We're all eighteen except for Lita. She'll be eighteen in December. We're going to Balamb Garden as well," Raye responded.  
  
"Well, we may see each other around the campus."  
  
"How tall are all of you?" Serena questioned Rowen.  
  
He looked at her puzzled but answered the question. "Everyone is 5'7 except Sage. He's one inch taller than us. How tall are all of you?"  
  
"Let's see. Everyone is 5'5 except me. I'm taller than my friends by an inch," Lita replied.  
  
Sage walked over to the fence. "Hello ladies. I'm Sage Date."  
  
"Hi Sage," Serena, Mina, and Raye replied at the same time.  
  
Amy just shook her head. Lita kept staring at him.  
  
'Why do I have this weird feeling that I've known him before?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Hey buddy, are you ready to finish the game? The score is 32-28. We're leading by four points," Sage told Rowen.  
  
"Well, I hope to see you around on Monday," Rowen told Amy. Amy's face turned a little red. He looked at the other girls. "I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
"Bye Rowen," Amy told him.  
  
"Bye Rowen. Bye Sage," the other girls replied. The guys walked away from the fence.  
  
"Amy, your face turned quite red back there when Rowen just told you bye. What's up with that?" Raye teased, nudging her arm.  
  
"N-Nothing. Rowen just wanted to find out more about us."  
  
"Looks to me that Rowen just wanted to find out more about you than us," Mina commented.  
  
Amy's face became redder by the minute. The other girls grinned at her.  
  
"There's something about them especially the blond with those pale, indigo eyes," Lita said, deep in thought. "It's like we met them before. I just can't place my finger on it."  
  
"Are you sure Lita?" Amy asked her.  
  
"Of course I'm sure." She continued pondering in her thoughts. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Wait a minute! Serena, do you still have your middle school yearbook?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Serena asked.  
  
"Could you bring it here so Raye and I could figure out where those boys are from?"  
  
Serena ran into the house. A few minutes later, she returned with the book and handed it to Lita.  
  
"I definitely agree with Lita," Raye added. "The names truly ring a bell, but I can't remember where I've seen them before." A few seconds passed. "Now I remember!!" Everyone faced her.  
  
"Where did we see them at?" Serena asked Raye.  
  
"Remember when we were going to Galbadia Middle?" Everyone nodded. "They were the ones we would see at the Apocalypse restaurant every Friday afternoon."  
  
Lita opened the book and flipped to the 8th grade class.  
  
"Let me see," Mina and Serena whined, reaching for the book.  
  
"Just wait a minute!" She flipped the pages until a picture of a boy with a wild blond hairstyle caught her eye. Underneath the picture, she read the person's name. "Oh my goodness, it's him. That's Sage Date," she whispered.  
  
Lita handed the book to Mina and walked to the porch. She couldn't believe that the person she met just minutes ago was her ex-boyfriend from middle school.  
  
"That's Rowen Hashiba!" Amy gasped in total shock as she looked in the yearbook.  
  
"That's not all," Raye added. She flipped through the pages and spotted a boy with dark brown hair and sideburns. "Here's Cai Moori."  
  
Raye continued flipping pages and Mina stood next to her. "That's Kento Rei Fuan," Mina said.  
  
Raye flipped more pages until she saw the last picture. "And here's is Ryo Sanada."  
  
"Well, enough of that. Come on you guys. Let's get back to the game!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rowen, don't they look familiar to you?" Sage asked, staring at the tall blonde with the deep emerald eyes. "I know I've seen them somewhere before."  
  
Rowen looked back at the girls, and then faced his friend. "Now that I thought about it, I have seen them before. Do you remember a blue-haired female that went to Winhill Elementary with us?"  
  
Sage nodded. "Yeah, Rowen. Do you think that's her?"  
  
"I know it's her. Her name, as well as her friends' names, was vaguely familiar. Amy Mizuno, besides myself, was one of the smartest individuals at Winhill. She was always around a tall brunette with deep emerald eyes, a blonde wearing pigtails, another blonde wearing a huge bow in her hair, and a girl with black-violet hair."  
  
"Sage?" Cai shouted. "We're waiting on you guys."  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Sage looked at the females, who were on the other side of the fence. "Then those girls she's with are the same ones from Winhill. I can tell that the one with the brown bun just changed her hair color." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
Rowen looked at his friend's puzzled look. "What's wrong buddy?"  
  
Sage snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his best friend. "I thought you said Amy associated with a brunette that had deep emerald eyes. I remembered that my middle school girlfriend was a tall brunette and she also had green eyes."  
  
"I know but the girl over there had green eyes but blonde hair."  
  
Sage started dribbling the ball. "We'll figure it out later."  
  
"Are you guys going to finish the game or what?" Kento shouted.  
  
Rowen looked at Sage. "Should we just put Kento and Cai out of their miseries?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Well, that shouldn't take very long." He chuckled as he and Rowen ran towards the court. He suddenly stopped and an idea developed in his brain.  
  
Rowen stopped, noticing that his teammate wasn't beside him. He walked back over to Sage. "Now what is it?"  
  
"How about we invite those girls over to watch the game?" Sage suggested.  
  
"Hey, I'm okay with it. I'll tell Ryo and the others."  
  
  
  
Serena and the others continued looking in the book when they heard Sage's voice.  
  
"Hey Sage. What's up?" Raye asked.  
  
"Did you want to come over to Ryo's house to watch the game? Rowen and I are playing against Kento and Cai. I'll understand if you don't."  
  
Lita walked over to her friends after she had gotten over her discovery. She and the other girls huddled into a circle and decided what to do.  
  
"Okay," Mina said. She looked at Sage and yelled the girls' response. "Sure, we'll watch the game." He smiled and she smiled back.  
  
The girls left Serena's backyard. Lita walked towards her car. Mina stopped walking and looked at her.  
  
"Where are you going Lita?"  
  
"I'm just making sure that my doors are locked. I'm coming so don't wait up for me." Mina shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Ryo's house.  
  
Lita clicked the automatic lock button on the passenger's side to lock all the doors. She caught up with Mina at the gate.  
  
"Did we miss anything," Mina asked her friends as she sat on the wooden deck.  
  
"Yeah. Rowen shot for a three-pointer and missed. Then Cai had a fast break and set it up for Kento to dunk in the basket. They scored two points but they are still behind Sage and Rowen by two. The score is now 32-30," Raye replied.  
  
"Thanks," Lita said.  
  
Kento dribbled the ball while Sage guarded him. He decided to throw an overhead pass to Cai, but Rowen intercepted it and had a fast break. He shot for a three and made it. Sage hi-fived him and they ran to the other goal. Cai dribbled the ball and chest-passed it in the inside to Kento, who then scored two points.  
  
"How many points does each team have to score in order to win the game Ryo?" Mina asked him.  
  
"Right now, they are going to forty. Sage and Rowen need five while Kento and Cai need eight."  
  
Sage dribbled the ball down the court, shot for a three, and made it.  
  
"Do we really have to show them how to play basketball our way?" Raye asked.  
  
"We'll probably have our chance. Just wait until this game is over," Amy replied as she continued to read her book.  
  
Cai passed the ball to Kento and he shot for a three and made it. Rowen dribbled the ball down the court and shot for a two. Kento blocked it and quickly threw it to his partner, who then performed a lay-up to score two points. Lita took her hair down and Serena braided it down her back.  
  
"Thanks," she told Serena.  
  
Rowen dribbled the ball down the court and shot for a two and missed. Sage was under the basket for the rebound and scored.  
  
"I believe that was the game. You guys hustled pretty good and played hard. Maybe next time you'll beat us," Rowen joked with Cai and Kento as they walked towards the ice chest on the deck.  
  
"We would like to challenge you to a game of basketball," Raye stated. Ryo looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure about that? I mean we don't want to beat you really bad," Ryo told her.  
  
Raye's face turned red as a tomato. Lita quickly covered Raye's mouth before a rush of obscenities flew out. Lita again stopped her before Raye could throw a charm on his face.  
  
"Please excuse Raye. She acts that way sometimes," Amy apologized, regarding her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you," Ryo apologized to Raye. Raye, in return, gave him an icy look.  
  
"Just accept the apology and just move on," Lita replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"I accept the apology," Raye mumbled and headed towards Mina.  
  
"Will you accept our offer or decline?" Amy asked the boys.  
  
The guys looked at each other and cunning smiles crossed their faces.  
  
"Sure, we accept your offer," Rowen responded.  
  
"We'll let you guys warm up," Sage said before tossing the ball to Lita.  
  
Amy called Raye over to her and they joined Lita on the court. Mina held a conversation with Kento and Serena watched the birds in the sky. Cai handed her a water bottle and sat next to her.  
  
"Thanks. You and Kento played hard out there," Serena told him.  
  
He looked at the other girls warming up on the court. "Thanks." He then faced her. "I didn't catch your name," he said to her in his beautiful accent.  
  
She took a sip of water. "Serena Tsukino."  
  
He tapped his finger against his chin in deep thought. "Lovely name. It suits you well." He smiled.  
  
She blushed and took another sip. "You have a beautiful accent. I take it that you're not from here."  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "You're right. Actually, I was from Esthar. I moved to Balamb when I was four."  
  
Serena nodded. "My friend Mina was from Esthar as well. She's been here for the past thirteen years."  
  
Lita walked over to Cai and Serena with the ball in front of her stomach. "Hey Cai." He nodded. She looked at Serena. "Are you going to play or watch?"  
  
Serena stood up and stretched. "I'm probably going to watch." She glanced over Lita's shoulder to find Sage sneaking up behind the tall blonde. He placed a finger on his lips to silence Serena.  
  
"Oh come on Serena! Please?" Lita begged, giving her the sad, puppy face look.  
  
"Sorry Lita, maybe another time," she said mimicking her friend's facial expression.  
  
"Man, you're no fun," Lita whined.  
  
Suddenly, Sage grabbed Lita by her waist and tickled her sides. She laughed and tried to get away from the person with all her might but she couldn't. She dropped the ball and the individual took it. She turned and stared at her assailant while holding her aching sides.  
  
"What?" he said, grinning at her.  
  
"Sage Date, give me the ball!" she exclaimed, extending her hand. She held her aching side and tried to maintain a straight face.  
  
He still continued dribbling the ball. Suddenly she ran up to him, stole the ball, and ran on the court. He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Nice move. So who's playing?"  
  
"Raye, Amy and me. Who's playing against us?"  
  
"Why of course Rowen, Ryo, and yours truly. Ladies first."  
  
"To make the game more interesting, my friends and I decided on a bet. If we win, we get to study with you guys for one month. If we lose, we'll take you anywhere you want to go and pay for it. This proposal includes Serena and Mina also. Just let us know when you want to go. Does that sound fair to everyone?" Rowen stated.  
  
The girls looked at each other. All the guys looked at each other and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anywhere we want to go?" Raye asked to make sure she heard him right.  
  
"Yes." The girls nodded.  
  
"Well that settles it. Let the games begin," Rowen replied as he guarded Amy.  
  
"What are we going to?" Amy asked.  
  
"Forty," Sage replied as Lita ran around him.  
  
Raye created a screen for Lita. Lita then shot for two points and scored. Raye and Lita rushed to the other end of the court. Amy guarded Rowen while he dribbled the ball. He then quickly passed the ball to Ryo, who then scored three points for his team.  
  
An hour later, the score was tied at 38. Serena and Mina cheered the girls on to victory while Cai and Kento did the same for the guys. Raye dribbled the ball while Ryo guarded her. She quickly passed the ball to Amy, who then passed it to Lita.  
  
Lita was under the basket, dribbling and forcing the guarding Sage to move back. She faked left and he anticipated by jumping. She threw the ball back to Amy and she shot for three. Amy missed but Lita was there for the rebound and she scored the winning points.  
  
Serena and Mina jumped up and ran to their friends. They all embraced each other in a group hug. The guys just watched them and grinned.  
  
"We won! We actually won the game!!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations! That was an awesome game!" Kento said to the girls.  
  
"It was a really close game," Sage stated as he wiped off his trimmed chest and his neck.  
  
"How did you learn how to play like that?" Rowen asked as he dried off his trimmed stomach and his arms.  
  
"I guess from playing basketball throughout high school," Raye replied as she dried her hair and her neck.  
  
"I've seen girls play basketball before and played against them, but I've never seen girls with a different style and playing strategy before. You guys bring a new meaning to the game of basketball," Ryo replied as he wiped his washboard stomach.  
  
"Maybe you'll beat us the next time," Lita teased as she dried off her neck and her arms.  
  
A white tiger with black stripes appeared and sat next to Raye. Her memory about the tiger came back. "Isn't this White Blaze?" she asked Ryo as she pat him. The tiger purred at her touch. "I remember when he was a cub."  
  
"How do you know White Blaze?"  
  
"How could I forget when he walked with you everywhere you went."  
  
"Ryo, Cai, and Kento, I need to talk to you guys real quick," Rowen replied. They all walked to the basketball court. He quickly told them that the girls are their old classmates from elementary and middle school. His friends stared at him, then at the girls in total shock.  
  
"Are they okay?" Amy asked Sage.  
  
"Rowen is just telling them something important. They'll get over the initial shock." He took a sip of water while in deep thought. "Hey, did you guys go to Winhill Elementary and Galbadia Middle?"  
  
"Yeah," all the girls replied.  
  
"That explains why you looked so familiar. So what happened to Lita?" He took another sip of the ice cold liquid.  
  
The other girls looked at the girl in question. Lita cleared her throat. "I'm still here but with a different look."  
  
The water in Sage's mouth went down the wrong way. He coughed and looked at the blonde with green eyes that spoke. "Lita, is that really you?"  
  
The girl nodded. "I'm truly disappointed Sage. I thought you'd recognized me by now."  
  
"I still can't believe it." The rest of the guys walked towards them.  
  
"I still can't believe that they are our old classmates," Kento said.  
  
"Well accept the fact Kento 'Bottomless Pit' Rei Fuan," Mina teased. He looked at her and she gave him her most innocent smile. Everyone around him chuckled lightly.  
  
"Just remember that you guys owe us. Remember that was part of the bet," Raye reminded them.  
  
Sage walked over to the water hose and turned it on.  
  
"We won't forget. Just tell us when you're ready and we'll take you," Rowen replied.  
  
Sage snuck behind Lita with the water hose. Her friends watched and tried to keep a straight face. Rowen walked over to the ice chest and handed Gatorade to his friends and gave water to the girls. The guys pretended to cough and drink Gatorade to avoid laughing at Lita.  
  
Sage sprung his attack and sprayed Lita down. She screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled to get the hose from him. The girls laughed as the guys grinned. Sage and Lita pulled the hose so much that they fell on the court, making their friends laugh even harder.  
  
Lita pinned him down and took the hose from him. She sprayed him across his chest. Sage tried to grab the hose from her, but she jumped up and sprayed her friends. They screamed and the guys laughed.  
  
"That was for laughing at me and not warning me to get out of the way," Lita replied, anger lacing her voice.  
  
"We're sorry Lita," Amy apologized.  
  
"But you have to admit that it was pretty hilarious," Mina added. Lita's anger slowly eased down and a mischievous smile replaced it.  
  
"Oh, they're laughing too. Hand me the hose Lita," Raye grinned. She tossed it to her.  
  
The guys split up and ran around the court. Raye sprayed Kento and Cai. She quickly passed the hose to Mina, who then sprayed Rowen and Sage. She then passed the hose to Serena, who then sprayed Ryo. Everyone laughed and had fun.  
  
Lita ran to the faucet to try and cut off the water but Rowen and Sage blocked her way. Amy and Raye came to her rescue. Sage grabbed Lita while Rowen grabbed Amy. They both shrieked.  
  
"Ryo, get her. Stop her!" Sage shouted, pointing at Raye.  
  
Ryo ran for her and she ran behind the bushes. She spotted the faucet and calculated her probabilities in reaching the faucet in time. She tried to cut off the water, but Ryo somehow grabbed her waist and they stumbled onto the grass, landing a few inches from the faucet. She tried to reach for it, but he turned her on her back and pinned her hands to the ground.  
  
"Raye, did you turn it off?" Lita asked over her shoulder.  
  
"No. Ryo pinned down and right now I can't move."  
  
"Don't worry, I got it."  
  
She found the strength to unwrap his arms from around her waist. She grabbed his right arm and flipped him on his back. He rolled forward onto his feet and charged after her. She reached the faucet before he stopped her and she turned it off.  
  
"Yes, and the girls win again," Raye cheered after Ryo helped her up.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you for that one Sage Date!" Lita screamed. She glared at him as she wrung out her wet hair and drenched shirt.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled. "Well, I'll be patiently waiting for that day."  
  
"Well it was fun," Amy replied after Rowen placed her on her feet. "We'll see you guys on Monday."  
  
"Bye," the guys said.  
  
The girls grabbed their belongings and left Ryo's backyard.  
  
"It was great seeing them again," Serena sighed. "I can't believe we all will be at Balamb Garden on Monday."  
  
Lita winced. "I know what you mean," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"I hate to say this you guys, but I sensed high auras from all of them," Raye whispered as they headed towards Serena's house.  
  
"WHAT!!!" the other girls exclaimed.  
  
"At first, I thought it was just from Rowen and Sage. When Sage invited us over to his friend's house, I sensed high auras from Cai and Kento as I passed by them. Lastly I sensed Ryo's when he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. Ryo's touch felt as though my skin was on fire but I wasn't burned. I think they could be from the Negaverse but I'm not so sure."  
  
"Raye, are you sure? They could be on the good side," Mina replied.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys but I really don't know. I kept sensing these weird vibes from them. We need to keep an eye on them."  
  
Before they set foot in Serena's yard, an armored figure appeared, leaning on Lita's car.  
  
"Can we help you sir?" Amy asked the figure.  
  
Raye started sensing evil vibes from the strange figure. The sign of Mars flashed brightly upon her forehead. "Guys watch it! I'm getting weird vibes from this creep!" she cautioned.  
  
"Hand yourselves and the Imperium Silver Crystal over to the Negaverse and the NetherWorld."  
  
"We'll never surrender to you!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Who are you?" Mina asked the figure.  
  
"I am Cale, Warlord of Corruption and Darkness. That's all you need to know Sailor Scouts!" He jumped into the air. "Black Lightning Slash!"  
  
The girls flipped out the way.  
  
"How does he know that we're the Sailor Scouts?" Amy asked her friends.  
  
"Nevermind that. We need to transform into the Sailor Scouts," Serena ordered. Her friends nodded and held up their power sticks. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina shouted.  
  
The Sailor Scouts suited up and were ready for action. They scanned the area for Cale.  
  
"Cale, where are you?!!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
All of a sudden, the sky darkened. His laughter was heard all around them.  
  
"What in the world is going on?!" Mars questioned her allies.  
  
"I'll try to get a reading on him," Mercury told them. She clicked her right earring and her visors appeared. She pulled out her pocket computer and started typing.  
  
"In the meantime Mars, be ready to fire to your left if he appears there. Jupiter, same applies to you except you'll fire straight ahead and Venus, fire to your right," Sailor Moon ordered.  
  
Mercury's computer beeped and her visors disappeared. "He's not in front of us." She looked at the sky. "He's above us!"  
  
"Smart girl but too late. Black Lightning Slash!" Cale shouted.  
  
  
  
Ryo's House:  
  
  
  
Ryo and the others couldn't get over their meeting with their old classmates.  
  
"It's good to see them again," Cai said.  
  
"I know what you mean. They've changed over the years. They turned out to be beautiful women," Kento stated as he munched on a bag of chips.  
  
"I hate to say this guys but I sensed high auras from all of them," Sage sighed.  
  
"WHAT THE..?! HIGH AURAS FROM THEM?!!" the other guys exclaimed.  
  
"I can't really tell whether the auras are good or evil. I want to say that the auras are good but I'm not sure. We need to be very careful. They could be working for Talpa."  
  
"Sage, are you sure you sensed the auras from them?" Ryo asked. Sage nodded.  
  
"Man!! Just when I was getting to know Mina better," Kento replied. Everyone looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I can't believe Kento has a different interest besides food!" Cai teased before he laughed again.  
  
Suddenly Sage sensed an evil aura nearby that belonged to one of the Dark Warlords.  
  
"Sage are you okay?" Rowen asked.  
  
"One of Talpa's puppets is nearby."  
  
White Blazed began growling. Ryo looked at his tiger. The kanji ball of virtue appeared in his palm and he transformed into his sub armor. The kanji balls of life, trust, wisdom, and justice appeared in Rowen, Cai, Sage and Kento's hands respectively. Each person transformed into his sub armor.  
  
They ran to the fence and suddenly stopped . They saw Cale stopped Serena and her friends. They wanted to get away from the Dark Warlord but he wouldn't let the girls go without a fight. Ryo and the others were about to stop Cale until they heard one of the female's next words.  
  
"Nevermind that. We need to transform into the Sailor Scouts," Serena ordered. Her friends nodded and held up their power sticks. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina shouted.  
  
With a bright flash, the Sailor Scouts appeared where Serena and her friends were. The scouts ran towards the front yard, looking for Cale.  
  
"What the." the Ronin Warriors gasped.  
  
"They're heroines?!" Rowen whispered.  
  
"So I was right. The auras I sensed were good," Sage replied. Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Okay, time for action. Ronin Warriors to Arms!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"Armor of Strata.Tao Inochi!" Rowen shouted.  
  
"Armor of Hard Rock.Tao Gi!" Kento shouted.  
  
"Armor of Halo.Tao Chi!" Sage shouted.  
  
"Armor of Torrent.Tao Shin!" Cai shouted.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire.Tao Ji!" Ryo shouted.  
  
Once the Ronin Warriors transformed into their full armor, they heard five, very  
  
high-pitched screams from the front yard.  
  
"Time to kick some dynasty butt!" Hard Rock shouted.  
  
  
  
Black rays hit the Scouts from all directions. The Sailor Scouts' bodies flashed between their sailor fukus and their drenched clothes. The girls screamed and felt their energy slowly being drained.  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!!" a voice yelled.  
  
The light shattered the darkness and restored the Sailor Scouts' energy.  
  
"Halo, you'll pay dearly for that!!" Cale shouted.  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
Four boys appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the warlord. The last boy stood in a tree, aiming a golden arrow at its target.  
  
"Surrender Cale. You're outnumbered. You don't stand a chance against the ten of us," the boy in red armor stated.  
  
"I'll never surrender Ronin Warriors! Black Lightning Slash!" Cale shouted.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I call upon the fire of Mars. Fireball.Charge!" Mars countered, concentrating her energy into her anti-evil charm.  
  
The charm landed on Cale's face, silencing his attack and paralyzing him. Mars jumped into the air. The charm burned a few seconds later and Cale jumped into the air after her.  
  
"Come back here you little brat!!" Cale shouted.  
  
"Venus.... Love Chain.... Encircle!!" Venus shouted.  
  
The chain wrapped around the warlord's legs. Venus brought her arm down, bringing the warlord and her chain down with it.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Mars Firebird Strike!!" Mars shouted.  
  
The two attacks combined and formed an electrified, firebird. The electrified bird flew towards the warlord and hit him hard.  
  
"Strata, now's your chance!" the boy in orange armor yelled to his comrade.  
  
Strata jumped out of the tree and into the air. "Arrow Shock Wave!" The arrow hit the ground below Cale, causing a great amount of damage towards him.  
  
"RENZOKUKEN!" another voice shouted.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Who is the new person? Is he an ally or a worthy adversary to both the Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you like the story so far. This is my first time writing fan fiction. E- mail me at LaFemmeNastasja02@hotmail.com or nastasja88@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. I can take a little criticism. 


	2. Secret Identities Revealed

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters that may appear belongs to me.  
  
I just want to thank Angel of Mercy and Tengokunou Arashi for the reviews so far. As for others who are reading this story, please don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
"Secret Identities Revealed"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"RENZOKUKEN!!" another voice shouted.  
  
A boy dressed in a white t-shirt, black cropped jacket with a white fur collar, black pants with three thigh belts on his right leg, black boots, and carrying a huge gun blade ran towards Cale. He performed a series of gun blade attacks on him. After he finished, he jumped back.  
  
"Man this guy is really good," the boy in green armor acknowledged. The other warriors nodded in agreement.  
  
"Lion Heart!"  
  
He knocked the warlord into the air and performed another series of deadly gun blade attacks. After he finished, Cale fell helplessly to the ground. The boy landed in front of the defeated warlord. Both teams stared in awe. Zoysite appeared on top of Serena's house.  
  
"Master Talpa wants you to return to the castle immediately."  
  
"I'm not done yet," Cale retorted, trying to stand up.  
  
"That's a direct order from him."  
  
Both the defeated warlord and his accomplice disappeared. Both teams stared at each other then at the boy. Jupiter already knew who it was from the beginning. Venus took a closer look at the boy.  
  
"Squall? Squall Leonhart is that you?"  
  
"Venus, long time no see," the boy replied.  
  
"How did you know we were in trouble?" Mars asked him.  
  
"I was riding through town. The headmaster told me to look for one of the SeeD cadets. I turned on this street and saw you guys fighting that guy so I thought you could use a little help."  
  
All the Scouts ran over to him except Jupiter. The Ronin Warriors walked over to the green clad Sailor Scout.  
  
"Are you and the others okay?" the boy in green armor asked her.  
  
"Yeah, we're okay." She extended out her hand to him. "I'm Sailor Jupiter."  
  
He placed his no-datchi on his back and shook her hand. "I'm Sage of Halo." He pointed to each of his comrades. "This is Ryo of Wildfire, Kento of Hard Rock, Cai of Torrent, and Rowen of Strata."  
  
"Wow!! The legendary Ronin Warriors. I've heard so much about all of you but I never thought you guys really existed. It's an honor to meet all of you." The guys smiled. "Let me show you the others. The one wearing orange is Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars is in red, our leader Sailor Moon is with the pigtails, and Sailor Mercury is the one with blue hair," she explained as she pointed to the Scouts.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually talking to a Sailor Scout in the flesh. We thought that you guys were a legend. I'm really glad to meet you," Hard Rock replied. Jupiter blushed.  
  
"Who's Squall?" Wildfire asked her.  
  
She faced him. "A gun blade specialist and a friend of the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything to him?" Torrent asked her.  
  
She stared at her green boots. "I didn't want to. I really don't want to talk about that." She walked over to a tree and sat under it. The warriors looked at the green clad Scout and tried to figure her out.  
  
'Something's not right about her. There's something she's not telling us and I'm gonna find out,' Halo thought to himself. He looked at his companions. ""You guys go ahead and talk to Squall. I'll catch up." He walked towards Jupiter and knelt before her. He saw her head resting on her knees.  
  
Jupiter heard footsteps approaching her and didn't bother to look at the person. "Please leave me alone."  
  
"I have some questions to ask you Sailor Jupiter," he said quietly as he inched in closer, "…or should I say Lita Kino." Her head shot up and she looked at the person in shock. "Why wouldn't you speak to your friend? He did save your life, as well as your friends and mine."  
  
She slowly became angry. "Who the hell do you think you are to just question someone like that?!!" she barked out, letting her true colors show. "I guess you expect for me to answer your questions. Well, I hate to tell you this, but you have truly lost your fucking mind!!"  
  
He pulled off his helmet and the blond, telltale lock fell into place. "I'm asking you this as a friend Lita. I could tell something was wrong with you after Squall fought Cale. While your friends were happy to see him, you on the other hand were very distant."  
  
She glared at the person in front of her. Her anger died down somewhat and she was totally shocked. "Sage, you're a Ronin Warrior?!! Then Ryo and the others...." He nodded and placed his helmet back on. "How did you know that I'm a Sailor Scout? Do Rowen and the others know that we're the Sailor Scouts?" She thought about his title and made the connection. Her anger began to build up. "Why didn't you tell me..."  
  
Sage placed a finger over her lips to silence her. He took a deep breath, shook his head, and stared at her. He took his finger off her lips and sighed. "You ask too many questions. I'll get to yours, but first you have to answer mine. Don't try to tell me there's nothing wrong when I can tell there is. The issue is written across your face." The piercing glare that he gave her was deadly. She gave him a piercing look in return. "Remember, I've known you since we were in elementary school and I can tell when you're hiding something from me."  
  
The green clad teenagers held a staring contest. A few seconds passed. She finally tore her gaze away from his and looked up at the birds making a nest in the tree.  
  
"Fine!" She sighed and began her long story. "About four months ago in April, Squall and I dated for three years. I told him about my friends and I were Sailor Scouts. Somewhere in the last week, the relationship fell apart. Whenever we wanted to spend some romantic nights together, we had to end up leaving because we were fighting off monsters. One day during that week, Squall told me that our relationship wasn't going to survive because we were unable to spend time together without constant interruptions. He said that we should just be friends. I told him that he should take our friendship and shove it up his behind."  
  
Tears were brimming in her eyes. Halo hugged her and the tears poured down. He cupped her face and brushed away her tears with his thumbs. Jupiter looked at him startled.  
  
"I'm sorry that happened. Do you still love him?" Halo asked her. She gave him an 'are you crazy?!!' look. "I guess that answers my question."  
  
"Hey you two, come over here will ya!" Venus shouted to them.  
  
"We're coming," Jupiter told her. Sage stared at her. "What!"  
  
"Did you tell your friends about the break up?"  
  
"I didn't. I couldn't."  
  
"Lita, those are your friends. You should have told them. I thought they already knew."  
  
"I know, I know," she sighed with her chin resting on her knees. "You can answer my questions now."  
  
"Yes, Ryo and the others know your other identities because we saw you transform. The reason why my friends and I didn't tell you guys about our other identities is the same reason why you and your friends didn't tell us about yours." She nodded in understanding. "Let's head over to the others before they get any ideas." He stood up and held out his hand to her.  
  
She accepted and pulled herself up. "Even though you can sometimes be a major pain, you are still a good friend." She hugged him. "Just remember that you still owe me." He smiled. They walked over to their friends.  
  
"It's about time you two made it," Mars commented. "I thought we'd have to drag both of you over here."  
  
"I see the lovebirds are here now," Venus teased, walking towards them.  
  
Jupiter and Halo exchanged looks and shook their heads.  
  
"It's not like that. We're just good friends," Halo replied.  
  
Jupiter quickly nodded in agreement. The other Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts looked at each other, then smirked at the green clad teens.  
  
"Hello Sailor Jupiter," Squall greeted.  
  
"Squall," she responded curtly.  
  
"How's everything going?"  
  
"Fine. How's Seifer?"  
  
"He's still the same. He's apart of Balamb Garden's Disciplinary Committee with Fujin and Raijin."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Balamb Garden?!! You're going there too?!!" She had to lean against the Ford Explorer. "So you'll be attending the garden with Serena and her friends?"  
  
He nodded and turned to Torrent. "What about your friends?"  
  
"They're going the same place."  
  
"Great. Tell Lita I'll see her on Monday, Jupiter. Nice meeting you Ronins."  
  
"I'll make sure she gets the message," Jupiter mumbled through gritted teeth.  
  
Squall walked away to his black Nissan Maxima but turned around. "Halo, can I talk to you for a minute?" he yelled.  
  
Jupiter secretly exchanged glances with Halo. His expression told her to don't worry about it. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Squall.  
  
"What is it?" Halo asked him once he was out of hearing distance of the others.  
  
"I just want you to look after Jupiter. I also want your friend to look after Lita while I'm gone on important missions. She's beautiful and a very special girl to me."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I saw you talk to her while I held a conversation with her friends. Besides Jupiter talking to her fellow comrades, she's lucky to have someone like you by her side. I trust you with her. Will you do that for me?"  
  
The wind picked up. Rain poured down suddenly.  
  
"I have to go, but my friend and I will take of her," Halo agreed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Squall jumped into the car and sped off. Halo ran towards his friends.  
  
"We need to talk in Ryo's house," Strata told the Scouts.  
  
'I'm sensing really high auras from all of them,' Mars thought. 'That's strange. Their auras are the same as Ryo and his friends. Could it be…'  
  
The Ronin Warriors ran towards the porch and the Sailor Scouts followed.  
  
"What's this about?" Venus questioned him.  
  
"Strata and I will try to explain once we're inside," Wildfire replied.  
  
They walked inside and Wildfire turned on the lights. The Ronin Warriors transformed back into their clothes in front of the Scouts. The girls were shocked except for Jupiter. Ryo ran upstairs and brought back five towels. He handed them to the Scouts.  
  
"You're the Ronin Warriors?!!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
'I was right!!!' Mars thought.  
  
"Yes, we are Serena. You and your friends can transform back into your clothes," Ryo replied.  
  
The other Scouts, except Jupiter, looked at each other hesitantly. Jupiter sighed and transformed back into her clothes. The other Scouts read each other questions with their eyes and finally decided to follow Jupiter's example. They all started towel drying their hair.  
  
"How did you know our other identities?" Amy asked Rowen as she sat across from him.  
  
"At first, we thought that you were working for Talpa because Sage sensed high auras from all of you." The girls' jaws dropped.  
  
"Raye also sensed high auras from all of you," Mina stated. Now it was the guys' turn to be shocked. "We thought you were from the Negaverse."  
  
"Sage sensed an evil presence after you guys left. We went to go check it out and found out it was the Warlord of Darkness. We saw you transform once Cale wouldn't back down without a fight," Ryo stated.  
  
"Are there any other warlords besides him?" Lita asked, sitting in a chair next to Mina.  
  
"There's Sekmet and Dais. There's also Lady Kayura. At times, Kayura can play the innocent role but her attacks tell another story. Those are pretty much Talpa's henchmen," Sage explained, sitting in a chair next to Rowen.  
  
"But you forgot to mention Anubis. He used to be the Warlord of Cruelty but now he's our friend. He's the Ancient One, and he's staying with Mia and Yuli while we're away. I hope Anubis is protecting the Jewel of Life," Kento said, leaning on the couch.  
  
"Cale mentioned something about the NetherWorld. Is Talpa the ruler of that place?" Serena asked, sitting next to Mina.  
  
"Yes. Who was the girl that rescued Cale?" Cai asked, sitting next to Serena.  
  
"That was that witch Zoysite from the Negaverse! Queen Beryl's the ruler of the Negaverse and Zoysite is just one of her puppets," Raye hissed.  
  
"Do you think that they're working together?" Sage asked, leaning forward on the back of Lita's chair.  
  
"I don't know Sage. If they are, we need to pull together and work as a team," Rowen replied.  
  
"We'll help you defeat Talpa as long as you help us defeat Queen Beryl," Serena promised.  
  
"Sure. No problem there. You can count on us!" Kento said. His stomach growled.  
  
"Yeah, after he eats something," Cai teased. Kento grabbed a pillow and threw it at his best friend. Everyone laughed.  
  
At the NetherWorld:  
  
Talpa and Queen Beryl sat next to each other in the Dynasty Castle. Their loyal servants Zoysite, Lady Kayura and the three Dark Warlords, stood before them.  
  
"Cale, you failed me," Talpa scorned.  
  
Cale knelt before him. "I'm sorry milord but Halo and the other Ronins interfered. I had those Sailor Scouts right where I wanted them. Also, a boy with a huge gun blade attacked me before Zoysite got me." The warlords snickered. Cale gave them the evil eye.  
  
"Master Talpa, send me down to the mortal world to destroy those Ronin Warriors. That way you can get the Jewel of Life and your full armor that belonged to you since day one. Next, you can send the other warlords to capture the Sailor Scouts. That way, Queen Beryl can have the Silver Imperium Crystal," Sekmet said, kneeling before him.  
  
Talpa thought about the warlord's plan. "Granted." Sekmet bowed in response.  
  
"Master Talpa, send me with Sekmet to make sure that his plan is successful," Dais asked.  
  
"Master Talpa, let me go instead of Dais," a female voice interrupted.  
  
Zoysite and the other warlords looked behind them and saw Lady Kayura. Zoysite narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired female.  
  
"Both of you shall go with Sekmet," Talpa ordered.  
  
"Thank you," Dais and Kayura said, bowing. The warlords and Kayura disappeared except for Zoysite.  
  
"I want you to send a monster to gather energy for the Negaverse, and I also want you to find out who this person Cale mentioned. He might be a worthy ally to us. Do not fail me," Queen Beryl told her.  
  
"Yes, my queen."  
  
Lita's House:  
  
Serena and her friends sat on the couch, waiting for dinner. As usual, Lita did all the cooking, with some assistance from Amy and Raye. Once dinner was finished, the girls cleaned up the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe we'll be working with our childhood friends to save this world," Mina stated.  
  
"I know. They've matured and they are so handsome," Serena sighed, daydreaming. Everyone looked at her. "What!! Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"You're dating Seifer Almasy and you're already talking about another boy, Cai Moori in particular!" Raye screamed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Calm down Raye. You're the one with the hots for Ryo," Mina revealed, holding her orange fingernails in the air. "You can't deny that."  
  
Raye opened up her mouth to deny the remark but nothing came out. She knew Mina was right. Raye pouted and sat on the couch next to her. Mina continued examining her nails.  
  
"But you're the one who told me that you and Kento were talking about dating this year, Mina," Amy stated said after braiding her hair. She grabbed the magazine off the corner table. Mina blushed.  
  
"She'll admit to that if you admit that you had a crush on Rowen since 7th grade," Serena teased.  
  
Everyone else looked at the blue-haired female in surprise. Amy's face turned crimson.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see this earlier! The Soldier of Love and Beauty never misses these things. Did you about this Raye?" Mina asked.  
  
Raye looked at her. "No." She turned to her right. "Did you Lita?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "I didn't know Amy had a crush on Rowen!! I can't believe our little genius has another interest besides Physics and Calculus!"  
  
"At least Lita didn't talk about Sage that way. I remembered when she and Sage dated, but that was in the past. Now she's with Squall," Raye commented.  
  
Lita cringed and stared at her green toenails. Her friends looked at her.  
  
"Lita, what's wrong?" Mina asked, regarding her best friend.  
  
'I've got to tell them about Squall and me,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Lita, this isn't like you. What's wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
"It seems to me that she didn't want to speak to Squall until Sage finally convinced her to," Amy stated while looking through a Newport News magazine at the new clothes. The other girls looked at the blue-haired genius and thought for a while.  
  
"You're right. Not only that, she wasn't even shocked to find out that the Ronin Warriors were Ryo and the others. Is there something you're not telling us?" Raye questioned Lita as she crossing her arms over her chest. She tapped her foot and slowly became impatient.  
  
Serena looked at Raye. 'That too was quite strange,' she thought to herself. She faced the emerald-eyed female. "Tell us Lita or I'll tell Raye to read your mind and find out what's wrong!" Serena threatened.  
  
"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!!!!!!" Lita screamed as she jumped off the couch. She was sick and tired of people questioning her today.  
  
Her friends gasped and stared at her in shock. Each girl slowly stepped away from the angry female.  
  
"You knew that Squall and I were an item throughout high school." The girls nodded. "Well, our relationship fell apart. During the last week of April, he told me that we should just be friends. I told him that I didn't want anything to do with him. I told this to Sage before I told you guys. He's the one who told me to tell you."  
  
"That explains what's wrong. Did you know the Ronin Warriors other identities?" Amy questioned her.  
  
"Yes. Sage was the one who told me that also," she whispered, holding back tears.  
  
"That answers all the questions except for one. Why are you now telling us this? The event happened in April and it's near the end of August," Mina asked her.  
  
She started crying. "I don't know. Let's leave it at that."  
  
"I'm sorry that happened. If something is wrong, let us know that instant. Remember, we're your friends and friends help each other," Amy told her.  
  
Lita nodded and gave her friends a watery smile. Everyone gathered in a circle for a group hug. Lita wiped away her tears and her friends smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," Lita sighed.  
  
"We'll just sleep in the other two bedrooms. Night Lita," Serena told her. Lita walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"I hope she took Amy's advice seriously," Mina commented.  
  
"Same here," the others agreed.  
  
************************  
  
Lita ran down the streets of Balamb City. Sekmet and Lady Kayura chased her down an alley. She turned and ran down the left street and around Balamb Hotel when an armored hand grabbed her and pulled her behind the bushes. She slowly turned to look at the person.  
  
"Halo, you're okay," Lita breathed, clutching her shirt.  
  
"Yeah. Where are the rest of the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"The other warlords killed them except Serena. She's fighting Beryl all alone. What about Ryo and the others?"  
  
"They were also killed except Ryo. He's fighting Talpa in another dimension. You need to transform."  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!!"  
  
After she transformed, Sekmet and Lady Kayura saw them.  
  
"Lady Kayura, leave it to me. Snake Fangs Strike," Sekmet shouted.  
  
Halo and Jupiter jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Leave them to us," a voice yelled.  
  
Jupiter looked over her shoulder and saw Squall with his ultimate weapon, Lionheart. The other gun blade specialist, Seifer was with him.  
  
"You both came to help us," Jupiter acknowledged over her shoulder. "Now, you don't stand a chance against the four of us."  
  
Kayura shook her pointer finger from side to side. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Star Swords Scream!" Kayura shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!" Jupiter counterattacked.  
  
"Armor.. of… Halo!!!" Halo shouted. "Thunderbolt Cut!!!"  
  
Both attacks combined together and cancelled out Kayura's attack.  
  
"Snake Fangs Strike!" Sekmet yelled, throwing his swords.  
  
"Jump!" Halo ordered. He and Jupiter jumped out of the way.  
  
"RENZOKUKEN!" Squall shouted. He ran towards Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
He dodged the attack and continued for her.  
  
Halo jumped in front of Jupiter and blocked some of Squall's attacks with his sword. Halo's sword shattered and he took the rest of the blows to the chest. Squall jumped back. Jupiter helped Halo to his feet.  
  
"Fated Circle!" he shouted.  
  
He jumped into the air and twirled his gun blade. Jupiter jumped into the air to try and stop him. Halo jumped into the air to try and stop her. The shockwave of energy released from Squall's gun blade hit both of Jupiter and Halo hard.  
  
"Sekmet, I got this one. Star Swords Scream!!!" Kayura exclaimed. Her attack hit both of them.  
  
"Snake Fangs Strike!!!" Sekmet shouted, throwing six swords at them. The poisonous swords ripped Jupiter's uniform and poisoned her and Halo. They both screamed in agony.  
  
Halo and Jupiter both hit the ground hard. Jupiter slowly stood up, clutching her shoulder.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at Halo. "I won't let them take you. I promise," she whispered.  
  
"Fire Cross!" Seifer yelled. He hit her with a Firaga (fire) spell. She counterattacked one last time with her Thunder Dragon attack. He ran up to her and slashed her across her chest, ripping her uniform. Jupiter fell next to Halo, completely exhausted. She felt the poison taking effect.  
  
"Excellent job Seifer and Squall. Talpa and Queen Beryl will be most pleased," Kayura commended them. They bowed. "Take them back to the NetherWorld."  
  
Jupiter closed her eyes and felt her body being lifted and carried away to the NetherWorld.  
  
************************  
  
Lita woke up in a cold sweat. She regarded her surroundings and realized that she was in her bedroom. She raked her hair back from her face and took in deep breaths. She then felt a cool breeze enter her room and shivered. She looked at the red numbers on her digital clock reading 3:35 A.M.  
  
"What in the world was that? It felt so real," she said to herself, pushing the sheets off her body.  
  
She looked through the curtain on the balcony door. She walked to the cracked door, pushed it open, and inhaled some night air. Her forest green, pajama shirt waved gently in the night air. She gazed at the beautiful view of the moon and stars shining on the lake below. Pictures of her nightmare replayed in her mind.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to Talpa and Beryl but the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts will stop you. That's a promise," she whispered to the moon. "I just hope that it's really soon."  
  
Author's Note: Will Lita continue having the same nightmare? What message is it trying to tell her? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!! 


	3. Nightmare Returns

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters that may appear belongs to me.  
  
  
  
"Nightmare Returns"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
4:00 A.M. Sunday Morning:  
  
White Blaze slept peacefully in the corner of Ryo's room. All the other guys slept in the rooms down the hall from him. Suddenly, White Blaze heard a noise from the back of Ryo's house. He walked over to his master and nudged his arm.  
  
Ryo groaned and looked at his tiger. "What is it White Blaze?"  
  
The tiger walked over to the balcony. Ryo yawned and followed him. There, he saw a female with two katanas held behind her back.  
  
"Good morning Wildfire. I just wanted to let you know that the Dark Warlords and I have the Sailor Scouts. Queen Beryl has the Imperium Silver Crystal with her. If you want to rescue them, meet us at the harbor in ten minutes."  
  
Ryo grabbed his kanji orb and transformed into his sub armor. He quickly ran down the hall and woke up the others. The other guys transformed into their sub armors and met Ryo in the living room.  
  
"Ryo, there had better be a good reason why you woke me up this early in the morning," Rowen grumbled.  
  
"I have no time to explain. Just follow me." Before the others could reply, Ryo and White Blaze ran out the door.  
  
"Wait up Ryo!!" the others exclaimed, running after him and White Blaze.  
  
Balamb Harbor:  
  
Kayura, Dais, and Sekmet waited for the Ronin Warriors to arrive.  
  
"Dais, is your illusion set?" Sekmet asked.  
  
"Yes." He then turned to Kayura. "Are you sure that those Ronin Rodents are coming?"  
  
"Of course. They don't even know that they're falling right into our trap." All three laughed in the early morning atmosphere.  
  
"Ryo, what in the world is this all about?" Kento asked, once they arrived at the harbor.  
  
"Kayura said that she and the Dark Warlords have the Sailor Scouts. She told me to meet her here."  
  
"Ryo, we need to think about this. We might be falling into their trap," Rowen stated.  
  
Ryo turned around and looked at Rowen. "I don't care about that. We need to save them."  
  
The guys checked out their surroundings. Suddenly, a light flashed on and revealed five females hanging from a crane. The Ronin Warriors ran towards the bodies. Each female was dressed in tattered sailor fukus. The Ronins saw cuts and bruises all over the females' bodies. Kayura, Dais, and Sekmet appeared below the bodies.  
  
"Let them go!!" Kento shouted.  
  
The Ronins' adversaries laughed. "Now why would we want to do a thing like that?" Kayura asked.  
  
"We're warning you! Let them go now or suffer the consequences!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"Big talk from a little man!! Hand over the armors Ronin Rodents!!!" Sekmet shouted.  
  
"Never!!" Rowen exclaimed.  
  
"Just give them the armors you guys," Sailor Moon pleaded. The Ronins stared at her in shock.  
  
"Are you crazy?!! You know that we can't do that. We can't give Talpa what he wants!" Sage retorted.  
  
"We did our best but we've failed. The warlords and Kayura overpowered us and they took the Imperium Silver Crystal to the NetherWorld. There's nothing else we can do," Mercury sobbed. Rowen stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this!! You actually want us to give up?" Cai asked.  
  
"If you want to save us, please give them what they want," Venus whispered.  
  
The Ronin Warriors looked at each other for ideas. None of the warriors could come up with a simple solution to the problem.  
  
'Is there anyone out there that could help us?' Sage thought to himself.  
  
Lita's House:  
  
Lita couldn't fall back asleep after that horrible nightmare. She walked past the room that Raye and Mina were sharing. Suddenly, she saw Raye sat up in her bed. The sign of Mars blazed brightly on her forehead.  
  
Lita ran into the room. "Raye, is everything okay?" Lita asked, crossing her hands over her chest.  
  
Raye looked at her friend. "No. The Ronins are in trouble. They need our help."  
  
Lita gasped. "Where are they?"  
  
Raye closed her eyes and concentrated more. "They're not too far from us. They're near water."  
  
Lita thought about it for a while. "Oh Hyne, they might be at the harbor. Quick, help me wake up the others."  
  
Raye walked into the other bedroom where Serena and Amy slept. She woke up Amy. The blue-haired female yawned and sat up in the bed. Lita walked in the room, followed by a sleepy Mina.  
  
"Okay, who's gonna wake up Serena?" Amy asked.  
  
"I guess I'll do it," Lita sighed, once everyone looked at her. She placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. Lita allowed a sample of her Scout powers travel from her hand and shocked Serena.  
  
Serena shot up to a sitting position. "Ouch!" she groaned, rubbing her shoulder. She glared at Lita. "What the hell was that for?!!"  
  
"We know that you don't like to get up in the morning," Mina replied.  
  
"What time is it anyway?"  
  
Amy looked at her watch. "It's 4:20 in the morning."  
  
"You better have a good reason for waking me up. I was trying to get my beauty sleep." The other girls groaned.  
  
"Meatball Head, here you are thinking about your beauty sleep when the Ronin Warriors are in trouble! They need our help!" Raye hissed.  
  
"Don't…call…me…THAT!!"  
  
"It's too early in the morning for you guys to argue," Amy stated.  
  
"Anyway, we believe they might be at the harbor," Lita explained.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's book it!! Venus Star Power!!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Mars Star Power!!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!!" Serena shouted.  
  
The girls suited up and ran out the doors. They ran as fast as they could towards the harbor. Once they arrived, they couldn't believe what they saw. The Scouts saw the Ronin Warriors debating on what to do. Hanging above the warriors were the Sailor Clones.  
  
"There they are!" Venus whispered to her comrades.  
  
Sailor Moon stared at the Ronin Warriors. "What are they doing?"  
  
"I don't know. What are the Dark Warlords and that lady doing here? Why aren't the Ronins attacking them?" Mars asked.  
  
Mercury clicked her right earring and her visors appeared. She analyzed her surroundings and gasped in shock. "This whole scenery is an illusion." She looked at the Ronins and saw that they were going to surrender their armors. "The Ronin Warriors are about to make a huge mistake!"  
  
Sailor Moon started towards the illusion. "Come on. We've got to stop them before it's too late!!"  
  
The Ronin Warriors looked at each other. They had to save the Scouts but they didn't want to give Talpa possession of the Ronin Armors. Unfortunately, they finally decided to surrender the Ronin Armors.  
  
"I guess we have no choice," Cai whispered.  
  
"Stop!!" a voice exclaimed. "I call upon the fire of Mars. Fireball…. CHARGE!!" Five anti-evil charms landed on the faces of the Sailor Clones and revealed to the Ronins that they were Dynasty Soldiers.  
  
Jupiter jumped into the air. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!!" The electrified dragon devoured three Dynasty Soldiers.  
  
"What the..?!! NO!! Those wretched Sailor Brats ruined our master plan!!" Kayura screamed. "Star Swords Scream!!" Pink lightning bolts headed towards the Sailor Scouts and fried all of them.  
  
"Man, she's really pissed off," Venus said as she tried to stand up.  
  
"We need to stop them!!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
"You will pay dearly for meddling in our affairs. Snake Fangs Strike!!" Sekmet shouted.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!!" Mercury countered.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!!" Mars added.  
  
Mercury's attack held off Sekmet's poisonous attack while Mars's fire rings sliced the remaining Dynasty soldiers, Kayura, and Dais.  
  
The Ronins looked to their right and saw the real Sailor Scouts. The Ronins transformed into the full armor and stood by the Scouts.  
  
"I can't believe we almost fell into your trap. You'll pay for tricking the Ronin Warriors," Wildfire shouted. "Flare Up Now!!" His attack injured all the Warlords and Lady Kayura before fizzing out.  
  
"Next time Ronins and Scouts, you will not be so lucky," Dais threatened, before he, Sekmet, and Lady Kayura disappeared. All the Ronin Warriors faced the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Thank you for making us see the truth," Torrent whispered.  
  
"No problem. Good thing Mars sensed trouble nearby. We would have never known that you needed our help," Sailor Moon replied. She yawned and stretched. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to catch up on my beauty sleep." The Scouts groaned.  
  
"We'll see you guys later," Strata stated. The Scouts nodded and disappeared into the early morning.  
  
At the NetherWorld:  
  
"You have failed me," Talpa told Sekmet, Dais, and Kayura. All three winced while the Warlord of Corruption and Zoysite found the situation quite hilarious.  
  
"I'm sorry master. Those Sailor Brats ruined our plan," Lady Kayura replied.  
  
"We were just about to get the armors but they spoiled Dais's illusion," Sekmet replied.  
  
"Master Talpa and Queen Beryl, would you like for me to come up with a plan to gather energy and obtain the crystal?" Zoysite asked, kneeling before them. Lady Kayura glared at the blonde-haired female.  
  
"Go now and make sure you have a way of getting that crystal," Queen Beryl ordered.  
  
"Yes my queen." Zoysite smirked at Lady Kayura as she bowed, then headed out the room.  
  
Talpa looked at Kayura, Dais, and Sekmet. "As for you three, leave my room!!" The three warriors bowed and vanished from room.  
  
Raye's Cherry Hill Temple:  
  
The rest of the girls and all the guys met Raye on Sunday afternoon. They sat around the fire, waiting patiently on someone. The guys were okay after they discovered that Luna and Artemis could talk.  
  
"What's going on?" Luna asked everybody. "Where's Lita?"  
  
"She told all of us to meet here. She said she had to tell us something important," Cai replied.  
  
The person in question ran through the doors. Lita stopped to catch her breath. "Sorry about me being late, but Balamb's traffic been pretty hectic."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You made it here in one piece. What is it you wanted to tell us?" Amy asked her.  
  
"Well last night, I had this scary nightmare involving everyone in this room except for Luna and Artemis. Everyone was captured except Sage and me." She looked from Serena to Ryo. "You two were fighting Beryl and Talpa."  
  
"Whom were the others captured by?" Serena asked.  
  
Raye slammed her fist on the floor and glared at Serena. "You Meatball Head!!! We were captured by one of Talpa or Beryl's henchmen!!! Gosh, your head is so dense!!!!!" Raye exploded.  
  
Serena hissed through her teeth. "Don't…call me MEAT…BALL… HEAD!!" Serena and her exchanged deadly glances. Artemis and Luna looked at the two girls and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Will you two stop that?!!" Sage groaned. Serena and Raye glared at him. "At least wait until Lita is finished with what she wanted to tell us."  
  
The feuding girls turned their heads away from each other and they crossed their arms over their chest. The other girls shook their heads in shame.  
  
"I bet 20 gil on Raye," Kento whispered to Cai.  
  
"I think Serena got this one."  
  
"Let me finish before they go at it again. Sage and I suited up, ready for combat. Sekmet and Lady Kayura attacked us but we dodged them. Then I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to find Squall and Seifer, who is Serena's boyfriend and another gun blade specialist. I was happy to see both of them. I told Kayura and the warlord that they were outnumbered. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Squall tried to attack me after Sage and I dodged the attack. Sage jumped in front of me and took Squall's Renzokuken attack in the chest. He jumped into the air and performed Fated Circle. I jumped into the air to stop him and Sage jumped in the air to stop me. The shockwave of energy from Squall's weapon hit us hard. Sekmet and Kayura also attacked us while we were still in the air. We fell helplessly to the ground, but I slowly stood up. Seifer performed his Fire Cross attack on me. After he dodged my Thunder Dragon attack, he hit me with a fire spell and slashed me across my chest with his gun blade. I fell next to Sage and slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Kayura congratulated them on their job well done and we were carried off to Talpa's castle," Lita explained, choking back the tears.  
  
"What a nightmare!" Mina said.  
  
"An unusual one at that," Ryo added, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Have you had this nightmare before?" Kento asked Lita.  
  
"This is just the first time."  
  
"Raye, do you think you could perform a fire reading and see when this event will take place?" Rowen asked.  
  
"I don't know. This is my first time asking the fire to analyze a dream, but I'll try. I advise you to stand back. The Great Fire can be wild at times." Everyone took a few steps back.  
  
"It's safe to start the fire reading now," Sage said.  
  
"Great fire of Mars, please tell me when Lita's nightmare is going to take place. What does Lita's dream have in store for the Ronins and the Scouts? Sun, moon, star, earth, fire, air, water, rock, sun," she chanted, concentrating on the fire's response. She closed her eyes and visions of Lita's nightmare played in her mind. The fire grew and died a little. She opened her eyes a few moments later.  
  
"Did you see anything?" Rowen questioned the priestess.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry you guys, Lita. I didn't feel anything," she sighed, her forehead covered in a light sweat.  
  
"Thanks for trying anyway," Lita told her, handing her a towel.  
  
"Well, it's getting late," Mina yawned.  
  
"I have to go also," Amy replied.  
  
"I'll see you all at the garden," Raye said.  
  
"Bye," the guys replied.  
  
Everyone left the temple. Raye looked at the fire. 'I surely hope that Lita's nightmare doesn't come true.'  
  
Amy's Place:  
  
Mina and Serena decided to swing by Amy's apartment. They ate sandwiches and drank sodas. They discussed Lita's nightmare and Raye's fire reading on it.  
  
"That's totally weird that Lita had that nightmare. What is it trying to tell us?" Mina asked, pacing the kitchen floor while in deep thought.  
  
"I don't know whether the nightmare was giving the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors a warning about Talpa and Beryl's intentions or whether it was just a bad dream. Too bad Raye couldn't find anything through the fire reading," Amy sighed, placing the Calculus book down on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I just hope that Lita's nightmare doesn't have anything in store for us. If it does come true, we'll have to be ready for anything," Serena stated.  
  
Mina was about to comment when the phone rang. Amy picked up the cordless phone next to her. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Amy. It's Rowen."  
  
She blushed. "Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm okay. Were you trying to figure out the meaning of Lita's nightmare?"  
  
"That's what I called you about. I'm thinking that her nightmare is trying to give us a warning." She overheard Kento's whining and Cai telling him that he wasn't finish cooking. "Could you hold on for a sec?"  
  
"Sure." She overheard Rowen trying to stop Kento's whining. She heard another person pick up the phone.  
  
"Hey Amy, this is Sage."  
  
"Hi Sage, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. Would Mina happen to be there with you?"  
  
She looked at the girl in question. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"I need to ask her something."  
  
Amy handed the phone to Mina. "Hey Sage, what's up?"  
  
"Do you know Lita's number and could you give me directions to her house?"  
  
"Sure, her number is…"  
  
Lita's House:  
  
Lita enjoyed a quiet night to herself. She stretched out on her bed in a royal blue, ¾ sleeve shirt and a long black skirt with two thigh-high splits on the sides. She was reading a romance novel when her phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID display show Private Name and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lita. This is Sage."  
  
She sat up in shock. "H-How did you get my number?"  
  
"I asked Mina for it and she gave it to me."  
  
"I'm gonna kill Mina when I see her," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"It's nothing important. You do realize that it's late. 10:45 to be exact."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in my car driving to your house. Mina gave me the directions to get there."  
  
'WHAT THE?!' her brain screamed. 'The Sailor Scouts will DEFINITELY be short of one.'  
  
"Lita, are you still there?"  
  
She quickly snapped out of her thoughts on different ways to torture her best friend. "Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry about that."  
  
"It's all right. I picked up some lasagna for the both of us. I also got your favorite ice cream, French vanilla."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks. It's really late."  
  
"Do you think I care? Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this. Just to be sure that you'll be okay, I'm spending the night."  
  
Her mouth flew open. "Sage, are you crazy?!! You can't come over here!!"  
  
He chuckled lightly. "I'll see you soon. Bye."  
  
Lita hung up the receiver and stared at the phone. "Why couldn't that stubborn boy get that through his skull?" she said out loud.  
  
She paced the floor, holding a huge brown teddy bear. She couldn't calm her nerves from the unexpected phone call from Sage. She looked at her book, resting on her bed. She continued to read when she heard the doorbell. She slapped on her black, 2.5 inch high heeled boots and walked downstairs. She looked through the peephole and opened the door. Sage greeted her with a smile and walked inside. He handed her the ice cream and followed her to the kitchen. They walked into the living room.  
  
"I can't even remember the last time I've been here," he replied, straightening out his khaki pants and pale yellow shirt. He went to the hallway closet and hang up his navy blue blazer.  
  
"It was in 8th grade when we were studying together."  
  
"I believe you're right." He looked at her figure in the wardrobe. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why are you dressed up?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
"Was it because I was coming over?" he teased.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and laughed. He crossed his arms over his chest as he raised his left eyebrow. She stifled her laughter and tried to act calm. "I was having a quiet night to myself and I decided to dress up." She smiled.  
  
"Sure. So you say," he smirked. She threw a pillow at him and he dodged it.  
  
They sat at the kitchen table and ate the lasagna. They reminisced about the elementary and middle school days.  
  
"What happened to your parents? Are they still living in Deling City?" he asked her as he scooped some ice cream into his bowl. He handed her the spoon.  
  
Her facial expression turned solemn as she scooped some ice cream in her bowl. "They passed away in the beginning of my 9th grade year at Dollet High. They died in a plane crash."  
  
He looked at her for a few moments. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry about that. My friends helped me through the grieving period and I ended up okay. My friends are like my only family to me. I couldn't stand to lose any of them." She placed the scoop in the sink and returned to her chair. "What about yours?"  
  
He handed her a plastic spoon. "They're still in Winhill. I still visit them whenever I have the chance."  
  
They talked some more. They washed the dishes and headed for the living room. Lita picked up the thrown pillow and placed it on the couch.  
  
"So 'Casanova', did you date anyone while in high school?" she inquired.  
  
A serious expression appeared on his face. "Actually, no I didn't."  
  
Lita slowly began to smirk. 'Either he's bluffing or he's actually serious,' she thought to herself.  
  
Sage continued. "Sure the girls at Timber High would approach me and ask me out on dates. I just turned them down mainly because they weren't my type. Ever since we broke up in 8th grade, I just didn't date anyone."  
  
Lita stared at Sage and read his facial expression. She tried to determine whether he was joking but he was definitely serious. "That's quite surprising. I can't believe that I'm hearing this from 'Casanova' himself." He gave her an awkward look. She stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"I better do the same. Night Lita." He watched her retreat to her bed upstairs. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels. "I hope your nightmare doesn't happen tonight," he said to himself.  
  
Lita took a nice, hot bath and put on her silk, light pink, nightgown. She left her room and balcony doors ajar. She brushed her hair back into a low ponytail, jumped into her queen size bed, and fell asleep.  
  
*************************  
  
Kayura and Sekmet attacked Halo and her. The green clad teenagers dodged the attacks.  
  
"Renzokuken!!" Squall shouted once Halo and her landed.  
  
Halo jumped in front of her and blocked Squall's attacks. Squall jumped into the air. She went after him and Halo went after her. Squall performed the Fated Circle attack and the shockwave of energy hit her and Halo. Sekmet threw his poisonous swords at them. Kayura used her Star Sword Scream attack on her and the Ronin. Halo and her fell helplessly to the ground. She stood up slowly and Seifer performed the Fire Cross attack on her. She counterattacked with her Thunder Dragon but was unsuccessful. Seifer slashed her across the chest and she fell next to Halo. She slipped into unconsciousness and felt her body being carried to the NetherWorld.  
  
**************************  
  
After ten minutes of flipping through channels, Sage decided to take a relaxing shower. About twenty minutes later, he stepped out the bathroom wearing silk, dark green pajama bottoms. He dried off his neck with the beige towel and placed it on his shoulders. He walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"I guess I could meditate for a while," he said to himself. He sat in an Indian style and closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on becoming one with his spirit. For some odd reason, however, his mind wandered to Lita and her dream. After a little struggle with trying to become one with his spirit, he finally allowed his mind to wander to Lita. He meditated a few minutes when he heard screaming from upstairs.  
  
His eyes flashed open. "What was that?!!" He slowly massaged his temples. His brain registered the piercing sound and realized where the noise came from. "Oh no, Lita!!!" He jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. When he reached her, she was screaming and kicking the covers off her. Sage turned on the lamp sitting on her nightstand. He grabbed both of her wrists and placed them over her head. "Lita! Lita, wake up!!!"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She stated the first thing that came to mind. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Why the HELL are you IN…MY…ROOM?!!"  
  
Sage cringed on the inside. "You have every right to be mad, but it's not what you think. You were screaming and I came to see what's going on."  
  
Lita slowly relaxed. "I'm up now." A few seconds passed by. "Can you let go of my wrists? You're kinda hurting me."  
  
"Sorry." He let go of her wrists and sat on the bed. She sat up and pushed the wet locks from her face. She stepped out of her bed and paced the floor, trying to figure out the meaning of her dream.  
  
"Why are you still in my room?" she asked him as she walked to the balcony doors and pushed them wider.  
  
He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was too busy watching her nightgown show off her sexy curves, long legs, and her shapely calves. He had to take a cold, mental shower before his mind wandered into dangerous places. He swallowed hard and followed her.  
  
"Sage, you didn't answer my question. Why are you still in my room?" she reiterated, facing the moon.  
  
"I have to make sure that you're really okay," he replied, leaning on the cold wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest.  
  
Lita gave up trying to get him to leave. That's one thing she could say about Sage. When he says that he's gonna do something, he's gonna do it. She sighed and continued to gaze at the beautiful view. The night air blew gently across their bodies. She looked at him over her shoulder. 'I can't believe the scrawny boy that I dated in the past has become a very handsome man,' she thought to herself. She snuck a look at his trimmed chest. Her gaze slowly rose to his face. She studied his hair and both indigo eyes. She could finally see both eyes because his head was tilted to the side as he looked at the moon. He caught her looking at him and she blushed. She quickly turned around and was grateful that another cool breeze cooled her body off before her mind wandered off into unlikely territories. She heard him chuckle lightly to himself.  
  
He walked over and stood next to her. He leaned on the rail and stared at the moon. "I take it that you liked what you saw," Sage commented.  
  
Lita turned her head and looked at him. "I really don't know," she teased.  
  
"Sure and cows jump over the moon." Her eyes widened as he grinned at her. She playfully punched him on his arm. A few moments passed by.  
  
She sighed. "I had the same nightmare again," she finally told him.  
  
"I figured that." She nodded. "Did you tell your friends about you and Squall?"  
  
"Yeah, I told them."  
  
He looked out the corner of his eye and saw her shiver a little. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing?!" She tried to move away but he held her there.  
  
"You were cold and I thought that I could keep you warm."  
  
She let his words sink in. "Thank you." She rested her head on his chest as he rested his chin on her right shoulder. The heat radiating from his body consumed her. 'I'm starting to feel very weird in his arms. The way he's holding me is starting to bring back buried feelings that I had for him,' she thought to herself. She slowly relaxed in his arms. They continued to stare at the moon.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Do you think that my nightmare will come true?" she asked, resting her hands on his.  
  
"I honestly don't know Lita. Only time will tell."  
  
She took in a shaky breath. "I just wish that I didn't have this nightmare at all. I wouldn't have to be up around 3:00 in the morning, trying to figure out if this is actually going to happen or not."  
  
He sensed the tears coming. He gently rubbed her shoulders. "I really hate to see you like this. You know what this does to me."  
  
"I know, I know. I hate being this way myself."  
  
They walked back into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and Sage knelt in front of her. "Listen, just don't worry about it. If the nightmare comes true, we'll make sure Talpa nor Queen Beryl's plan will succeed."  
  
She looked at him and nodded. "You're right," she agreed.  
  
He stroked her cheek. "Well, I better go to bed. You better do the same since we have an early day tomorrow. See you in the morning," he said as he headed out the door. She stood at the doorway and watched him head downstairs. He stopped and ran back. "I needed to do something," he whispered, his face just inches away from her.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" She tried to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"This." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her very softly and passionately on the lips.  
  
She stood there in shock, and then realized what was happening. He answered her question right there. 'Oh, my Hyne!! He's kissing me!!' her mind screamed.  
  
The passionate kiss seemed to last for eternity and Lita felt like she was melting to the floor. He cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Her knees suddenly gave away and she placed her arms around his neck to maintain her balance. She was thankful that he had a steady hold around her waist. She broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath. He kissed her again and she kissed him back with equal feelings. She ran her fingers though his blond locks and gently stroked the highly sensitive spot behind his left ear. He moaned inside her mouth.  
  
'Two can play this game,' he thought to himself.  
  
She broke the kiss again and tried to regain some common sense. She needed to tell him that he needed to leave before this situation gets out of control. He gently pushed her body against her bedroom wall. Her intentions left her when he moved her hair off her neck and started nibbling slowly and softly on her earlobe, then the highly supersensitive area behind her left ear. A startled and tiny gasp escaped her lips as the erotic sensations crawled down her spine and left her feeling lightheaded. Her fingernails dug into his strong shoulders, pleading for him to continue. He began nibbling his way to the other side of her neck. Once he arrived at his destination, he began giving the same treatment that he did on the left side to the right side of her neck. Another gasp escaped from her lips and her head fell back in pure ecstasy.  
  
'I never thought that kissing him would be like this. This by itself is  
  
mind-blowing,' she thought to herself. 'I should tell him to stop, but not just yet…'  
  
'If she keeps this up, she's gonna have me pull her down onto her bed and do unspeakable things to her,' he thought to himself.  
  
The atmosphere around them was very hot and heavy. Lita swore that the temperature in her room rose 50 degrees. He began to place soft kisses on her collarbone. She whimpered from his erotic assaults.  
  
"I...I can't. Oohh…Sage, w-we can't. We really…ooooohhh…we really can't…do this," she pleaded desperately, knowing that he should stop but actually wanted him to continue with his task.  
  
He stopped reluctantly, but not before he glided his lips back to her neck. He gently bit the side of her neck and slid his tongue across the small bite. She shivered from the tantalizing assault. Lita placed her hands on his chest. She and Sage were breathing raggedly. He rested his forehead on hers and stared into her emerald eyes. He could see in her eyes that she tried to control her emotions. Her eyes briefly told him that she wanted him, needed him. She moved the lock of hair concealing his other eye and was lost in the depths of his gaze. She could see that his eyes blazed the same message as hers.  
  
He drew small circles on a highly sensitive spot located at the small of her back. She gasped from the sensations and he smiled. "You…are so very cruel to me."  
  
She closed her eyes as her body began to sway. She bit her lower lip as she tried to stifle a moan. 'I never knew that he was capable of doing wonderful things to me,' she thought to herself. She swallowed hard. "Sage, I'm not cruel. It's just that I don't know if we both are ready for this. Besides, I wouldn't get any sleep if we were to continue from where we left off."  
  
His right hand traveled a little further up from the small of her back. He gently applied pressure to a vertebra and watched as she cried out his name and arched her back. He then began placing soft kisses on her neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She lifted her head and stared at him. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a devilish smile.  
  
She playfully pushed him in the chest. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "You have such a dirty mind. Now go to bed."  
  
He held her in his arms once more. "I know. I know. I better leave while I can still walk, or …" he kissed her once more and lowered his voice, "…you could let me sleep in here. It's a very long walk back."  
  
A small shiver traveled down her spine as a wicked thought flashed in her mind. She whimpered from the sexy image of her and Sage sharing the bed. She quickly erased that thought from her mind. Lita arched an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "I have faith in you that you'll make it downstairs." Sage pouted like a little adolescent boy. Lita lightly pinched and tweaked his cheek. "Awww, isn't this cute? Is Sage actually throwing a fit about staying up here with me?" He nodded his head. "Well…I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He tickled her waist. "That's very mean," he teased. Lita giggled and managed to escape his clever fingers. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He smiled as he cupped her face. He lightly kissed the tip of her nose and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Good night." He turned and walked out her door. She looked at him retreat down stairs. She leaned in the doorway and sighed.  
  
'Sage never kissed me like THAT before!' she thought to herself as she lightly touched her lips. 'Not even Squall kissed me like that.'  
  
"Squall who???" her conscious asked.  
  
'Not only that, he managed to do things to me that I've never felt before.' She remembered the sensations she felt when his wicked fingers were on her back. She whimpered from the teasing, sensual attacks he did to her body.  
  
She walked to her bed and sat down. She desperately tried placing the situation in the back of her mind to catch some needed sleep.  
  
Sage sat on the couch and looked upstairs. He couldn't believe what he did. He couldn't stand seeing Lita so upset about issues that bothered her. He mainly kissed her to comfort her. He didn't know that one simple kiss almost transformed into full-blown passion. The kisses told him that she still had feelings for him. It meant that he still might have a chance to develop a relationship with her. He knew that he made a mistake in the past by letting her go. He was too immature for a relationship and didn't know the real meaning of love. Now that he became older, wiser, and more mature, he realized that she was very special to him.  
  
'Good thing I did leave before anything else happened. I don't want this situation to ruin our friendship. I better straighten this out tomorrow,' he thought to himself as he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: When will Lita's nightmare take place? Is there some unfinished business between Sage and Lita? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!! 


	4. Introduction of Balamb Garden

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters that may appear belongs to me.  
  
I just want to thank Angel of Mercy, Tengokunou Arashi, and Jbramx2 for the reviews so far. As for others who are reading this story, please don't forget to review.  
  
"Introduction of Balamb Garden"  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Monday morning:  
  
  
  
"Good morning and welcome to Balamb Garden. I'm Instructor No. 14 Quistis Trepe. We're going to do a tour of the garden." Her wardrobe consisted of a pink skirt with a sleeveless pink shirt, brown gloves, knee-high boots, and a thick, waist belt.  
  
"This place is beautiful and gigantic," Amy said in awe.  
  
"Right now, you are in the Main Hall. If you look at the maps provided for you, you will see that the infirmary is below the West Block. The physician there is Dr. Kadowaki. Next is the quad, which is located within the West Block. The Garden Festival is held here every year. North of the West Block, you'll see the cafeteria. Hot dogs are served here and are part of the SeeD diet. You have to be here at a decent time in order to eat because they tend to run out very quickly." She turned to the new students. "Any questions so far?"  
  
"None so far," Ryo replied.  
  
"Good. If you continue past the cafeteria and towards the North Block, you'll find the dormitory. This is where you'll be able to rest or heal yourselves and your Guardian Forces."  
  
"Guardian what!!!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
Quistis turned around, her blonde hair swinging, and stared at her and the others through her glasses. "Guardian Forces are creatures that assist you in battles. There are some creatures that have elemental attacks and others that have non-elemental attacks. They have love/hate relationships with each person that they are equipped to. The more you are compatible with that GF, the quicker they are able to arrive in battles. I'll explain later after the tour." She turned around and continued on. "East of the North Block, you'll see the parking lot. SeeD use the cars for missions only. The training center is located in the East Block. This place has live T-Rexuars and Grats inside. You can brush up on your skills here but take serious caution while entering." She continued walking around the East Block. " Finally, south of the East Block, you'll find the library. You can find very useful information about issues and events happening around the world. Any questions?"  
  
"Could you explain more about the GFs?" Raye inquired.  
  
"Sure. You can teach a GF a trick by selecting what trick you want it to learn and acquire the required Ability Points. Another way you can teach a GF a trick is by refining an item and giving it to them. You can also make a GF forget abilities by feeding it Amnesia Greens. As you become stronger, your GFs become stronger by gaining Experience Points. Any questions?"  
  
"I'm assuming the AP and EXP comes from defeating monsters," Amy noted. Quistis nodded.  
  
"When do we get our GFs?" Kento asked.  
  
"Actually, you can get them tomorrow. From the Main Hall, head straight to the elevators. Ride the elevator to the 2nd floor and head to your right. My classroom is located there. You can retrieve your GFs from the study panel in your desk." She started to walk towards the elevator, but stopped. She faced the students. "I forgot to mention something. Headmaster Cid Kramer is over the garden and his office is located on the 3rd floor. You'll need permission to see him. Also, your first mission is September 20 in Dollet. They'll make the announcement about where you're supposed to meet, and what time. Right now, you have the opportunity to become acquainted with the facilities available here. This is your free time. Please use it wisely."  
  
"Thanks," Mina replied. She waited until Quistis entered the elevator. "I've got to drop off my bags. These things are heavy."  
  
"Same here but I've got to check out the library afterwards. I wonder what kind of books are there," Amy replied.  
  
"Amy, I'll go with you," Rowen added.  
  
Everyone headed to the dormitory and dropped off their belongings. Serena and Mina unzipped their backpacks to reveal Luna and Artemis inside. The fur balls jumped out and walked with the others. While heading back, they ran into Squall and Seifer.  
  
"Seifer!!" Serena shrieked. Her brown ponytail bobbed as she ran towards him and gave him a hug. Everyone else was too busy talking to Squall.  
  
Cai watched the couple talk for a while. Serena turned pale when Seifer told her some bad news and she ran down the hall. Seifer looked at her running figure and slapped his hand against his forehead in disgust. Cai snuck away from his friends and ran after her.  
  
"Hey girls. Hi Lita," Squall greeted. Lita ignored him.  
  
"Squall, how are you?" Mina asked. She studied the bandaged forehead. "What happened to your forehead?"  
  
"Seifer and I were training when the tip of his gun blade caught my face."  
  
"I know you have a splitting headache," Raye winced. He glared at her.  
  
"Whatever." Squall turned to the girls' friends. "I didn't catch your names." The guys introduced themselves to him.  
  
"We have to go. We'll see you later," Lita told Seifer and Squall.  
  
"Are you all going on the Dollet Mission?" Squall asked them.  
  
"Yes," Rowen answered.  
  
"Well, see you then," Seifer replied, walking behind Squall to the Main Hall.  
  
"I haven't eaten a thing for dinner. Why don't we head to the cafeteria now?" Kento whined.  
  
"Come on," Raye said, following Kento.  
  
"Wait a minute. Aren't we missing someone?" Lita asked. She counted the people. "Where's Serena?"  
  
"And where's Cai?" Artemis asked.  
  
"We've got to find them," Ryo replied.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in front of Balamb Garden:  
  
  
  
"Serena, wait up!!!" Cai called after her. She stopped near the front gate at the water fountain. She turned around and faced him.  
  
"What do you want, Cai?"  
  
"What did Seifer tell you?"  
  
She sat on the edge of the fountain and he sat next to her. She stared at the water. "He broke up with me. He didn't give me an explanation why. I thought that we would be together forever." She swirled her fingers in the water.  
  
"I'm sorry that happened. Just don't worry about it and put that situation behind you."  
  
She looked at him and then looked at the water. She shook her head and walked up a few stairs and sat under a tree. He looked at his childhood friend and felt sorry for her. He followed her and sat in front of her.  
  
"Serena, you know I'm right. I know it's hard for you right now, but trust me. You need to move on with your life. You'll find that special someone someday," Cai told her.  
  
She twirled an orange oak leaf in her hand, letting his statement sink in. Even though she still had feelings for Seifer, she knew she that ending the relationship was for the best. 'Cai is right,' she thought to herself. She looked at her friend and smiled. "I guess you're right. I need to move on and put that behind me."  
  
He smiled back. "That's the spirit! Come on before the others start looking for us." They stood up and she hugged him.  
  
"There you are!" Raye shouted.  
  
Serena backed out of Cai's arms and looked at her friends. Both individuals were blushing. "Sorry about my disappearing," Serena whispered.  
  
"What made you run off like that?" Amy asked.  
  
"Seifer and I aren't an item anymore."  
  
"First Lita and now you. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria," Mina said.  
  
The girls headed to the cafeteria and the saw the rest of the guys standing in line. A blond head boy with baggy jean shorts, red and black sneakers, and a baggy red, black, and blue shirt ran into the cafeteria and accidentally ran into Mina. They both hit the floor.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Serena asked.  
  
The boy helped Mina up and he dusted off his wardrobe. She inspected him through squinted eyes. "Zell? Zell Dincht is that you?"  
  
The boy looked up. "Mina!! What are you and your friends doing here?" Zell asked her. He looked at the guys. "Hey guys, long time no see."  
  
"What's happened since middle school bud?" Kento inquired.  
  
"I'll tell you guys later." He faced the girls. "What brings you here?"  
  
"We attend the garden," Mina answered. She looked at the side of his face. "Cool tattoo. When did you get it?"  
  
"I can't remember. It was a long time ago." He turned around. "Serena, your best friend Selphie is here somewhere."  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt is here?!!" He nodded.  
  
They made to the front of the line.  
  
"Are there anymore hot dogs left?" Lita asked the cafeteria lady.  
  
The cafeteria lady looked up from the dishes. "I'm sorry. There aren't anymore."  
  
Zell walked away and headed towards the dormitory. The others headed towards the Main Hall.  
  
"How about you take us to the 7th Heaven restaurant back in Balamb? I know they have great food there," Raye suggested to the guys.  
  
"Are you sure that's where you want to go?" Rowen asked. "Wouldn't you have to dress up?"  
  
"We're sure about that and we definitely like dressing up," Mina responded.  
  
"Dressing up isn't me," Ryo stated flatly.  
  
"Come on Ryo. It'll be fun when everyone dresses up. Please?" Raye pleaded, giving him a sad, puppy face and blinking her violet eyes.  
  
He looked at her and a smile slowly crept upon his face. "All right, all right. I'll do it." She smiled.  
  
"What time are we going?" Cai asked.  
  
The girls looked at Amy's watch. "It's 6:45 p.m. right now. We'll meet in front of the Parking Lot. We'll be ready to leave by 7:30. Does that sound okay?" Amy asked the guys.  
  
"7:30 it is. See ya then," Rowen replied as he and the guys headed towards the dormitory.  
  
  
  
Back in the NetherWorld:  
  
  
  
"Zoysite, do you have a plan to gather energy for the Negaverse?" Queen Beryl asked her.  
  
"Yes my queen. I've sent the Gemini Warriors to the restaurant called 7th Heaven. They're disguised as waitresses and serving the people there. Once there is enough people in the restaurant, the Gemini Warriors will perform a special act and gather the earthlings' energy."  
  
"Quite interesting. Go and carry out your plan." Zoysite bowed and disappeared.  
  
A portal appeared in front of Beryl and a figure appeared. "Have you gotten the Silver Imperium Crystal yet?" the impatient female voice asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Sorceress Patsy. My henchmen are working on that. We'll have it for you."  
  
"Do not fail me or I'll replace you with someone who'll get the job done." Queen Beryl winced. The portal closed and the sorceress disappeared.  
  
  
  
Back at Lita and Raye's dorm:  
  
  
  
The girls had their hair in a neat bun at the nape of their necks. Serena's wardrobe was a long black skirt, black heels, and a dressy baby blue ¾ sleeve shirt. Mina's wardrobe was a short black skirt, a long- sleeved orchid wrap shirt, and black heels. Amy and Lita's wardrobe were black dressy pants, black heels, and ¾ sleeve shirts. Amy's shirt was royal blue while Lita's was burnt orange. Raye's wardrobe was a knee- length black skirt, a red v-neck blouse and matching red heels.  
  
"Are we ready?" Raye asked, heading out Mina's room.  
  
"Yeah," Lita replied, grabbing her black purse.  
  
  
  
Entrance to the Parking Lot:  
  
  
  
The guys stood in front of the Parking Lot, waiting on the girls. The guys had on semi-formal black suits. Rowen looked at his watch.  
  
"What time is it?" Kento asked his friend.  
  
"It's 7:25. They should be here shortly," Rowen replied, looking down the west wing.  
  
Five females appeared around the corner with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Wow. You guys look nice. Are you guys ready?" Serena shouted.  
  
"Of course. You guys look beautiful," Kento replied. The girls smiled.  
  
"But first, let's take some pictures," Amy said, holding a camera.  
  
The girls and guys took individual pictures. Next, the girls took a group picture and the guys did the same. Lastly Sage and Lita, Rowen and Amy, Mina and Kento, Cai and Serena, Raye and Ryo took couple pictures.  
  
"Who's riding with me?" Ryo asked as Kento tossed him the keys.  
  
"How about Lita and I will take my car and the rest can ride with you," Sage suggested. Lita raised an eyebrow. "I need talk to her."  
  
'What is he up to?' she thought to herself.  
  
"If you insist Sage. Let's go," Ryo said as he headed to his sport utility vehicle.  
  
Sage and Lita loaded in his dark green Acura Legend as the others entered Ryo's black Lincoln Navigator. They exited the parking lot and headed towards Balamb City.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay from last night's incident?" Sage asked her as he shifted from 3rd to 4th gear.  
  
"I still couldn't believe that happened but I'm okay. You just surprised me by doing something like that." She looked at him closely. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm all right. I guess it happened because I couldn't stand seeing you like that. How about we try to put the situation behind us?" They stopped at a stoplight and he looked at her.  
  
She nodded her head. 'Even though it'll be hard for me to do so.'  
  
He smiled. 'This is probably for the best, even though I can't guarantee that it won't happen again.'  
  
They pulled up at the 7th Heaven and parked next to each other. The lady at the counter greeted them as they entered the restaurant.  
  
"Welcome to 7th Heaven. I'm your waitress Tammie. How many people and what section?"  
  
"Ten people and the non-smoking section," Ryo answered.  
  
The waitress led them to their table. The guys pulled out the chairs for the girls and they sat down. The waitress handed them the menus and gave them time to think about their orders while she retrieved their drinks.  
  
"I started feeling very bad vibes from her. Something big is about to happen," Raye cautioned the others.  
  
"Same here. Everyone keep your guard up," Sage advised, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rising.  
  
Tammie returned with the drinks and everyone gave her the orders. She walked towards the kitchen. A girl that looked like Tammie stood on the stage in front of the restaurant.  
  
"Welcome to 7th Heaven. I'm Tamira and I would like my twin sister Tammie to help me with the act. Tammie, if you can hear me, please come to the stage immediately. I hope you'll love our performance."  
  
The crowd applauded as Tammie joined her sister on stage. A crystal ball appeared in the center of the ceiling.  
  
"I'm starting to feel mega vibes from the both of them," Raye whispered.  
  
"Be ready for anything," Kento warned.  
  
"We would like for everyone to look at my sister do this amazing trick," Tammie shouted.  
  
Everyone stared at Tamira as a curtain covered her body. Once the curtain lifted she had transformed into a red monster with a long tail. People around them screamed and ran to the nearest exits, but they were sealed tight. Tamira transformed to an identical monster except she was blue. The crystal ball spun around and crystal dust landed on the people and started absorbing their energy. The monsters laughed.  
  
"Quick, under the table," Rowen shouted over the screaming.  
  
Everyone ducked under the table. They watched as the people fell to the ground like flies.  
  
"Queen Beryl will be most pleased with the energy we've gathered. Now we've got to get the Imperium Crystal from that Moon brat," the blue warrior replied.  
  
"We need to transform and stop them," Lita told to the others.  
  
They quickly transformed and the Ronin Warriors charged towards the red warrior. She dodged all of them and landed on a nearby table.  
  
"Where did they come from?" the red warrior asked her accomplice.  
  
"I don't know. I thought we had everyone."  
  
"Nevermind that, we need to get rid of them."  
  
"Who are you?" Mercury asked the monsters.  
  
"We are the Gemini Warriors and that's all you need to know. Hand over the crystal Sailor Moon," the blue warrior ordered.  
  
"She'll never give you the crystal," Strata retorted, aiming an arrow at them.  
  
"We didn't ask you Robin Hood!"  
  
"We don't have the advantage in here. We need to go outside," Halo shouted.  
  
Jupiter and Hard Rock broke down the door and the other Scouts and Ronins ran outside. The monsters followed them and they jumped into the air.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted. The two attacks combined together and hit the blue Gemini warrior.  
  
"Gotcha!" Mars shouted.  
  
The dust cleared and she was still standing there. The other warrior jumped into the air and threw boulders at the Scouts.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury counterattacked. The boulders froze and shattered when they hit the ground.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!" Torrent shouted.  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!" Halo added. Torrent's attack stunned the red warrior as Halo's attack stunned the blue warrior.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and held the Moon Scepter in the air. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
Both monsters turned into ashes. The Scouts and the Ronins ran into the restaurant and checked on the people. They watched as the crystal ball restored the energy back to the people. Both groups smiled at each other and transformed back into their clothes.  
  
  
  
Back at the NetherWorld:  
  
  
  
"Zoysite, you've failed me," Queen Beryl scorned her.  
  
"I'm sorry my queen. It won't happen again. I'll work on my second plan immediately."  
  
"You better make sure that we get that Silver Imperium Crystal. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes my queen." She bowed and disappeared.  
  
A portal appeared in front of Beryl and Sorceress Patsy stood in front of her. "What is taking you so long to get that damn crystal?!!" she gritted through her teeth.  
  
"Zoysite's plan was unsuccessful."  
  
"It should be easy for you to get it from that klutzy Moon brat! My goodness, she's only a teenager." She impatiently paced the floor. "Sorceress Ultimecia will have my ass if you don't get that Imperium Crystal!" She stopped and glared at Queen Beryl. "You have a few more chances left and if I don't get that crystal in my hands, your ass will be destroyed and replaced by someone else. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Will Zoysite's plan bring great rewards for the Negaverse or failure to Beryl? Will the Dollet Mission be successful? Find out in the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave reviews!! 


	5. Mission Possible?

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters that may appear belongs to me.  
  
"Mission Possible?"  
  
Chapter Five  
  
September 20, Tuesday morning:  
  
The girls and guys woke up around 7:00 in the morning and prepared for the Dollet Mission. They quickly put on their blue and white uniforms, headed to Quistis's class to retrieve their GFs from the study panel in their desk, and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. The girls sat at their usual table, trying to stay awake.  
  
"I'm so tired and sleepy. I can barely stay awake," Serena whimpered.  
  
"We all are Serena," Lita groaned, lifting her head off the table. She looked over her shoulder. "Here comes Ryo and the others."  
  
The guys handed them some coffee and sat with them.  
  
"Too bad that dinner at 7th Heaven was interrupted by those monsters a month ago." Amy sighed. She pulled out a Calculus book and looked at the equations.  
  
"Plus, we just finished defeating that monster Telemachai last night," Raye added.  
  
"We'll have to do dinner at the 7th Heaven at another time," Rowen replied, holding his coffee cup.  
  
"I can't believe we had to get up this early for the mission," Mina yawned, leaning on Kento's shoulder.  
  
"I'm still quite tired from last night. I didn't go to sleep until 2:30 this morning," Raye replied before she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Well, we don't need to complain about it. I know we're tired but we all need to focus on the mission and just get that over with," Sage replied after drinking his coffee. Lita sat up and slugged him on the arm. He glared at her. "You'll be paying for that later on."  
  
"We'll see about that," she retorted, putting her head down on the table and closed her eyes.  
  
"Why do you think Beryl wants the Imperium Crystal, Serena?" Ryo asked her.  
  
The question caught her by surprise and she almost spilt her coffee. "Um.the Imperium Crystal holds great power and if Beryl gets it, our world will be doomed. The Negaverse will rule this world and the universe. She has already conquered my home on the moon."  
  
"On the moon?!! You and your friends used to live there?!!" Kento gasped.  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes, in the past. To make a long story short, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Mars, tried to stop Beryl's henchmen from destroying the kingdom. They held the henchmen off but the Negaforce was too strong. My mother used the last of her strength to stop Beryl from completely destroying the Moon Kingdom by trapping her and her henchmen in the Silver Imperium Crystal. She couldn't destroy Beryl because she would have destroyed me and the other Scouts as well. She sent us all to Earth to start a new life," she summarized, leaving out the part about her and the other girls being princesses.  
  
"What happened to your mother after she sent you to Earth?" Sage asked.  
  
She stared at her cup. "Luna and Artemis told me that she died."  
  
"Could there be a possibility that Talpa may be looking for the Jewel of Life?" Cai whispered.  
  
"Maybe. I think Mia or Anubis said that the jewel is the key to finding the last Ancient. The jewel also holds great power and if placed into the wrong hands, can become deadly. Anubis will take care of Mia and Yuli if anything happens," Ryo replied.  
  
The loudspeaker came on. "Attention students. This is Headmaster Cid. If you are apart of the Dollet Mission, meet Instructor Trepe in the Main Hall by 0800 hours."  
  
Mina sat up and looked at her watch. She blinked twice. "We have only five minutes left!"  
  
"We better go now," Amy replied.  
  
They headed towards the Main Hall and saw Squall standing there with Quistis.  
  
"Good morning everyone. Squall, I know you've taken the Fire Cavern exam to retrieve the GF, Ifrit, this summer. Have any of you guys taken the Fire Cavern exam or something similar?" Quistis asked.  
  
"We took the exam in the 12th grade," Raye answered.  
  
"Same here," Kento responded.  
  
"Well, you should be ready for today's mission. Here's the list of individuals who are in squads A through D. The other squads are waiting on us in Balamb City. In Squad A: Sage, Mina, Cai, and Ryo. Sage is the squad leader. In Squad B: Amy, Raye, Kento and Zell. Raye will be squad leader. In Squad C: Selphie, Serena, and Rowen. Selphie is the squad leader. And in Squad D: Lita, Squall, and Seifer," Quistis stated.  
  
'It's bad enough that we're in the same institution but being in the same squad with Squall? That's even worse!!!!' Lita thought to herself, pacing the floor.  
  
"Does Seifer have to be in the same squad with me?" Squall asked Quistis. Seifer and the Disciplinary Committee appeared from the West Block.  
  
She sighed as she patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry Squall, the headmaster stated who will be in each squad. Also, he's your squad leader."  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
"Instructor, what's going on?" Seifer asked.  
  
"You are the squad leader of Squall and Lita."  
  
The headmaster stood next to Instructor Trepe. "Good morning. At ease." He looked at the squads. "I would like to wish you good luck on your first mission. Your SeeD Rank will be determined by you attitude, judgment, and conduct. If you are unable to get the job done, the other SeeD members will make sure that the mission is successful. You are to meet the other squads in Balamb City by driving the Garden cars. Next, you are to board the boat at the harbor and sail to Dollet. Good luck and you're dismissed."  
  
"You are to head to the parking lot and drive the garden vehicles to Balamb. Let's go," Quistis ordered. They ran to the parking lot, loaded the Garden cars, and headed towards Balamb.  
  
  
  
Back at the NetherWorld:  
  
  
  
Queen Beryl and Master Talpa sat in their chairs and their henchmen stood before them.  
  
"Master Talpa, those Scouts and the Ronins are going on a mission in Dollet. Send me there to destroy them," the Warlord of Illusion asked.  
  
"Master Talpa, send me there to assist him. I'll make sure Halo will pay for what he did to me," Cale begged.  
  
"Dais, while you're there, make sure that you get that gun blade specialist. Cale, I have something else for you to do," Talpa stated. The Warlord of Illusion bowed and disappeared. Talpa then turned to the Warlord of Darkness. "I'll call you when I need your help. Until then, I want you to go to the Nether Spirits."  
  
"Yes master." Cale and the other warlords disappeared.  
  
"Zoysite, what is your plan for gathering energy for the Negaverse and retrieving that crystal?" Beryl demanded.  
  
"I've sent WereGarurumon to Earth. He's right now disguised as a stray brown puppy in Dollet's Central Square. Once a person talks and pets the puppy, it'll transform into its real state and absorb their energy. Afterwards, WereGarurumon will sniff out the holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal and take it from them. Shall I go through with my plan?"  
  
"Yes." Zoysite disappeared. "Lady Kayura, I want you to go with her and assist WereGarurumon in retrieving the crystal and capturing that gun blade specialist." Zoysite cringed on the inside and glared daggers at Kayura. Lady Kayura bowed and disappeared.  
  
  
  
The harbor in Balamb City:  
  
  
  
After Quistis briefed everyone about the mission, everyone entered the boat and sailed towards Dollet. Amy and Rowen read magazines, Sage and Raye meditated, Kento and Mina slept in each other's arms, and Selphie, Serena, Ryo, and Cai played cards.  
  
"Squall, can I see your gun blade?" Zell asked. Squall looked at him and turned his attention back to the floor.  
  
"Please man?" he begged. Squall continued to ignore him. Zell sucked his teeth. "Fine. Just be that way." He stood up in his fighting stance and bobbed and weaved a little.  
  
Seifer sat next to Instructor Trepe and across from Squall. "Sit down," he commanded.  
  
Zell stopped and looked at Seifer. "What did you say?!!"  
  
"I said 'Sit down' chicken wuss!" He started to laugh.  
  
"Screw you!!" Zell grunted and sat next to Squall.  
  
Lita sat next to the instructor and stared out the window. "Instructor Trepe." Lita began.  
  
Quistis turned from the window and looked at Lita. "Yes Lita? What is it?"  
  
".Can I go above and get some fresh air?" Lita finished.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lita went above and looked at the beautiful view. She leaned on the rail and inhaled the salt air and enjoyed the ocean breeze. She looked at the birds fly across the sky and started smiling. She closed her eyes and listened to the unique sounds of nature around her. Her eyes flew open when she heard footsteps approached her. She turned around and saw Sage standing there. She turned back and looked at the view. He stood next to her and stared at the view.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked him.  
  
"I needed the fresh air." He turned and looked at her. "Are you ready for the mission?"  
  
She faced him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Aren't you?"  
  
"I just wondered." He continued to look at the ocean before him. He smirked and looked at her. "Don't think I won't get you back for what you did."  
  
She imitated his smirked and saw land up ahead. She also heard commotion going on. Another set of footsteps approached and Squall appeared next to them. He stared at the approaching land and pulled out a map.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lita inquired.  
  
"Looking at this map and comparing it to what I see before me right now."  
  
"Did Seifer send you up here?" Sage asked him.  
  
Squall looked from the map to Sage. "Yes." He pointed to an area on the map. "We should be landing here shortly so be ready." They all went below and waited for orders from Instructor Trepe.  
  
"Your mission is to stop the Galbadian soldiers from entering Dollet and taking over the Communications Tower. Make sure that they are all destroyed. Make sure you have your GFs with you." Everyone jumped out of the boat.  
  
"This way," Seifer ordered.  
  
Squall and Lita followed him off the beach and upstairs to the town's entrance. Four Galbadian soldiers blocked the entrance. Squall and Seifer used their gun blades and fought two soldiers.  
  
"GF Quezacotl, I summon you!" Lita commanded.  
  
The bird-like GF appeared after a bolt of lightning struck the ground. It performed the Thunder Storm attack and bolts of lightning fried the last two soldiers. They ran straight ahead. Sage's squad was behind them.  
  
"All right. Stand guard where Seifer and the others were," Sage ordered after Raye and Selphie's squads passed through.  
  
  
  
"Galbadia soldiers are above us!" Raye shouted. "Let's get them."  
  
Three Galbadian soldiers jumped from the balconies of apartments. Raye threw charms on their faces to drain their energy. Kento and Zell fought two of them. Amy, and Raye fought off the last one.  
  
"Great job. Continue straight ahead!" Raye ordered.  
  
  
  
"Rowen and Serena, check that building to your right. Destroy the soldiers if there are any," Selphie ordered.  
  
Rowen checked upstairs and fought two soldiers. He heard commotion coming from downstairs and ran to help Serena. A soldier had her by the neck, and pinned against the wall. Serena's face slowly turned pale. Rowen grabbed the sword from the soldier and used the hilt to knock him out. He helped Serena up and sighed in relief that some color returned to her face.  
  
They ran outside to Selphie. Three soldiers surrounded her. One soldier lay unconscious next to the car.  
  
"GF Ifrit, I summon you!" Selphie commanded.  
  
The ogre-like GF appeared with fiery hair and sharp claws. He performed the Hell Fire attack by riding a huge fireball up into the air and spiking it back to the ground below. The soldiers turned into burnt ashes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Serena asked.  
  
"Never better. Are all the soldiers gone from there?" Selphie asked Rowen.  
  
"All three are gone."  
  
"Great. We'll stand by right here."  
  
  
  
Seifer and Raye's squads were on stand by at the town's Central Square.  
  
"Check the area for Galbadian soldiers," Seifer ordered his squad.  
  
Squall and Lita saw two soldiers hiding behind a car. Squall went in front of the car while Lita went around the back. Lita and Squall attacked the soldiers from both sides. Once they were satisfied with their job, they headed back to Seifer. A stray, brown puppy walked around the fountain and rubbed against Seifer's leg. He kicked the dog away and stared in the direction of the Communications Tower. Squall knelt in front of the dog.  
  
'Something's not right about that dog. I'm starting to feel strong and evil vibes from it,' Raye thought to herself. She saw him kneel before it and was about to stroke its head. She ran towards him. "Squall don't touch that dog," she warned.  
  
He already stroked the dog's head and a bright light blinded everyone for a few seconds. When the light faded, a wolf-like monster stood before them, wearing brown pants and brass knuckles. It had white fur with blue stripes. Squall lay unconscious in front of it.  
  
"What the fuck is that?!!" Seifer exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know but I don't want to find out," Zell replied. The water in the fountain rose higher in the air and a female figure stood on top.  
  
"Where is the Imperium Crystal?" she ordered.  
  
"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Seifer demanded.  
  
"I am Lady Kayura. Hand over the crystal and no one will get hurt," she warned as she pulled a golden katana from her back.  
  
"We can't let them see us transform," Raye told everyone except Seifer and Zell telepathically.  
  
"Can you contact the others?" Kento asked her.  
  
"Cover for me while I try to get Sage," Raye whispered. She closed her eyes and the symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead.  
  
  
  
Sage and his squad scanned the area for more Galbadia soldiers. All of a sudden, the kanji of Wisdom appeared on his forehead. He closed his eyes and saw a vision of Lady Kayura standing on water. Next, he saw a wolf- like monster standing in front of Squall.  
  
"What's going on Sage? Are the others in trouble?" Mina asked.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Looks like the others have company. They need our help."  
  
"We can't all go. Only two of us are needed," Ryo stated.  
  
"Cai and I will go. You two stay here. We'll contact you if we need more help." Cai and Sage ran through the alley in their sub armor.  
  
"Any sign of them yet?" Sage asked him.  
  
"There they are!"  
  
They quickly transformed into their armors. Torrent attacked the wolf-like monster while Halo attacked Kayura. Amy dragged Squall over to the others. She lightly tapped his cheek and he slowly awoke.  
  
"What happened?" Squall groaned as he held his head.  
  
"We saw a blinding light when you touch the dog," Raye replied.  
  
"Are you okay?" Amy asked, concern filling her voice.  
  
"It felt like my energy was absorbed. Nothing like an elixir can cure my state," Squall stated. He pulled out an elixir and drunk the contents. He then saw Kayura attacking Halo. "I need to help them." He grabbed his gun blade and charged towards Kayura.  
  
"Zell, go with Seifer to the Communications Tower," Raye ordered.  
  
"Let's go Zell," Seifer ordered.  
  
"Raye, you need." Zell began.  
  
"Zell, go now. That's a direct order!!" Raye interjected.  
  
Zell wanted to tell her no, but he sighed in defeat. He and Seifer headed northwest, down an alley. Kento changed into his sub armor.  
  
"Now you're going to get a dose of Sailor Scout medicine. Jupiter Star Power!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Mars Star Power!!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Armor of Hard Rock. Tao Gi!!" Kento shouted. They all suited up and prepared to kick butt.  
  
"WereGarurumon, stop them!" Kayura shouted over her shoulder, as she blocked Squall and Halo's attacks.  
  
Jupiter and Mercury jumped into the air. WereGarurumon went after them.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"Garuru Claw!" the monster counterattacked. The cross slash hit Sailor Mercury in the chest and she landed in the water fountain.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire.Surround!" Mars shouted.  
  
The two powers combined and turned WereGarurumon into ashes. Mars and Jupiter ran to the water fountain and pulled their friend out.  
  
"Mercury, are you okay?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." She wrung out her hair.  
  
"Someone else is here," Mars warned, holding an anti-evil charm between her fingers. "I know they are but I can't tell where they are." The warriors heard evil laughter around them.  
  
"I know that laughter from anywhere. Warlord of Illusion, show yourself!" Hard Rock shouted.  
  
"Now why would I want to do something like that? I want to have a little fun with my prey first before I destroy them."  
  
"Mercury, do a computer scan and find out where he is," Mars ordered.  
  
Mercury visors appeared and she took out her pocket computer. "Buy me some time."  
  
  
  
"Star Sword Scream!" Lady Kayura shouted.  
  
Pink lightning bolts surrounded Torrent, Squall, and Halo. Halo surrounded himself in a bubble and Torrent surrounded Squall and himself in a bubble for protection. The bolts pierced the bubbles and shocked them.  
  
"Looks like someone's been taking their vitamins," Halo grunted as he tried to stand.  
  
"This is just too easy. Surrender Ronins or feel the wrath of my Star Swords once more!!"  
  
Once the smoke cleared, Halo and Torrent attacked her. She blocked Torrent's attack and charged after Halo. Before Lady Kayura could attack Halo, Squall jumped in between them.  
  
"REZOKUKEN!!" He attacked her with his weapon. She managed to dodge most of his attacks. "Rough Divide!" He performed a rising slash on her and she fell backwards. She jumped up and counterattacked.  
  
"Not so bad for an attack. Care to try that again?" Kayura hissed as her swords clashed with his gun blade.  
  
"We need the others," Torrent shouted.  
  
Golden arrows separated Kayura from Squall. The Ronins and the Scouts looked up at the hotel roof. Lady Kayura blocked Squall's diving slash before looking where the shower of arrows came from. She looked up on the hotel roof and saw Strata and Sailor Moon.  
  
"Surrender Kayura, you're outnumbered," Strata replied.  
  
  
  
"Mercury, do you have anything yet?" Mars asked.  
  
Mercury stood in front of the water fountain and continued to type on the computer. "Nothing yet. I can't find him." The water fountain started to glow.  
  
"Mercury, get out of the way!!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"What the." She jumped out of the way.  
  
"I call upon the fire of Mars. Fireball... CHARGE!!" Mars shouted. The anti-evil charm landed on the water fountain and revealed the warlord.  
  
"Dais, what are you doing here!" Kayura shouted, after dodging Strata's arrows. Their backs were to each other.  
  
"I came to get something for Master Talpa. Web of Deception!!!" The thick, white strings held Squall, the Scouts and the Ronins, leaving them immobile.  
  
"Star Sword Scream!!" Kayura shouted. The helpless Ronins, Scouts, and Squall suffered great injuries.  
  
"Get the boy and let's go!" Dais ordered Kayura.  
  
"No!!" Venus shouted. She jumped into the air. "Venus Meteor Shower!!"  
  
"Flare Up Now!!" Wildfire shouted. Venus's beams ripped the thick strings while Wildfire's attack hit the warlord and the lady.  
  
"You shall pay for that!! We will return!" Kayura replied before she and Dais disappeared.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Wildfire asked the Ronins and the other Scouts.  
  
"Barely," Mars groaned while Sailor Moon helped her up.  
  
"Where's Selphie?" Mercury asked while Venus helped her up.  
  
"She went to the Communications Tower," Strata replied while helping up Squall.  
  
"We need to get back to the mission," Mars stated.  
  
They transformed back into their blue and white uniforms and went in the direction where Zell and Seifer went. They ran across a bridge, climbed up a mountain path, and stopped for a quick break on the cliff. They saw three people standing in front of the tower.  
  
"Seifer, Zell, Selphie," Serena shouted. They turned around.  
  
"Serena! You guys are okay," Zell shouted.  
  
"You guys need to get down here," Seifer shouted. The group went around the cliff and met the others on the other side.  
  
"We're to go inside and ride the elevator all the way to the top," Selphie stated.  
  
They walked inside and ten Galbadian soldiers attacked them. Seifer, Zell, Squall, and Selphie gathered Cure, Fire, and Thunder magic from the soldiers while the others fought them off.  
  
"GF Shiva, I summon you!" Cai shouted.  
  
Icy winds swirled from each direction to form a crystal that rose from the ground. The ice goddess awoke from her chilly sleep and shattered the crystal. She performed the Diamond Dust attack by forming an extremely cold ball of ice and throwing it at the soldiers. The ice ball expanded, buried the soldiers in snow, and shattered into a billion pieces. The group ran towards the elevator and headed to the top floor. When they reached the place, they saw a soldier working on the satellite.  
  
"Lieutenant Wedge, pass me that monkey wrench from over there," the soldier ordered. He extended out his hand for the tool.  
  
"Lieutenant, I said.." He turned around to find fourteen people staring at him. "What are you doing up here!"  
  
"That's none of your business," Selphie replied.  
  
"Step away from the machine and you won't get hurt," Seifer cautioned.  
  
"Never!" the soldier retorted. He charged towards them and Lita executed a roundhouse kick that slammed him into a nearby pole. Another soldier came off the elevator and ran to the other soldier's side.  
  
"Major Biggs, are you okay?" the soldier asked, kneeling next to him.  
  
"Lieutenant, help me destroy them or we'll both be demoted!"  
  
The lieutenant stood up and charged towards Mina. When he was about to strike Mina, she sidestepped him and Kento handed him an uppercut. He landed next to Major Biggs.  
  
"Give up! You're outnumbered!" Zell shouted.  
  
Mina was about to summon her GF Brothers but a huge gust of wind swept the Major and the Lieutenant over the edge, and left them hanging on for dear life. A huge, flying monster appeared.  
  
"Squall, find out what that thing is," Seifer ordered.  
  
He used Scan magic to learn about it and determine its weakness. "Its name is Elvoret and its immune to poison and has a strong defense to strong magic. Also, we have to draw the GF Siren from it."  
  
"I got that," Zell replied. He drew the GF from the monster.  
  
"He got Siren! Everyone else attack!" Selphie shouted.  
  
"GF Ifrit, I summon you," Ryo shouted.  
  
"GF Shiva, I summon you," Amy shouted.  
  
"GF Quezacotl, I summon you," Sage shouted.  
  
Ifrit appeared first and performed the Hellfire attack. Next, Quezacotl appeared and performed the Thunder Storm attack. Lastly, Shiva appeared and performed the Diamond Dust attack. Elvoret disintegrated into billions of pieces.  
  
"Thank goodness that's over with. Now we can head back to the garden," Seifer sighed as he headed towards the elevator. Everyone else joined him.  
  
  
  
Major Biggs managed to climb up and crawled towards the control panel of the satellite.  
  
"They think they could get away that easily." He punched the keys on the panel. "You'll finally meet your match." He slid down to the floor as his mind slipped into an unconscious state.  
  
  
  
Everyone rode the elevator to the bottom of the tower. A female SeeD member from Squad H approached them.  
  
"The transport back to garden will leave at 4:00," she replied.  
  
Mina looked at her watch. "We have only thirty minutes to make it there."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" Selphie shouted.  
  
They heard commotion from the top of the building and saw a machine-like black widow jump from the top floor and landed in front of the cadets. They were forced into battle.  
  
"Zell, find out what it is and its weakness," Raye ordered.  
  
Zell used Scan magic and found some important data. "Its name is X-ATM092 and has a weakness to Thunder magic."  
  
"GF Quezacotl I summon you!" Serena shouted. The GF appeared and short- circuited the machine.  
  
Squall began to back away from the machine. "We need to get out of here. It looks as if it's repairing itself," Squall shouted.  
  
They ran around the cliff and the machine caught up with them. They walked down the leftmost mountain path to avoid losing their balance in case X- ATM092 jumped behind them. Finally, they ran across the bridge, but stopped when the machine jumped in front of them.  
  
"Turn back around!!!!" Sage shouted.  
  
They ran back the other way but the machine blocked their way again and charged towards them. They turned around and continued towards the Central Square. Serena saw a stray cat and helped it to safety. They made it to the beach and the machine wasn't too far from them. Raye tripped over a rock and fell. Kento turned around, grabbed her and continued to head for the boat. The boat started to pull off.  
  
"Kento, we're not going to make it!" Raye screamed.  
  
"Yes we are!!" Kento assured. "Hold on!!!" He held her by her hand. "Here we go!!!"  
  
They leaped for the boat and held onto the rail. Lita, Rowen and Cai pulled them onto the deck. The black widow jumped after them, but Quistis fired a couple of rounds at the machine and managed to malfunction its circuits.  
  
  
  
Back at the NetherWorld:  
  
  
  
"Dais, you failed miserably," Talpa scolded him.  
  
"I'm sorry master."  
  
"I hope Cale has luck retrieving the jewel." He turned to Zoysite and Kayura. "Did you gather energy for the Negaforce and retrieved the crystal?"  
  
"We gathered energy from the gun blade specialist but we were unable to get the crystal and him," Zoysite replied.  
  
"I want another plan to gather the jewel, the crystal, and the one they call Squall. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes milord," the henchmen replied and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Will the henchmen succeed in their plan? Why do they want Squall? What ranks will the Ronins and the scouts receive from the mission? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!! 


	6. Life or Death?

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!  Only the plot of the story and any new characters that may appear belongs to me.  

"Life or Death?"

Chapter Six

Tuesday Afternoon:

            The girls and guys sailed back to Balamb.  They were truly tired from the mission.  Once they reached the harbor, Seifer took the last Balamb car and left the others behind.

            "Jerk," Serena mumbled to herself.

            Instructor Trepe stood in front of the group.  "At ease cadets.  Great job on the mission!!  This mission determined if you were able to handle similar situations that happen all over the world.  Therefore, our mission was successful.  Your SeeD Rank reports are at the Garden right now on the 2nd floor.  I know you are all tired and you want to relax.  You can report to the Garden once you finished relaxing.  You're dismissed," Instructor Trepe ordered.  

            Everyone sighed in relief.  They all saluted her and went their separate ways.  Zell and Selphie went to Zell's house and visited his mother.  Squall went to Balamb shop to pick up extra potions, antidotes, remedies, and hi-potions.  The others stood on the harbor.

            "Are you okay from the fall?" Mina asked Raye.

            "I'm okay, just suffered a minor cut on my knee."    

            Amy started swaying.  "I never felt so tired.  I feel like I'm going to pass out if I don't sit down," Amy replied, turning a little pale.  Lita and Serena rushed to Amy's side and held her up.

            "Rowen's house isn't too far from here.  We can rest there," Ryo offered.

            Lita helped Amy onto Rowen's back.  They walked down Ramuh Street and turned down Mako Avenue.  

            "Here we are," Rowen replied.  He handed Cai the key and he opened the door.  They walked inside and sat on the couch, chairs and beanbags.  Raye helped Amy onto the couch while Rowen brought back bottled water.

            "How did you think the mission went?" Kento asked.

            "I say it was a success.  Everyone followed and executed the orders," Mina responded.

            "Also, we were able to defeat that monster and Talpa's henchmen," Raye added. 

            Lita took a sip of her water.  She sat next to Sage on the couch and held the icy bottle onto her forehead.  "What I want to know is why do they want Squall?" 

 Everyone looked at her.

            "The same question crossed my mind also," Rowen added.  "We need to make sure nothing happens to him.  We can't let Talpa or Beryl get him."

            "I think they're after him because of his unique fighting technique and deadly attacks," Amy answered after gaining some of her color back.  Everyone looked at her.  "Remember when he fought Cale and nearly killed him?  If he was to fight us, we would barely be able to survive.  Talpa and Beryl would want him on their side so they can achieve their ultimate goal: destroy the Ronins and Sailor Scouts and gain the Jewel of Life and the Silver Imperium Crystal."

            "Amy may be right.  Squall is the kind of person that the Nether Realm and the Negaverse are looking for.  We need to keep an eye on him and stay one step ahead of Talpa and Beryl," Sage suggested, stretching his legs.

            "What about Zell, Selphie, and Seifer?  Shouldn't we protect them too?" Cai wondered.

            '_Who gives a damn about Seifer…but I guess we have to protect them'_Serena thought to herself.

            "I say protect them in case if they're also after them," Mina responded.

            "Shouldn't we be getting back to the Garden?" Rowen asked.  He looked at his watch.  "It's almost 6:30." 

            "Yeah, but we'll have to walk almost two miles to get there," Serena whined.

            "Serena, there's no need to complain.  Anyway, I'm dying to know my SeeD Rank and scores," Raye replied, heading out the door.

            They left Rowen's house and headed towards the exit of the city.  They ran the trail back to the Garden.  When they reached the Garden, Quistis and the Headmaster stopped them.

            "Well how was the mission?" Headmaster Cid asked.

            "It was a great experience.  We made sure that we followed and executed the orders given to us.  Also, the assistance of the GFs were pretty helpful," Sage replied.

            "You can get your grades on the 2nd floor.  Hopefully, I'll see you at the graduation later on." He headed to the elevator.

            "I'm proud of you guys with your job of making the mission a success.  Good luck and see you later," Quistis replied.  She headed towards the West Block.

            "You want to go to check on the grades now?" Raye asked.

            "Sure," the others replied.  

            They ran to the elevator and rode it to the 2nd floor.  Other members were waiting patiently for the grades.  They spotted Zell, Selphie, and Squall.  The Disciplinary Committee stood in the hallway.

            "When did you get here?" Selphie asked them.

"Not too long ago.  What about you?" Cai answered.

"About forty-five minutes ago.  A Garden Faculty member is supposed to call the ones that graduated," Zell replied.

They waited patiently until a faculty member appeared before them.

"Congratulations to the following students who have become SeeD members:  Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Squall Leonhart, Sage Date, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Amy Mizuno, Rowen Hashiba, Serena Tsukino, Raye Hino, Ryo Sanada, Kento Rei Fuan, and Cai Moori.  The headmaster wants to see you in his office."  

The girls screamed and gathered together for a group hug.  The guys except for Squall smiled.  They all headed to the elevator and rode it to the 3rd floor.  They all arrived at the headmaster's office and entered.

"At ease.  This has been the biggest graduation of SeeD members in the history of Balamb Garden," the headmaster stated. 

 First he handed them their reports.  Next, he handed each one a certificate, shook their hand, and gave them words of wisdom.  Finally, he called them to attention, saluted them, and dismissed the new SeeD members.

"This is great!" Serena shrieked.  "I can't believe everyone has a SeeD rank of 9 and a salary of 7,000 gil."

"We're supposed to go back to the dorm, change into our SeeD uniforms, and attend the ball in the quad in about thirty minutes." Selphie told them.

"See ya!" Lita exclaimed.

The guys and the girls went to the dormitory when Seifer and the Disciplinary Committee stopped them.

"You and Squall prevented Seifer from becoming a SeeD," Fujin screamed at Lita.  Raijin held Fujin's wrist.

"Fujin just let it go.  Maybe Seifer would make SeeD another time ya know," Raijin told her.

She looked at him, then kicked him in the shin.  "SHUT THE HELL UP RAIJIN!!" she spat out.

"What are you talking about?  Lita didn't have anything to do with Seifer not becoming a SeeD," Mina told Fujin.

She turned and gave her an icy stare.  "Stay out of this blondie!"

"Like Mina said, Lita didn't have anything to do with Seifer not making SeeD," Raye hissed.

Fujin turned to her.  "I didn't ask for your two cents either!"

Raye was about to throw a charm but Mina stopped her.

"I don't have time for this shit!!  Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere important that I have to be," Lita replied, forcing her way through.

Fujin grabbed her arm.  "You're not going anywhere!"

Lita looked at Fujin's hand on her arm and stared at her.  A suggestion of knocking her lights out came to mind, but she kept her cool.  "Get your hand off me," she gritted through her teeth and gave her an icy look.

She let her go and the others passed by them.  When Mina entered the dorm, her roommate slammed the door behind her.

Mina cringed after the door was slammed.  "Lita, don't worry about her.  Just have a good time at the ball.  Don't let her get to you," Mina told her.

"How dare she say something like that?  That really pisses me off!"  She fell onto her bed.

Mina walked over to her.  "Listen, I know people can get to you but just ignore them.  You have to be the bigger person in those situations.  You did the right thing."  Lita looked at her.  "Put on your uniform and let's go.  Besides, everyone expects you to be there."

Lita buried her head under the pillow.  "I'm not going!"

"Fine.  I'll go and change and meet everyone else in the quad."  She walked to the bathroom with her uniform.  She turned on the water in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Lita went to answer it.  

"Hey Lita," Kento said.  He looked at her clothes.  "Why aren't you in your uniform?" 

"I'm not going," she muttered.

 A few minutes later, Mina walked out the bathroom with her SeeD uniform on and waved to Kento.  Lita went to her bed and buried her head under the pillow.  

"Mina, you look nice," Kento commented.  Mina blushed.  He then pointed to the person whose head was buried under the pillow.  "Why isn't she going to the celebration?" 

Mina looked at Lita over her shoulder.  "She's just upset about Fujin accusing her."  

Sage passed by the Mina and Lita's room and saw that the door was cracked.  "Hey guys.  What's going on?"  He looked over Mina's shoulder and saw a person with a pillow over her head.  "Who's that?"

"That's Lita," Kento responded.

"Why isn't she ready to go to the celebration?"

"One word…Fujin," Mina replied.  Sage sighed and shook his head.

"Whomever you're talking to Mina, tell them that I'm not going," Lita stated, her voice muffled under the pillow. 

"You've got to come," Sage replied.  Lita removed the pillow off her head and stared at the doorway.

"Whatever," Lita mumbled.

Sage walked into the room.  She buried her head back under the pillow.

"Don't let Fujin get to you.  It seems like she's the type that likes to start trouble."  He stood next to the bed.  He pulled the pillow off her head.  "Listen, just come to the ball.  You'll feel better.  Trust me."

"Where are the others?" Mina asked Sage. 

"They're at the quad entrance waiting for us."

"We'll meet you guys there," Kento said.  He offered his hand to Mina and they walked out the door.

Lita stood up and looked at Sage.  "There's nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

Sage crossed his arms over his chest.  "Are you sure about that?"  She nodded.  Before she could react, he pinned her to the bed and tickled her sides.  

"SAGE!!  No!!  No!!  Okay, okay!!!  Uncle!!!  You win!!  I'll go!! I'll go!!  UNCLE!!!" Lita screamed between laughs.  He stopped and she slugged him with the pillow. 

"Go and put your uniform on," Sage told her.

"You just had to tickle me.  You knew that was one of my weaknesses.  Why didn't I suspect that?"

He flashed her one of his charming smiles.  "You never do.  Just please go and change into your uniform."

She went to the bathroom and took a shower.  Twenty minutes later, she quickly put on her uniform and came back out.

"I'm all ready!" Lita said, fastening on her watch.

They went to the elevator and rode it to the first floor.  They headed down the stairs and into the West Block.  They spotted their friends at the quad entrance.

"Hey Lita.  I thought you would still be in the room.  What made you change your mind?" Mina asked.

She and Sage exchanged looks.  "I don't even want to mention it," Lita replied.

They walked down the hall and heard ballroom music.  They spotted Zell talking to Squall.

"Hey Zell.  Hey Squall.  What's been going on?" Raye asked.

"Nothing really.  I'll see you guys later," Zell replied, heading towards the refreshments.  

They saw Selphie stopped him and asked him a question.  He quickly stammered out a reply and left her standing there.  She looked at him with a confused expression on her face, then headed towards the girls.

"Hey guys.  Does anyone want to help me plan out the Garden Festival?" 

"Sure Selphie, I'll help," Amy offered.

"Same here," the other girls volunteered.

"Thanks a lot," Selphie squealed, expressing true gratitude.  She walked away and was lost in the crowd.  

A waltz piece played while everyone engaged in a conversation.  Out the corner of her eye, Lita saw a girl approached Squall.  The female's black hair waved as she talked to him.  He shook his head to a question and she pulled him onto the floor.  Her sleeveless, cream-colored dress swayed until she found a place onto the floor.

"Well look at this," Mina replied, eyeing the couple on the floor.  "A girl asked Squall to dance."

"Well come on, we'll join them," Serena replied, grabbing Cai's hand. 

The others went on the floor and danced.  Everyone was comfortable in their partner's arms.   As usual, Rowen and Amy talked about Physics and Calculus.  Mina and Kento talked about the mission.  Serena and Cai, Raye and Ryo, Sage and Lita listened to the music.  Fireworks exploded above them as they looked at the clear, night sky through the glass ceiling.  The music stopped and they headed to the dormitory.  

"Did you guys have fun?" Ryo asked.  

"Of course!" Mina replied.

"We may have a mission to do tomorrow, so I'll retire early," Raye replied.  She hugged Ryo and went into her room.  Mina gave Kento a peck on the cheek and went to hers.

"What time is it anyway?" Lita asked.

Rowen looked at his watch.  "A quarter 'til midnight."

"Where are Serena and Cai?" Amy asked.

"They're probably help cleaning up the quad," Sage replied.

Rowen and Amy walked further down the hall.  Lita stood at her door.  She looked at Sage.  He was also looking at her.

"Well, did you have a good time?" he asked her.

"I can't stand when you're right."  She lightly punched him in his arm.  She shrieked when he pinned her to the wall.

"I can't help that I'm right about things."  He tickled her.

She couldn't escape from him.  "Okay, okay!!  Uncle!!"  He stopped and she caught her breath.  "Thanks for cheering me up.  I really needed it."

He stroked her cheek. "No problem."  He kissed her on the forehead.  "See you in the morning."  He headed down the hall and she walked into her room.

November 18, Friday afternoon:

"Good afternoon guys," Serena said to her comrades.  She sat between Mina and Amy on the bench.  "What brings you here at the front of the Garden?"

"We just wanted to get some fresh air and see the clear sky," Mina sighed, twirling an orange-brown leaf in her hand.

"Where are Lita and Raye?"  

"They're fighting monsters in the training center." 

"Do you really think they'll be okay in there?" Amy replied, looking at the birds in the sky and holding another 300-page mystery book.

"They'll be just fine.  Stop worrying so much!" Mina replied.

"I wonder what Beryl and Talpa are up to," Sage asked Rowen as they headed towards the front of the Garden.

"I don't know Sage but we need to be one step ahead of them."

Sage spotted a natural blue-haired female with two other friends with her. He knew only of two people on the entire campus that had blue hair.  

            "Hey Rowen, isn't that your girlfriend over there?"

            Rowen looked at his friend, then looked at the group of girls.  "Amy and I don't have **_that_** kind of relationship, but that's her all right.  She looks like she's with Serena and Mina."  They approached the girls.

            "Hey guys," Mina greeted them.

            "What's going on here?" Rowen asked, looking over Amy's shoulder at her book.

            "We're just getting some fresh air.  Where are the others?" Serena asked.

            "As usual, Kento's in the cafeteria.  Cai is in the library looking for new recipes and Ryo is in the training center," Sage replied.

            "Does anyone know if Lita had the reoccurring dream again?" Amy questioned everyone.

            Rowen looked at the cirrus clouds in the sky, then looked at her.  "I don't think she did.  We're still analyzing her dream now.  We'll figure it out."

            She smiled.  "Glad to hear that.  I'll see you guys later."  She stood up and headed back to the Garden.  Sage and the others were not far behind.

Training Center:

            "Raye, do you see anything?" Lita asked.

            Raye continued looking from side to side.  "No, not yet.  How about you Ryo?"

            Ryo looked at the two girls.  A huge T-Rexaur snuck up behind Lita.  "Lita, behind you!"

            Lita looked over her shoulder.  "Oh...my…Hyne!!!"  She quickly jumped onto its back.  "Raye, throw your charm!"

            Raye threw the charm and it landed on the T-Rexaur's face, paralyzing it. 

            "GF Ifrit, I summon you!" Ryo shouted.  

Lita jumped off the monster and landed next to Raye.  "GF Shiva, I summon you!" 

Ifrit performed the Hell Fire attack and burned the monster while Shiva's Diamond Dust attack froze the monster and it disappeared.

"Phew!  That was too close!" Raye sighed, wiping her forehead.

"I'm truly tired.  Let's get out of here," Ryo replied. 

They all headed out the training center when they spotted Rowen, Sage, Amy, Serena, and Mina in the Main Hall.

"Rowen, Mina!" Lita shouted.  

            Mina looked in the direction of the person calling her name.  "Lita, Ryo, Raye!  How did it go in the training center?"

            "It was quite challenging!" Raye replied.  "We destroyed a good bit of Grats but the T-Rexaurs were a little difficult to defeat."

            "Well, I'm going to look for Selphie.  She might need some help for the festival.  I'll be back," Amy replied.  

            She headed towards the West Block when she stopped Squall.  She asked him a question and he responded back.  She turned and headed back in our direction. 

            "So what happened?" Mina asked.

            "Selphie's going with Squall and Zell to Timber.  He told me that they're helping a group called the 'Forest Owls' with an important mission," Amy responded.  "It'll be a while before they come back."

            Raye saw Kento and Cai coming down the West Block.  

            Mina followed Raye's line of vision and also saw her friends.  "There are the others!" Mina exclaimed.

            "Hey guys!  Man the hot dogs were pretty good.  I know I ate at least five of them!" Kento replied, patting his stomach.  

            Everyone laughed and Mina hugged him.  Sage looked over his shoulder and saw a redhead male and a pregnant female with the same hair color approached them.  Along with them was an eight-year old boy.

            Rowen was the first to recognize them.  "Anubis, Yuli, Mia! How's everything going?" he asked.

            "Fine," Mia responded.  She turned to the group of females.  "You must be their new friends." She shook each girl's hand then stood next to Anubis.

            "These are the ones that are helping the Ronins in their quest," Anubis whispered to Mia.  "The one called Sailor Pluto told me about them."

            "When did the transcontinental train from Deling City arrive at Balamb?" Sage asked them.

            "Not too long ago," Mia replied.

            "Hey guys!" Yuli said.  He looked at the five girls behind them.  "Are they your girlfriends?"

            The girls blushed and the guys smiled.  Raye was the first to stop blushing and knelt in front of the small boy.  "No sweetie.   We're just good friends."

            "Sure, so you say," Mia teased.

            "Could we find somewhere private to talk?" Anubis asked them.

            "Sure.  Follow us," Mina replied.

            They headed towards the dormitory and everyone sat in Raye and Amy's room.  Cai and Rowen informed Anubis of the latest events.

            "What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Ryo questioned Anubis.

            "I have a feeling that Talpa is up to something.  Sailor Pluto visited me and warned me that great danger has come here to try and take over the mortal world."

            "Do you still have the Jewel of Life?" Sage asked.  Anubis nodded and pointed to the talisman around Yuli's neck.  "Talpa may be after that since Beryl has already made attempts to get the Imperium Crystal from Serena." 

            Suddenly, the large group heard thunder above them and the lights went out.  Anubis's staff glowed in the dark room and everyone checked on each other.

            "We need to check if the other areas have any lights," Lita suggested.

            "Serena, Mina, Lita, Ryo, and Rowen, check around in the other areas.  The rest of us will stay here," Raye ordered.

            "Who died and made you queen?" Serena hissed, biting out each word through clenched teeth.

            "We don't have time for that.  Let's go," Lita groaned, pulling Serena out the door and grabbing the flashlight off the dresser.

            "I'm starting to feel very strong vibes from somewhere.  Evil is very close by," Raye sensed, holding an anti-evil charm.  

            "This place seems to get darker by the minute," Amy stated, observing the surroundings.

            "You're right," Cai responded.

            "I'm scared," Yuli whined, clenching to Mia's arm.

            "Don't worry Yuli.  They'll take care of this.  You have the Ronin Warriors and their friends to help them," Mia assured the young boy.

            "I have a bad feeling that Cale is behind all this," Sage told them.  He and the other warriors transformed into their sub armors while the girls transformed into their sailor fukus.

            "I just hope that the others will be okay," Mars sighed.

Main Hall:

            "Lights are out everywhere," Venus replied, surveying the Main Hall.

            They followed Jupiter since she carried the flashlight.  They continued back towards the dormitory when a chilling fog appeared before them.

            "I have a bad feeling about this," Strata stated.

            "W-w-when did it get c-c-cold all of a s-s-sudden?" Sailor Moon asked through trembling teeth.  She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

            "Serena, what are you…. What's going on here?!" Wildfire exclaimed as he saw his breath appear before him.

            "I d-don't know but we n-need to get back to warn the others," Venus advised, turning around in the Main Hall and headed towards the East Block. 

They followed her when an invisible force field electrocuted everyone.  A light fog appeared all around them.  They heard laughter behind them.  They turned around and watched as the fog revealed an armored figure.

            "Where do you think you're going?" the voice asked.

            "That's none of your business Cale," Wildfire replied. 

            "You're not going anywhere.  Black Lightning Slash!"

            "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus countered. 

The darkness overpowered Venus's illuminated chain and caught her in its grasp.  She screamed while the darkness delivered pain and absorbed her energy.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!!" Jupiter shouted.  Her attack flew towards Cale, but he swiped the projectile off to his left.  He countered with his Black Lightning Slash and the attack grazed her shoulder.   "Man!!  We don't have the advantage fighting in the Main Hall."   

_            'We've got to warn the others somehow and save Venus,'_ Sailor Moon thought to herself.  "You guys distract him while I go and get the others."

            "Don't you remember that invisible force field is blocking the entrance to the dorms?!!" Wildfire reminded her.

            "I'll go the other way and if there's a force field on the other side, I'll try to break through it and warn the others.  We really need their help."

            "Sailor Moon, I hope you find a way to warn the others," Strata replied.  He aimed an arrow at the Warlord of Darkness.  "Arrow Shock Wave!" 

            "Jupiter Thunder Crash!!" Jupiter yelled.

Serena and Amy's Dorm:

            "The guys have been gone quite a while.  I think something's wrong.  I'm going to find them," Mercury said as she stood up.  

            Halo grabbed her wrist as soon as she passed by him.  "Not without us."  He looked over his shoulder.  "Anubis, protect Mia and Yuli for us." 

            They headed out the door when a vision, followed by acute pain, struck Mars.  She fell in the doorway and held her head to stop the excruciating pain.

            "Mars, what's wrong?" Hard Rock asked, helping her up.

            "The others are in trouble.  They need our help."  

Halo also experienced excruciating pain.  A vision of the Ronins and the Scouts were fighting off Cale.  He cried out as he saw a vision of Venus trapped in darkness.  He slowly stood up and headed out the doorway when another vision flashed in his mind's eye.  Jupiter and Strata attacked the Warlord of Darkness when Cale threw his attack and ensnared Jupiter.  "Jupiter!!  Venus!!  We have to save them before it's too late!!"

            They heard faint screaming from down the hallway.  

            "That sounded like Venus.  We've got to hurry!" Mercury exclaimed, running in the direction of Venus's screams.

Main Hall of Balamb Garden:

            "Is that the best you can do Strata?   Too bad you can't save neither one of your friends here," Cale remarked, gesturing towards Venus and Jupiter.  "Such a pity that these two will have to be wasted."  Strata's jaw tightened.

            "Flare Up Now!" Wildfire shouted.

            "Sailor Moon, go now!" Strata ordered as he fired a barrage of arrows.

            She ran as fast as she could towards the West Block but she slammed into another invisible force field and received an electrical shock.  She screamed and fell backwards in pain.

The golden managed to slash Cale's cape while Wildfire's attack tried to free Jupiter and Venus.  However, Wildfire's attack was reflected back towards him.  The remaining warriors were all hit by the reflected attack.

            "How can we get them out?" Wildfire asked as he slowly stood up.

            Venus turned pale right before their eyes.  Now that Cale has drained all of her energy, her life force was slowly being drained.  Jupiter continued to fight the darkness but she could feel that the darkness was absorbing her life force as well.

            "Hang in there, you guys!  We're going to get you out of there," Strata assured the Scout of Lightning and the Scout of Love and Beauty.

            "H-hurry," Venus panted, extending out her hand.  Suddenly it dropped to her side and she slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

            "VENUS!!!!" everyone shouted.

            "If I ever get free, I'll make sure that you pay for what you've done!" Jupiter hissed, icily.

            "I told you before.  There's nothing you can do."  Cale looked over his shoulder   and snapped his fingers.  Jupiter cried out in pain as the dark lightning began singeing her skin.  He then turned back to the group of warriors.  "Hand over the Jewel of Life!"

            "You'll never get your hands on it!" Sailor Moon shouted.

            "Hand over the jewel or your friends die!"

            "There they are!" Torrent replied as he ran towards the Main Hall.

            "Are you guys okay?" Hard Rock asked Sailor Moon.

            "No!  Venus is unconscious and very close to death.  Jupiter is still fighting to stay conscious and we can't get them free.  Venus' energy was drained completely and now Cale's draining her life force.  He's doing the same to Jupiter and we've got to save them."

            The startling news hit the others hard, especially Hard Rock and Halo.  Mars slowly walked closer to Sailor Moon.

            "We've got to get you guys out of there," Mars told her leader.

            "Don't come any closer.  An invisible force field is here.  You'll be fried if you take another step," Sailor Moon warned.

            "Mercury, can you see a way of breaking through the force field?" Halo asked.

            "Let's see."  Her visors appeared and she performed calculations on her pocket computer.  "It seems that the force field is generated by him.  The people inside the force field need to attack him simultaneously.  That should shatter the protection."

            Sailor Moon nodded and faced the other warriors.  _'We need to attack Cale all at once by my mark!' _ Sailor Moon thought telepathically to the others.  "You hurt my friends and now you shall pay for what you've done.  Moon Tiara Magic!"

            "Arrow Shock Wave!" Strata yelled.

            "Flare Up Now!" Wildfire shouted.

            All the attacks hit the warlord and the force field shattered.  The other Scouts and Ronins ran to aide their friends.

            "Thunderbolt Cut!" Halo shouted.  The lightness overpowered the darkness and set the unconscious scouts free.  He caught Venus and Jupiter in his arms.

            "Surrender Cale!" Hard Rock shouted.

            A holographic form of Talpa's head appeared.  "Return to the NetherWorld now!" he commanded.

            "But Master Talpa, I…" Cale began explaining before he was shot down with sharp lightning and disappeared.

            The Scouts except Serena transformed back into their clothes while the Ronins transformed into their sub armors.  They rushed to check on Venus and Jupiter.  Venus' color still was pale.  Jupiter was slowly turning pale.  

Amy checked both of the girls' pulses.  She first checked Jupiter's.  "Lita's pulse is very weak but we need to get her to the infirmary."  The Scouts and Ronins, especially Kento sighed in relief.  

"I'll take her to Dr. Kadowaki for treatment," Ryo offered.  Halo handed her to him.  

"What about Mina?"  Kento asked Mercury.

She felt for Mina's pulse on her wrist.  She couldn't feel one.  "That's strange.  Hold on a second."  She checked for a pulse on the side of her neck and didn't feel one.  She gasped and closed her eyes.  She held back her tears that were beginning to stream down her face.   She looked at the group of warriors.  "I'm sorry you guys but she's…she's g-gone."

They all couldn't believe it.  Everyone stared at their lifeless friend and memories began to appear in their minds.  The girls began to cry while the guys tried to comfort them.

"We need to take her back to the room," Rowen whispered.

            Sage picked up Venus and everyone headed back to the room.  Mia and Anubis stood up when Sage entered the room, carrying Venus's body.  He laid the lifeless figure on the bed.  Kento came beside Sage and held Mina's pale hand and stared at her.

            "What happened to Mina?" Mia asked.  

            "It was that bastard Cale.  He drained both of their energy and life force and the others tried to free them but couldn't," Sage hissed revengefully, choking back the tears. 

Mia looked at the warriors.  "Where's Lita?"

            "Ryo took Lita to the infirmary.  Mina, however….she's…she's gone," Raye told Mia while holding back tears.

"Mina was like a sister to me.  Even though she might say some weird things or come up with weird suggestions, I'm still going to miss her," Sage commented.

Kento took his eyes off Mina and looked at Sage.  "I felt the same way when I thought that Lita was dead.  She was also like a sister to me as well."

            "Couldn't you use your locket Serena?" Amy asked her.  

            "I haven't used the locket to revive someone before."  
            "Serena, the power of the Imperium Crystal and the Moon Healing Activation should revive Mina.  There's still a chance." 

                "I'll go to the infirmary and see how Lita is doing," Sage whispered to himself.  He stood up and walked out the room.        

            "Sage, where are you going?" Yuli asked.

"He needs to be by himself," Rowen told Yuli as he rubbed Amy's back.  He faced Serena.  "Are you ready?"  She nodded.  "You know that this is a risky situation."

"I'll try.  Moon Healing Activation!!" 

Infirmary:

            Dr. Kadowaki was reading some papers when her office door opened.  Sage walked in and approached her desk.  She placed her papers at the corner of her desk.

            "Hi, can I help you with anything?" Dr. Kadowaki asked, pushing her glasses further on her nose.

            "Yes.  A friend of mine brought in an unconscious and injured female.  The female is Lita Kino, a SeeD member."

"Yes.  The SeeD member, Ryo Sanada brought her in here."  She pointed to a room directly to the left of her.  " She's in that room."  

"Is it all right if I can see her?"  

The doctor nodded in response.  Sage walked over to the door and slowly cracked it open.  He saw Lita rubbing her bandaged shoulder.  Ryo sat in a chair located in the corner of the room.

"Hey Sage," Ryo greeted, stretching in the chair.  He stood up and walked to Sage.  "How are the others dealing with Mina's death?"

"They're still in shock about it," he sighed as he raked his hair back from his face.  "I know that it sounds weird, but I don't think that Mina is dead.  I didn't sense her spirit leave the Realm of the Living to travel to the Realm of the Dead."

"So what you're saying is that my best friend is stuck in some unknown dimension?" Lita croaked.

Sage walked towards the bed and sat down.  He held Lita's hands and looked at her tear-streaked face.  "I'm afraid so.  There is also the possibility that she will be lost in that dimension forever."

 "I'll leave you two alone," Ryo whispered.  The two individuals nodded and watched as their friend left the room.

Stasis Realm:

            "Where am I?  Why is it so dark in here?" Mina asked herself.

            '_Because you are dead,'_ her conscious answered. 

"Dead?!!  No it can't be.  The last thing I recall was the fight against Cale.  I experienced sharp pains and energy drain. Lita tried to help me but she almost suffered the same fate that I did.  Everything else went dark after that."

_'You're dead and there's nothing you can do about it.  You tried to stop Cale but wasn't successful.'_

Mina gasped.  "I've got to go back.  I have friends that love me."

_'Sorry Mina but that's not about to happen….'_

A bright light shined further down a path broke her out of her reverie.  She ran towards it and stopped.  She saw through her mind's eye that her friends crying over her.  She also saw Serena using her locket to revive her.

"Serena, my friends, I'm coming!" Mina told herself.

Suddenly, she felt her body being pulled further into the dark abyss by several undead monsters.  She screamed at the top of her lungs as she wrestled against the strong grasps of the three Forbiddens.  She didn't have enough energy to transform into the Scout of Love.  The Forbiddens moaned and groaned as they drained more of her lifeforce as they pulled her deeper in darkness.

"Guys, I'm sorry," she whispered solemnly, tears streaming down her face.  "I couldn't fight it.  I couldn't save myself."  She weakly looked up at the bright light slowly fade.  "I really wish you all my love and my happiness.  Farewell…"

As soon as the blonde closed her eyes to welcome eternal darkness, a figure waved her hand and annihilated the creatures that held its captor hostage.  The heroine walked over to the Mina and placed her hand on the blonde's clammy forehead.  The sign of Venus glowed faintly on the young woman's forehead. 

"Good thing I arrived here just in time before those monsters could take her any further," her savior commented quietly.  "However, she's still too weak."  Her savior transferred some of her energy to the dying female and watched as she glowed a soft orange.  She had to shield her eyes from the bright light.  She smiled once the orange light dimmed to reveal Princess Minako floating a few feet in the air.

The Venusian princess opened her clear cerulean eyes and glanced at her savior.  She gasped at the sight before her, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.  She spotted the orange tresses resting lightly around her shoulders.  The off the shoulder, floor-length gown waved gently in an unknown breeze.  "Queen Minerva.  Mother!" she cried as she hugged the older woman.  

"My dear Minako," the queen whispered, soothing her daughter's cries.  "Listen child."  Her daughter looked up at her, giving her undivided attention.  "This is not your time to go.  You have so many people that love you and care for you.  You still have a mission to carry out.  Please watch over and protect the Moon Princess."

"Yes mother," Minako answered quietly.  "I'm aware of that, but I want…"

"I know child, but you cannot stay," Queen Minerva interrupted sadly.  "We will be together again."  She looked to the left at the dim white light before glancing at her daughter.  "My child you must hurry.  The Moon Princess is using the crystal to bring you out of darkness.  You must go..."

The Venusian Princess gave her mother a solemn look before Queen Minerva disappeared.  Princess Minako sighed lightly before she transformed back into her resurrected form.  Mina quickly ran from the growing darkness and continued towards the shining light.  "Guys, I'm coming!!" Mina yelled as she shielded her eyes from the blinding rays.

Serena and Amy's Room:

"You guys, it's not working!" Raye shrieked, tears streaming down her face.  "Mina, Mina!"

 Ryo walked in the room.  He took Raye outside the room to calm her down.  He held her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair.  "What's happening in there?"

Raye wiped the tears off her face.  "Serena is using her crystal on M-Mina.  A-Amy and Rowen thought the c-crystal would revive her."

Everyone except Serena was pacing in the room and outside in the hallway.  Suddenly, the sign of Venus glowed upon Mina's forehead and her color slowly changed back.  

"Look!" Serena shouted over her shoulder.

Everyone stopped pacing the floor and looked at Venus.  Raye and Ryo walked back into the room.  Mina slowly opened her eyes, sat up, and an acute headache came over her.

"Whoa… What happened?  Did you get Cale?" she croaked.  She winced when more pressure was added to her acute headache.  "Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?"

"Cale drained your nearly all of your life force and energy," Amy replied hugging her.  "We thought we lost you for good."

"We made sure we got him for you," Rowen added.

The girls smiled and gathered around for a group hug.  The guys smiled.

She cleared her throat.  "Where are Lita and Sage?" Mina asked after transforming back into her khaki pants and white shirt.  

"He left to see Lita.  She's in the infirmary," Cai replied.

            Serena transformed back into her pink capris and white, sleeveless wrap shirt.  "I'll go there and tell them the good news," Serena said.

            "We'll go with you," the other girls answered.  The guys nodded also.

            "We're just grateful that you're okay Mina," Anubis told her.  Mina managed to plaster on her brightest smile, despite her acute headache.

            "Sorry that our visit is short, but we've got to go to the hotel in Balamb.  Here's the number and we'll see you guys later," Mia added, handing the paper to Cai.  

            "Mina, I'll take you to the infirmary so you can get treated for your bruises and cuts," Kento commented. Mina nodded weakly and reached for him.  He picked her up and everyone walked out the room.

Infirmary:

After Ryo left the room, Sage continued holding Lita as she cried her heart out for her best friend.  He managed to get her to stop crying a few moments later. 

"You need to rest," he whispered sternly as he lay next to her on the bed.

She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  He then placed his arm around her and stroked her arm.  "How can I when Mina's murderer is still out terrorizing the world?" she retorted.

He rested his head upon hers and continued stroking her arm.  "I know, I know.  I want to see Cale suffer the consequences myself, but we can't do anything just yet.  We need to come up with some kind of plan.  Now go to sleep."

"Fine," she muttered as she closed her eyes.  

Sage looked straight ahead as he absently stroked Lita's hair.  Suddenly a weird feeling washed over him.  _'What was that?'_ he thought to himself. _'Whatever it was, it wasn't evil.  The guys will look into that.'_

            Lita raised her head and looked at Sage.  "Are you okay?  Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and she laid her head back down.  "Everything's fine."  He closed his eyes and resumed his position when he heard the infirmary door slide open.

"Good afternoon.  Can I help you?" he heard Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"Yes, a female SeeD member needs some treatment," a male voice responded.

"That sounds like one of the guys," Sage whispered to himself.

"What is the patient's name?" Dr. Kadowaki questioned.

"Her name is Mina Aino," a female voice answered.

"Where can I sit her at?" another male voice asked the doctor.

"Sir, you can take her to the room that Ms. Kino is in."

"Thank you," another female voice replied.

Lita and Sage sat up and waited for their friends to enter the room.  Serena walked in first, followed by Kento carrying Mina.  The others filed in after Kento.

"How is she?" Lita asked, concerned about her friend's condition.

Serena and the others smiled.  "She's going to be okay," Serena commented.  Lita and Sage sighed in relief.

Kento looked at the sleepy figure in his arms.  "She just needs some rest.  We're all glad that she's alive."  He walked over to the empty bed.  Raye pulled back the sheets and Kento placed Mina on the bed.

Lita laid her head on the pillow.  "I'm glad to hear that," she yawned before she closed her eyes.

Sage looked at the two sleepy figures for a few minutes.  "I felt a weird sensation washed over me," he confessed.  The other individuals in the room looked at him.  "It didn't feel evil to me."  He looked at everyone.  "Now I know that it was you guys reviving Mina."  Everyone smiled.

Ryo looked from Lita to Mina.  "The event that happened today needs to be taken seriously. We now know that Talpa and Beryl will do anything and stop anyone in their path to get what they want," Ryo acknowledged. The others looked at each other and nodded.

Author's Note: 

 What will our heroes do about their adversaries?  Will they stop them before it's too late?  What about Lita's reoccurring nightmare?  Will that come true?  Find out in the next chapter.

(In case if you're wondering where the revision took place, it was when Mina was being dragged to the Realm of the Dead by the Forbidden monsters.  The first time I wrote it, there really wasn't a struggle at that part.)


	7. The Confrontation: Part One

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters that may appear belongs to me.  
  
I like to say thanks to Hellbound for reviewing my story. For anyone else who is reading, don't be afraid to leave any kind of review!  
  
"The Confrontation" Part One  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
January 21, 2006, Friday afternoon:  
  
"We need to find some way of getting into the NetherWorld without Talpa or Beryl knowing. How are we going to do that?" Lita asked, pacing the floor of the temple.  
  
"I know!! We could use the Sailor Teleport!" Serena suggested.  
  
"Good thinking but the problem is, the Sailor Teleport can only teleport five people at a time. The Ronin Warriors won't be able to travel with us," Raye replied.  
  
"That's where I come in at," a female voice replied from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned to the voice and found Sailor Pluto with Mia, Anubis, and Yuli behind her.  
  
"Pluto, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
  
"I know that you want to confront your adversaries. You're going to have to pass through the Gate of Time and Space in order to get to the NetherWorld."  
  
"What are we waiting for?!! Let's go!" Kento shouted.  
  
"Wait a minute here," Mina replied, moving away from the table. "You guys, I almost died almost two months ago. We've got to consider what we're going to do."  
  
"Same here," Lita added. "I haven't fully recovered yet."  
  
"They're right. We really need to come up with a plan," Cai stated.  
  
"We can go through the Gate of Time and Space and end up a mile from the main entry to Talpa's castle," Rowen began.  
  
"Why a mile from the main entrance?" Serena asked him. Lita, Mina, and Raye all sweat-dropped.  
  
"We're planning a surprise attack against them." Serena slowly nodded. "Next, we'll go through the Main Gate and fight off any soldiers. From there, we'll locate the castle, sneak in without having to fight the warlords and Kayura, and destroy Talpa and Beryl."  
  
"Nice plan Rowen, but all ten of us can't be seen together. We need to split up into two groups of five," Sage suggested. "That way, one group can focus on defeating Talpa while the other can defeat Beryl."  
  
"I believe that it'll work," Mina agreed.  
  
"Do you think everyone will be prepared to fight a week from now?" Ryo asked. Everyone thought about it for a while.  
  
"Of course," the girls replied.  
  
"Meet back here when you are ready," Pluto told them.  
  
  
  
Back at the NetherWorld:  
  
  
  
"Cale, you've failed me," Talpa replied.  
  
"I'm sorry milord, but I did manage to gather vast amount of energy from the Scouts Venus and Jupiter. Do you want me to capture the one called Squall?"  
  
"No!! I want Kayura and Dais to go." Lady Kayura and Dais appeared before their master. "Squall has gone away on a mission in Timber with two of his friends. Bring him to me unharmed." They bowed and disappeared. "Sekmet!!"  
  
The warlord appeared and bowed before his master. "Yes master?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to find the Jewel of Life. I know that monk Anubis has it with him. Find it and bring it back to me. Take Cale along with you. Do not fail me." He winced but bowed and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Timber Mission (Wednesday around noon):  
  
  
  
Squall, Zell, and Selphie arrived at the Timber Station. They had to remember the password phrase that the Garden Faculty gave them. A person approached them and said the code words, "Oh, the forest of Timber sure has changed!"  
  
"But the Owls are still around," Squall responded.  
  
"This way," the person replied, satisfied with Squall's response. They headed down the stairs and boarded another train. "I'm Watts."  
  
Another person walked towards the group and smiled. "I see that you've met Watts. I'm Zone." He then shook hands with everyone.  
  
"I'm Squall, the squad leader. This is Zell and that's Selphie." Watts smiled.  
  
"This is a good time for them to meet our princess," Zone said enthusiastically.  
  
"But sir, this is the princess's nap time. We don't want to disturb her," Watts cautioned.  
  
"Squall, could you please wake up the princess. She's in the last room on the left."  
  
"Is this a joke?!! I thought we were supposed to help the Timber Owls. Instead, I have to baby sit?!!" Squall hissed. Zone and Watts looked at him with frightened expressions on their faces. "Luckily, I'm doing this because it's an order."  
  
Squall walked up the stairs and down the hall. When he approached her room, he recognized the sleeping figure on the bed. He stood next to the bed and she slowly woke up. She wiped her sleepy eyes, looked at figure standing next to her bed, and smiled.  
  
"It's you!! You're an SeeD?!!" the female squealed, jumping off the bed and into his arms.  
  
"Of course," Squall replied.  
  
"I can't believe that my prayers have been answered. I've sent countless letters to Balamb Garden, asking for assistance. I can't believe that Headmaster Cid Kramer responded back by sending you to help us." She stepped out of his arms and clasped her hands together. "Now we'll show that Galbadian President Vinzer Deling." She was about to head out the door, but she turned around. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name. The name's Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
"Squall Leonhart." He shook her hand.  
  
A brown-furred dog walked in the room and sat in front of her.  
  
"Oh. This is my friend Angelo." The dog barked in agreement and Squall smiled.  
  
They headed down the halls towards the others.  
  
"This is Selphie and that's Zell," Squall presented.  
  
Rinoa smiled at them. "Let's talk about the mission in the Strategy Room."  
  
They followed her into a small room.  
  
"We are going to kidnap the President Deling. We'll enter the codes to uncouple the cars and escape with the President's car attached to our base," Zone replied. "Watt's will explain more in detail." The SeeD members faced Watts.  
  
"If you look at the model displayed before you, you'll see our base and the President's train. There are four cars on the President's train. We have a dummy car similar to the President's car attached to our base. The mission is to escape with the President's car before the last switch point. In order to do that, we must execute the following steps:  
  
  
  
Catch up with the President's train.  
  
Jump onto the 2nd escort.  
  
.What's going on!!!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the train stopped. The lights flickered on and off. The train model slid off the table and hit the floor. Footsteps were heard traveling on top of the train. Squall and the others surrounded Rinoa, Watts, and Zone to protect them.  
  
"You guys stay here and protect Rinoa. I'll check what's going on. I'll contact you if I need help," Squall declared.  
  
He ran to the caboose and jumped onto the roof. He spotted Lady Kayura and Dais. He had his Lionheart ready to perform a sneak attack when a dynasty soldier appeared from nowhere and wrapped a chain around his feet. The soldier pulled the chain and Squall hit the train with a thud.  
  
"Let go of me," Squall shouted. Another person swung their weapon at the soldier and sliced it in half. Squall recognized the person as his adversary. "Seifer, what are you doing here?"  
  
Seifer held the Masamune gun blade at his side. "I thought I'd come here just to see you screw up this mission."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kayura and Dais turned around and spotted the downed soldier. They also saw the person whom they were after.  
  
"Who are they?" Seifer asked.  
  
"That's Lady Kayura and Dais. They're after me," Squall answered. He and Seifer stood in their fighting stances.  
  
"That's him. Stop him now!" Kayura shouted, pointing at Squall.  
  
"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted.  
  
The sticky webbing enclosed Squall and he couldn't move. Seifer attacked Kayura but she quickly slashed him across the face.  
  
Blood slid across his nose. He touched the wound and his facial expression turned deadly. "You witch!!" Seifer exclaimed. "You will pay with your life!! Fire Cross!"  
  
Kayura quickly blocked the Firaga spell but failed to block the diagonal slash across her chest. She stumbled back and held her breastplate. "Nicely done. You will pay dearly for that. Star Swords Scream!!"  
  
She blasted Seifer with the powerful current of water. Seifer hit the top of the train with a thud. Zell and Selphie appeared on top of the train.  
  
"Seifer, what are you doing here?" Selphie questioned him. She helped him to his feet. "You're supposed to be at Balamb Garden."  
  
"Nevermind that Selphie. What's going on here? I want some answers and I want them now!!" Zell shouted.  
  
"That's none of your business," Kayura retorted. She raised her katanas into the air. "Star Swords Scream!!" Her attack fried Seifer, Zell and Selphie. Kayura quickly grabbed Squall.  
  
"What about that one?" Dais asked, pointing to Seifer.  
  
She looked at the blond in the gray trench coat. "Bring him along too. He could prove to be quite useful," Kayura replied.  
  
Both the warlord and the lady disappeared. After the smoke cleared, Selphie helped Zell to his feet.  
  
"Man!!! Headmaster Cid is not going to like this!!" Zell remarked.  
  
"We need to contact Quistis and tell her what happened. We need to know what are we to do now," Selphie stated.  
  
  
  
Back at the NetherWorld:  
  
  
  
Seifer and Squall were thrown down onto the ground before Talpa and Queen Beryl. Squall tried to get up but Sekmet and Cale held him down. Kayura, Dais, and Zoysite appeared beside them.  
  
"Where in the world am I?!!" Seifer shouted, looking at his surroundings. "Let me go!! You don't want me. You have what you want!"  
  
Squall struggled under Sekmet and Cale's weight. "Well thanks a lot Seifer!!" he spat at the other gun blade specialist. He tried to look at the other two people holding him down. "Let go of me right now!! If you don't, you'll pay dearly!" Squall warned.  
  
"Shut up!" Zoysite shouted and slapped him.  
  
"Silence!" Talpa shouted. He turned to Kayura and Dais. "Who is the other person?"  
  
"Master Talpa, this is one of Squall's adversary, Seifer. He has proven to be a worthy adversary. He could be quite useful," Lady Kayura replied. She glared at Seifer. 'You will pay for what you've done to me,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Aww, are you feeling better Kayura? You seem to be in some pain from my Fire Cross. I'm surprised you managed to survive," Seifer sarcastically stated. "The next time, you won't be so lucky." He chuckled lightly to himself.  
  
Cale held Kayura back from Seifer. He didn't want Seifer to feel Kayura's wrath. "Master Talpa, let me take him to the chambers before Kayura kills him," Cale suggested.  
  
"No Cale. Take him to the Nether Spirits. They'll take good care of him." Cale bowed and he and Seifer disappeared. Talpa looked at Kayura and Dais. "Well done. You shall both be greatly rewarded. You may leave." Kayura and Dais bowed and left. He turned to Queen Beryl. "That's phase one of our plan done. Time to move to phase two."  
  
Queen Beryl stood up and approached Squall. She stroked his face and he turned away. "Too bad that the Sailor Brats and those Ronins couldn't protect you. Here's the deal. You can work with us to destroy the Ronins and the Scouts and be free, or you can die a painful death. Make your choice," she told him.  
  
He looked her straight in the eye. "I rather die before working with you."  
  
"Sorry, that's not going to happen!" She grabbed his head and poisoned his mind. He screamed in agony.  
  
'Come to us Squall!! You can't resist us!! Come over to the Negaverse!!!' her voice demanded, echoing in his mind.  
  
He passed out and awoke with an eerie green glow in his eyes. Sekmet and Zoysite stepped away from him.  
  
"Yes my queen. How can I be of service to you?" Squall asked, kneeling before her and kissed her hand.  
  
"Your time will come my dear," she replied. "Your time will come."  
  
  
  
Balamb Garden, January 28, Friday morning:  
  
  
  
The girls and guys met around 8:00 in the cafeteria. They were going over their plan and strategies for confrontation of the enemy when Quistis approached them.  
  
"Instructor, what's wrong?" Amy asked, observing Quistis's sad facial expression.  
  
"It's Squall and Seifer. I'm wondering how did Seifer know where Squall and the others were. Anyway, I received a call from Zell and Selphie yesterday morning from Timber. They told me that a person in heavy armor and a blue-haired female kidnapped them on Wednesday. They don't know where they've taken them, but I hope they're okay."  
  
"I hope so too. Are Zell and Selphie all right?" Mina asked.  
  
She nodded. "I need to talk to Headmaster Cid and ask what to do. He'll probably contact the headmaster from Galbadia Garden to find them."  
  
She turned around and walked out the cafeteria. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
Kento rubbed his chin. "A person in heavy armor and a blue-haired female kidnapped Squall and Seifer huh?"  
  
"Sounds like Lady Kayura and one of the warlords if you ask me," Raye answered. "Now what do we do since the NetherWorld has them?"  
  
"We're going to have to save him. If they're under some kind of spell, we'll have to defeat them in battle," Cai replied.  
  
"We're going to have to rethink our plan since the NetherWorld has Seifer and Squall," Lita sighed. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"We'll still go to the NetherWorld and go through with our plan. If we see Seifer or Squall, we'll have to overcome their attacks and hope that we'll win," Serena commented.  
  
"Okay, are you guys ready to go?" Rowen asked.  
  
"It's now or never," Sage and Lita replied.  
  
Everyone left the cafeteria and headed towards the Parking Lot. The girls rode in Lita's Ford Explorer while the guys rode in Kento's burnt orange Jeep Grand Cherokee. Each party drove towards the Cherry Hill Temple in Balamb City.  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, the girls and the guys reached the Cherry Hill Temple. The guys transformed into their sub armors while the girls contacted Sailor Pluto. A few seconds later, Sailor Pluto appeared with Anubis, Yuli, Luna, Artemis, White Blaze, and Mia.  
  
"Well are you guys ready to go?" Pluto asked the warriors. The girls and the guys nodded.  
  
"Okay girls, time to transform!" Luna ordered.  
  
"Venus Star Power!!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Mars Star Power!!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Planet Power!!" all the girls yelled.  
  
For the first time, the Ronin Warriors saw all the girls' transformations. With a ribbon of stars, a blast of bubbles, crackling of fire, web of lightning bolts, and a flurry of feathers and crescent moons, the Sailor Scouts appeared.  
  
"Pluto, do you know where the portal will open once Scouts arrive on the enemy's territory?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Mercury, do you think you could pinpoint the location where the other portal will open?"  
  
"Hold on for a second." Mercury placed her hands together. Water swirled in the palms of her hands and formed her pocket computer. The Ronin Warriors looked at her in shock.  
  
"Amazing!" Cai gasped.  
  
"Thanks." She typed in algebraic equations into the computer for a few moments. A map appeared and a red dot appeared at the northernmost continent. She continued studying the map to try and pinpoint the exact location. "I think I have where the portal will open. It's going to open at the northernmost continent. Right now I can't seem to pinpoint the exact city the portal is near."  
  
"Let me have a look," Rowen suggested. Mercury handed him her pocket computer. "Nice computer." He typed in some equations and he zoomed in on the map. He scrutinized the map, then handed her back the pocket computer. "The portal will open on Winter Island near Shumi Village."  
  
Mercury's computer levitated in her hands before disappearing. Pluto twirled her Time Key and the Gate of Time and Space appeared next to her. "Make sure that you guys stay together when you go through the portal. You'll arrive at your destination shortly." The warriors nodded. "One more thing. Don't worry about Balamb Garden finding out that you're missing. I've taken care of that problem. You have to focus on this mission before you."  
  
"Thanks Pluto," the group of warriors replied.  
  
"Good luck Ronins and Scouts," Anubis said. Both teams looked at Anubis, then at Mia and Yuli.  
  
"Thanks. Until we meet again," Sailor Moon responded.  
  
Both teams looked at each other, then headed towards the gate. Luna sat on Sailor Moon's shoulder while Artemis sat on Sailor Venus's shoulder. White Blaze stood by Ryo's side. Each warrior held hands with another and stared at the gate. The gate opened and they were sucked inside.  
  
Pluto twirled her Time Key and the Gate of Time and Space disappeared. "May Planet Power and the Power of the Ronin Armors protect you," she prayed. Anubis, Mia, and Yuli nodded.  
  
  
  
At the NetherWorld:  
  
  
  
Sekmet appeared before his masters. "Master Talpa and Queen Beryl, the Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors are on their way here. What should we do?"  
  
Queen Beryl spoke. "Squall's friend needs to brainwashed. I'll do that right now." She vanished from her chair.  
  
"You and Cale will stay here. I'll send someone else to retrieve the jewel," Talpa started. Sekmet nodded in understanding. "First, I want you and the other warlords to charge up your armors. Go to one of the chambers and the Nether Spirits will give your armors much more power. Once you've finished, make sure that you are well prepared for 'guests' dropping by. We want our 'guests' to feel at home. You, Kayura, and the other Dark Warlords will welcome them. Take the dynasty soldiers with you." Sekmet bowed and disappeared.  
  
Zoysite appeared before Talpa. "Do you want me to retrieve the Jewel of Life from that traitor Anubis?"  
  
"Go now. This should be easy since those Ronins and the Scouts are on their way here." Zoysite bowed and disappeared.  
  
Queen Beryl returned a few moments later and sat next to Talpa. "The brainwashing process was successful. We'll send him and Squall once the time is right." She closed her eyes and drew a circle in the air. She opened her eyes and stared at the image of white snow and a portal opening. "In the meantime, we'll watch what happens."  
  
  
  
Winter Island, near Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
A portal opened and the Ronin Warriors landed on their feet. The Sailor Scouts, on the other hand, fell onto the snow and formed a pile. Luna and Artemis landed on top of the human pile. White Blaze landed next to the Ronin Warriors.  
  
"Could you please get off of me?!!" Jupiter shouted from underneath the four bodies. The Ronin Warriors chuckled at the tangled bodies forming the pile.  
  
"I would love to Jupiter.but the others.are.on.top.of me," Mercury wheezed. Artemis jumped onto Kento's shoulder and Luna jumped onto Sage's shoulder.  
  
"Meatball Head, get your foot out of my stomach!!" Mars shouted.  
  
"First off, don't call me MEATBALL HEAD, Pyro!! Second, that isn't my foot in your stomach. If it was my foot, it would be shoved up your."  
  
"Hey you guys, stop it!" Venus interjected. "Mars, could you at least move your elbow out my back!"  
  
The girls on top of Jupiter and Mercury argued about their limbs hurting each other. They didn't realize that their body weight was crushing Jupiter and especially Mercury.  
  
Jupiter lost her cool. "Fine. I guess I'll have to do this myself," she muttered. Jupiter's body turned a bright green and she lifted everyone off her.  
  
The Ronins stopped laughing and stared at Jupiter lifting the pile.  
  
"I never knew Jupiter had strength like that," Rowen remarked.  
  
"She might even beat Kento here," Sage teased. The other Ronins, except for Kento, laughed.  
  
Kento glared at him. "You're going to be dead meat, 'Casanova.'"  
  
The other Sailor Scouts jumped off each other and landed on the snow.  
  
"Did you have to do that Jupiter?" Venus asked before she shook the snow out of her hair. "Eventually, we were going to get off."  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, but you guys were arguing too much. Second, it would have taken forever for you guys to get untangled. Plus, Mercury was suffocating," Jupiter responded as she brushed the snow off her hair, skirt, and boots.  
  
"Are you okay Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine in a few moments."  
  
Mars glared at the Ronin Warriors. "You could have at least helped us instead of laughing at us."  
  
"Sorry," all the Ronins apologized.  
  
"Mercury, can you locate the direction of the Dynasty Castle?" Luna asked.  
  
Mercury's pocket computer appeared in her hands. She quickly typed a few calculations and equations in the computer and smiled. "The Dynasty Castle is straight ahead. We need to travel about two miles in order to get there." Her visors appeared over her eyes and her pocket computer vanished.  
  
"Okay let's go," Ryo ordered. Everyone followed him.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Ronins and the Scouts took a break. They walked a mile and a half already and the weather conditions worsened. Snow continued falling from the cloudy sky and the wind increased its speed.  
  
"It's so c-cold," Venus stammered.  
  
"I know. We don't need to think about the weather right now. We need to concentrate on defeating Talpa and Beryl," Rowen stated.  
  
Suddenly, a dynasty gate appeared approximately 500 feet away from the warriors. The Ronins and the Scouts stood up and stared at the gate in shock.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Cai asked.  
  
"I don't know but we're going to find out," Kento stated.  
  
Everyone walked towards the dynasty gate. Mars and Sage sensed evil vibes from the gate.  
  
"Kento and Jupiter, would do us the honors?" Sailor Moon asked, waving her hand towards the gate.  
  
"No problem," both warriors replied.  
  
Each warrior took a door and pushed with all their might. At first, the gate wouldn't open. The other warriors were disappointed. Suddenly, the gate opened and the Ronins and the Scouts couldn't believe the scenery before them. The sky was clear and the sun shined brightly upon the land. The scenery before them was very beautiful and breathtaking. The warriors also saw that the Dynasty Castle was somewhat hidden by a few hills but sat on the other side of a river.  
  
"Well," Artemis started, "are you guys ready?"  
  
All the warriors looked at each other, determination written across each of their faces. The Sailor Scouts went through the gate first, and then the Ronin Warriors walked through. Once the warriors were inside, the gate slammed shut and disappeared. Ghostly spirits suddenly flew towards the group.  
  
"What are they?!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"They're Nether Spirits. Don't worry about them. Just continue towards the castle," Rowen replied.  
  
The warriors ran towards the river and avoided the spirits. Suddenly, they stopped at the river. They looked along the riverbanks and realized there wasn't a bridge or a boat to allow access to the other side.  
  
"How are we going to get to the other side?" Mars asked.  
  
Mercury looked at the water, then at the width of the river. "This river is about 200 feet wide. We need to find something sturdy to get us across the river." She thought about it and an idea popped up in her mind. "I got it!! I could form an ice bridge by using my Scout powers to freeze some of the water in the river."  
  
"Great idea!!" Venus said, excitedly. "I could also throw my Love Chains on either side of the bridge to guide us safely across the river." All the warriors smiled.  
  
"Well, let's put the plan into action," Luna ordered.  
  
Mercury knelt at the edge of the riverbank. She closed her eyes and placed her fingertips into the crystal clear water. She glowed a faint dark blue and part of the river turned into ice. The ice bridge continued to stretch across the river and reached the other riverbank.  
  
"Venus Love Chain!" Venus shouted. The chain split in half and stretched across the riverbank. Each chain levitated on the sides of the bridge.  
  
"Okay," Mercury started and faced the group, "Ryo and Mars are the first to go across." She looked at the two red clad warriors. "Listen to me carefully. Since both of you have attacks that are fire based, you need to move across the bridge quickly. Don't stay in the same place for a very long time because the bridge will melt in that area and you'll fall through."  
  
The red clad teens looked at Mercury and nodded. Mars went first and Ryo wasn't too far behind. The other Ronins and Scouts watched as the Warrior of Virtue and the Soldier of Fire crossed the ice bridge. The warriors sighed in relief once the two warriors made it to the other riverbank.  
  
Rowen, Cai, and Sailor Moon were next to cross the bridge. Once the three warriors made it to the other side, Sage, Jupiter, and Kento were next. Mercury knelt and picked up Luna while Venus did the same and picked up Artemis. After the Warriors of Justice and Wisdom and the Soldier of Lightning made it to the riverbank, White Blaze, Mercury, and Venus were last to cross the river. Once the Scouts and the tiger crossed the river, Venus's Love Chains disappeared. Mercury knelt at the edge of the riverbank and placed her hands on the ice bridge. She concentrated and the ice bridge melted and blended in with the crystal clear water.  
  
The Ronins and the Scouts continued towards the Dynasty Castle. Each individual carefully observed their surroundings and stayed sharp. They crossed the hills and reached the plains. The group took a long look at the Dynasty Castle.  
  
"This place is so huge," Venus said, totally shocked.  
  
"Now is the time that we have to split up. You guys will enter through the right side while we enter the left side," Rowen stated, pointing out the areas of the castle. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," the Scouts replied.  
  
Sage stared at the ground. He noticed that the rocks and pebbles shook from some kind of disturbance. He waited to see if the rocks would stop shaking but that didn't happen. "Guys, we have a problem," he finally revealed.  
  
"What is it?" Cai asked.  
  
Sage looked at his comrade with a puzzled expression on his face. "I don't know but the disturbance is nearby."  
  
Sailor Moon looked in the direction of the Dynasty Castle and spotted the cause of the disturbance. "Um. g-guys. I think we're about to find out!" she exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked at the Dynasty Castle. About a half a mile from where the Ronins and the Scouts were standing, dynasty soldiers on foot and on horses charged towards them. The Dark Warlords and Lady Kayura led the huge battalion of dynasty soldiers. The Scouts immediately took their fighting stances.  
  
"How did they know that we were coming?!!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Nevermind that!!" Jupiter answered. She looked over her shoulder at the Ronin Warriors. "You guys need to suit up!!"  
  
"Ronin Warriors to Arms!!!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"Armor of Torrent.Tao Shin!!" Cai shouted.  
  
"Armor of Hard Rock.Tao Gi!!" Kento shouted.  
  
"Armor of Halo.Tao Chi!!" Sage shouted.  
  
"Armor of Strata.Tao Inochi!!" Rowen shouted.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire.Tao Ji!!" Ryo shouted.  
  
The Ronin Warriors transformed into their full body armor and looked at the Scouts.  
  
"Go now!! We'll take care of them!!" Halo told them.  
  
The Scouts nodded and ran northeastward. The warriors looked at the Scouts, then faced the oncoming dynasty soldiers. The dynasty soldiers attacked the Ronin Warriors. Each warrior defended themselves from the soldiers' attacks. The Dark Warlords and Lady Kayura watched from a nearby hill.  
  
"Those Sailor Brats went northeast towards the castle. Who's going to go and stop them?" Dais asked his accomplices.  
  
"Lady Kayura and I will go. You two can have fun with the Ronin Rodents," Sekmet answered. He and Kayura rode the horses northeastward towards the castle, hoping for an interesting battle with the Sailor Scouts.  
  
  
  
Somewhere near the right side of the castle:  
  
  
  
The Sailor Scouts were completely surrounded by dynasty soldiers. They fought the soldiers for about twenty minutes and still weren't getting anywhere.  
  
"They're still multiplying!!" Jupiter screamed as she uppercut one soldier and punched another in the face.  
  
"We can't give up!!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she kicked a soldier in the chest.  
  
"Any other suggestions guys?" Venus asked as she kicked a soldier in the back. "We aren't getting anywhere by fighting these walking tin cans!!"  
  
"I believe that we could attack them at the same time," Mercury suggested as she dodged a scythe.  
  
"Okay. Everyone attack at the same time!!" Mars shouted after she performed a sweeping kick on one of the soldiers. "Mars Celestial Fire...SURROUND!!"  
  
"Venus Meteor.SHOWER!!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm.BLAST!!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash.ZAP!!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Moon Scepter.ELIMINATION!!" Sailor Moon shouted. All the soldiers were destroyed. The Scouts sighed in relief.  
  
"Now we can continue towards the castle," Venus said.  
  
"I'm sorry guys but we can't go yet," Mars sighed as she scrutinized her surroundings. Everyone faced her and groaned.  
  
"What is it now?" Jupiter gritted through her teeth.  
  
"I'm sensing two evil auras nearby."  
  
"I'm picking them up right now Mars. They're heading straight for us," Mercury stated. The Scouts turned around and saw two figures riding horses.  
  
"Luna and Artemis, go on towards the castle. We'll catch up," Sailor Moon ordered as she looked over her shoulder. The two fur balls nodded and ran towards the castle.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the Sailor Scouts," Lady Kayura began. "Welcome to the NetherWorld. Surrender the Imperium Silver Crystal to my masters."  
  
"Your masters will never get the crystal. You'll have to destroy us in order to get what you want!!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Foolish brats!! You have just signed you death sentence!!" Sekmet spat out.  
  
  
  
Somewhere near the left side of the castle:  
  
  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!!" Torrent shouted. His attack flew straight though the middle of the battalion.  
  
"Aww crap!! They're starting to multiply," Hard Rock shouted as he blocked a scythe with his naginata.  
  
The Ronin Warriors had fought the dynasty soldiers for about thirty minutes. They were doing a little better than the Sailor Scouts. Even White Blaze managed to pounce on a few soldiers. However, they still were not at their destination, nor would the oncoming attacks from the dynasty soldiers cease.  
  
"Any ideas on how to get rid of these tin heads?" Halo asked as he sliced another soldier in half.  
  
Strata fired a couple of arrows at the soldiers before answering. "Our only option left is to attack them at the same time," he suggested.  
  
"Well then let's try!" Wildfire shouted as he rammed his katana in a soldier's chest. "Flare Up.NOW!!"  
  
"Super Wave.SMASHER!!" Torrent shouted.  
  
"Thunderbolt.CUT!!" Halo shouted.  
  
"Iron Rock.CRUSHER!!" Hard Rock shouted.  
  
"Arrow Shock.WAVE!!" Strata shouted.  
  
All the soldiers were destroyed. There weren't any parts of the soldiers lying around on the plains. The Ronin Warriors sighed in relief.  
  
"Now we can defeat Talpa," Wildfire stated as he headed towards the castle.  
  
"Not so fast Ryo. The Dark Warlords and Lady Kayura led the huge battalion of dynasty soldiers. I know they're around here somewhere," Halo commented.  
  
"I thought I saw Sekmet and Lady Kayura head northeast. The Sailor Scouts took that direction towards the castle," Torrent recalled.  
  
"I hope they'll be okay," Strata sighed.  
  
"You should worry about yourselves," a voice shouted.  
  
"What the." all the Ronins yelled as they scanned their surroundings.  
  
A blanket of dark clouds suddenly covered the sunny sky. Next, unknown winds began to blow across the plains. The warriors saw lightning in the sky and heard thundering afterwards. Lastly, a light rain came from the dark clouds, limiting their eyesight.  
  
"Show yourselves Dark Warlords!!" Wildfire shouted.  
  
A sharp lightning bolt crashed in front of them. Once the flash vanished, two armored figures appeared. The Warlord of Corruption and the Warlord of Illusions stared at the Ronin Warriors.  
  
"Give us the Ronin armors!!" Cale ordered.  
  
"You're not getting our armors!!" Hard Rock answered.  
  
"Get out of our way!!" Wildfire shouted.  
  
"We want Talpa!!" Halo demanded.  
  
"You'll have to get through us to get to our master." Cale began.  
  
".That's if you live to defeat him," Dais stated, finishing the statement.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Will the Ronin Warriors defeat Cale and Dais? Will the Sailor Scouts defeat Lady Kayura and Sekmet? Will Zoysite succeed in retrieving the Jewel of Life? Find out in the second part. As always, leave reviews! This lets me know that the readers out there really enjoy my story, otherwise.. 


	8. The Confrontation: Part Two

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters that may appear belongs to me.  
  
Special thanks to Hellbound and Firestar 9096 for the reviews!! As for others who are reading, please don't hesitate to click on the Review button and leave reviews. The Review button is your friend!!  
  
  
  
"The Confrontation" Part Two  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Koji Mansion in Deling City:  
  
Anubis, Yuli, and Mia sat in the living room. They were worried about the Ronins and the Scouts. It has been six hours since they've left Raye's temple. Luckily, Sailor Pluto kept them updated on the warriors' progress.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts are strong enough to defeat Talpa and Beryl?" Mia asked.  
  
"As long as the Ronins and the Scouts have faith in themselves and each other, they can defeat the evil and bring peace to the mortal world," Anubis reassured.  
  
Mia sighed and looked at Yuli. The eight-year-old boy fell asleep on the sofa. She smiled at the sleeping figure while Anubis placed a blanket on him. He then sat next to Mia. She placed her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.  
  
She sighed again and ran a finger across the Jewel of Life around her neck. "Do you think that they're after this?" she whispered.  
  
"Talpa may try to send someone to retrieve the pendant. I will never let Talpa get what they want, nor will they harm Yuli, you, and our child," he promised.  
  
Mia nodded her head and yawned. "I'm going to take a nap," she stated. She slowly eased herself off the chair and waddled to the stairs.  
  
Anubis rose from the couch and walked over to Mia. "Don't you think 2:30 in the afternoon is a little to early for a nap?" he teased.  
  
Mia looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "No, it's not. Besides, our baby needs rest." She slowly began to climb the stairs and Anubis helped her along the way. Once they arrived at her room, the couple stared at each other.  
  
"Sleep well sweetheart," Anubis whispered.  
  
Mia smiled and kissed him. They kissed for a few moments before they broke the kiss. Anubis touched her stomach and felt the soft kicks from their child. "This is exactly what I get from fooling around with you," she teased.  
  
"Oh and that's a bad thing?" he joked. She shook her head and smiled again.  
  
"Let me know if Pluto says anything new." He nodded and she closed her bedroom door.  
  
Anubis headed downstairs and entered the living room. He checked on Yuli, then he sat on the couch. As soon as he grabbed the remote, Anubis heard an  
  
ear-piercing scream from upstairs. Yuli came out of his sleep and looked at Anubis.  
  
"What's going on Anubis?" the small child asked.  
  
"Stay here Yuli," Anubis ordered. He quickly transformed into the monk clothing and ran towards the stairs.  
  
Once he made it to the top of the stairs, Anubis heard glass shattering against the wall. He kicked open the door and was infuriated at the sight before him. A female figure had Mia cornered by dresser.  
  
"Give me the Jewel of Life you helpless wench," the figure demanded.  
  
"You're not getting this jewel from me Zoysite," Mia retorted.  
  
"Well," Zoysite began as she formed a crystal-like sword, "have it your way. Prepare to die!!"  
  
"No!!" Anubis screamed as he lunged forward. He managed to stop Zoysite's sword with the Ancient's staff. "Go now Mia. Take Yuli with you," he shouted over his shoulder. The frightened woman nodded and tried to get out of the room.  
  
Zoysite back flipped towards the balcony. "I want that jewel and I'm not leaving until I get it," she stated. She threw a handful of razor-sharp flower petals at Anubis and Mia.  
  
Anubis managed to deflect some of the razor-sharp petals with his staff. However, some of the petals cut Mia's gray leggings and her orange cow neck sweater. The Jewel of Life slid off her neck and landed on the floor. Mia then collapsed in the doorway.  
  
"Mia!!" Yuli exclaimed as he saw her in the doorway.  
  
"Yuli, go downstairs and call for help!" Anubis yelled over his shoulder. The young boy looked at Mia once more before he raced downstairs to the phone.  
  
Zoysite let out a short laugh. "Such a pity," she tisked. "I asked that little wench to hand me the Jewel of Life. Now she suffered the consequence for not doing what I asked." Unbeknownst to Anubis, the jewel disappeared from the floor and materialized in the pocket of her pants. "Well, I must leave. My masters have so much on their agenda and the first thing on the list is to take over your pitiful world."  
  
Anubis revealed his true colors. The Ancient's staff glowed brightly in his hands. Zoysite screamed and shielded her eyes from the blinding light. "You will not leave from this place alive with the Jewel of Life," Anubis assured. He then threw the staff at Zoysite.  
  
Zoysite tried to move but couldn't. She found herself paralyzed from the staff's power. The staff went through her chest. She screamed out in agony and threw a smoky crystal at Anubis. The crystal managed to injure his left upper arm.  
  
Anubis looked at his wound, and then he looked at the balcony. The only item left there was the Jewel of Life. He sighed in relief but winced from the continuous thumping in his arm.  
  
Yuli ran back upstairs and stood at the doorway. He saw Anubis clutch his wounded arm. "Anubis, you're bleeding!! Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'll live," he replied.  
  
Yuli looked at Mia's prone figure. "Is Mia going to be okay Anubis?"  
  
Anubis changed back into his red sweater and black slacks. He placed Mia into a sitting position and looked at her face. "I think she's going to be okay," he replied.  
  
Mia slowly opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom. She massaged her temples. "Is she gone?" she asked.  
  
Anubis nodded. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. "She didn't get away with the jewel though. It's still on the balcony."  
  
Yuli walked over to the balcony and picked up the talisman. He then placed the Jewel of Life around his neck. He walked back to the two adults. Suddenly, everyone heard knocking form downstairs and Yuli ran to answer the door. A few seconds later, the medics ran upstairs. One medic helped Anubis downstairs while the other medics placed Mia on the stretching cart. The medics loaded the injured victims and the small child into the ambulance and drove the vehicle down the street towards Galbadia Hospital.  
  
  
  
Back in the Dynasty Castle:  
  
  
  
Zoysite sat in her chamber. Malachite, her lover, knelt by her bed. He tried to heal her chest wound but he couldn't. He wanted her to be by his side forever.  
  
"I'm sorry but there's nothing that I can do," he responded.  
  
"At least you've tried. I thank you for that," Zoysite commended. He nodded his head.  
  
"ZOYSITE!!!!" Queen Beryl summoned.  
  
Zoysite shuddered. "I better see what she wants," she sighed as she stood up.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Malachite added sternly.  
  
She looked at him and tried to smile. "Well, let's get this over with," she groaned.  
  
They appeared before Talpa and Beryl. Zoysite bowed her head while Malachite knelt before the rulers. Talpa took his eyes off the image before him and glared at Zoysite. Queen Beryl turned away from the image before her. She drummed her nails against the armrest.  
  
"Did you get the Jewel of Life?" Talpa asked.  
  
Zoysite cringed on the inside but tried to stay calm. "I-I'm sorry Master T-Talpa. I had the jewel, b-but that traitor Anubis injured me with his s- staff," she stammered.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!!" Queen Beryl exploded, her eyes glowing a bloody red. "You've failed us too many times. Now you'll suffer the consequences, you worthless little bitch!!"  
  
"My queen, please give me another chance!!" Zoysite begged. "I promise that I'll make you proud."  
  
Queen Beryl batted away her pleas. She formed a crystal and threw it at Zoysite. The crystal slammed into Zoysite's chest and she died from the impact. Malachite looked at his lover's lifeless body. Zoysite's body turned into a bed of flower petals and disappeared. Queen Beryl then glared at Malachite. "If you fail me like Jedite, Neflite, and Zoysite did, you will suffer greater consequences," she stated. Malachite cringed inwardly. "Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
  
  
Somewhere near the right side of the castle:  
  
  
  
Dark clouds covered the sky. Heavy rain poured down on the warriors. Lightning bolts occasionally lit the sky and they all heard thunder booming around them.  
  
"You foolish brats!! You'll never defeat us!!" Sekmet hissed.  
  
"Time for you to die!!" Kayura exclaimed as she charged at them. "Star Swords Scream!!" The Sailor Scouts dodged the huge current of water.  
  
"Snake...Fangs.STRIKE!!" Sekmet yelled. The Scouts barely managed to escape the venomous swords.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!!" Mercury counterattacked. The fog managed to blind their adversaries.  
  
"We've been fighting them for almost two hours. What are we going to do guys?" Sailor Moon asked her comrades.  
  
The red clad Sailor Scout tried to brush her wet bangs from her face. "I just remembered something," Mars started. "Don't we have our GFs?"  
  
"I do," Jupiter and Venus replied simultaneously.  
  
"I almost forgot about them," Mercury said. She looked around her and saw that the fog was slowly lifting. "We need to hurry. The fog won't last for a very long time."  
  
"What are you saying Mars?" Sailor Moon queried.  
  
"We could use our GFs to attack Snake Boy and his ally," Mars suggested. "Once the fog clears, Jupiter and Venus could use their GFs."  
  
Once the fog cleared, Kayura charged towards Sailor Moon. Mars jumped in front of Sailor Moon and threw an anti-evil charm at Kayura. Kayura sliced the charm in half and slashed Mars's right arm. Mars cried out in agony.  
  
"GF Quezacotl, I summon you!!" Jupiter commanded.  
  
The winds around the fighters began to pick up. A huge lightning bolt crashed into the ground. A few seconds later, the thunderbird appeared and rose into the sky. Quezacotl performed the Thunder Storm attack on Lady Kayura and Sekmet.  
  
"Don't you know that your pathetic thunderbird is weak against my venom?!!" Sekmet shouted. His eyes turned a deep crimson and he threw his poisonous swords at Quezacotl. The GF Quezacotl was hit and he plummeted to the ground.  
  
"GF Quezacotl, return!!" Jupiter cried out before the bird slammed into the ground.  
  
"GF Brothers, I summon you!!" Venus shouted.  
  
The ground below Sekmet and Lady Kayura rumbled violently. Sacred, one of the minotaur brothers, lifted the piece of land that the two adversaries stood on. Next, Sacred threw them up into the sky at amazing speed. Sacred then looked at his big brother Minotaur, who happened to be two feet shorter than him (AN: Ironic, isn't it?). The brothers quickly played three matches of Paper-Scissors-Rock. Each time, Sacred lost because paper always covered rock. They performed the Brotherly Love attack by Minotaur boosting his brother into the air and Sacred shattering the piece of land that Sekmet and Kayura stood on.  
  
"I think that's the last of them," Mars sighed as she held her wounded arm.  
  
"Star Swords.Scream!!" Lady Kayura yelled above them.  
  
All the Sailor Scouts looked above them. "What the..AAAAAHHHH!!!" all the Scouts screamed as the pink lightning bolts zapped them.  
  
"Here, you foolish girls!!! Have a taste of my venom. SNAKE.FANGS.STRIKE!!!" Sekmet barked out to the Scouts.  
  
All the girls pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. The poisonous swords came from all directions and three of the Scouts received wounds from them. Mercury was slashed across her legs. Mars was slashed across her back and her injured arm. Jupiter was slashed across her chest and her right thigh.  
  
Sailor Moon struggled to stand up. She looked at all her fellow comrades. She then saw that all six swords were headed towards Venus, who was checking on the other Scouts. "Venus.WATCH OUT!!!" Sailor Moon shrieked.  
  
"Wha.AAAHHHH!!" Venus cried out as a sword went through each of her appendages. One sword rammed through her stomach. The last sword came from behind and the blade appeared through her chest. All the swords disintegrated and the wounded scout fell on her back.  
  
"VENUS!!!" all the Scouts screamed. Sekmet and Lady Kayura laughed at the scene before them.  
  
"One Sailor Scout down." Lady Kayura began.  
  
"...Four more to go," Sekmet finished.  
  
"You have done well," a voice boomed. A holographic form of Talpa's head appeared above the Scouts. "Sekmet, return to castle. Kayura, destroy those Ronin Warriors."  
  
"But Master Talpa, what about the Sailor Scouts?" Kayura asked as she glared at them.  
  
"I'll send someone to finish them off." Sekmet and Lady Kayura disappeared.  
  
Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars looked at their fallen comrade. Mercury applied pressure to Venus's wounds to stop the bleeding but she wasn't successful. The other Scouts watched as the Soldier of Love and Beauty continued to bleed to death.  
  
"Isn't there something that we could do?" Jupiter cried as she continued to stare at her best friend. Mercury shook her head and continued to cry.  
  
Venus slowly opened her eyes and stared at the other Scouts. "D-Don't cry you guys," she whispered. She struggled to hand Jupiter her GF Brothers. "G-Go without me. It's too late for me."  
  
"We're not leaving you," Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"I'm sorry p-princess," Venus panted. She looked at the Scouts' tear- streaked faces. "M-Mars.you are now s-second in command."  
  
Mars looked at her and nodded. "I will protect her even if I have to sacrifice myself to do so."  
  
Venus looked at the remaining members of the royal court. "P-Please...p- protect our princess from B-Beryl." Jupiter and Mercury nodded. "Goodbye." Venus closed her eyes and her body turned into a ribbon of orange stars and disappeared.  
  
"We've got to go on you guys..." Sailor Moon croaked, "for humanity, peace, and for Venus." All of the Scouts turned around and headed for the Dynasty Castle except for one.  
  
Mars stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder. "Jupiter, come on!!" Mars ordered.  
  
"I'm not going," Jupiter whispered as she stared at the spot where Venus was.  
  
"WHAT!!" the other Scouts exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not going," she reiterated angrily. She turned and looked at the other Scouts. "I'm going to stay here and fight that creep Talpa's sending. I'll catch up with you guys." She turned her back to them.  
  
"Jupiter, you're talking crazy!!" Mercury remarked.  
  
"I couldn't bear it if we lost you too," Sailor Moon cried.  
  
Jupiter turned back around and looked at all of her friends. The wind gently blew through her honey blonde tresses as she smiled sincerely. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she assured. The other Scouts hesitantly nodded and continued towards the castle.  
  
'May Planet Power protect you Jupiter,' Mars thought to her.  
  
  
  
Somewhere near the left side of the castle:  
  
  
  
"Black Lightning Slash!!" Cale shouted.  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!!" Halo retaliated. Darkness overpowered the light and the black rays engulfed the Ronin Warriors.  
  
"Web of Deception!!" Dais shouted. All of the Ronins managed to dodge the sticky webbing.  
  
Wildfire slowly pushed himself up off the ground. "Man, these guys definitely have been taking their vitamins!!" he winced. White Blaze stood by him and growled.  
  
"I know what you mean Ryo," Torrent replied as he stood up. "We've been fighting them for over two hours. We aren't getting anywhere. We've got to do something." The two Dark Warlords laughed in response to the warriors' statements.  
  
"How are you going to defeat our master if you can't even defeat us?" Cale questioned the warriors.  
  
"You are too weak," Dais commented. "Surrender now!!"  
  
"Don't underestimate us you bastards!!" Wildfire shouted angrily. "We will come out the winners of this battle!!"  
  
"Yeah!! You can count on that!!" Halo added.  
  
"Enough of these petty talks," Cale declared. "Time for you to die!!" Suddenly, a holographic form of Talpa's head appeared above the fighters.  
  
"Return to the castle," Talpa ordered. "You have reached your full powers."  
  
"But Master, who will finish off these meddling kids?" Dais asked.  
  
"Kayura is on her way there. I'll send someone to help her," Talpa stated. The Dark Warlords glared at the Ronin Warriors and disappeared.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be around when Kayura and her help comes," Strata stated.  
  
"We need to leave now while we still have the chance," Halo suggested.  
  
"Well let's go!!" Wildfire ordered.  
  
  
  
Back in the Dynasty Castle:  
  
"Squall, Seifer!!!" Queen Beryl summoned. The two warriors bowed before her and Talpa.  
  
"You called, my queen?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. I want you Seifer to take care of the Sailor Scouts. Go now," Queen Beryl ordered. Seifer bowed and disappeared. "As for you Squall, I want you to go and help Kayura with those Ronins. Do not fail us."  
  
"Yes my queen," Squall answered before he disappeared.  
  
"Cale, Dais, Sekmet!!!" Talpa boomed. The Dark Warlords appeared before him.  
  
"Yes master?" the warlords asked.  
  
"Your armors have reached their maximum levels. Give me your armors!!"  
  
"Why our armors?" Sekmet questioned his master.  
  
"Don't question what I ask of you," Talpa told him.  
  
The warlords looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They each gave their armors to Talpa. Once Sekmet and his armor merged with Talpa, Talpa's full body armor turned a light gray.  
  
"Should we continue to see what happens?" Beryl asked as she pointed at the image of Jupiter. Talpa nodded in response as they continued watching the image before them.  
  
  
  
Somewhere near the right side of the castle:  
  
  
  
Jupiter cried out in pain as the venom continued to spread throughout her body. She looked at her bandaged wounds and winced.  
  
"I've got to get rid of this venom somehow," she thought out loud. She limped around as she thought for a couple of moments. "I've got it!!" She pulled out her stock of magic. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" She crossed her hands over her chest. "Cast Esuna magic!! Cast Cura magic!!"  
  
Once Esuna magic cured her poisonous state and Cura magic healed her wounds and revitalized her, a strange wind blew across the plains. Jupiter slowly scrutinized her surroundings until she spotted a figure standing a couple of yards away. The figure ran towards her with incredible speed. She assumed her fighting stance. The figure slashed at her with his weapon, but she dodged the attack.  
  
"Who is this guy?" she thought to herself.  
  
"You are such a coward. Fight me," the voice ordered.  
  
Jupiter recognized the voice. "Seifer, I have no time to fight you. Now, get out of my way," she spat out.  
  
"And if I don't?" he questioned her.  
  
"I guess I'll have to go through you," she responded angrily. She threw a flurry of punches at Seifer, but the punches caused little damage. "This jerk cast Protect magic on himself!!"  
  
Seifer laughed at her feeble attacks and slashed her arm with his gun blade. She grasped her injured arm. "Is this the best that the Scout of Lightning and Protection can do?"  
  
Jupiter attacked in full rage. "I'll show you what I can do, you ruthless bastard!!"  
  
Both warriors fought each other for over an hour. Suddenly, Seifer jumped back and cast Pain magic on her. She fell to the ground. The magic poisoned her again. Second, the magic blurred her vision. She now had to rely on her mind's eye. Finally, Jupiter couldn't use any magic from her stock, but she still could use her Scout powers (AN: Weird huh?).  
  
"I have you right where I want you. Too bad none of your little friends will save you," Seifer stated flatly. He watched her prone form on the ground. "No Mercy!!!!" He threw a Firaga spell at her and slashed her across her back. Jupiter cried out in pain.  
  
Jupiter slowly pushed herself from the ground. She carefully and slowly assumed her fighting stance and concentrated on where to locate her enemy. She tried to ignore the throbbing sensation in her back. "I hope that Raye's constant teachings in meditation helped me strengthen my mind," Jupiter thought to herself.  
  
"Concentrate, Princess Makoto of Jupiter," a voice echoed in her mind.  
  
"GF Bahamut, I summon you!!" Seifer shouted.  
  
"You will not defeat Sailor Jupiter, not if I can help it!!" the voice countered.  
  
Jupiter recognized the voice. "V-Venus, is that you?" she stammered out.  
  
"Yes, my friend." Venus quickly cast Silence magic on Seifer. The GF Bahamut just returned to his master. Venus went to Jupiter and cured her blurry vision and gave her an antidote for the poison.  
  
Jupiter blinked and looked at her friend. Expecting to find the Sailor Scout, she found someone else. She saw Mina in a long, free flowing, burnt orange halter dress. Her yellow orange hair flowed down her back. The Venusian bloodline shined brightly on her forehead. "Princess Minako of Venus, you are here in spirit," she acknowledged.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Yes Princess Makoto. Right now, you will have to defeat him," the princess responded.  
  
"You little wench!! You will pay for interfering with this battle," Seifer yelled at Venus. He jumped into the air and prepared to strike at her.  
  
Princess Venus narrowed her azure eyes then raised her hands towards Seifer. She caught him in her Love Chains. Jupiter jumped into the air and locked her arms around Seifer. The Venusian Princess disappeared, leaving her chains behind.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to me?!! Let me go!!" Seifer demanded.  
  
The antennae appeared from Jupiter's tiara and lightning began to dance around it. She narrowed her watery, emerald eyes. "I have to set you free from Beryl's control. This is the only way. Jupiter...Thunder.CRASH!!!"  
  
Seifer yelled out in pain as lightning engulfed both of their bodies. Everything around them was destroyed. Once the lightning died down, Seifer was found on his back, unconscious. Jupiter was still standing, until she collapsed to the ground. A lightning matrix surrounded the Scout of Lightning's body. Another matrix surrounded Seifer and both of them disappeared.  
  
"You have done well my friend," Princess Minako of Venus spoke to herself. "I'm sorry that you had to sacrifice yourself just to save Seifer's life."  
  
Another person stood by the princess. "I hope that the power of the Ronin Armors will protect the Ronin Warriors," the other voice whispered. "As for the other Scouts, may Planet Power protect all of you."  
  
  
  
The right side entrance of the Dynasty Castle:  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars stared at the entrance. Luna and Artemis stood next to them and wondered what to do next. Suddenly, a vision came to Mars and she doubled over in pain.  
  
"Mars, what's wrong?" Mercury asked.  
  
Mars looked at Sailor Moon and Mercury with tears streaming down her face. "No, J-Jupiter's gone," she stuttered. She inhaled deeply before she talked again. "Wherever Venus is, Jupiter is with her."  
  
Mercury patted Sailor Moon's back. "We need to move on. It's now or never," she said.  
  
"I pray that Planet Power will protect us all," Sailor Moon whispered. Luna and Artemis walked through the entrance and into the Dynasty Castle.  
  
"Come on Scouts!! We've got to pull together and defeat the Negaverse. The whole world depends on us. We can't let everyone down," Luna demanded.  
  
The remaining Scouts looked at each other, then at their guardians. Each Scout had a look of determination on their faces. "The Negaverse is going to crumble. That's a Scout promise," the Scouts thought simultaneously.  
  
  
  
Somewhere on the left side of the Dynasty Castle:  
  
  
  
The Ronin Warriors were approaching the left gate when a golden katana was thrown in front of their path. The group stared at the weapon, and then scrutinized their surroundings.  
  
"We don't have time to play hide-and-seek with you, Kayura!!" Wildfire snapped.  
  
"We've been fighting her for over an hour. We need to defeat Talpa and head back home with the Scouts," Halo reminded the other Ronins.  
  
The Ronins heard laughter around them. "Why don't you guys just surrender your armors to Master Talpa and head back home."  
  
"You know that we'll never surrender our armors to you!!" Hard Rock shouted.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Feel the wrath of my Star Light Swords!!" Kayura's voice echoed. She appeared above them. She then called back her other sword and crossed them in front of her. "Star Swords Scream!!!!" Five stars appeared in the gloomy sky. Pink lightning bolts blazed a trail towards the Ronin Warriors.  
  
"Move out of the way!!" Strata warned.  
  
"RENZOKUKEN!!" another voice shouted.  
  
The Ronins turned around and saw Squall running straight for them. Strata fired a round of arrows at the charging warrior, but Squall deflected all of them. Wildfire and Halo blocked all of Squall's gun blade attacks.  
  
"Man, he's totally juiced!!" Hard Rock told his comrades.  
  
"I know what you mean. Sage and Ryo had to block all of his attacks," Torrent observed.  
  
Squall jumped back from Halo and Wildfire. "You can't block my attacks forever, especially this one. Fated.CIRCLE!!" He released a huge shockwave of energy that hit all the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Strata, Halo, and Hard Rock were blasted into the cement wall. The other two Ronins were blasted a couple of feet from each other. Kayura and Squall laughed at the scene before them. They walked to Torrent's unconscious form. "This is just too easy," Kayura said. She turned to Squall. "Destroy him but leave the armor. I'll take care of the others."  
  
Squall nodded in response and his eyes glowed an eerie green. He looked at the unconscious form of the Warrior of Trust. "Say goodbye to this world," Squall began. He raised his gun blade into the air. A huge column of light shot out of the tip of his gun blade and continued towards the sky. "Blasting."  
  
Hard Rock slowly slid off the wall and onto the ground. He looked to his left and saw Halo and Strata next to him. Wildfire slowly stood up and looked at his comrades. Hard Rock then looked straight ahead and saw Squall standing over Torrent.  
  
".ZONE!!!" Squall finished. He delivered the deadly blow on the unconscious warrior.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" all the Ronins shouted.  
  
Kayura and Squall laughed. Kayura snapped her fingers and Torrent's body glowed a bright baby blue. Kayura and Squall glared at the Ronins.  
  
"This was too easy," Kayura grinned.  
  
"One Ronin down, four more to go," Squall stated as he examined his gun blade.  
  
"You cruel bastards!!" Hard Rock shouted at his adversaries.  
  
"You will pay for what you've done to our friend," Wildfire promised.  
  
"The Ronin Warriors will win this battle. With the Scouts' help, the Ronin Warriors will bring the Dynasty Castle to the ground," Halo assured.  
  
Kayura and Squall laughed at the feeble threats.  
  
"Such big talk from little boys," Squall declared.  
  
"I do agree. Second, how will the Sailor Scouts help you if they lost one of their own?" Kayura inquired.  
  
"The Sailor Scouts didn't lose one of their own. I know that for a fact!" Strata shouted.  
  
"It's nice to know that you think that. However, one of the Scouts did die at the hands of Sekmet," Kayura began. "If I remember correctly, it was Sailor Venus."  
  
"Now I know you're lying!!" Hard Rock replied.  
  
"Fine, if you insist. Squall, finish them off. I'll report to Master Talpa about our success." She disappeared along with the dead Warrior of Trust.  
  
"Time to end this battle!" Squall spat out. "GF Tiamat, I summon you!!"  
  
The Bahamut look-alike GF appeared and performed the Dark Flare attack. Tiamat fired dark energy at the Ronin Warriors. All of the Ronins suffered little damage from Tiamat's attack. After the dark energy ceased, the GF returned to his master.  
  
"Now it's our turn," Strata replied. "Arrow Shock Wave!!"  
  
"Flare Up Now!!" Wildfire shouted. The two attacks combined and hit Squall head on. However, Squall managed to block the attack.  
  
"How the hell did he do that?!!" Hard Rock questioned his comrades.  
  
"RENZOKUKEN!!!" Squall shouted. He charged towards Halo and Hard Rock.  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!!" Halo countered.  
  
Squall easily dodged Halo's attack and continued towards them. White Blaze ran towards him and about to pounce him when Squall phased out and appeared a few yards from Halo. He then turned around and cast Break on the tiger, causing him to turn into stone. "Ha! Pathetic!!" he spat. He faced Halo and Hard Rock and smirked. He performed his deadly gun blade attacks on Halo and Hard Rock. "LIONHEART!!"  
  
"NNOOO!! I will not allow it!" a voice screamed. Chains encircled Squall's body and a ball of lightning hit him.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Wildfire asked as he looked around.  
  
"It came from us," another voice answered. The Ronins turned to the wall and saw ghostly figures of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. The Scouts jumped off the wall and ran to the Ronins.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Strata asked.  
  
"We came to you in our spirits," Venus began. "I died at the hands of Sekmet's swords. The other Scouts are already inside the castle."  
  
Strata turned to Jupiter. "What about you?"  
  
Jupiter walked over to White Blaze and cast Esuna magic, reversing the stone effect. As gratitude, the tiger purred. She smiled. She then faced the group of warriors and crossed her arms over her chest. "I sacrificed myself to save Seifer from the Negaverse's poison," she declared. Both Hard Rock and Halo looked at Venus and Jupiter respectively.  
  
"So Lady Kayura was right," Halo finally responded.  
  
"When I get out of these chains, I'll finish all of you off," Squall barked out.  
  
Hard Rock looked at the Ronin Warriors. "You guys go on," he began. He then looked at Venus and Jupiter. "We'll finish him off."  
  
"Kento, are you crazy?!!" Venus asked him.  
  
"Kento, are you sure ." Wildfire began.  
  
"Yes," Kento interjected. "Now go before I suddenly change my mind." The other Ronins nodded. White Blaze and Wildfire passed through the gate.  
  
"Good luck and be careful," Strata and Halo told him as they passed through the gate.  
  
Hard Rock, Venus, and Jupiter turned towards Squall. Squall glared at them as his eyes glowed an eerie green. He broke through the chains and charged towards his adversaries.  
  
"RENZOKUKEN!!" Squall shouted. Venus counterattacked with her Love Chains, but Squall dodged them.  
  
"I can't believe he dodged them," Jupiter muttered under her breath. "Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!!" The lightning disc whizzed by Squall while he charged towards Hard Rock.  
  
"It's time to join you friend Torrent," Squall spat out as he attacked Hard Rock. Hard Rock blocked the attacks with his naginata. "You cannot block forever. LIONHEART!!!"  
  
"Kento, get out of the way!!!" Jupiter warned.  
  
"You can't take on that attack!!!" Venus screamed.  
  
Hard Rock looked at her over his shoulder. "I've got to stop him before he kills us all!!"  
  
Squall's gun blade attacks became more deadly. He knocked Hard Rock into the air and performed a wide range of attacks on him. After Squall delivered the last blow, Hard Rock plummeted to the ground.  
  
"KENTO!!!!" Jupiter and Venus exclaimed.  
  
Squall landed a few feet from of the Warrior of Justice. "You should have listened to your friends. Now you'll have to die a painful death," Squall hissed, venom lacing his voice.  
  
The Warrior of Justice slowly stood up and braced his weight on his naginata. "Is that all you've got?" he mocked.  
  
Squall glared at the warrior. "You're still standing?!! The next blow I deliver, I'll make sure that you're dead once and for all!!"  
  
Hard Rock tackled Squall and held him in a tight hold. "It's time to end this. IRON ROCK.. CRUSHER!!" Squall yelled out as the power of Hard Rock's attack impaled his body.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!" Venus shrieked as she watched what happened.  
  
"KENTO!!!" Jupiter screamed out.  
  
Once the attack ended, Squall lay on his back unconscious. Hard Rock stood before the defeated warrior in his sub armor before he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Rowen, Sage, and Ryo. Please understand what I've done. It's up to you guys to stop Talpa," Kento sent out telepathically to the Ronins. His body glowed a bright orange. Suddenly Talpa called Kento's armor back to the Dynasty.  
  
Venus tried to go after Kento, but Jupiter stopped her. "Come on! We've got to watch over Squall and Seifer, assist the Ronins, and protect our princess."  
  
"But what about Kento?!!" Venus questioned her friend.  
  
Jupiter looked at the ground. "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. We have to fulfill our duties," Jupiter began. She looked at her friend. "Trust me on this. Everything will be back to normal once the Ronins and the Scouts defeat Talpa and Queen Beryl." Venus nodded and both Scouts disappeared with Squall.  
  
  
  
Back in the Dynasty Castle:  
  
  
  
Talpa finished absorbing the Armor of Torrent and he sat next to Beryl. He and Beryl watched as Hard Rock collapsed to the ground after defeating Squall. Malachite and Lady Kayura appeared before them.  
  
"I can't believe that both Squall and Seifer were defeated by the Ronins and those Scouts!!" Talpa boomed.  
  
Malachite placed his right fist over his chest and bowed. "My queen, those Sailor Scouts and their accomplices are inside the castle. What should we do?"  
  
Beryl took her eyes off the image and stared at Malachite. "I want you to stop those Sailor Brats and bring me that crystal!!" she ordered. "You are my last general. Go now and do not fail me!!" Malachite bowed and headed towards the east wing of the castle to cut off the Scouts.  
  
"Kayura, go and stop those meddling Ronins and bring me their armors," Talpa ordered. "Once you've destroyed those kids, I want you to bring back that armor that Anubis took from me."  
  
"Yes master," she answered before she headed towards the west wing to stop the Ronins.  
  
  
  
Tuesday, February 1, 2006; Inside the East Wing of the Dynasty Castle:  
  
  
  
The three remaining Scouts and their guardians walked down the dim halls of the castle. Mercury continued to type on her pocket computer until she picked up a reading. Her computer vanished and she turned on her visors. Mars stopped when she sensed evil vibes nearby.  
  
"Sailor Moon, stop!" Mercury ordered.  
  
Sailor Moon turned around and looked from Mars to Mercury. "What's wrong with you two?"  
  
"Be quiet Serena," Mars whispered. She pulled out a charm and held it between her index and middle fingers. "Someone's here and they're nearby. I can sense their aura."  
  
"The person is straight ahead," Mercury stated.  
  
"Show yourself!!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
A person dressed in a two-piece gray suit appeared before them. The man, who had white, shoulder length, blond hair and icy blue eyes, glared at the Scouts. He held up his hand towards the Sailor Scouts and dark energy hit all of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Man, this guy is pretty strong," Mars observed, noticing the slight aftershock.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Mercury inquired.  
  
"I am Malachite, one of Queen Beryl's generals," the man answered. He held his hands above his head and dark energy swirled around his hands. "This is the last stop for you Sailor Brats. Surrender the Imperium Crystal!!"  
  
"You will not get this crystal!" Sailor Moon defied.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself," Malachite sighed before he unleashed the dark energy on the Scouts.  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!! PRINCESS!!" Mercury and Mars exclaimed as they jumped in front of Sailor Moon, taking the full impact of the attack.  
  
Once the smoke cleared out, Mercury's body was found against a wall. Mars lay unconscious near Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon opened her eyes and saw the injuries on her friends. She held back her tears and woke up Mars.  
  
"M-Mars," Sailor Moon stammered, "are you okay?"  
  
Mars held her head to stop the ringing sensation. "I'm okay but I'm worried about Mercury. She's the one who took most of the blast."  
  
Sailor Moon ran over to Mercury and eased her off the wall. Mars walked over and stood next to Sailor Moon. She helped Sailor Moon lay Mercury on the floor. Mars then knelt down and examined the Soldier of Water and Ice's injuries.  
  
"Well, you take care her and I'll protect us from Malachite," Sailor Moon declared. She stood up and glared at Malachite. 'You and the Negaverse will suffer the consequences for hurting my friends.'  
  
  
  
Inside the West Wing of the Dynasty Castle:  
  
  
  
The remaining Ronins traveled down the badly lit halls of the castle. The warriors scrutinized the area around them. Suddenly, they all heard a voice echoing in their mind.  
  
"I'm sorry Rowen, Sage, and Ryo. Please understand what I've done. It's up to you guys to stop Talpa," the voice said with sorrow.  
  
"Didn't you guys hear that voice?" Halo asked.  
  
"You heard it too?" Wildfire asked. The other two warriors nodded.  
  
"The voice sounded just like Kento," Strata answered. "I knew we shouldn't have left him behind."  
  
Before Halo could remark, laughter echoed through the halls. The Ronins looked all around them and spotted nothing. A blast of energy headed towards the Ronins and they managed to dodge it in time. Lady Kayura stepped from around the corner and charged towards the Ronins. Strata fired a round of arrows at Kayura but she easily dodged them.  
  
"Ryo, go find Talpa," Halo yelled over his shoulder after he blocked Kayura's swords with his no-datchi. "We'll finish off Lady Kayura."  
  
"All right," Wildfire responded before he continued down the hall. 'Talpa, I will make you pay for what you've done to my friends,' he promised himself.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Will the other Sailor Scouts stop Malachite before any more lives are sacrificed? Will Halo and Strata stop Kayura? Most importantly, will Wildfire and the Scouts stop their nemeses? Find out in part three. Don't forget to leave reviews!  
  
Additional Notes: Also, I'm at the point where I'm at a writer's block for chapter nine. I'm also trying to prepare to enter college in the fall. Please click on the review button to leave any kind of questions, comments, and/or suggestions. I want to know what the readers would want to see more in the upcoming chapters!! I'll try to respond to all reviews as well as post the upcoming chapters up whenever I have time available. 


	9. The Confrontation: Part Three

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters, such as Cosmos, belongs to me.  
  
AN: As you can tell, I've gotten over my writer's block. This will probably be the last chapter that I will post up right now since I have to focus on my college courses. In addition to that, I still need to know if the readers out there would like to see more action in the next chapter, as well as new characters in the story. Special thanks to Europa Mane and Firestar9096 for reviewing the story. As for the other readers out there, click on the Review button located in the lower right of the screen, for it is your friend. I promise you that the Review button will do nothing to you!! Well, enough said, on with the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"The Confrontation"  
  
Part Three  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Tuesday afternoon:  
  
Anubis, Mia, and Yuli left from the hospital around 5:30 p.m. They arrived back at the Koji Mansion around 6:00. As soon as they walked through the door, a familiar guest greeted them in the living room.  
  
"Pluto, what are you doing here?" Mia asked.  
  
"Hey, where are the others?" Yuli asked as he looked around the living room.  
  
"That's why I'm here," Pluto replied, sadness lacing her voice. She looked at Anubis and Mia. "While you all were at the hospital, Scouts Venus and Jupiter, Torrent and Hard Rock have left the others in battle. Talpa called back the Armors of Torrent and Hard Rock and both armors merged with him."  
  
Mia sat down on the sofa and placed her head into her hands. "They're gone as in." she whispered to herself. She shook her head in disbelief. "No, they can't be dead." She looked at Pluto, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What about the others?" Anubis asked.  
  
"The other Ronins and Scouts have infiltrated the castle and are on the way to finding Talpa and Beryl. I cannot stay long. I'll keep you updated if anything changes. Farewell."  
  
Yuli looked at Anubis and Mia. "Will Ryo and the others be okay, Mia?"  
  
Mia looked at the little boy and tried to smile. "Don't worry, they'll be just fine. When they come back, we'll have a huge victory celebration. How does that sound?"  
  
Yuli smiled. "It sounds good. Can I go outside and play for a while?"  
  
"I'll go with you," Anubis said, heading towards the back door.  
  
"Please be careful," Mia cautioned. As soon as they left, Mia silently wept for the Ronins and the Scouts.  
  
  
  
East Wing of the Dynasty Castle:  
  
  
  
Mars placed her hands together and a fireball formed in her hands. Once the fireball died down, an elixir appeared in her hands. She then gave the elixir to Mercury so that she could recover from her condition.  
  
"Pathetic fools!!" Malachite sneered. "How do you think that you'll defeat my queen when you can't even save yourselves? There are only three Scouts when there were originally five. Most importantly, how will you defeat my queen when you can't even defeat me?!!"  
  
"Just because were a smaller group doesn't mean that we still can't kick your butt across this castle!!" Mars barked out. Mercury sat up and held her head, praying that the ringing sensation would cease.  
  
Malachite laughed at Mars and batted away her small remark. "I have some business that needs my attention and you're wasting my time."  
  
"You won't have to worry about what's on your agenda because you'll be six feet under," Mercury retorted.  
  
"Whatever, you annoying brats! Prepare to meet your doom!" He threw a boomerang that contained dark energy. Each Scout suffered injuries from the flying projectile.  
  
Sailor Moon became enraged at what was happening. "I cannot allow for this to continue," she declared. Her tiara faded and her royal bloodline (Crescent Moon) shined brightly upon her forehead. She placed her hands out in front of her and the Moon Scepter appeared. "Cosmic Moon Power!!"  
  
Mercury held up her transformation pen. "Mercury Star Power!!" she yelled.  
  
Mars mimicked the same as Mercury. "Mars Star Power!!" she screamed.  
  
The powers of Mercury and Mars protected them, as well as Sailor Moon, from the darkly energized boomerang. Sailor Moon's attack destroyed the projectile and continued towards Malachite.  
  
"You will not defeat me that easily!!" Malachite exclaimed. He counterattacked by firing an invisible force of energy at the Scouts.  
  
Sailor Moon easily deflected the attack while her attack continued towards Malachite. Her attack hit Malachite dead on. Mercury and Mars fell to their knees, holding their transformation pens in the air. They were tired from their energy drain to protect themselves and Sailor Moon. Both Scouts screamed out in pain as they realized that Sailor Moon was draining their life force to defeat Malachite. Once Sailor Moon was sure that she destroyed Malachite, she checked on her friends. She fell down to her knees at the sight before her. She held her head down and allowed the tears to fall down her face.  
  
"What have I done?" Sailor Moon whispered to herself. She looked at Mars, whose body was surrounded by fire rings. She then looked at Mercury, whose body was slowly fading into bubbles. "Please forgive me." Mars nodded and disappeared shortly after hearing Sailor Moon's apology.  
  
Mercury slowly nodded. "It's not y-your fault. You.didn't know that.you did it. It's up to you.and the others. to stop our enemies. Farewell p- princess," Mercury whispered hoarsely before disappearing in a flurry of bubbles. Luna and Artemis walked towards Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at them and wiped her tears. "What am I supposed to do now?" she asked, feeling doubtful. "I can't defeat Beryl by myself. I.I guess that I'm not worthy of being leader of the Sailor Scouts." She looked at the places where Mercury and Mars once were. The tears slowly traveled down her cheeks and her vision became blurry. "Venus.Mercury.Mars.Ju..pi..ter.I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry."  
  
"Sailor Moon, I cannot believe that I'm hearing this! If the others were here to witness what you've declared, they would have proven you wrong," Luna countered. Sailor Moon wiped her tears again and stared at Luna. "I know that you are a great leader. I know that you can defeat Beryl, whether you're fighting alongside with the other Scouts or by yourself. You possess the power to do so."  
  
"Yeah Serena. Just reach deep down inside of you and believe in yourself," Artemis added. "The other Scouts wouldn't want you to give up after coming this far."  
  
Sailor Moon listened to her guardians attentively. She knew what they were saying were right. 'I need to stop being a baby and feeling sorry for myself and start acting like I want to save the world,' she recited in her mind. 'Beryl, I'm coming straight for you.' Sailor Moon stood up and perambulated the East wing in search of her nemesis.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in another dimension:  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto watched the image of the remaining Sailor Scouts fighting off Malachite. She became infuriated as her princess was attacked by Malachite, but was grateful that Mercury and Mars were there to protect her. Malachite threw a huge amount of dark energy at the Scouts. Mercury and Mars stood in front of Sailor Moon and protected her.  
  
"I should be out there. They need my help," Pluto cried. She turned away from the image. "If I leave the Gate of Time and Space, Cosmos would severely punish me."  
  
"Have faith in the Scouts. They still have the power to overcome this evil," a voice assured her.  
  
She looked to her left and saw a holographic form of Anubis staring at the image. "I swore to my queen that I wouldn't let anything happen to the Moon Princess. I also cannot defy my master's orders."  
  
"I understand."  
  
She turned around abruptly when she felt Sailor Moon use the Imperium Silver Crystal. Both witnessed Sailor Moon utilize the crystal's power. Mercury and Mars used their powers to shield themselves and to protect their leader. They also saw Malachite try to break the shield with a darkly energized boomerang. Suddenly, a luminous light blinded Anubis and Sailor Pluto for several seconds. Once the light dimmed, both sighed in relief that Queen Beryl's general had disintegrated by the power of the crystal. However, Anubis felt Sailor Pluto tense when she saw Sailor Moon slumped in defeat.  
  
Fire rings enclosed Mars's body, then disappeared. "No. This can't be happening," Pluto whispered as Mercury's body slowly vanished in flurry of bubbles.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Mercury and Mars sacrificed themselves so that Sailor Moon could face Beryl alone," Anubis confirmed. He sighed and looked at her. "I have to leave. Let us know if anything changes. Farewell."  
  
Pluto nodded and watched the holographic image disappear. She turned back to the image of Sailor Moon mourning her friends' deaths and her guardians encouraging Sailor Moon to continue on. "I'm so sorry Moon Princess. Please let Planet Power guide you and protect you."  
  
  
  
West Wing of Dynasty Castle:  
  
  
  
The master and the queen heard Malachite's cry echoed throughout the castle. The image before Talpa and Beryl shattered before them. Queen Beryl couldn't believe that Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars defeated her strongest general. She then noticed how Sailor Moon's emotions triggered her to acquire more power from the other two Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Those blasted Sailor Brats!!" Beryl hissed. "They're probably on their way here."  
  
Talpa turned from the image with Halo and Strata fighting Kayura and looked at Beryl. "Didn't you remember what happened to Mercury and Mars when Sailor Moon destroyed Malachite?" Talpa asked her.  
  
"I forgot about that."  
  
"You must remember that Sailor Moon's alone now. She can't receive any help from the other Scouts for they sacrificed themselves," Talpa explained. "Therefore, you will be the one victorious in the final battle."  
  
"What happened to Squall and Seifer?"  
  
"When the first two Scouts died, they took Squall and Seifer to a place where we cannot reach them."  
  
Queen Beryl watched the image before her. She watched as Strata fired a round of arrows and Kayura dodged all of them successfully. "What are you going to do about those Ronins?" she asked.  
  
"I'll get rid of them very easily. We both will be victorious for we will have what was originally ours to begin with." Both Talpa and Beryl's laughter echoed through the castle.  
  
  
  
West Wing of the Castle:  
  
  
  
Halo and Strata continued battling against Lady Kayura. Kayura lunged at Strata but Halo blocked her attack. Strata fired a couple of rounds at the adversary but she successfully dodged all of them.  
  
"I'm tired of toying with you boys," Kayura declared.  
  
"Well, the feeling is mutual," Halo retorted.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a cry from down the hall. Second, the two Ronins sensed high energy nearby. Kayura looked over her shoulder to see whom the cry belonged to. Strata took advantage of Kayura having her back towards them.  
  
"Both of us need to attack while she's distracted," Strata told Halo telepathically. Halo looked at him and readied his no-datchi. "Arrow Shock Wave!!"  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!!" Halo shouted. The two attacks combined and hit Kayura head on. Her body slammed against the wall and the two warriors ran past her.  
  
"Didn't you feel that energy?" Strata questioned his comrade as he sprinted down the West wing.  
  
"I know," Halo responded, "but the energy wasn't evil. Someone used the energy to defend against their assailant, whether it was the Scouts or Ryo."  
  
"If it was Ryo, we need to get to him fast!!"  
  
  
  
East Wing of the Castle:  
  
  
  
"Which way Luna?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"The vibes are getting stronger. Go this way," she replied, carefully going around the right corner of the hall.  
  
"Wait Luna!!" Artemis cried out. "Someone's coming towards us."  
  
Sailor Moon held up her Moon Scepter, ready to destroy whatever or whomever was approaching them. Artemis was ready to pounce on the person. As the footsteps came closer, Luna was the first to recognize the two people.  
  
"Sage!! Rowen!!"  
  
Both of the warriors stopped in front of the Scout and the two guardians. "Hey guys. Did you feel that huge energy a few seconds ago?" Strata asked.  
  
"It came from me. Mercury and Mars helped me destroy one of Beryl's henchmen, Malachite," Sailor Moon answered.  
  
"Where are they?" Halo questioned her. Sailor Moon's faced turned solemn and she looked at the ground.  
  
Luna sighed and stepped forward. "Mercury and Mars are gone. They sacrificed themselves in order to keep Malachite from retrieving the crystal. They used their Scout powers, along with Sailor Moon's scepter, to destroy Malachite," Luna explained.  
  
"She believes that she's responsible for Mercury and Mars's deaths," Artemis added.  
  
Strata placed a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. They knew that you were the only one who could defeat Beryl. Don't let their deaths be in vain," he reassured.  
  
"Yeah, think of all the people who are depending on us. Our families, friends, and other loved ones are hoping that someone would purge this world of evil," Halo added. "We didn't come this far to just give up."  
  
The group of warriors heard another pair of footsteps approach them. Everyone took their fighting stances and waited for the intruder to turn the corner.  
  
"Ryo!!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, happy to find another warrior. She hugged him. White Blaze stood next to Sailor Moon and rubbed against her leg.  
  
"I felt a vast amount of energy coming from over here," Wildfire admitted, " so I thought I would investigate."  
  
"I'm glad to still see you alive, buddy," Strata commented.  
  
"Same here," Halo and Sailor Moon added.  
  
"I know where Talpa and Beryl's room is," Wildfire told them. Everyone looked at him and gasped. "We just have to walk around this corner and walk into the second room on the right."  
  
"Well, let's get this over with," Sailor Moon remarked.  
  
"Aren't you kiddies forgetting something?" a voice taunted.  
  
Halo looked over his shoulder at Wildfire and Sailor Moon. "You and Sailor Moon need to go now!!" he told them.  
  
"Sage and I will take care of Lady Kayura," Strata added.  
  
"Okay," Wildfire said. He faced Sailor Moon. "Let's hurry." She nodded. Both warriors sat on the tiger and they dashed around the corner.  
  
Lady Kayura appeared a few yards from the two Ronins. "Once I finish defeating you, I'll return the Ronin Armors back to Master Talpa," she declared. She smirked as she crossed her golden katanas behind her back. "Then, I'll go after the last Ronin Warrior and Sailor Scout and dispose of them as well."  
  
"You'll have to go through us to get them," Halo pointed out.  
  
She hissed under her breath. She charged forward and tried to slash his face but he blocked the attack with his no-datchi. Strata fired several arrows at her while she continuously attacked Halo. She dodged some of the arrows and deflected others.  
  
"Arrow Shock Wave!!" Strata shouted.  
  
"You should know by now that your feeble attacks cannot and will not harm me," Lady Kayura snapped as she placed the hilts of her weapons together and twirled her katanas, forming a shield. The power from Strata's arrow dissipated completely as soon as it hit the shield. She stopped twirling her katanas and smirked at the two warriors.  
  
"We'll see about that," Halo retorted as he ran towards her and performed a rising slash. The tip of his sword raked against her breastplate and the golden amulet hanging around her neck.  
  
Lady Kayura gasped and grabbed the amulet. "You will not get away with that Halo!!"  
  
"Good one Sage," Strata commented.  
  
"You will feel my wrath through the power of my Starlight Swords," Kayura declared. She crossed the katanas in front of her and disappeared.  
  
"Hey!! Where did she go?!" Halo asked as he looked around him.  
  
"Be ready for anything," Strata warned.  
  
Kayura's laughter echoed through the hall. "Feel the power of my Starlight Swords," she exclaimed. "Star Swords Scream!!" Both warriors barely dodged the pink lightning bolts that blazed a trail towards them.  
  
"Isn't there some way that we could possibly get rid of her?" Halo questioned the fellow Ronin.  
  
"I know what you mean," Strata agreed. She appeared a few yards away from them and lunged at them. "She's gotta have a weakness."  
  
Kayura roundhouse kicked Strata into the wall and charged at Halo. "You fools will never find my weakness," she barked out.  
  
Halo blocked her katanas and thought about a possible weakness. He looked at his assailant and smirked before he pushed her away. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Kayura," he countered, "for I now know your weakness." She arched her eyebrows at him. "Rowen, attack her!!"  
  
"Arrow Shock Wave!!" Strata shouted.  
  
Kayura laughed and smirked. "I told you boys that your feeble attacks cannot and will not harm me," she reiterated as she placed the hilts of her katanas together. She held the joined swords at a diagonal in front of her. The power from the arrow dispersed around her.  
  
"Time to end this," Halo shouted. As soon as Strata's attack died down, Halo charged towards Kayura and performed a diagonal slash, cutting the amulet from around her neck and her left arm.  
  
Kayura cried out in pain while the amulet slid off her neck and fell to the floor. She held her injured arm and watched the amulet shatter into several pieces.  
  
Strata walked over to Halo. "Good job buddy." Halo looked at him and nodded.  
  
Kayura suddenly blinked in confusion and slumped down in defeat. She looked at her surroundings, then stared at the two Ronin Warriors. "Where am I? What's going on here?" She stared at the blue clad Ronin for several moments, as if recalling something from her memory. She then glared at the green clad Ronin. "You better start explaining how and why I ended up in this place."  
  
  
  
Koji Mansion in Deling City:  
  
  
  
Around 8:00 that evening, Mia and Anubis finished making dinner. Anubis placed the bowl of noodles and the pot of spaghetti sauce onto the dining table. Yuli placed the basket of garlic breadsticks next to the noodles. Mia placed everyone's drink next to his or her plates. Everyone approached his seat and sat down. Anubis gave Mia her plate of food and began preparing his plate.  
  
Mia picked up Yuli's plate. "Tell me how much noodles and sauce you want," she said.  
  
"Okay," the small boy responded. Mia picked up two small handfuls of noodles and he told her to stop. She then placed a small amount of sauce onto the noodles and the boy nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Make sure that you eat everything on your plate. You can get some ice cream once you're finished." Yuli looked at her and smiled. She sighed and began eating her food.  
  
Anubis felt, as well as, picked up her distress. He stopped eating and looked at her. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
  
Mia looked up at him, startled. She stared into his eyes for a few moments, then looked away. She sighed again. "I'm worried about Ryo and the others," she confessed. "I just hope that they will be able to defeat their archenemies." A portal appeared next to Anubis and Sailor Pluto walked into the dining room.  
  
"Pluto!!" Yuli exclaimed.  
  
"Pluto, what's wrong?" Mia asked as she approached the Scout.  
  
"I think you might want to take a look at this," she declared. The Time Key floated in front of her and flashed an image before her.  
  
Yuli, Anubis, and Mia stared at the image. They saw Halo and Strata standing over a wounded Kayura. The talisman around Yuli's neck suddenly reacted to the image. Next, the Ancient Staff appeared before Anubis, glowing brightly. The Jewel of Life levitated and pointed to one of the individuals on the image. Mia looked at the Ancient Staff, then the talisman around Yuli's neck.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Yuli blurted out.  
  
"Why is the Jewel of Life reacting to Lady Kayura?" Mia inquired as she stared at the talisman.  
  
"I don't know why, but the Ancient Staff is reacting to her as well," Anubis answered while staring at the staff. "Interesting."  
  
"I don't understand how these two objects could react to someone who is truly evil," Mia added, more confused.  
  
"Maybe she was brainwashed by Talpa," Pluto speculated. She regarded the image for a few moments. "She looks as though she doesn't have a clue how she ended up in the Dynasty Castle. Or what she was doing a few moments ago." Suddenly, a bubble appeared around Kayura and she vanished before the two Ronins could react.  
  
"What just happened to Kayura?" Yuli asked.  
  
"She looked almost frightened to return back to Talpa," Mia observed.  
  
"That is definitely strange to see her terrified of returning to her master," Anubis added as he stroked his chin.  
  
"I'm sorry to be rude, but I must return to my post. I will keep you updated on the Ronins and Sailor Moon's progress," Pluto promised. "Goodbye."  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Two females materialized in a large room. They both carefully inspected their surroundings as they perambulated the room.  
  
"Is the coast clear?" a female asked.  
  
The second female peeked around the corner from one of the smaller rooms, then looked back in the larger room. "Yeah, it's clear. We can put them here. The doctor will take care of them." They both walked into the room. She placed her bundle on the bed near the wall while the other female placed her bundle on the bed near the window.  
  
The first female looked at her accomplice. "At least we'll know that they'll be safe here. The people here won't let anything happen to them."  
  
The accomplice sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I truly hope so. This will give us more time to focus on our mission."  
  
The first female walked over to her accomplice and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be back to normal once this is all over with." The second female looked at her and nodded.  
  
"You guys might want to leave now. I can sense someone on the way there," a third voice warned.  
  
"They're approximately 100 feet from the room. Please hurry," a fourth voice added.  
  
The two females looked at the window and quickly unlocked it. Both jumped out of the window and vanished into the clear, starry night.  
  
  
  
The electrical sliding door unlocked and an individual walked inside. She placed her stack of papers on her cluttered desk. She flicked a switch on her desk to turn on the lamp.  
  
She gently massaged the tense muscles in her neck. "Sometimes I hate working late," she muttered under her breath as she walked around her desk to sit in the leather chair. "I barely get enough sleep nor time to myself, but this comes with being a doctor." She sighed as she rummaged through the drawer for a pen. "I advise some of the same people daily to think before they do anything absurd, but no. These people want to do crazy shit in the late hours and I have to end up nursing them. Sometimes, it serves them right for doing those outrageous things." She pushed the glasses further up on her nose as she studied the papers.  
  
She felt a cool breeze enter her office and ruffle the papers. She looked to her left and noticed that the leftmost health room door was open. She also noticed that the window in the room was ajar. She narrowed her eyes as she slowly stood and cautiously made her way to the doorway. She couldn't see much in the poorly moonlit room.  
  
"I know that I didn't leave that window open," the 27-year-old woman recalled as she groped for the light switch. As soon as she found the light, she flicked the switch and gasped at the sight before her. "Oh.my.Hyne!!"  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Quistis, Zell, and Selphie entered the Headmaster's office around 2100 hours. Cid Kramer looked up from the Occult Fan magazine and stood up. Each SeeD saluted the headmaster as he saluted them back.  
  
"Any luck finding Squall or Seifer?" Headmaster Cid questioned the SeeDs as he paced the floor, hands behind his back.  
  
"No sir," Zell responded.  
  
"The SeeDs that you've dispatched around Balamb City and Timber City haven't found Seifer and Squall yet either," Selphie added.  
  
"Headmaster Cid, how did Seifer know about the Timber mission?" Quistis inquired.  
  
"Seifer may have eavesdropped about the mission just before Zell, Selphie, and Squall left my office on January 25 around 0800 hours. He wanted to report some of the cadets who were breaking the rules and the codes of conduct of Balamb Garden. I told him to wait outside my office."  
  
"That sounds like something he would do," Zell remarked. The other two SeeD members nodded in agreement.  
  
"I want you three to go to Timber on Wednesday and continue working with the resistance group there." Headmaster Cid looked at Quistis. "Zell or Selphie can brief you about the mission. If you have any additional questions, speak to me before you leave on Wednesday."  
  
Quistis regarded the headmaster. "Yes sir."  
  
"Also, if you see Squall or Seifer while on the mission, please tell the other SeeDs dispatched in that area to transport them back to the garden. If you hear any information about where they could be, please notify me immediately."  
  
"There's one more thing, sir. Where are the other SeeD members?"  
  
The headmaster stopped pacing the floor and leaned on his desk. "Last week, I received a letter from a Trista Meiou requesting the services of the other ten SeeD members. They've been dispatched somewhere near Shumi Village. From my understanding, they're currently fighting off monsters surrounding that area. The lady told me that the SeeD members should be finished with that mission sometime this week."  
  
The SeeD members stood at attention and saluted Headmaster Cid. He saluted them back. "Dismissed."  
  
Quistis, Zell and Selphie exited the Headmaster's Office. They all entered the elevator and headed to the first floor. Selphie headed towards the East Block to find a book from the library. Zell and Quistis headed towards the West Block.  
  
"I'm going to get a 'light' snack before I go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," Zell grinned before he jogged towards the cafeteria.  
  
Quistis just shook her head slightly as she watched Zell run off. "Zell and his passion for hot dogs," she remarked. Suddenly her watch bracelet beeped. She pressed the green button and holographic image of Dr. Sarah Kadowaki appeared.  
  
"Quistis, you must come down to the infirmary immediately!!" the doctor shrieked.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki, is everything okay?!!" Quistis asked, concern filling her voice.  
  
"I honestly don't know how to explain this. You might want to see this for yourself. Please hurry!!" Dr. Kadowaki pleaded.  
  
"I'm on my way," Quistis answered as she pressed the red button to end the holographic conversation. She made her way to the infirmary. She jogged the last couple of yards before she reached the door. She fumbled through her skirt pockets for her Instructor I.D. When she found it, she scanned her card and entered. "Doctor Kadowaki, where are you?"  
  
"In here," she yelled from the leftmost room.  
  
Quistis made her way to the room. "Okay doctor, please tell me.oh.my. HYNE!" she gasped. "Squall!! Seifer!! How did they get here??!!"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I arrived at my office fifteen minutes ago. Somehow, someone snuck into the room and placed them in here. I don't know who did and I really don't care. I'm just glad that they're back here."  
  
"I'll contact the headmaster right now," Quistis declared.  
  
"Before you do that, I need you to cast Regen magic on those two after I've finished my treatments. Normally, I would give my patients an elixir but they're still unconscious. I want them to fully recover over a period of three days. Afterwards, you can contact Headmaster Kramer," Dr. Kadowaki stated. Quistis nodded.  
  
'Thank Hyne that they're going to be all right. Welcome back Squall and Seifer!' Quistis thought to herself as she sighed in relief.  
  
  
  
Wednesday morning, February 2, 2006, Dynasty Castle:  
  
  
  
Ryo of the Wildfire, Sailor Moon, and White Blaze stood before the double doors that separated them from their archenemies. Both warriors have waited patiently for the day to make their enemies pay for causing pandemonium in the cities. Most importantly, Talpa and Beryl will suffer for the pain they have caused on the two groups. Both teams lost their closest friends to Talpa and Beryl's henchmen. They promised that their deaths will not be in vain and that everything will return to normal once the world is rid of this evil.  
  
"Are you ready Ryo?" Sailor Moon queried.  
  
"More than ready Serena. There will be no more sacrifices this time. Talpa and Beryl will be defeated," he vowed.  
  
"Hey!! Save us some action too!" another voice added.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to her right and spotted Halo and Strata walking towards them. "You made it! What happened to Kayura?"  
  
"After I slashed the amulet off her neck, Kayura had no idea where she was, nor what she was doing. She was terrified to return back to her master," Halo explained.  
  
'For some reason, I felt some kind of bond to her. It's different from the bond that I feel with Amy. The connection I had with Kayura felt more like.like a brother-sister bond, but I'm not too sure,' Strata contemplated in his mind.  
  
"Talpa may have done something to her if she couldn't recall anything that just happened or why she was there," Sailor Moon theorized.  
  
"We'll ponder that issue later. Our main concern is defeating Talpa and Beryl to restore peace to our world," Wildfire reminded. White Blaze growled in agreement.  
  
Halo and Strata pushed open the double doors to reveal Talpa and Beryl sitting on the thrones. The two adversaries looked in the doorway and spotted their intruders. Both villains smiled maliciously.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," Talpa greeted the remaining warriors. "I see that you are a smaller group since you've first arrived here."  
  
"This will be your first and last attempt at trying to defeat us," Beryl declared smugly.  
  
"You will not get away with all the chaos and the pain that you've caused in our world!!" Wildfire retorted. Both Talpa and Beryl cackled at the feeble remark.  
  
"You may have killed our friends along the way, but you cannot destroy our determination, pride, and our spirits!" Halo remarked.  
  
"We will be the victorious ones in this battle!!!" Sailor Moon added.  
  
Both Talpa and Beryl stood up from their thrones. Both of the individuals' eyes glowed a bloody red. They smiled sinisterly once more.  
  
"Let the final showdown begin!!" Talpa and Beryl stated simultaneously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Seifer and Squall are back at Balamb Garden. It took me a while to develop a way of getting them there. Looks like there will be a final showdown between our heroes and their archenemies. Which side will be victorious? Find out in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review!! All types of reviews are accepted! 


	10. The Final Showdown

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters, such as the news companies, Zephyr, Dristan, Wilson, Jeff, the Central Blitzers, the Dollet Anacondaurs, Axel Jones, and Blaze Fields belongs to me.  
  
Additional Info: The Ronins and Sailor Moon's battles take place at the same time. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read the chapter.  
  
Special thanks to Mystical Jade, Dragoon of Jade, Firestar 9096, and Europa Mane for reviewing my story. This means so much to me. If I left someone off, please accept my dearest apologies. For the ones who read but don't review, I still have love for you.  
  
Warning: There is slight OOCness in this section.  
  
"The Final Showdown"  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
February 2, 2006, Dynasty Castle:  
  
"Let the final showdown begin!!" Talpa and Beryl stated simultaneously.  
  
Queen Beryl snapped her fingers and a bubble appeared around Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon tried to kick her way through the bubble but she was shocked every time she touched it. Both women vanished from the room.  
  
"SERENA!!" the remaining Ronins and her two guardians exclaimed.  
  
"You need to worry about yourselves!!" Talpa warned before he grabbed Wildfire by the neck and slammed his body through the wall. Both individuals landed on a nearby roof of the castle.  
  
"RYO!!" Halo and Strata yelled. They both ran and jumped out the hole that Talpa created. White Blaze jumped through the hole and landed next to his master. He gently nudged Wildfire's arm with his nose. Halo landed in front of his leader.  
  
"Talpa, you're gonna pay!!" Strata shouted as he fired a barrage of golden arrows at his enemy.  
  
Talpa unsheathed two of his swords that rested on his back. He deflected some of the arrows and dodged some as well. "I've told you before. You will not defeat me!"  
  
Halo gritted his teeth and guarded Ryo. Wildfire braced his weight on one of his katanas. He slowly and carefully assumed his fighting stance. White Blaze stood to the right of his master and growled at Talpa. Strata landed a couple of feet to the left of the other two Ronins.  
  
"Any suggestions you guys?" Halo questioned his comrades.  
  
"For once, I don't have any," Strata commented.  
  
"Me neither," Wildfire croaked as he massaged his neck.  
  
Suddenly, the scenery around them changed. Instead of the sky being partly cloudy, it became dark and gloomy. Heavy snowflakes fell out of the sky and covered the plains. The Ronins scrutinized the area around them.  
  
"This place looks familiar," Halo observed.  
  
"This is the place where we found that gate," Strata confirmed a few moments later. "I wonder how we ended back here."  
  
"Hold on. Where is that bastard?!" Wildfire hissed.  
  
"RIGHT HERE!!" Talpa roared. Before any of the Ronins could react, Talpa performed an arc slash that released a huge shockwave of Nether Energy at them. The ground trembled below them seconds before everyone felt the impact of the energy attack.  
  
  
  
Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
Two individuals walked towards the entrance of Shumi Village. After several long months of detective work for the Deling City Police Department (D.C.P.D.), they decided to take a much-needed vacation. As they came closer to the entrance, suddenly the earth shook below them. They both heard and saw the glass windows above them shatter to several pieces. One of the individuals used his body to cover the other as debris fell on the both of them. A few seconds later, the slight tremors ended.  
  
Both individuals stood up. "Thank you Axel. Are you okay?" his partner asked as she shook some snow and glass out her auburn tresses.  
  
He dusted off his ocean blue sweater and black leather pants. He turned to his partner who was dressed in a blue cow-neck sweater, black leather mini skirt, and black, knee-high, leather boots. "I'm okay Blaze," he answered as he raked his fingers through his dark blond hair. "That phenomenon was quite strange. Earthquakes don't occur up here at Shumi Village." He looked at her through piercing cobalt eyes. "I need you to go to the Shumian Elder and inform him of what just happened."  
  
Blaze narrowed her pale blue-violet eyes at Axel. She placed her hands on her hips. "While I'm talking to him, what will you be doing?"  
  
"I'm going to investigate the disturbance. I'll contact you via your watch bracelet."  
  
"Fine, but be careful," she prayed. He nodded and ran back to the parking lot. She sighed and continued towards the entrance. She entered the huge sliding doors and spotted the elevator straight ahead. "So much for the vacation," she muttered as she approached the elevator and pressed the down button.  
  
A few moments later, the elevator ascended to her floor. Blaze quickly sidestepped to the right as the doors opened. Two Shumian reporters, along with their Moombian crew, quickly cleared the elevator. She looked at the retreating figures with a puzzled expression, then shook her head. She entered the huge pulley and sat down on one of the plush chairs. She tuned out the automated voice as she rode the elevator down into the village.  
  
Once the elevator ride ended, Blaze stepped out of the mechanical pulley and made her way towards the Shumian Elder's house. She walked past the Shumi Mog Hotel, a small forest, and two stores before she came upon the Elder's house. A Moomba stood guard outside his door. As she approached the door, the Moomba began to growl.  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to harm anyone," she assured the small red-mane, orange- furred, lion-like creature. She pressed the Send button on the intercom. "I came here to deliver some news to the Village Elder." She waited a few moments for a response.  
  
A small holographic form of a Shumian dressed in blue robes appeared before her. "Please identify yourself," the voice demanded.  
  
She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am Sergeant First Class (SFC) Blaze Fields from the D.C.P.D. I came to inform the Shumian Elder that something occurred above the village."  
  
"Very well," he replied before the image vanished.  
  
The door swooshed open and she cautiously took a step inside. Another Moomba escorted her to the Village Elder. She spotted him sitting in a large, golden chaise (A.N: It means chair in French.). The same Shumian that addressed her earlier stood by the elderly Shumian.  
  
'He must be his assistant,' Blaze thought to herself as she stood before them.  
  
"I introduce you to Elder Dristan," the blue clad Shumian announced. Blaze smiled, clasped her small hands in front of her and bowed her head, showing respect to the elder.  
  
"Zephyr, I want you to go to the Sculptor's Workshop. He needs assistance with finding some extra items. Go now," the elder ordered. Zephyr bowed and left the house. He looked at Blaze. "Please introduce yourself."  
  
She pressed a blue button on her watch bracelet and a holographic badge appeared before her. "I'm Sergeant First Class Fields from the police department in Deling City."  
  
He nodded as she pressed the same button to dispel the image. "What is it that you feel that I should know?"  
  
"Sir, there was a small disturbance that occurred above the village."  
  
He leaned forward in the chair, uneasiness written all over his body. "Was it an earthquake?"  
  
She held up a hand and shook her head. "No sir, just small tremors, " she clarified. The green and golden clad elder sighed in relief. "However, we believe that the disturbance came from an unknown source. To me, it seems that the source of the disturbance isn't too far from here. My partner Master Sergeant (MSG) Axel Jones is looking into that right now."  
  
"Are you sure that it wasn't."  
  
Suddenly, Blaze's silver watch bracelet beeped. "Excuse me sir," she apologized before she pressed the green button. "SFC Fields here."  
  
A holographic image of MSG Jones appeared before her. "It's me Blaze. I'm approximately a mile to the left of the village. There seems to be some kind of people...colored armors.disturbance. Also I spotted.females.short skirt.long pigtails.red-head.weird powers."  
  
"Axel, you're breaking up. Can you repeat your last statements?" she demanded.  
  
"I said the disturbance..." Suddenly, she watched her partner being bombarded with golf ball-sized hail. The holographic image disappeared.  
  
"Axel. AXEL!!" she shrieked. She looked at Elder Dristan. "I'm sorry sir, but I must go help my partner. He's in danger!" She bowed her head before she quickly left Elder Dristan's house.  
  
  
  
Winter Island near Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
The land was completely covered in inches of snow. The sky was dark and gloomy. Icy winds carried the beautiful snowflakes across the plains. Two feminine figures appeared and landed in the thick snow. The redhead woman slowly raised her right hand over her head as smoky crystals began to form. The brunette in front of her lay unconscious in the snow.  
  
"Time to die Sailor Moon!!" the redhead cried out.  
  
'Wake up before she kills you!!' the brunette's mind screeched.  
  
Sailor Moon regained consciousness just in time to see Queen Beryl throw a barrage of smoky crystals at her. She quickly rolled out of the way. She managed to dodge most of smoky projectiles but some slashed her arms and her sailor fuku.  
  
"You're lucky that you moved just in time. I can assure you that I will not miss again," Queen Beryl hissed malevolently.  
  
Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara and aimed at her nemesis. "Moon Tiara Magic!!" she retaliated.  
  
"Ha! Pathetic!" Beryl scoffed as the projectile came within two feet before she swat the tiara to her left with her staff. However, she was too late to block Sailor Moon's running cross chop to her stomach.  
  
Both females crashed into the snow. Beryl groaned before Sailor Moon began punching her in the stomach and slapping her across her face. Beryl managed to punch the Sailor Scout in the face and kicked her off her. Beryl pinned Sailor Moon down and slapped her several times in the face. She even managed to break several of the Sailor Scout's ribs.  
  
With all the strength that Sailor Moon mustered, she concentrated on her tiara. The object levitated from its resting place and flew at a high velocity towards Beryl. The tiara slashed Beryl's left arm. Sailor Moon then connected her fist to Beryl's face.  
  
The brawl between the two females continued for more than an hour. Finally, Beryl used the power of her staff and sent Sailor Moon flying a couple of feet to the left.  
  
Sailor Moon landed in the snow on her back, clutching her broken ribs. She slowly stood up, wincing slightly. She then wiped the blood off the side of her mouth and laughed at Queen Beryl. "How are you feeling 'Queen' Beryl?" she ridiculed as she sarcastically emphasized her title.  
  
Queen Beryl hissed under her breath but cackled loudly as she gripped her staff tighter. Sailor Moon arched an eyebrow as she regarded her enemy. "Actually, I will be in much better shape than you will soon be!" she responded before she blasted a beam of Nega Energy at her.  
  
"Cast Reflect Magic!!" Sailor Moon watched as a reflection shield appeared before her. The Moon Scepter quickly materialized in her hands. "Moon Scepter.ELIMINATION!!!!" she counterattacked.  
  
Queen Beryl held up her hand and tsked as she waved her index finger. "That was a fatal mistake that will cost you dearly!!" Her eyes glowed as Sailor Moon's Reflect Magic had dispelled. Queen Beryl laughed as the Sailor Scout was about to face her doom.  
  
Both females hoped that their attacks would get rid of the other. However, neither one suspected that the other's attack was going to hit them. Before they knew it, a luminous light blinded both females. Next the two females heard the other's screams, followed by a large explosion. One female lay unconscious while the other struggled to keep her spirit within the Realm of the Living.  
  
  
  
Winter Island Near Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
Wildfire and Halo managed to keep Talpa at bay for more than an hour, however at a high price. Strata sacrificed himself and Talpa coldheartedly absorbed his armor. Talpa somehow managed to control the Ronin Armors that he possessed and used the armors' powers against Halo and Wildfire. Some several yards away from Shumi Village, Halo and Wildfire unexpectedly saw and heard a huge explosion come from that area.  
  
"What in Hyne's name was that?!" Wildfire exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know but whatever it was or was there, it's probably gone," Halo presumed before Talpa kicked him in his side. Halo skidded a couple of feet in the snow.  
  
"I don't think. I can. make it Sage," Wildfire huffed as he dodged one of Talpa's swords. "Plus, I've already.used all.my Cure Magic stock."  
  
"That's exactly what Talpa wants you to do! Ryo, you can't give up! Our friends are depending on us. The whole world is depending on us!" Halo countered as he deflected Talpa's sword attacks. Talpa suddenly performed a falling diagonal slash. Halo jumped out of the way and landed next to his companion. "Take my last Regen Magic. I'll be okay."  
  
"I can't take your last Cure Magic!" Wildfire protested. Halo ignored his leader's objection. He cast the spell on him and watched as Wildfire's energy gradually increased.  
  
Suddenly Talpa sent a column of Nether Energy, followed by Torrent's Super Wave Smasher at the two armor-clad teens. Both luckily dodged both attacks and landed in the snow.  
  
Halo slowly stood up, then unexpectedly doubled over as he sensed someone's waning spirit. The spirit was fighting to remain in the Realm of the Living, but it was trapped in the Stasis Realm. He knew that if that spirit left from the Stasis Realm to the Realm of the Dead, there was no way of getting them back. 'For some reason, the person's spirit feels so familiar.' he contemplated in his mind.  
  
Wildfire regarded his comrade. "Sage, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dear HYNE!!" he gasped at his discovery. He looked at Wildfire. "Sailor Moon's dying!!"  
  
  
  
Koji Mansion in Deling City:  
  
  
  
Yuli was upstairs, playing a game on the computer. Mia and Anubis sat in the living room, holding hands. Mia sighed as she stared at the television. The news had been on since 11:15 a.m. The Shumian reporter Jeff provided live coverage on the Ronins' battle while the other Shumian, Wilson provided full coverage on Sailor Moon's final battle. She silently wept when Strata was struck down with Cale's Black Lightning Slash, in combination with Hard Rock's Iron Rock Crusher.  
  
While they were watching the news, Pluto materialized in the room. "I know that you guys already know what's going on," she observed.  
  
Mia looked at the Sailor Scout as a tear slid down her pale cheeks. "Halo and Wildfire are the only ones left fighting Talpa," she whispered hoarsely. She turned to the television and glared at the inset that showed Sailor Moon and Queen Beryl lying in the snow. "Sailor Moon is either dead or unconscious." She buried her hands in her hair and started crying. "I can't take this anymore!!"  
  
Anubis rubbed her back to try and soothe her. "I know how you're feeling right now but we have to have faith in the Ronins and Sailor Moon," he reminded.  
  
Pluto gripped her Time Key tighter. "I'm sorry for being the bearer of bad news but Sailor Moon." she began before her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and allowed her head to hang forward. "Sailor Moon's spirit.is fighting to remain in this world. Her spirit is in the Stasis Realm right now. If this keeps up, it will be in the Realm of the Dead." Mia and Anubis looked at her. "Right now, she's.she's d-doubting that she can defeat Beryl. She wants to g-give up and d-die!"  
  
"Sailor Moon must not give up!" Anubis retorted.  
  
"Please Hyne, don't let there be anymore sacrifices!" Mia sobbed into Anubis's neck.  
  
Pluto allowed a tear to fall before she opened a portal. "I-I have to return to my p-post. Farewell," she whispered before she walked through the portal. The portal vanished into thin air.  
  
"Please Hyne, provide a miracle for the Ronins, especially Sailor Moon," Anubis silently prayed.  
  
  
  
Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
Blaze Fields sat by her partner's bedside in the hotel room. She recalled just nearly two hours ago finding him face down in the snow, unconscious. She had dragged him to the car and headed back to the village. Some Moombas had seen her struggling with her heavy 'load'. They volunteered to help her carry the unconscious man to the hotel.  
  
Once they had arrived to the hotel room, Blaze had to change her friend into some dry clothes. The Moombas had placed him in the bed and she thanked them. She first cast Esuna Magic to resist the frostbites. She then cast Regen Magic on him to restore his health gradually.  
  
She then thought about Axel's last message transmitted over her watch bracelet. When she had reached his location, she had spotted what he was talking about. She saw the three armor-clad teens. They were fighting off another person in armor. From Blaze's viewpoint, the latter person looked to be three times the other warriors' size. Somewhere off in the distance, she had heard screaming and small explosions. She had cautiously made her way near that area and spotted two females fighting against each other. She had carefully made her way back to her Mitzi (Mitsubishi) Spyder and had driven back to the underground village.  
  
'So that's what was causing the slight tremors!!' Blaze concluded in her mind.  
  
She snapped out of her musings and turned to the television. One of the Shumian reporters named Jeff was still covering the battle with the two armor-clad teenagers. Earlier, she had silently wept for Strata -she believed that's what the other two teens called him- for he had sacrificed himself nearly an hour ago. She then glanced at the inset in the lower right and watched as the second Shumian reporter Wilson provided full coverage of another battle with Sailor Moon- she believe that was the brunette's name- and the redhead Queen Beryl.  
  
"That was unbelievable!! No one would have been able to survive those kinds of attacks!" Wilson exclaimed as he watched the smoke ascended behind him. He turned back to the camera. "We'll keep you updated on this amazing development!!" The smaller inset changed back to the scheduled program, which was the Central Blitzers and Dollet Anacondaurs basketball championship game.  
  
Blaze sighed and looked at her partner. She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt the moisture trails flow across her fingers. "Axel," she whispered hoarsely, "you better not die on me!" She moved the blond hair off his forehead and caressed his cold cheek. "I've lost my mother to a car accident just last year and you helped me through that. I can't bear to lose my best friend of twelve years." She looked up at the ceiling. "Please, dear Hyne don't take my friend away. Please." She choked on her tears and cried softly on his chest.  
  
  
  
Winter Island, near Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
Queen Beryl slowly regained consciousness. She carefully reached over and grabbed her staff. At the same time, a portal opened to the right of her. A lady wearing a black, low-cut sleeveless dress, black elbow length gloves, and black stilettos, stepped through the portal.  
  
Queen Beryl looked up at the newcomer. "Sorceress Patsy!" she croaked.  
  
The sorceress flipped her wavy, raven tresses over her shoulder. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her servant through intense jade eyes. "What is it NOW?!!" she bellowed.  
  
The queen reached out to her. "Please.help me!! I need.more.power!"  
  
The sorceress hissed under her breath. "Are you certain that you'll can control this type of power?" she questioned. The queen weakly nodded in response. "Once I do this, I want you to extract the Imperium Silver Crystal from that Sailor Brat, then annihilate her! Understood?"  
  
"Yes Sorceress Patsy," Queen Beryl answered.  
  
Sorceress Patsy held the tips of her thumbs and forefingers together, forming a triangle. The emerald in her black tiara glowed brightly, as well as her jade eyes. The sorceress began chanting a spell as the emerald light engulfed her servant. Queen Beryl felt the surge of power flowing through her veins before she let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
  
  
Winter Island near Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!!" Halo shouted.  
  
"Flare Up Now!!" Wildfire attacked.  
  
Talpa dodged Halo's attack but reflected Wildfire's attack back to him. "How pathetic!!" he snickered as he watched Wildfire's attack inflict more damage on the remaining Ronins.  
  
White Blaze stood in front of the fallen Ronins. He growled and counterattacked Talpa.  
  
"White Blaze!" Halo cried out.  
  
Talpa laughed at the feeble attack. "So the tiger thinks that he harmed me. Well have a taste of this!!" he roared, calling forth Sekmet's Snake Fangs Strike attack on the tiger. White Blaze landed next to his master. The badly injured tiger whimpered in pain before he fell and took his last breath.  
  
"WHITE BLAZE!!!" Wildfire screamed. He allowed his head to fall downcast. "White Blaze."  
  
"Ryo..." Halo whispered.  
  
Talpa laughed icily. "Don't be sad Ryo of the Wildfire. You and Sage of Halo will be joining your friends.really.. soon," he promised as he stalked towards Wildfire.  
  
Wildfire ignored his promise as he stared at his pet. 'White Blaze is gone. Rowen, Cai, and Kento are gone. That bastard is responsible for all of their deaths,' he reiterated over and over in his mind. As he continued repeating those statements, the kanji of Virtue burned brighter on his forehead as well as his Wildfire Armor.  
  
"Wildfire, watch out!!" Halo warned.  
  
  
  
Outskirts of Wildfire vs. Talpa Battle:  
  
"This is Wilson reporting for Shumian Today. I'm currently live from the outskirts of Shumi Village. If you look behind me, you'll see some guy named Talpa stalking towards that guy named Wildfire," Wilson informed. He looked over his shoulder. "Looks like Wildfire is upset about that huge feline's death and.uh oh. I think that that Talpa guy seen me."  
  
Talpa saw the news reporter and decided to get rid of him. He held up his hand, palm facing towards the Shumian and bellowed, "Cast Tornado Magic!!" The winds began swirling around the Shumian reporter and his Moombian crew and carried them off towards the Shumi Village.  
  
  
  
Koji Mansion in Deling City:  
  
  
  
Anubis continued comforting the crying Mia. Both adults continued watching the television. They both witnessed Talpa killing Ryo's faithful companion, White Blaze. Mia slowly stopped crying and watched in horror as Talpa sent a small tornado towards Wilson. The screen went back to the regularly scheduled program, which was a talk show.  
  
"He is such a cruel bastard!!" Mia gritted through her teeth.  
  
"We won't have to worry about Talpa anymore once Ryo of the Wildfire is through with him," Anubis stated as he sensed Ryo's emotions through his kanji of Loyalty.  
  
"Please Ryo, be careful," Mia prayed.  
  
  
  
Outskirts of Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
Talpa was about to strike down the bearer of the Wildfire Armor when the crimson light blinded him. Talpa took several steps back and shield his eyes. "What.is.THIS?!!" he bellowed.  
  
Wildfire slowly stood up and looked at Talpa over his shoulder. "You killed my tiger. You killed my.FRIENDS!! TALPA!! YOU.WILL.PAY!!" he roared before he gave a sharp battle cry.  
  
Halo's kanji of Wisdom glowed brightly on his forehead. He witnessed his own armor glowing brightly as well. "What the hell is going on?!!" he exclaimed as his armor's power left him and Wildfire absorbed them.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Talpa inquired as the kanjis of Trust, Life, and Justice glowed brightly on his torso. He felt the powers of the Torrent, Hard Rock, and Strata armors siphoned from him and being absorbed by Wildfire.  
  
Both Talpa and Halo witnessed the new phenomenon that was taking place. The Wildfire armor glowed a deeper crimson once Strata's powers were absorbed. Wildfire's body was engulfed in flames. A few moments later, Ryo emerged from the flames in an unknown white armor.  
  
"Amazing!" Halo whispered.  
  
Lightning occasionally danced around in the dark and gloomy sky. The winds around them carried the snowflakes at amazing speeds. Unexpectedly, a lightning bolt struck the ground several yards behind Talpa. In its place, a dynasty gate appeared. The doors slowly opened to reveal the Dynasty Castle.  
  
Ryo slowly stalked towards Talpa. Each step he took, the snow melted and the small water puddles evaporated. "Now is the time that you will pay," he hissed coldly as he gripped his swords tighter. "You will pay for all the pain you've caused and the destruction within our world!!" Lightning began traveling along the blades of his Wildfire Swords. "You will not cause anymore chaos!!"  
  
Talpa laughed at his little declaration. "I'd really like to see you try and stop me," he sneered. He charged towards the white clad teen.  
  
Ryo placed the hilt of his swords together and jumped into the air. "Flare.UP.NOW!!!" The pure hot lightning attack sliced through Talpa's body. The attack also blazed a path towards the dynasty gate. It continued through the gate and destroyed the Dynasty Castle. Talpa's remains and the dynasty gate vanished into the snowy sky. Ryo's body was engulfed in flames and he emerged from them in his Wildfire armor. He collapsed onto the snow, taking in deep breaths.  
  
Halo felt his armor's powers returning to him. He changed into his sub armor and ran over to his friend. "You did it Ryo!! You defeated Talpa!!" he congratulated.  
  
Wildfire slowly stood up and sheathed his swords. "I know Sage but for a high price," he sighed. "We've lost the others, as well as White Blaze."  
  
Sage stroked his chin in deep concentration as his left hand held his right elbow. "I don't really think so," he began. Ryo looked up at his friend as he transformed back into his sub armor. "If either of us had a Phoenix Pinion, we can resurrect the other Ronins and possibly the Scouts. As for White Blaze, I could easily use Life Magic on him."  
  
"I have a Phoenix Pinion. We can start now!!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
Sage walked over to the fallen tiger. He cast Esuna Magic on him to extract the venom from his body. He then cast Life Magic on the tiger and the tiger slowly opened his eyes. Lastly Sage cast Full-Cure Magic on White Blaze to heal him completely. White Blaze stood up and happily pounced on Sage. "I'm glad to see you too!" he exclaimed as the tiger licked his face.  
  
Ryo threw the Phoenix Pinion into the air and watched as the eternal firebird emerged from the item.  
  
"I am the Eternal Phoenix. What is it that you wish?" the firebird inquired.  
  
"I wish to resurrect the other Ronins and Scouts," Ryo stated.  
  
The Phoenix nodded its head and expanded his wings. A fire slowly traced the outline of the firebird's entire body on the snowy plains below. Once the fire finished sketching an outline of the firebird, the flames turned a deep orange. Lastly a bright light momentarily blinded Sage, Ryo, and White Blaze. Once the light slowly dimmed, they discovered seven bodies lying in the snow.  
  
"It is done," the firebird's voiced echoed in the icy air.  
  
The guys groaned and sat up. Each of the revived Ronins transformed back into their sub armors. The resurrected Sailor Scouts sat up slowly, each one wincing from the acute headaches.  
  
"Welcome back guys!!" Sage and Ryo greeted.  
  
"Sage, Ryo!!" the guys exclaimed.  
  
"How did we get back here?! Did you defeat Talpa? " Kento queried as he grabbed Venus and Jupiter's outstretched hands and pulled them up.  
  
Suddenly, two light balls appeared and landed before the warriors. All the warriors assumed their fighting stances. Once the luminous lights died down, all the warriors sighed in relief.  
  
"Luna, Artemis!!" Mercury acknowledged. Luna collapsed in front of her feet. Mercury carefully picked her up and looked at her. "You're hurt."  
  
Venus picked up Artemis and observed his small wounds. "Will you two be okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," both guardians replied wearily.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the small reunion but would someone answer my questions?" Kento asked.  
  
"I wished you guys back and yes Talpa's gone," Ryo explained.  
  
"However, Sailor Moon's dying and we've got to save her," Sage interjected. All of the Scouts looked at him.  
  
"No wonder why I kept seeing those nonstop visions of her just as soon as I was revived," Mars commented as she rubbed her temples.  
  
Jupiter slowly hissed though her teeth. The small hairs on the back of her neck were rising up in warning. "There is so much energy being gathered in that spot over there," she pointed towards the left, "and we've got to stop them!!"  
  
All the warriors cautiously made their way to the location. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream pierced the icy air. Everyone regarded each other before they sprinted quickly to the place. Once they arrived at the spot, the Scouts recognized who was standing over Sailor Moon.  
  
"Get away from her!!" Cai demanded.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!!" Venus attacked as soon as she was within fifteen feet.  
  
The new and improved Queen Beryl looked over her shoulder and glared at the beam. Her hair billowed in the air as her crimson eyes glowed a darker shade. The beam ricocheted off an invisible shield and flew towards the gloomy sky. "Was that all you've got?" she queried.  
  
"There is no freaking way that she could have blocked that!!" Rowen observed. "She would have received some kind of wound from that attack!!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
Queen Beryl feigned a yawn. "Here we go again," she sighed indifferently before she phased out and appeared several yards away from Sailor Moon and to the left of Jupiter's attack. She held out her hand and formed a fist.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?!" Ryo exclaimed. Suddenly he watched as the electrical dragon slowly shrank in size before it vanished into the icy air.  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?!" Venus inquired.  
  
"Well let's see what she's gonna do about this one," Mars hissed. "Mars Firebird Strike!!"  
  
"You're wasting your time as well as mine!!" Queen Beryl roared as she raised her hand in the air. The firebird rose into the air and stopped above her. Queen Beryl laughed maliciously as the Ronins and Scouts stared dumbfounded at the bird. She flicked her wrist forward and watched as the firebird flew towards her enemies.  
  
"I'll get Serena!!" Jupiter stated as she quickly cast Haste Magic on herself. She ran quickly to rescue the unconscious female.  
  
"Hurry Lita!!" Sage exclaimed as he began to cast Shell magic on himself. Jupiter, with the unconscious warrior, managed to jump into the reddish shield before it closed up completely.  
  
The firebird impacted the group of warriors, melting the snow all around them. Everyone within their shield stumbled from the slight tremors from the impact. Once the tremors ended, the Shell Magic wore off of the Ronins and Scouts.  
  
"Cast Blind Magic!!" Queen Beryl summoned. All the Sailor Scouts dodged the spell. However, all the Ronins reacted late and were blinded.  
  
"Hyne, I can't see anything!!" Ryo cried out.  
  
"Cast Break Magic!!" Mercury counterattacked. The slow, petrifying spell flew towards Beryl.  
  
"When will those stupid Sailor Wenches learn that they can't fuck with me?!" Queen Beryl muttered under her breath. Unbeknownst to the Scouts, Queen Beryl's eyes narrowed into crimson slits as she cast Reflect Magic on herself. The spell was reflected back to the Scouts.  
  
"What just happened!!" Venus blurted out.  
  
"Somehow, she had a shield up to reflect the magic spell!" Mars observed as she saw her red heels slowly turn into stone.  
  
Jupiter held out her hands and summoned a spell to reverse her current status. After two more attempts, she gave up. "Dammit!! The Esuna Magic can't reverse the spell!!" Jupiter complained. "There's no way of getting out of this. I can't even remember the item to drink to reverse this either!"  
  
"Such a shame," Beryl laughed icily. "Just to inform you, you have only twenty minutes before your whole body turns into stone. In the meantime, I'll let you think of a way to reverse the spell while you sleep!! Cast Sleep Magic!!"  
  
"Draw Magic!!" Kento countered.  
  
Queen Beryl felt an Esuna Magic being drawn from her before she faced the blind Ronins. "I think that wouldn't be a wise idea Hard Rock!!" she snarled before she cast Stop Magic on all of the Ronins. All of the Ronins ceased their movements. She smiled at her work and turned in time to see her Sleep Magic envelop the Scouts. "Nightie, night you wenches."  
  
All of the Scouts slowly fell to their knees. Everyone Scout fell onto her stomach except Jupiter. The unconscious Sailor Moon slowly fell out of her arms. She saw Beryl slowly stalk towards them.  
  
"I've got to fight it," Jupiter mumbled, her eyelids feeling heavy. She started swaying before she fell to her side and went to sleep.  
  
Unbeknownst to the sleeping Sailors, each girl's mind connected with each other and finally connected with the unconscious female's mind. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus transmitted a psychic message through the Sailor Link to their leader: 'We need you Serena!!'  
  
  
  
Intersection of the Realm of the Living and Stasis Realm:  
  
  
  
'We need you Serena!' the voices echoed in the dark abyss.  
  
Complete darkness existed in the dimension. Sailor Moon, surrounded by a soft pink light, slowly floated down in the black void. She felt her life form approach closer to the Stasis Realm. She felt the blood flowing through her veins slowly began to cease. She found it difficult to inhale and exhale. She didn't care anymore.  
  
"I'm such a failure. I can't do anything right," she berated herself. "My friends died, believing, and hoping that I would defeat Beryl. I've let all of my friends down." The tears slowly streamed down her face. "I'm not worthy of being their leader, let alone being a Sailor Scout."  
  
"That's not true Serena," a voice countered. Sailor Moon looked up and saw four figures softly illuminated by orange, green, blue, and crimson lights approach her. She realized that the four figures were the other Sailors.  
  
"I know I'm imagining things. You guys are dead."  
  
"Ryo used the rare Phoenix Pinion to revive us," Jupiter explained.  
  
"You need to stop beating yourself up Serena," Mars reprimanded. Serena looked at her as tears slowly streamed down her face. Mars sighed in frustration and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Serena, but dammit!!! You are not a failure and you know it!! Beryl just wants you to doubt yourself and your abilities!!"  
  
"You know in your heart that you deserve to be a Sailor Scout Serena. You are a great leader," Mercury reassured. "You brought all the Scouts together and showed us how to work as a team."  
  
"You're just saying that Amy," Serena muttered.  
  
"You knew that the battle between good and evil was going to be strenuous and hard. Everyone was willing to sacrifice their lives to ensure the safety of the Mortal World," Venus proclaimed.  
  
Serena shrugged Raye's hand off her shoulder. "I understand what you guys are saying," she agreed reluctantly, "but I also blame myself for your deaths. I could have helped instead of being a coward."  
  
"Serena, how could you say something like that?!" Lita asked incredulously as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"You did what you could!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Our duties were to protect you, ensure your safety, and keep pandemonium out of our world ," Amy stated. Serena looked at her over her shoulder. "None of us knew if we were going to make it out of this battle alive! We just knew that we needed to protect you as well as carry out the mission at hand!"  
  
"Serena, you've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start believing in yourself!!" Lita pleaded.  
  
"Yeah Serena, you don't have to face Beryl alone this time," Mina whispered as she embraced her. "You have all of your friends fighting by your side!"  
  
Serena allowed everything to sink in as she embraced Mina back. The tears flowed down her pale cheeks as she cried her heart out. Amy patted her back in a motherly way while Lita and Raye placed a hand on her shoulders. They all encouraged her to let all her sorrows out and they sympathized with her. After five minutes had passed, Serena released Mina.  
  
"Thank you guys so much," she murmured as she wiped away her tears. "You guys were right. I need to believe in myself."  
  
"That's the spirit Serena!!" Amy smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry to spoil the mood but we've got to get out of here," Raye deadpanned. "We only have five minutes before we are completely turned into stone."  
  
"Yeah, the sleep spell should be wearing off shortly," Mina added.  
  
"I can't wait to get my hands on that evil hag," Lita gritted through her teeth.  
  
"She will pay for all the pain and suffering. That's a Sailor Scout promise," Serena vowed as everyone joined hands, forming a circle. They waited to wake up so that they could face their archenemy.  
  
  
  
Near Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
White Blaze managed to fend off Queen Beryl while the Scouts were still sleep. Queen Beryl used a Blizzaga (Ice) Magic to freeze Luna when the cat lunged at her. She cast Bio Magic on Artemis when he tried to bite her. The poison in the feline's system managed to slow him down. White Blaze stood between the queen and her goal.  
  
"I suggest that you move, you overgrown feline," Queen Beryl growled, "or you'll be sorry!!" White Blaze growled in response before he leapt for her. Queen Beryl held up her hand as she cast Drain Magic on the tiger. She laughed as she absorbed a small amount of the tiger's life force.  
  
"B-Beryl, you won't get that c-crystal!!" Artemis declared weakly. He jumped up and aimed his claws at her face.  
  
Beryl looked at the white feline before she smacked him to the left of her. "Pitiful," she taunted. She turned around and continued towards Sailor Moon. She stood right in front of the unconscious leader. She held her hand over Sailor Moon's body and watched as the Imperium Silver Crystal was extracted out of her body. "Finally, the crystal will be mine!!"  
  
When the crystal was almost within Beryl's grasp, the crystal glowed brightly. Queen Beryl was blasted back several feet from the crystal. The redhead female shielded her eyes from the blinding light. Once as the light show ended, she saw that the Scouts were wide-awake and free from their stony prisons.  
  
"Beryl, you will not get away with the things that you've done!!" Mars vowed.  
  
"We will make sure that you won't cause havoc in our world anymore!!" Jupiter hissed as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"There will be no more sacrifices this time," Mercury and Venus added simultaneously.  
  
"And that's a Sailor Scout promise," Sailor Moon assured as she crossed her arms over her chest. The Moon Scepter materialized in her right hand. The Imperium Crystal floated towards its owner and attached itself to the scepter.  
  
  
  
Outskirts of Sailor Moon vs. Beryl Battle:  
  
  
  
"This is Jeff reporting for MiniMog News. I'm live where the battle of good and evil will finally take place!!!!" Jeff informed. He stepped closer towards the battle. "Looks like that Sailor Moon character has some allies to help her. That Queen Beryl is in for it now!"  
  
Queen Beryl spotted the man to her left. "So the reporter wants some action," she muttered under her breath. "Well, I'm just the person to give it to him!!" She raised her left hand into the air.  
  
Jeff turned and looked into the camera. "It looks to me that Queen Beryl wants to say hello," he stated, puzzled. Suddenly he saw several meteors heading towards him and his crew. "Uh.this is Jeff, signing off!!" he blurted out as he and the crew hightailed from their spots. One of the Moombas dropped the camera and a meteor crushed it.  
  
  
  
Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
Blaze woke up from her nap on her partner's chest. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her partner. Axel was still unconscious, however, his color was returning back to him. She looked at the television and caught the last statement that the MiniMog news reporter Jeff made before he left the area. She also saw that both of the stations were out. She sighed and changed the channel with the remote.  
  
"I hope that the other two armor-clad teenagers and Sailor Moon win their battles," she prayed as she laid her head back down on Axel's chest and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Outskirts of Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
Queen Beryl smirked at her work before she faced the Sailor Scouts. She narrowed her crimson eyes and yelled out a sharp battle cry before she blasted the Scouts with a gigantic, black, electrical energy ball. "Eat that you little witches!!" she roared.  
  
"You will never, ever harm anyone that I care about anymore!!" Sailor Moon declared angrily. She uncrossed her arms and held the Moon Scepter in front of her. "COSMIC MOON...POWER!!!" The white lightning beam ripped through the energy ball and continued towards Beryl.  
  
"You think that measly attack is gonna stop me!!" Beryl taunted before she held her arms over her head. "Well, you're wrong!!" Red and black lightning bolts danced around her arms before she unleashed her attack at her enemies.  
  
Both attacks clashed with each other, being a stalemate. Sailor Moon gritted her teeth as she added more of her Scout Powers into her attack. Beryl cried out as she powered up more, slowly pushing the huge attack towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"Serena's not strong enough," Mercury observed as she saw the energy attack slowly approach them.  
  
"She needs our help guys!!" Venus exclaimed as she quickly stood to the left of Sailor Moon. She placed her left hand over Sailor Moon's hand. "VENUS STAR POWER!!!" she yelled.  
  
Jupiter stood next to Venus and placed her left hand over Venus's. "JUPITER STAR POWER!!!" she shouted.  
  
Mercury quickly made her way over to the others and stood to the right of her leader. She placed her right hand over Sailor Moon's. "MERCURY STAR POWER!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Lastly, Mars stood next to Mercury and placed her right hand over Mercury's. "MARS STAR POWER!!!" she cried out.  
  
Once the other Scouts added their Scout Powers to Sailor Moon's attack, the energy beam shifted slightly towards the middle. Beryl let out another battle cry as she added more energy to the beam. The beam shifted again, this time towards the Scouts. All the Scouts let out a battle cry and watched the beam shift back to the middle.  
  
While in the middle of the battle, Artemis weakly limped over to the statue- like Ronins. He somehow managed to draw five Esuna Magic spells from Rowen. He then cast the magic spell on each of the Ronins, curing their blindness and their statue-like state. All of the Ronins blinked before they realized what just happened. They all looked down at Artemis.  
  
"Thanks," Sage said. "Here." He gave the white feline a bottle of Antidote and watched as the cat lapped some of the contents.  
  
"Look!!" Kento exclaimed as he pointed to the battle that took place to the right of them.  
  
As soon as everyone faced the direction that Kento pointed, a bright light blinded all of them. Each Ronin shielded their eyes and squinted to see what was happening. Once the light dimmed, they spotted five exotic women fighting off Beryl.  
  
The first female was tall and had long green tresses that stopped at the small of her back. She wore a form-fitting, spaghetti strap emerald dress that had a mid-thigh split on the left side. Next to her was another female that was slightly shorter than the latter. The second female had calf-length, yellow-orange tresses that were braided down her back. She sported a burnt orange halter dress. To the right of the silvery-blonde haired beauty was a silvery-blue haired female. She was slightly shorter than the latter. She wore a midnight blue strapless dress. Her silvery- blue tresses waved around her shoulders. Next to the silvery-blue haired female was a fiery redhead. She was slightly taller than the latter and sported a form-fitting, sleeveless, deep red dress. The young lady's knee- length tresses billowed behind her. Lastly, the silvery-blonde was in the middle of the group of females. She was somewhat the shortest of the other females. She wore a beautiful, white, off the shoulder, Victorian gown and held a beautifully crafted scepter in her hands. Her floor-length tresses were partly in a bun while the rest flowed down her back.  
  
"WOW!!!" all the Ronins exclaimed.  
  
"Who are they?!!" Ryo questioned his comrades.  
  
"I don't know, but they're beating Beryl!!" Rowen observed.  
  
Suddenly, five signs in emerald, orange, pink, blue, and crimson glowed brightly on each of the girls' foreheads. The same colored lights combined together to form a bright, white energy beam that traveled through the scepter and headed for Beryl.  
  
"You will not defeat me!!" Beryl screeched as she tried to add more of her energy into her attack. However, she powered up too late and was annihilated by the girls' combined attack.  
  
The group of girls stopped their combined attack once they didn't sense their enemy's life force. Each girl sighed in relief, fatigue spreading across their faces.  
  
"I can't believe that this is finally over," the yellow-orange haired female sighed again.  
  
"Neither can I. Now Earth can finally be free of this evil," the silver- blond haired female said as a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
A portal appeared next to the Ronins. Each armor-clad teen assumed their fighting stance. They relaxed when Pluto's head appeared out of it.  
  
"You guys need to hurry before this portal closes," Pluto suggested. The Ronins nodded and ran through the portal. Pluto then looked at her princess and her court. "Your highness, you and your court must transform back into your Scout forms and hurry into the portal."  
  
The girls closed their eyes and concentrated on transforming back into their Scout forms. A few seconds later, the Sailor Scouts stood where Princess Serenity and her court stood.  
  
"Let's go!!" Mars exclaimed as she jumped through the portal. The other Scouts jumped in behind her and the portal vanished.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
Sorceress Patsy looked at the holographic image before her. She hissed through her teeth as she saw her servant being annihilated by those meddling Sailor Scouts. She screamed out loud and dispelled the image before her. She blasted the table that was to her left.  
  
"I can't believe this crap!!" she roared as she paced the floor. "I give her extra power to obtain that crystal and finish off that Sailor klutz!! She wasn't any match for the combined strength of those damn Sailors!!" She stopped pacing the floor as a smile crept on her face. "Oh well, at least I didn't have to worry about wasting more energy in blasting her ass to Hades. Time to move on to another plan."  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
Shumi Village:  
  
  
  
Blaze woke up around 3:15 p.m. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and let out a small yawn. She then stood up and stretched her limbs as well as massaged her lower back. She looked at the bed and her mind registered that something wasn't quite right. She pulled back the comforter and bed sheets on the bed. "Oh my Hyne, where is he? Did he."  
  
"Who exactly are you looking for?" a person whispered in her ear. Blaze tensed up and reacted on instinct. She attempted to back fist the person, hoping to connect with their face. However, the person blocked her attack and turned her body towards him.  
  
"AXEL!!!!!" Blaze screamed as she clutched her chest. "You scared the crap out of me!" He chuckled lightly as she took in several deep breaths. She glared at him and wagged her finger in his face. "Don't ever scare me like that again!!"  
  
He stopped chuckling when he looked at her. He saw fatigue and worry written across her face. He had never seen her looking like this. He had always known Blaze to be a strong woman. He found it quite disturbing to see her on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Blaze. I shouldn't have done that," he murmured as he embraced his best friend. "We've both been through so much in just one day." He sat down on the bed and held her in his arms.  
  
Blaze tightened her grip around his waist and buried her face in the side of his neck. He felt her tears slide down his neck. He cupped her face and looked at her face. "I-I thought. I almost l-lost you," she stammered. She took in a deep breath and looked at her friend through watery eyes. "I thought. you would never make it through this day. I."  
  
Axel placed a thumb over her lips to silence her. "I'm alive and feeling better thanks to you," he commented. Blaze was about to protest but Axel stopped her. "Since you've saved my life, I'm going to repay you. First, I'm gonna treat you to dinner tonight, so wear something nice. After dinner, I'm gonna give you a full body massage so you'll relax. You will be the first, and probably the only person to get a massage from me."  
  
Blaze gasped out loud. "Axel, I thank you but I believe that it really isn't necessary," she said.  
  
Axel shook his head and stood up "Sure it is. Lastly, I'll prepare your bath so you will be well rested. We're sparring early tomorrow," he stated as he walked to the door. "Oh by the way, please be ready for dinner by 6:00 tonight. See you then." He gave her a handsome smile and left the room.  
  
Blaze looked at the door and a slow smile crept on her face. "See you later," she whispered.  
  
  
  
Koji Mansion in Deling City:  
  
  
  
Anubis grabbed the small quilt off the arm of the couch and placed it on the sleeping figure. He caressed Mia's cheek as she lay next to him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and looked in the doorway as he sensed a presence in the room. A portal opened and the Ronins, in their sub armors, and the Sailor Scouts, in tattered sailor fukus, entered the living room.  
  
Mia shifted slightly and woke up from her small nap. She smiled when she saw the Ronins and the Scouts in her living room. "You did it!! You defeated Talpa and Beryl!!" she congratulated.  
  
"You did well Sailors and Ronins," Anubis added.  
  
"Thanks," everyone murmured.  
  
"Did the guys get here yet?" A voice yelled from upstairs. A pair of footsteps suddenly ran down the stairs. The little boy jumped up and down with joy as he saw his friends in the living room. "You guys made it!!" He looked at Mia and Anubis. "Can we celebrate now?!"  
  
"How about later on, okay Yuli?" Venus suggested. Yuli looked from Mia and Anubis and faced the female in orange.  
  
"I know that you guys are tired," Mia acknowledged. The warriors nodded their heads wearily. She looked at the small boy. "Yuli, can you show the girls where the other spare rooms are?"  
  
"Yeah," Yuli replied. The boy grabbed Mercury's hand and led the Scouts upstairs to their rooms. The Ronins followed behind them, lethargy in their steps.  
  
Mia and Anubis looked at the warriors' retreating figures do upstairs. "I'm glad that the battle between good and evil is over for now," Mia sighed.  
  
Anubis grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They slowly walked upstairs. "Same here. Hopefully, peace in the mortal world will last for a good while," Anubis said.  
  
"And if it doesn't, the world can call forth its defenders, the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts," Mia added. She looked at Anubis and smiled. She then looked down the hall to where the heroes were currently resting. "Welcome back and thank you."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Finally, our heroes make it back home. The world is now peaceful. Talpa and Beryl have been annihilated thanks to Ryo's newfound powers and the Scouts' combined attack. I truly apologize for not posting up this chapter soon. I was bombarded with term papers, exams, and tests. Since I am a college freshman staring on my Math/Engineering major this year, I will try to make time to complete the first series of my story. Please don't forget to review!! Please let me know whether you liked it, hated it, or wanted to leave a few suggestions. 


	11. The Joys of Shopping

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me.  They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively.  PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!  Only the plot of the story and any new characters, such as Blaze Fields and Axel Jones belongs to me.

I would like to give special thanks to the individuals that left reviews for the story.  As for the individuals that read the story but didn't leave any feedback, I still have love for you.  Well, on with the story!

"The Joys of Shopping"

Chapter Eleven

Monday, February 7, 2006, Koji Mansion in Deling City:

            The Ronins and Scouts woke up around 10:00 a.m. to a very delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.  Everyone slowly made his or her way down the stairs.  Once they arrived at their destination, they spotted Mia placing the last pancake onto the stack.  They also saw a layout of waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links, and fresh fruits on the table.  Kento and Serena's stomachs growled the loudest and their friends groaned.

            "Good morning guys," Mia smiled.  "How did you guys sleep?"

             "I feel a lot better today than I did this past weekend," Mina replied.

            "I could have gotten more sleep if 'someone' wasn't snoring so loudly next door...Serena," Raye murmured. The girls chuckled lightly as they sat at the table.

            Serena looked in Raye's direction.  "Hey!  I can't help that I snore when I'm really, really tired," she whined.

            "Hmm....I guess that could explain why Kento and Rowen were snoring as well," Sage added.  His roommate looked at him with a sheepish smile while Kento glared at the blond.

            "Whatever," Kento muttered under his breath.  

"Some of us aren't morning people like you are Sage," Rowen mumbled as he sat at the table.

"Well, I had to go to the forest to clear my head for a while," Sage admitted as he passed the pancakes to Cai.

"Did you and others eat breakfast already Mia?" Amy asked as she picked a yellow apple.

"Yes we did.  If you guys need anything else, just let me know," Mia said as she headed to the living room.

"Okay," the others murmured.  

Everyone ate in silence for about thirty minutes.  Lita, Cai, Mina, and Ryo stayed behind to wash the dishes, while the others went to get ready for the day.  About an hour later, the Ronins and the Scouts entered the living room.

"So what exactly are we gonna do right now?" Mina asked her comrades.

"I don't know.  I guess we could just go to the mall, spar, or go to the movies to kill some time," Kento suggested.

"Besides, Mia told me that she made reservations tonight at Julia's Blue Note Café," Rowen added.

            "In addition to that, you guys have to dress up," Mia added as she, Anubis, and Yuli entered the living room.  The Ronins groaned at the idea of dressing up while the girls chuckled lightly at them.  "Yes, that means no jeans and sneakers of the sort.  I'm serious about this because this restaurant is very fancy." 

            "Okay, okay Mia," Ryo muttered.

            "Besides, I think that you guys will look even more handsome when you dress up," Serena commented.

            "Oh, but I'm not finished yet," Mia interjected.  She looked at the girls.  "As for you guys, you cannot wear any dressy pants, jeans, or sneakers. You either have to wear skirts and a dressy top or a dress.  It's your choice."  The guys smirked before chuckling at Lita and Amy's protest.  

            "I really don't like wearing dresses or skirts as a matter of fact," Lita complained.

            "I just really feel more comfortable wearing dress pants rather than wearing skirts or dresses," Amy replied.

            "I truly agree with you both.  I don't like to wear skirts or dresses myself, especially in my current condition, but I'm willing to do this," Mia explained.

            Anubis draped his arm around Mia's shoulder.  "I still think that you would look beautiful regardless of what you wear."  The girls smiled as the pregnant woman blushed before smiling.

            "Don't worry about it guys," Mina said casually.  She grabbed both Amy and Lita's hand and looked at her friends.  "Look, I'll pick something out nice for the both of you, but you both have to cooperate with me."

            "Okay," Lita agreed reluctantly, "but you better not have me to try on anything that will make me look sleazy."

            "I guess it won't hurt to go through with this," Amy agreed.  "Besides, it may be some fun."

            "Looks like we have to do some shopping guys," Cai stated.

            "Well, the Mall of Deling is located in the downtown area," Anubis offered.

            "It's about 15 minutes from my house.  The mall is really nice," Mia commented.

            "Man that mall has everything!" Yuli exclaimed.  "There's a movie theater on the third level, an arcade room on the second level, and a Ferris wheel in the center court."

            "I know exactly where that mall is.  I'll lead you guys there," Kento stated as he stood up from the couch.  The girls stood up and followed him out of the living room and headed towards the front door.

            "I hate to burst your bubble Kento, but you might lead us out into the Monterosa Plateaus or near the D-District Prison," Rowen countered as Kento was reaching for his car keys.  The guys snickered as they walked pass the two individuals.

            "Not now you two," Raye groaned as she pushed the two individuals out the house.

            "Well, let's make this quick and painless as possible," Lita murmured as Sage handed her her keys before grabbing his.  Both individuals left the house.

Balamb Garden:

            "That was so totally cool!" Selphie remarked as she looked from the Balamb News Bug.  "Those Ronin Warriors were so cool.  I hope that they won against that meanie Tampa...or whatever that bad guy's name was."

            "I know what you mean," Zell agreed as he finished reading the same newspaper article.  "Man that Sailor Moon character really rocks!  If I was there, I would have done my Burning Rave combo on that witch Beryl."  He did a few punches in the air for emphasis, then looked at Quistis.  "Hey Quistis, do you think that the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Moon actually live in Balamb City?"

            "I honestly don't know Zell.  Right now, we need to check up on Mr. Leonhart and Mr. Almasy," Quistis said as she walked down the hall. 

            Zell, Selphie, and Quistis went to the infirmary to check on Squall and Seifer.  Dr. Kadowaki looked up from her desk and smiled at the three visitors.  Quistis and Selphie waved as they approached her desk.  

            "Hey doctor.  Is it okay to see Seifer and Squall?" Selphie asked.

            "I'm sorry you guys, but I just released them on Saturday morning.  Squall stopped by early this morning to take off his head dressings.  However, I haven't seen Seifer since he was released.  I honestly don't know where either of them could be," Sarah Kadowaki explained.

            "Well, thanks anyway Dr. Kadowaki," Quistis said.                                          

            Zell, Selphie, and Quistis left the infirmary and wondered about the whereabouts of Squall and Seifer.  They decided to worry about that later and decided to grab a quick lunch.  They were about to enter the cafeteria when the headmaster came over the intercom.

            "Pardon this interruption.  Could the following cadets please see me in my office immediately:  Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Quistis Trepe," Headmaster Kramer ordered. 

            "Looks like we'll have to eat lunch later," Zell stated.

            "I know.  We better go now," Selphie sighed.  They turned back around and headed towards the Main Hall. 

             A lady in a gray dress suit also headed towards the elevator.  The lady tucked a few olive green tresses behind her ear as she waited patiently for the elevator to return from the 3rd floor.   Her ruby red eyes glanced down briefly at her black briefcase before glancing up at the elevator doors.  She nervously glanced at her watch and sighed. The three SeeD cadets slowly walked up the steps and stood in front of the elevator.  

            The red-eyed female turned to the three cadets and smiled.  "Excuse me.  Are any of you heading to the Headmaster's office?"

            "Yes we are.  Did you need to see Headmaster Kramer?" Selphie inquired.  

            "Yes.  It is very important that I must speak with him," the green-haired female responded as the elevator doors opened.

            Quistis stepped in and swiped her card to gain access to the 3rd floor.  "Well, we should be arriving there shortly."

            "Thank you so much."

            A few seconds later, the metal doors opened and the two females left the mechanical pulley.  The three cadets and the older female walked towards the Headmaster's office.  The metal sliding door slid open and revealed Headmaster Cid Kramer skimming through a file.  Squall Leonhart was leaning against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest.  He looked up at the four incoming visitors and welcomed them.

            The three cadets saluted the headmaster.  "Sir, may I ask what's going on?" Zell asked. 

            "I will tell you all very shortly," Headmaster Kramer stated.  He glanced over Quistis' shoulder and saw the green-haired female.  "Well it's good to see you again Ms. Trista Meiou.  Could I speak with my cadets first before I address your matters?"

            "Sure," Trista replied before she turned around and left the office.

            "Now, getting back to the matter at hand," the headmaster murmured before he leaned on his desk.   "Quistis, may I ask where's Ms. Rinoa Heartilly is right now?"

            "Sir, she's currently in the library looking at some books," the blue-eyed female responded.

            "Good.  I need for you to brief Mr. Leonhart about the progress of the Timber Mission," the headmaster replied.  He looked at Squall.  "As soon as you're feeling better, I need for you, Ms. Heartilly, and the others to take the transcontinental train from Balamb City to Galbadia Garden, located on the western continent.  The headmaster there needs our assistance with one of their missions."

            "Sir, did he tell you what kind of mission?" Squall asked.

            Headmaster Cid looked at the dark brown-haired male as he stood up from the desk.  "Headmaster Martine didn't tell me anything about this mission.  He will tell you once you arrive at Galbadia Garden.  Are there any more questions?  If not, you're dismissed."

            The four SeeDs saluted the headmaster and left his office.  Trista then walked up to the door and waited for the metal port to slide open.  She walked inside the office and sat in one of the chairs.

            "Good morning Mr. Kramer.  How are you doing today sir?" Trista questioned.

            "I'm doing fine.  May I ask how did that mission near the Shumi Village go?"

            "The mission was a total success.  The Shumians and other inhabitants were truly grateful for the SeeDs' spectacular work.  They will be returning back to Balamb Garden on tomorrow," Trista explained.  "However, I do need help once more.  There's another mission that I truly need their assistance.  This mission is quite lengthy and tedious."

            "How many SeeD members will you need?"

            "I will only need the service from five.  This mission will take place at the Lunarian Space Station (LSS)," Trista explained as she pulled out some papers from her briefcase.  "The scientists have been picking up some peculiar readings for the past month.  Also some of the astronauts have sent photographs and information to the Lunar Base near Esthar.  The astronauts have witnessed some monsters destroying some of the space pods and damaging parts of the space station.  In addition, there have been some instances that these monsters have boarded the station."  She handed the papers to the headmaster.

            Headmaster Kramer looked at the information as he sat in his chair.  He placed the stack of papers on his desk and laced his fingers together.  "So how long will this mission last?"

            "This mission will go on for about two years.  This is just an estimated time.  It really depends on how long will it take for the SeeDs to destroy all the monsters and assist some of the technicians in the process of reconstructing the LSS.  Will you consider this Mr. Kramer?"

            The headmaster leaned back in his chair and thought over the situation for several moments.  He glanced at the papers again, then looked at Trista.  "I'm assuming that the five chosen SeeDs would go to the Lunar Base to be deployed to the space station."  Trista nodded in response.  "When would the five SeeD members leave for this mission?"

            "I would like for the chosen SeeD members to leave next Tuesday."

            Headmaster Cid looked at Trista and gave his response.  "I am willing to release the SeeDs' services unto you.  So who are the chosen members to leave for this mission?"

            Ms. Meiou smiled as she leaned forward.  "I need the following SeeD members:........"

Deling City:

            MSG Axel Jones and SFC Blaze Fields arrived back to Deling City after a five-hour transcontinental train ride from Shumi Village.  Both were somewhat tired from the difference in time changes.  They went their separate ways and dropped off their luggage at their homes.  Since they had time left before they returned to the Deling City Police Department (D.C.P.D.) on Wednesday, Blaze called Axel and suggested that they could look around the Mall of Deling.

            "Well, I don't have anything to do later on.  I guess I could go," Axel replied.  "Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

            "That's fine with me," Blaze answered nonchalantly.

            "I'll be there in ten minutes," Axel said.  

Mall of Deling:

            "Do you want for me to stay with you guys?" Amy asked as she finished purchasing her wardrobe for tonight.  She walked up to her other two comrades.

            "It's really up to you Amy.  We've only been shopping for about an hour," Lita murmured as they walked through the mall.

            "Did you see a bookstore or a record store since we've been here?" Mina asked.

            "Actually, I did.  I wanted to get a new book and I also wanted to get either a jazz or instrumental CD," Amy confessed.  Suddenly, her silvery-blue watchbracelet beeped.  "Now who could this be?"  

            The three girls exchanged a questioning look and walked over to a secluded corner.  Each girl checked over her shoulder and Amy pressed the green button.  A holographic image of Rowen and Sage appeared before them.

            "Hey ladies.  How's it going?" Rowen asked.

            "Pretty good so far.  What about with you guys?  Any luck finding something nice?" Mina asked.

            Both males held up their bags and smiled.  "Actually, we've just finished.  I honestly don't know about Cai, Ryo, and Kento though," Sage answered.

            "Did you guys already eat lunch yet?" Rowen inquired.

            "No we haven't," Lita answered.  "Where are you guys right now?" 

            "We're passing Spiegel's,....Cheri's Boutique, Gap Suit City, and a few shoe stores.  Where are you guys at?" Sage questioned the three females.

            "We're standing near Deling's Arts and Craft Shop," Amy responded after looking at the store behind her.

            "Well, look for us.  We'll approach you guys from the right.  See you then," Rowen stated.

            Amy easily pressed a small, red button on her watch-bracelet to end the conversation.  She and her other comrades sat and waited a few moments until Sage and Rowen arrived.  Mina spotted the two males and waved to them.

            "So where are we gonna get something to eat from?" Lita asked once the guys reached them.

            "I saw the Galbadia's Kitchen, Ruby Dragon Bar and Grill, and Cloud's SubStation," Rowen commented.

            "I think we'll eat from the Original Cheesecake Company.  The place isn't too far from here," Mina suggested.  She sighed dreamily as she thought about a thick slice of cheesecake.  Rowen, Sage, and Amy chuckled lightly at their comrade.

            Lita snapped her fingers in front of her best friend before she started drooling on the floor.  "Mina! Mina!"   

            "Oh guys.... I'm so sorry about that," Mina murmured as she blushed lightly.  

            "We'll go that cheesecake place then," Sage answered.  "We may see the others there."

            The group of five walked towards the Food Court and spotted their friends.  They left their bags with their friends and quickly ordered their food.   Ten minutes later, Amy and her friends sat at the table with Ryo, Kento and the others.

            "So did you buy everything you needed?" Raye asked the newcomers.

            "Everyone has their wardrobes except me," Lita sighed.      

            "Don't worry Lita.  I'm not gonna give up yet.  I'll still help you find the perfect dress," Mina promised.  She looked at the others at the table.  "If you guys want to go back to Mia's, you can."

            "I'll stay here with you guys," Sage told Mina and Lita.

            "I really don't think that's necessary," Lita lightly protested as Mina nodded in agreement.

            "Sure it is.  I think I may be of some assistance," Sage responded before he took a sip of his drink.

            "Well, if you insist Sage," Mina sighed as she picked up her sandwich.

            Lita fished around in her purse for her car keys.  When she found the small metal items, she handed them to Amy.  "I'm leaving you as the designated driver," she stated.

            "Good choice Lita," Raye acknowledged before smirking.  She jerked her thumb in Serena's direction.  "I don't think Meatball Head here would drive us back safely to Mia's place."

            Serena stopped eating her cheesecake and looked at the raven-haired female.  "I fail to believe my driving is bad," she retorted.  "Besides, if you don't like my driving, then don't get in the car with me."  She narrowed her eyes at her 'friend'.  "Lastly, stop callin' me MEATBALL HEAD!!"  Everyone else groaned while the two individuals bickered.

Kento stood up and looked at the others.  "Well, I'm about to leave right now.  If anyone's leaving with me, they need to come on now," Kento stated as he walked to the trash can.

"I guess we're gonna leave with Kento.  I'll see you later at Mia's," Amy replied as she and the two females left the table.  Cai, Ryo, and Rowen also left the table.

"Well, let's go ahead and find that dress!" Mina said eagerly.

Sage, Lita, and Mina left the Food Court and headed towards Spiegel's.  As soon as they reached Spiegel's, Lita spotted a couple walking from the north.  The couple also entered the store.

_'Why do they seem so familiar to me?'_ Lita pondered quietly to herself.  

Sage sensed something wrong and glanced over his shoulder.  "Lita, are you okay?" 

Lita snapped out of her musings and looked at Sage.  "Huh?  Oh, I'm all right.  I was just thinking," she murmured.

"Okay," he murmured before he followed Mina.

Spiegel's:

            Axel and Blaze entered the store.  Blaze headed towards one of the clothing racks when she spotted a small group of teenagers looking at dresses.  She stared at the three individuals as they continued to pick out a wardrobe.  

            _'Why does it seem that I know them?'_ Blaze thought to herself.  

            "Blaze, are you okay?" her friend asked.  

            Blazed blinked and looked at her friend.  "I'm sorry about that Axel.  Were you asking me a question?"

            Axel chuckled lightly at her perplexed expression.  "It's not nice to stare at people," he teased.  He looked at the three individuals.  "However, in all seriousness, I feel as though I know those three."  Before Blaze could elaborate further about the matter, they overheard the three individuals' conversation.

"Hey Lita, check this one out," the female with the orange t-shirt said as she held up a chic black dress.

            "Mina, are you sure that this one won't make me look sleazy?" the dark, honey-blonde female questioned while eyeing the dress skeptically.

            "I promise that this won't make you look sleazy," Mina commented.

            "Besides," the blond-haired male added, "I'll let you know if you're wearing the right dress." He smiled at Lita's shocked expression.

            "SAGE!!" Lita gasped as she tried to hide her blush.

Mina chuckled lightly as she watched her best friend sported a rosy tint across her cheeks and nose.  "You go and try that dress on while I find another one."

Blaze watched as Lita walked into the dressing room and entered one of the stalls.  "I'm going to talk to the other two," she whispered.  She looked at Axel.  "Are you coming with me or are you going to browse in some other stores?"

"I'll go with you.  I'm quite curious to talk with them myself," Axel smiled as they slowly approached the two teenagers.

Mina picked up another stylish dress and looked at it.  Out the corner of her eye, she spotted an auburn-haired female walk over to the same dress rack and browsed through a couple of dresses.  The female asked her companion's opinion about some of the dresses.  The dark blond-haired male murmured a few compliments about the clothing.  

"Any luck Mina?" Sage asked.

"Hold on just a second," Mina replied as she continued examining the dress.  "Hey Sage."  She looked over her right shoulder and spotted him thumbing through a magazine.  "Do you think that Lita will like this one?" she asked her comrade.

He looked up from the page and glanced at the article of clothing in Mina's hand.  "Well, I will say that it's a beautiful dress.  I really can't judge until Lita tries it on."

"I think that it is classy and elegant," the auburn-haired female next to her commented.

Sage and Mina both glanced at the person who spoke and smiled.  "Thanks," Mina whispered.

"Okay guys," Lita began as she stepped out of the dressing room with the chic dress on.  The dress was a v-neck, sleeveless dress.  The hemline was cut asymmetrically and began at her left knee and fell just at her right calf.   "What do you think?"  She turned around so that everyone could see the back as well.  

"It looks nice on you," Sage commented.  "I never knew that you had curves under those baggy clothes you wear."  Lita blushed lightly and looked at Mina.

"I really think that the dress shows off your figure," Mina added.

"Same here," the auburn-haired female and her companion murmured.

"Thank you guys," Lita said as Mina handed her the other dress.  She glanced at the two new individuals standing next to her two best friends.  _'Those two are the ones that I saw when we first entered this store,'_ she thought to herself.  

"I didn't introduce myself," the auburn-haired female apologized before continuing.  "I'm Blaze Fields and this is my friend Axel Jones."

"Nice to meet you.  I'm Mina Aino and these are my friends, Lita Kino and Sage Date," Mina replied.

"Did either of you happen to attend Dollet High?" Sage questioned Blaze and Axel.  

"I graduated with the class of 2004," Axel responded.  "I noticed that your name sounded familiar."

"I went to Timber High and graduated with the class of 2004," Blaze responded.  Lita and Mina looked at her.

"That's where Lita and I attended," Mina gasped.  

"So that's why it seemed like I've heard your name before," Lita concluded.  She looked at Sage and Mina. "Well, I'm going to try on this other dress.  I want to hear more of your opinions once I come out the dressing room."  She walked back into the dressing room and entered her stall.

The four individuals decided to become acquainted with each other as Lita tried on the second dress.  Sage and Mina exchanged their contact numbers with Axel and Blaze.  They promised that they would keep in contact.  Blaze and Axel left just before Lita appeared before Sage and Mina.

"What happened to Blaze and her friend?" Lita asked.

"They had to head back home," Mina answered.  "They said they had to report something in to Deling City Police Department."

"Oh, okay then," Lita responded.  "Well…what do you guys think about this one?"  She stretched out her arms to allow her friends to see the front of the dress.  The second dress was a black wrap dress with shoulder butterfly sleeves.  The dress truly complimented her figure and fell softly around her calves.  A small, beautiful emerald pin was found at the curve of her left hip.  

"WOW!!" Mina gasped.  "That is really beautiful Lita!  I think that dress is definitely the one for you!"

"Thanks," Lita smiled.  Her smiled faded once she saw her messy hair in a nearby mirror.  She reached up and took the scrunchie off her high ponytail.  The dark, honey-blonde tresses cascaded down near the small of her back (A.N. She got a few inches cut off her hair).  "I'll fix my hair back later."  She tucked a few strands behind her ear as she turned towards Sage.  "So what do you think about the dress?"

Sage stood there and couldn't believe the sight before him.  He knew that this dress was the one.  He loved how the way the dress enhanced her figure.  _'She really should wear her hair down more often…'_ he thought to himself.  He cleared his throat and tried to think of a response.  "Um…wow.  I really don't know what to say.  I'm just speechless," he honestly confessed as he gently clasped her hand and twirled her around.   After he saw every angle of her figure in the dress, he finally commented on her appearance.  "You really look stunning in that dress Lita."

Lita smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  "Thanks Sage."  She quickly went back to her dressing stall to change back into her jeans and t-shirt.  She appeared a few moments later with both black dresses in hand.

"So you're going to purchase the second dress?" Mina inquired as they all headed to the cash register.  Lita nodded her head and reached for her credit card in her purse.  "Don't you think you may need to get shoes to wear with the dress?"

"Crap!" Lita swore under her breath as she picked up her bag and left the store.  "Well, I guess we could look in one of the shoe stores real quick."

After thirty minutes of searching for a dress, Lita, Sage, and Mina quickly entered the Deling Shoe Warehouse.  Lita browsed around the store for strappy heels or sandals. She wandered across a pair of beautiful, black, strappy sandals that had two-inch heels.  She quickly paid for them and left the store.  

"Well, that wasn't so bad now," Mina commented as they headed towards the parking lot.

"I guess so," Lita murmured as she looked at her watchbracelet.  "It's now 2:45 p.m."

"We only have about five hours before we're supposed to go and celebrate," Sage stated as he reached his vehicle and unlocked the doors.  "I guess that we could just relax until it's time to go to Julia's."

"I hate to change the subject though, but I still can't shake that nagging feeling every since I've met Axel Jones and Blaze Fields," Lita revealed as she placed her bags in the trunk.  "It's not a bad feeling.  I've only met them today and I feel really close to them.  I just felt that Blaze was someone very close to me, like a relative or something."

"You know what?  I had the same feeling too while talking to Axel," Sage confessed as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Me too!" Mina interjected as she sat in the back passenger's seat.

"Well, let's head back to Mia's then," Lita yawned lightly as she sat down in the front passenger's seat.  She propped her head against her hand as her elbow rested on the doorframe. 

"Yeah, I'm truly beat," Mina murmured as she wiggled comfortably in her seat.  She stifled a small yawn and closed her eyes.  Sage shifted the gear in reverse to back out, then shifted to first as he left the parking lot.

Author's Note:

First, I must truly, truly apologize for not updating this story.  I just wanted to let the readers know that I didn't forget about my story or that I lost interest and inspiration.  I had to take a break for a while and focus on my studies during my first year in college.  Now that it's the summertime, I can relax and focus more on updating this story.  I know that this chapter may sound crappy, since there aren't any battles taking place.  I'll try to make the future chapters more interesting.  I just ask that you please leave reviews whether they're praises, suggestions, or flames.  Please be on the lookout for the last two (or maybe more) chapters of this series!!!!!


	12. Victory Celebration

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me.  They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively.  Songs that are used in this chapter belong to the artist and their recording companies.  PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!  Only the plot of the story and any new characters, such as Blaze Fields and Axel Jones belongs to me.

"Victory Celebration" 

Chapter Twelve

Same day, Koji Mansion, Deling City:

            "Has anyone seen my shoes?" Raye asked as she walked down the second floor hall.

            "Check your bags Raye," Amy suggested as she walked towards the hallway bathroom, clipping on her sapphire earrings.  She spotted Lita there and smiled.  "You look nice."

            "Thanks.  So do you," Lita murmured as she lightly applied blush on her cheeks.  She then began to comb her fingers through her hair, taming some of the wayward strands.  "I guess I have to wear my hair naturally wavy since I didn't have time to blow-dry it straight."

            "Does anyone have a pair of earrings I could borrow?" Mina asked as she stuck her head out the room.

            "Does anyone know where my purse is?" Serena questioned her four comrades.

            "Raye, did you happen to see my sapphire bracelet anywhere?" Amy asked as she left the bathroom.

            "Mina, just grab a pair of my earrings," Lita responded from the hallway bathroom.  She looked through her makeup bag for the last two items.  "Did anyone happen to pick up my mascara and my lipstick?" 

            "Your bracelet was in here Amy," Serena replied as she scanned through several of her shopping bags for her purse.  She smiled when she found it.  "Never mind guys.  I found my purse."

            "I found my shoes guys!" Raye shouted down the hall.

            Mina walked down to the bathroom and spotted Lita there.  "Here's the mascara and some light pink frost lipstick," she said.  She handed her the two items and glanced at herself in the mirror.  "Okay.  I think I'm ready now."  She smiled at her best friend and left the bathroom.

            Lita finished applying on the last bit of makeup and looked over her reflection.  Once she was satisfied with her 'job', she left the bathroom and picked up her purse and camera.  Luna and Artemis smiled as they saw the girls.  

"Have fun you guys!" Artemis said.

"Be careful," Luna warned as she spotted the girls meeting in the hallway.  All the girls smiled at the two guardians.

The group of five walked downstairs to the first floor.  The girls spotted Ryo, Kento, Cai, and Rowen sitting in the living room.  The guys looked up and saw the five beautiful females approach them.

            "You guys look really nice," Raye complimented as she sat next to Kento and Rowen on the couch.

            "Wow!  You guys look really hot!!" Kento praised as the girls blushed.

            Sage walked into the living room while fastening on his gold watch.  He looked at the group of females and his jaw dropped.  "You guys look really…. Gosh, I don't know what to say," he said as he fumbled over the words.

            The girls chuckled lightly over Sage's lost for words while Anubis, Mia, and Yuli entered the living room.  Yuli complimented the females about their wardrobes and sat next to Ryo.  

            "Right now, it's 7:30.  We have approximately thirty minutes to get to Julia's Café," Mia stated as she glanced at her small, silver wristwatch.  "We need to establish the riding arrangements.  I know that Yuli's riding with Anubis and me.  Who's riding with who?"

"Well, three people can ride with me," Rowen commented as he grabbed his keys.

"Three people can ride with me also," Sage offered as he placed his wallet in his pocket and grabbed his keys.

"I guess I could take my car also," Cai stated as he grabbed his keys.

Ryo spotted his pet tiger lying next to the door.  "I need you to watch the place while we're gone," he demanded of the large feline.  "Okay White Blaze?" White Blaze growled low in response and Ryo smiled.

"To Julia's Café we go!" Kento exclaimed as he and the others left the house.

Balamb Garden:

            Quistis left the Library after spending some time grading papers. She groaned when she realized that she still had two stacks of papers in her dorm.  _"Damn!"_ she swore in her mind.  _"How am I ever going to finish those papers before tomorrow."_  She sighed.  "Looks like I'll have to pull an all-nighter…" she muttered under her breath.  She spotted Selphie and Rinoa before her, holding a small conversation.  She approached the two girls before her and greeted them.

            "So exactly when are we supposed to finish this mission?" Selphie asked the blonde.

            "I really don't know Selphie," Quistis sighed as she adjusted her eyeglasses. 

            "Hey Quistis! Selphie!" Zell yelled once he left the Training Center.  He made his way over to the small group.

            "Zell!" Selphie welcomed him.  She looked at Quistis.  "Has anyone seen Seifer around?"

            "Is he okay?  Did something happen to him?" Rinoa asked as she looked at the three individuals.

            "He was released on Saturday morning and apparently, we and Dr. Kadowaki haven't seen him since," Quistis explained as she placed her briefcase on the bench.  

            "Even though we really aren't considered friends, I went by his room to see if he was okay.  No one answered the door," Zell explained.  "Even Fujin and Raijin haven't seen him."

            "Strange," Rinoa whispered.

"Well, rumor has it that Seifer was spotted in Timber," Selphie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

            "I don't know if that bit of information is valid," Quistis murmured as her left hand held her right elbow.  She tapped her right index against her chin as she began to pace before the individuals while in deep thought.    

            Zell shrugged his shoulders.  "I guess the only sure way of finding out is when we head to Timber tomorrow morning," Zell offered as he looked at his watchbracelet.  "I better go shower, then work on my assignments in the Library.  I'll see you guys tomorrow."

            "I better leave too.  I have to finish grading my students' papers.  I'll see you guys bright and early on tomorrow," Quistis replied as she grabbed her briefcase and left Selphie and Rinoa to their previous conversation.

Deling City:

            "I still thought those three people were nice," Axel stated as he held some of her grocery bags.

            "I agree totally," Blaze answered as she unlocked the front door to her house.  Both individuals entered and placed the shopping bags on the couch.  

            "I just can't shake the feeling that I've met them in my past life, besides the high school years," Axel pondered in thought as he placed the groceries on the table.

            "Here I was thinking that it was just me," Blaze sighed as she began placing the canned items in the cabinet.  "This has been nagging me since I've met Mina, Sage, and Lita."

            "Well, don't worry about it.  We'll probably discover more about them as we get to know them better," Axel commented as he glanced at the Deling Daily Wendigo newspaper lying on the counter.  He picked it up and spotted the article titled, "Victory for these brave heroes!"  He glanced at the three pictures.  The first picture showed two individuals in armor fighting off another that was gigantic.  The second one showed a female with long pigtails, dressed in a sailor outfit.  It looked like she was withstanding an attack from another individual with… Axel picked up the paper and took a closer look.  _"She has red hair,"_ he thought to himself.  He placed the paper back on the counter and glanced at the last picture.   The picture showed five princesses fighting off the same, red-haired female.

            Blaze glanced briefly at the newspaper as she continued placing the groceries in the refrigerator.  "That was published on Saturday.  Didn't you get a chance to read that?" she questioned her friend.

            He shook his head lightly as he continued studying the colored picture of the five princesses.  "Something in the back of my mind is nagging me about all of this," Axel said as he pointed at the particular picture.  "I feel that I'm supposed to remember something about them.  Especially these two."  

Blaze looked at the picture with the princesses and gasped when Axel pointed out the green- and orange-haired females.  "Ironically, the same thing was happening to me.  I felt that I was supposed to remember something about them, from my past," she confessed.  "The strangest thing is that I've never met them."

"Same here," he sighed.  "We'll figure this out eventually."  He looked up at her.  "How about we relieve some stress and test our fighting skills in the simulation room downstairs?"

Blaze looked at him and smirked.  "Sure, but don't you think we need to put on something more comfortable?" she suggested as she looked at her jeans and black ¾ sleeve shirt.

"Well, give me a few minutes to change," Axel stated before walking back to his car for his training clothes.

She murmured an answer before dashing to her room to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top.  She quickly placed her hair into a high ponytail and left her bedroom.  She spotted Axel coming from the guest bathroom with his shorts and t-shirt on.  He adjusted the sweatband on his head to push some of the blond locks off his forehead.

"Are you ready?" Blaze asked.  He nodded his head.  She led the way downstairs to the simulation room.  "I'm just letting you know now that I'm not gonna hold back."

Axel chuckled lightly behind her.  "Don't expect me to show mercy either."  They both entered the room and stretched a few moments.

            She stood a couple of feet from him.  "Well, may the best man or _woman_ win," Blaze wished before she and her companion assumed their fighting stances.

Julia's Blue Note Café:

            The group of thirteen arrived at the restaurant in twenty minutes.  The waitress welcomed them to the restaurant.  She led the large group to their seats and patiently waited for them to order drinks.  She returned a few minutes later with the beverages and waited for their orders.  The large group gave their orders and the waitress left after scribbling down the dishes on a notepad.

            "This place is really nice," Amy commented once the waitress left the table.

"Yeah.  Thanks for treating us," Kento said.

"No problem," Mia answered.  "You guys deserved it."

"It truly feels good that we don't have to fight anymore," Serena said as she stirred her iced tea with her straw.  Several other heads nodded in agreement.

"I just hope that we could finally live normal lives," Cai added before taking a sip of his water.

Mia watched as some of the teens' facial expressions turned solemn and melancholy.  "Aww…guys cheer up.  This is supposed to be a celebration.  We're supposed to be happy here," Mia piped up as she squeezed the lemon slice in her water.

The group began to cheer up as they shared stories about the joyous events in their lives.  The Scouts summarized how they met each other and each member explained how the group impacted her life.  The Ronins also explained how they all met and each individual gave a statement on the group's impact on his life.  The Scouts and Ronins then reminisced about the comical and happy times during the elementary and middle school years.  The group even reminisced about their first encounter at Ryo's house.  The girls laughed at the table when they told Mia about the basketball game.

"So who won the game?" Yuli asked.

"We won kiddo," Raye teased as she lightly tweaked his cheek.

Mia glanced at Ryo and his friends.  "Oh really?" she laughed as the guys nodded in response.  She yelped softly and chuckled as she felt the baby kick.

"Yeah and after that, 'Casanova' here," Lita began as she jerked her thumb back towards the person next to her, "started the water fight."  She and the others laughed softly at the table.

"And we also happen to win that one also," Mina added as the laughter died down.

"Yeah.  Those were some great memories," Ryo whispered before he sipped his drink.

"To add on to that, we've defeated our greatest nemeses and Earth is at peace," Amy stated as she laced her fingers together on the table. 

"However, I just wish that I knew who those five mysterious women were defeating Beryl," Rowen thought out loud as he crossed his arms over his chest.  "We really owe them as well."

The Scouts' minds linked together.  _'Do you think he's talking about Princess Serenity and her court?'_ Lita asked telepathically.

_'Do you think that he and the others may know that the Scouts and the reincarnated princesses are one in the same?'_ Mina asked, briefly glancing at the others.

_'I surely hope not,_' Amy prayed.

_'I don't think so.  However, one of us need to ask him to elaborate on the five women,'_ Raye suggested telepathically.  The others murmured in agreement before they ended their telepathic conversation.

"I think that you might want to explain Rowen," Serena stated after she sipped her tea.

"Well, there were these five females that wore beautiful gowns and had orange, red, green, blue, and silvery-blonde hair," Rowen described.  "They possessed great powers that rivaled the Ronin powers combined."

"Too bad we couldn't help them throttle that Beryl," Kento added.

Sage stroked his chin in thought.  "Speaking of which, what happened to you guys while those mysterious women were fighting Queen Beryl?" he asked, interrogating the five Scouts.

Raye and Mina were sipping their drinks while Sage made the last comment.  Both females choked on their drinks and coughed harshly.  Ryo and Kento patted Raye and Mina on the back to help them clear their throats.  The Ronins looked at the Scouts, waiting for an explanation on their whereabouts.

"Umm…"Lita began, hesitating as she looked towards her friends for input.

"The food's here!" Yuli interjected as a waitress and two other individuals came with the orders.

_'Thank HYNE!!'_ Mina's mind screeched.

_'I never been so happy to see food in my life!'_ Serena thought happily to herself.

The conversation was lost once everyone received his or her plates.  They continued eating in silence while friendly chatter took place around them.  Soft jazz music continued playing in the restaurant.   

About twenty minutes later, an individual stood on the stage and introduced herself.  "Good evening everyone.  I am Julia Chen.  I just want to welcome everyone out to my café.  I hope everyone is enjoying his or her entrée." Several customers murmured in agreement.  "Right now, we're going to move on to our special guests.  All the way from Esthar, we have singing sensation Mariah Carey here to perform two selections." The customers applauded while some of the males whistled.  

"I truly love her songs," Lita commented as Sage rested his arm on the back of her chair.  "She's really amazing!"

"Also, we'll have Dollet jazz artist Boney James playing two selections."  The customers applauded again.  "After our special guest finish performing their selections, there will be a five minute intermission before we indulge ourselves in some Karaoke.  Now how does that sound?"  The customers applauded while some murmured his or her approval.

"Karaoke?!" Mina squealed in excitement.  "Hyne!!  I don't even remember the last time I stood before people and performed."

"I know the feeling," Raye murmured.  "I don't even know if I can go up there and sing."

"Oh don't worry Raye," Serena reassured, "we'll be there to support you.  We're your friends and don't ever forget that."

"Thanks."

Seconds later, a male with two saxophones-a soprano and tenor- walked onto the stage.  His band soon followed him and set up their instruments on stage.  The audience applauded as he began clipping the soprano saxophone to his lanyard.

"How you're feeling Deling City?!" he greeted in the microphone, then smiled.  Several females shouted out to Mr. James as others applauded.  "I want to send a special thanks to Ms. Julia Chen for having me here tonight.  It is truly an honor to be here.  I'm just gonna get you guys in the mood for a moment.  Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

Boney and his band began playing his selection titled, 'Grand Central'.  The music was slightly upbeat and several people were rocking or snapping their fingers to the music.  Even the soprano saxophone Boney was playing, displayed the happiness of the song.  Others decided to nod their heads to the music as they continued their quiet conversations.

The second selection, 'As You Are' was slow and tranquil.  The beat was really calm and revealed peace and happiness.  Mr. James played the tenor saxophone beautifully.  Almost every female sighed and relaxed to the soft melody.

"He's really good," Mia commented as Anubis held her hand.

"He definitely has a gift for music," Amy murmured, mesmerized by the beautiful melodies and 'colors' of the art.

Once Mr. James played the last note, he smiled and bowed before the crowd.  His audience applauded him.  Julia also appeared on the stage and hugged Boney as well.  

"Let's give Boney James another round of applause!" Julia demanded softly as she smiled.  The audience continued with the round of applause.  She turned back to the saxophonist.  "Those two compositions were moving and were played beautifully.  I truly thank you for coming all the way from Dollet."

Mr. James smiled and bowed again before he and his band left the stage.  Five minutes after the jazz musician left, a beautiful blonde stood on the stage and gave her audience a warming smile.  Her background singers stood at the microphones and smiled as well.  Several people applauded while several shouted and screamed, "MARIAH!!"  The female waved to her adoring fans.

"Deling City!!  Let me hear you make some noise!" Mariah yelled.  Everyone applauded, yelled, or whistled.  "I want to thank Julia for inviting me out to her restaurant.  Most importantly, I am really happy to be here.  We're gonna have fun and slow things down a bit.  Feel free to sing along if you know the song or dance to the music."

She opened up with her first selection, 'Butterfly.'  Several individuals stood up and swayed to the music.  The Scouts smiled at the couples that were already dancing on the floor.  The girls sighed dreamily as they lightly swayed their heads to the beautiful melody.  Raye and Mina were lip singing with the female artist.

Ms. Carey's second selection, 'My All' (A.N.  I'm not too sure if this is the name of the song.  If someone who is reading this knows the title, please let me know so that I can make corrections) was slow and seductive.  The Ronins asked the Scouts to dance and the girls accepted.  Yuli, Mia, and Anubis watched the young couples swayed to the languid tempo.  

Once Mariah sang the last note to her song, everyone applauded her.  She curtsied before the crowd and smiled while waving to her fans.  For the third time that night, Julia walked on the stage and hugged the artist.

"Thank you Mariah for gracing us with your voice and your presence," Julia praised.  "You truly are an inspiration to those individuals out in the audience and elsewhere.  Again, thank you for coming all the way from Esthar to be here."  The blonde singer smiled before she and her background singers left the stage.  "Right now, we're going to enter the five minute intermission before we start with the karaoke.  If you want autographs from Mariah Carey and Boney James, they're signing out front.  Please don't forget to get your signatures before leaving."

The waitress returned with the bill and Mia paid the tab.  The Ronins and Scouts returned to their seats as several fans left the dining area.

"That was fun!" Serena sighed as she sat in her chair.

"It looked like you guys…" Mia started before an intense pain hit her stomach.  She winced and held her stomach. _'No… not now…'_ her mind cried.

"Are you okay Mia?" Yuli asked.

"I'm okay sweetie.  There's nothing to…worry…about," Mia hissed as another acute pain hit her stomach.  Suddenly, the amniotic sac burst.  She looked at Anubis.  "My water just broke.  The baby's…. coming," she panted between breaths.  Anubis' jaw dropped as she clenched his shoulders and shook him slightly.  "You have…to take me… to the hospital!!"

"We'll go with you," Rowen stated as he stood up.  The other Ronins and Scouts nodded in agreement.

Anubis shook his head.  "I think that it would be wise to go back to the house," Anubis recommended as he helped Mia out the chair.  The pregnant female cried out when a contraction hit her.  "We'll call you if anything happens." 

The two redheads left the restaurant while the Ronins, Yuli, and Scouts stayed behind.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait back at the house," Sage sighed as he stood up.

"I just hope that the baby's delivery will go well," Amy prayed as she and the others left the restaurant.

Fields' house:

            Axel and Blaze have been sparring intensely for nearly two hours.  They used thirty minutes to warm up against the prototype robots.  Next, they used the first forty-five minutes to spar one-on-one with katanas (mostly used by Axel), daggers, and machetes (both knives used by Blaze only).  Somehow during the fighting, Blaze used the daggers and slashed Axel's t-shirt to shreds.  Blaze stood in a defensive stance with her daggers and smirked at her work.  

Axel narrowed his eyes at the five-foot, six-inch female before he sheathed the katana.  "I think we've had enough practice with the weapons."  He placed the sword on a nearby table, then removed his tattered shirt.

Blaze gave the five-foot, eleven-inch male a skeptical look before twirling her daggers and placing them in the sheaths on her thighs.  "Don't tell me you're scared of fightin' lil' ol' me," she taunted lightly as she released the straps on her thighs.  She placed the daggers onto the nearby table.  

Axel rolled his shoulders as he looked at the twenty-year old.  "Of course not.  I'll admit that you won that match," he answered nonchalantly.  He assumed a defensive stance.  "However, I can guarantee that you won't beat me in hand-to-hand combat."

Blaze rotated her head from side to side before she gracefully assumed her fighting stance.  "We'll see the outcome of the match," she promised before she threw a right punch.

 The last forty-five minutes was the most intense match between the two fighters.  Each person was testing the other to his or her fullest potential.  Blaze used her Judo fighting style to effectively attack and retaliate against Axel's fighting style of Karate.  For some reason, the hand-to-hand combat seemed to be a sensual dance between the two fighters.  The room was thick with sexual tension.

            Blaze threw a punch at Axel's midsection but he blocked the attack.  He then grasped her wrist and flipped her on her back.  The auburn-haired female rolled to the right of the blond's ground punch and performed a sweep kick.  Axel landed on his back hard, knocking the wind out of him.  Blaze stood over his frame, gloating.

            She pulled the scrunchie off her ponytail and ran her fingers through her damp tresses.  "Looks like I've won this match also," Blaze boasted as she walked towards one of the walls.  She turned to face him, but caught a cross-chop to her midsection.  

            Axel's forward momentum from the cross-chop caused Blaze's body to slam against the wall behind her.  Blaze's impact against the wall only caused the wind to be knocked out of her.  Axel easily walked over to her body and pinned her small figure against the wall.  He also grabbed her wrists and placed them on either side of her head.  "Well, looks like **_I've_** won this one Blaze," the twenty-year old breathed huskily in her ear.

            She winced at the slight pain in her back and limbs.  _'Damn. I'm gonna be sore in the morning,' _she mumbled in her mind.  She rested her head against the wall and narrowed her now icy blue eyes (A.N.  They're naturally pale blue-violet.  However, in certain situations such as anger or passion/love/lust, her eyes change to icy blue or deep violet, respectively to those emotions) at the man who held her captive.  "That's mainly because you cheated you jerk!" she ground out between her lips.  She tried to move her hands but he held her wrists tighter.

            Axel chuckled lightly at her feeble struggles and her false accusations.  He raised her hands over her head and held them with his right hand.  He moved his face closer to hers until their lips were centimeters apart.  "Oh really huh?" Axel asked against her lips, humor lacing his tone.  "And what would make you think that?"

            Blaze's eyes turned back to their natural hue as she felt nervous under the teasing, dark cobalt gaze.  _'Uh oh…'_  Her breathing pattern changed due to 'that' look, as well as her current 'position.' "You knew that you had more experience in martial arts than I did.   That's why you took advantage of that fact," she blurted out, looking down as a slight shade of pink colored her cheeks.  "And…"

            She looked up at him as he reached up with his left hand and tucked a wet lock behind her ear.  She bit her bottom lip lightly and closed her eyes as his fingertips brushed a highly sensitive spot behind her right ear.  He easily removed her lower lip from her teeth and teasingly brushed his lips over hers.  He saw her eyes widen and heard a soft gasp escaped her lips.  

"And?" he prompted in a low, sexy rumble from his lips as he stroked his thumb over her soft chin.  He really started enjoying her 'helpless' and 'vulnerable' side just as much as her assertive, and sometimes dominant side.

            She licked her lips nervously and saw his eyes darkened from her actions.   _'That can't be good…or can it?'_  She whimpered and shuddered helplessly under his passionate gaze.   "Uhh…umm…y-you…you...b-because…you caught me w-when my guard was down," she stammered before he claimed her lips.

            He kissed her very softly on the lips.  He drew lazy circles under her jaw with his thumb as he began to nibble and tug on her bottom lip. She gasped his name and he began to nibble on first her jaw line, then her ear, and lastly her slender throat.  She purred sexily from the harmless 'assaults' as she tried to free her wrists from his grip.  He relinquished his hold as he placed both hands at the curve of her small waist.  She placed her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand on his broad and sweat-covered chest.  She leaned forward and nibbled slowly on his collarbone before sliding her tongue against his skin.  She smiled inwardly as she felt his hands tightened slightly on her waist.  

He growled lowly against her throat.  "The things you do to test my control…" he murmured as he looked at her before eagerly feasting on her soft lips.

"Axel…" she breathed hotly between kisses, pressing fully against his frame.

His thumbs stroked lightly across her lower belly.  She gasped from the tingly sensations as they crawled down her spine.  His tongue slowly slid into her mouth.  Their tongues tangled sensually against each other, seeking, and promising a pleasurable outcome after their foreplay.  She purred lightly as she wrapped her toned legs around his waist.

"Dammit!" he hissed as he braced both hands against the wall.  He gave his hips an experimental thrust, then groaned softly as she returned one of her own.  He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her passionate, deep violet eyes.  He closed his eyes and lightly glided his lips across her brow.

She slowly glided her fingers along his strong abs and landed at the band of his shorts.  He began to groan softly as he began to thrust his hips against hers.  She was about to slip her fingers into his shorts when her phone went off.  The sound was like a bucket of ice cubes poured over their sex-starved bodies. 

_'Thank Hyne for the interruption,'_ Axel thought to himself.  _'I don't know how much longer I would have lasted.'_

"Of all the freaking times!!!" Blaze closed her eyes as she gritted through her teeth.  "Why now?!"

He kissed her on the forehead before placing her on her feet.  "I think you might need to answer that.  It could be an emergency," he whispered as he grabbed a nearby towel.  He looked back at her.  "Don't worry.  We will finish this later."  His voice lowered to a sexy rumble as his cobalt eyes darkened.  "You can guarantee that…"  He turned around and headed upstairs to take a much-needed shower.

Blaze's knees nearly buckled under his voice as she braced her weight against the wall.  _'Those eyes and that voice…the things he does to me!!'_ her mind screamed as she shuddered.  However the persistent ringing of the phone cleared her foggy mind.  She placed the heel of her palm to her forehead before snatching the cordless phone off her receiver.  "Hello?"

"Hi.  This is Kathy from Midnight Velvet."  Blaze clenched her jaw, realizing that a telemarketer interrupted her sexual rendezvous with Axel.

_'What the mother….I can't believe this shit!!  Hyne!!! They have no business calling me at this time!!' _Blaze muttered darkly in her mind as she massaged her left temple with her left index and middle fingers.

"I am calling to see if you…."

"No, I am not interested in purchasing any items," Blaze interrupted rudely, "and I would appreciate it if you don't call my house ever again."  Before Kathy could respond, Blaze hit the end button on her phone and slammed it back on the receiver.  "Damn bastards."  She groaned lightly as she picked up her towel and trudged up the stairs.  "The mood is already gone.  There's no way we can pick up where we left off."  She placed her hair in a sloppy ponytail.  "I guess I'll have to lather up, then go to sleep."  She clicked off the lights in the simulation room, then slowly walked to her master bathroom to take a much-needed bath.

Deling City:

            The Ronins, Scouts, and a sleepy Yuli made it back to the Koji Mansion.  White Blaze raised his head once the eleven individuals entered the house.  Luna and Artemis ran down the last flight of stairs.  Kento took the eight-year old boy to his room and tucked him in the bed.

            "Where are Mia and Anubis?" Luna questioned the teenagers.

            "They went to the hospital.  Mia's about to have the baby," Cai responded as he sat on the couch.

            Suddenly, a portal opened in the living room and Pluto appeared in the room.

            "Pluto!  What brings you here at this late hour?" Artemis greeted as he sat on Mina's lap.

            The Scout of Time and Space glanced at the individuals in the room and sighed.  "I'm afraid I have some bad news," she murmured, sadness lacing her voice.

            "Did something happen to one of the timelines?" Amy asked.

"Is Talpa and Beryl alive?" Ryo questioned the Time Guardian.

Pluto looked at Ryo.  "There's no need to worry about those two.  This matter is far greater than that."

"Well Pluto, tell us what it is," Sage demanded, slowly becoming impatient.

Pluto sighed before breaking the news.  "I'm sorry Ronins.  The Scouts have a week to remain on Earth.  They have to go back to the moon to restore and protect the Moon Kingdom," Pluto replied dejectedly.

            "WHAT?!!" all the Scouts yelled incredulously.

            "Why?  How long will all this take?" Raye asked on the verge of tears.

            "I don't know why and I don't know how long the process would take," Pluto declared.  "I'm only reporting what Cosmos asked of me."

             "Well, we have to head back to Balamb Garden on tomorrow," Serena whispered as she clenched her hands on her knees.  She rocked gently to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

            "How in the world are we gonna obtain approval from the Headmaster to let us go on another 'mission'?" Lita gritted though her teeth as she dug her nails in the back of the couch.

            "That's been taken care of," Pluto murmured as a portal opened to her left.  "I will be back in a week to get you guys."  She sighed as she looked at the melancholy expressions on all the teenagers' faces.  "I'm sorry to give you this bad news, but I had no choice.  Farewell Ronins and Scouts."  The portal closed once the Time Guardian entered the black gateway.

            "I think…I need to…" Serena began before she burst into tears.  She ran from the living room and headed upstairs to her room.

            "SERENA!!" all the girls gasped through their tears as they ran after her to console her and be consoled each other.

            The guys sat in total silence, despite the turmoil that tore them apart inside.  They couldn't believe that the friends that they've known since childhood were leaving them.  From the way the Scout of Time and Space made it seem as though the girls were not coming back.   _'And just when I really started to get close to her,'_ the guys thought at the same time.  _'Hyne, why did this have to happen?'_

Author's Note:

Blaze and Axel are getting pretty close there!!  Blast the telemarketers for interrupting their 'playtime'!!!  Poor Scouts!!  They discover they have to leave, with a possibility of not coming back.  Poor Ronins!!  Now they don't know how to deal with losing their potential 'girlfriends.'  What will be the outcome of all of this?!  Read and review!!


	13. Withdrawals

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me.  They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively.  PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!  Only the plot of the story and any new characters, such as Blaze Fields and Axel Jones belongs to me.

"Withdrawals" 

Chapter Thirteen

Friday afternoon, February 11, 2006, Balamb Garden:

            The Ronins and the Scouts returned to Balamb City by the transcontinental train on Tuesday around noon.  The large group was happy that Mia gave birth to a healthy baby girl.  They went by the hospital Tuesday morning and visited Mia before they left.  They all wished the new parents the best of luck in raising little Chastity.  

            Once the group of ten arrived back at Balamb Garden, the Ronins and Scouts went their separate ways.  All of the teens didn't know how to handle the current situation that was looming over them.  The girls felt that they should distance themselves from the guys.  Unfortunately, the feelings that each girl possessed for her compatible partner were too strong to hold back.  The deep, sincere, and unconditional love that the girls have for the guys could never be replaced.  However, they couldn't risk exploring a monogamous relationship with the Ronins.  They knew their days on Earth were numbered.  In addition, they couldn't bear if the guys denied or rejected the deep and sincere love they have for them.  

            Unbeknownst to the Scouts, the Ronins held similar beliefs.  Each guy desired to be with his compatible partner and spend quality time with her.  Unlike the Scouts' skepticism in having a deeper connection, the Ronins wanted to possess a deeper relationship, regardless of the fact that they were leaving in a couple of days.  They didn't care about the consequences, as long as the girls displayed the deep and strong love that the guys harbored for them.  

Since their arrival to Balamb Garden on Tuesday, the girls spent time in the Dormitory.  Rowen went either to the Quad or the Library.  Cai stayed in the dorm while his roommate Kento decided to work off some frustration and stress in the Training Center.  Sage decided to pass time by playing Triple Triad with some of the 'Trepies' in the Cafeteria.  Ryo plainly stated that he wanted to be left alone.  

Garden Exit:

            "I just truly wished that there was another way," Ryo mumbled as he walked towards the water fountain located near the exit.  He had wandered about the Garden for twenty minutes, deeply brooding in his thoughts.  "I don't want to lose their friendship and I don't want '_her'_ to leave without knowing how I really feel," he confessed as he heard soft rumbling above him.  He looked up at the sky and spotted a few rain clouds.  He sighed and walked back to the Garden Entrance, one thought on his mind.  _'Raye…'_

Mina and Lita's room:  

Lita sat on her bed, staring through her glass balcony door.   She sadly gazed at the dark rain clouds and listened to the pitter-patter of the raindrops tapping against the glass.  _'It suits my mood,'_ she mumbled mentally.  She wiped away her silent tears as they slowly cascaded down her cheeks.  She truly felt a heavy ache in her chest.  She couldn't deal with placing her heart on the line for Sage.  She knew that she had somehow rekindled long-buried feelings for him since they've reunited at Ryo's house.  She even thought about the night that he came over and discussed their life since grade school and their families.  She smiled slightly as she reminisced about the kiss that he gave her to calm her nerves that were rattled early that morning from her nightmare.  She sniffled before she hung her head down as tears continued sliding down her face.

            Mina watched Artemis curl into a ball and fall asleep on her bed.  She giggled quietly at his sleeping form before glancing at her best friend.  She sighed at Lita's sad demeanor.  _'She hasn't moved from that spot for nearly three days.  She barely eats her meals,'_ the blonde thought sadly.  

Suddenly, Mina's phone rang and she walked over to the machine and pressed the speaker button.  "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Blaze.  How are you?"

"Fine Blaze.  Are things okay in Deling City?" Lita joined in the conversation.

"Hey Lita.  I forgot you and Mina were roommates.  But yeah, Axel and I are making sure that the streets are safe," Blaze replied confidently.  A few seconds of silence passed by.  "You guys sound a little upset.  Is everything okay?"

Mina and Lita glanced at each other briefly.  "Uh…everything's just fine," Mina answered hesitantly.

"No it isn't," Blaze countered sternly.  "Hit the visual button on the phone."  Lita reached over to hit the yellow button and a visual of Blaze appeared before the two individuals.  She slowly scrutinized the girls' uneasy facial expression before speaking again.  "Something's up with you two.  You're acting as though this would be your last time being on Earth or something.  Spill it."

Lita and Mina both gasped softly. _'There's no way she could possibly know…'_  "Is it that apparent on our faces?" Lita asked suspiciously.

Blaze sighed as she adjusted the white sweatband on her forehead.  "Of course it is.   Look, I know that we've only known each other in only a span of five or six days, but I sense that something is wrong with you two.  So…what's the matter?" the auburn-haired asked softly.

"We just received some disturbing news earlier this week," Lita began as she wrapped her arms around her small waist.

"We found out that my friends and I have to complete a mission that is quite tedious and lengthy," Mina supplied cautiously.

"Well at least you and your friends will be together," Blaze returned casually.  "So what's the mission?"

"We have to exterminate the monsters that were attacking a space shuttle and help technicians make repairs," Lita feigned carefully.

Blaze eyed the two individuals skeptically before voicing her thoughts.  "So how long will the mission take?"

"We really don't know for sure, but we hope that it won't be for long," Mina answered slowly.  "We're leaving Monday."

"Oh, I see," Blaze returned softly as she clasped her hands together and placed them on her desk.  "Well, I truly wish you guys the best of luck.  I'll leave you guys to your musings.  Hopefully, I'll talk to you guys before you leave.  Take care."  

"Yeah.  Make sure that you take care of Axel too, if you know what I mean," Lita added with a mischievous grin.  

Blaze's face flushed before she regained her composure.   "Of course."  She smiled and waved slightly before she hit the visual button on her phone.  

Lita and Mina both sighed in relief as they pressed the yellow and end buttons on the talking device.  

"I'm still in shock in how she knew something was up with us," Lita spoke softly as she resumed her spot on her bed.

"I know," Mina agreed quietly.  "But for some odd reason, I still can't shake the familiar feeling that I'm supposed to remember something about her and Axel.  Something about those two keeps triggering something in the back of my mind."

"Me too," Lita answered distantly, as she continued to gaze out at the rain and gloomy skies.  She held her head down and allowed the silent tears to fall down her face.  
            There was silence between the two females.  Both were contemplating about the issues in their complicated lives.  A few moments later, Mina walked over to her friend and sat next to her.  She stared at the dark rain clouds lurking in the sky.  

"Are you going to be okay?" she whispered.

            Lita raised her head and glanced at her best friend.  "I don't know if I really will," she answered truthfully.  "I don't want to leave."

            Mina looked at her friend, understanding written on her face.  She motioned for Lita to sit on the floor as she grabbed the brush off the nightstand.  "I know the feeling," she acknowledged.  "I don't want to leave here, especially without telling Kento how I really feel about him."  She gently began brushing Lita's naturally wavy tresses.  While doing this, she thought of a topic to get her best friend talking and smiled mischievously at her discovery.  "Speaking of which…  What are some of the reasons why you fell in love with Sage?"

            "WHAT?!" Lita yelped incredulously.  A few seconds later, she blushed lightly at her reasons for loving the bearer of the Halo armor.  "Why'd you want to know?"

            "I'm just curious, that's all," Mina answered coolly.  

            Lita smirked slightly as she thought about her next statement.  She glanced over her shoulder at her friend.  "So what attracted you to Kento?"

            "I rather not say," Mina replied shyly, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.  

            "So you rather not tell your **_bestest_** (A.N.  I'm fully aware that bestest isn't a word) friend in the whole world why you are attracted to someone I consider as my 'brother'?" Lita teased lightly.

            Mina chuckled lightly as she placed the wavy tresses in a ponytail.  "I'll tell you if you tell me why my 'brother' has 'captured' your heart.  Do we have a deal?"

            A smile slowly swept across Lita's face since she returned back to Balamb Garden.  She looked at her friend, and nodded her head.  "Deal," she agreed softly before explaining why she fell hard for her 'Casanova'.

Cafeteria:

            Sage finished playing his sixth Triple Triad match with the 'Trepies'.  He just collected a two Snow Lion cards, two Wendigo cards, one Elvoret card, and one Ultima Weapon card.  He shook hands with all the 'Trepies' and left the Cafeteria.  He sighed quietly at the same time his watch-bracelet beeped.  He stopped to press the green button on the side and answered the page.  "Sage here."  

"What's going on buddy?" the person greeted smoothly.

Sage pulled up the holographic image and smirked at the individual.  "Nothing really Axel.  How is the crime in Deling City?"

"Nothing major.  Blaze and I are making sure that criminal activities are minimal or obsolete," Axel declared.  A few moments passed before he spoke again.  "You sure you're okay man?"  He peered closer at the other blond's face.    "You look like you've lost you're best friend or something.  What's up?"

Sage sighed quietly as he raked his fingers through his hair.  He glanced out the window before turning his gaze to the hologram.  "My friends and I just found out that Mina and her friends were leaving for a mission."

            "Were you talking about the girl and her friend who were at the mall with you?  They're SeeDs too, I assume," Axel inquired.  Sage nodded despairingly.  "You should be happy for them."

"I am," Sage said smoothly.  

The older male crossed his hands over his tanned chest.  "Sure you are," Axel replied nonchalantly.  "Are you upset that you didn't get the mission or is it something else?"

He sighed before speaking again.  "It's just that I, nor my friends, may never see them again after the mission," Sage answered truthfully.

"Or is it that you won't see _'her'_ once the mission is over?" Axel questioned casually before seeing Sage's shocked expression.  

"Wha…How could you tell?" Sage sputtered disbelievingly as he leaned on the wall.

"Never say 'never' whenever love is involved, my friend," he answered wisely.  He chuckled lightly before giving the younger male a serious look.  "My suggestion is that you and your friends spend as much time with Mina and her friends.  I don't know if your friends have feelings for the girls, but do tell Lita how you feel."

Sage looked at the hologram before him and nodded in understanding.  "I'll take your advice.  Just make sure that you and Ms. Fields work out the 'sparks' between you two," he answered with a perceptive grin.

Axel raised his eyebrow questioningly at Sage.  "I'm not even gonna ask what made you think that," he lied carefully, " but I have to cut the conversation short.  I'll catch you later.  Just don't forget what I said."

Sage murmured a farewell before he ended the conversation and dispelled the image.  The blond-haired male continued to preamble through the Cafeteria exit when he spotted Rowen walking toward the Quad.  "Rowen!" he yelled as he jogged over to his best friend.

            "Oh.  Hey Sage," Rowen replied.  "Have you seen any of the girls wanderin' around here?"

            "I'm afraid not buddy," Sage said as he walked with him to the Quad.

            A few moments of silence passed between the two individuals.

"I just wish that they didn't have to go so soon," Rowen sighed.  "We were just starting to be happy just being normal teenagers.  We were almost about to have a normal life.  It's not fair…"

            "I know what you mean," Sage admitted.  "I wanted to talk to Lita and see where we both stand in our friendship."  Rowen glanced at him as he sighed.  "However, it looks like I won't even get the chance."

            Rowen raised an eyebrow at his best friend.  "Is there somethin' more goin' on between you and Lita that you're not tellin' me about?"

            "Whatever goes on between Lita and I are our concerns," Sage snapped defensively.  He looked at his friend's startled and hurt expression and sighed.  "Sorry."  

"It's okay.  It seems that everyone is a little grumpy because of this situation," Rowen replied wearily.

"But to really answer your question," Sage began as he smirked at the bearer of the Strata armor, "it's the same reason why you didn't tell anyone about the chemistry between you and Ms. Mizuno."

            Rowen looked away and sighed.  "You're right.  Should have realized that," he confessed, reluctantly.  He glanced out the window at the rain clouds in the sky.  "I never met anyone like her.  She has a great personality and she's one amazing woman.  I just wished that we had more time to allow our friendship to blossom into something more…"

            Sage placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  "I know exactly what you mean," he admitted quietly.  "We still have the chance to tell them how we really feel about them.  Hopefully, we get to spend time with the girls before they leave on Monday…"

            "I hope you're right…"

Amy and Serena's room:

            Serena giggled quietly as Luna held a one-sided conversation with herself while she slept on her bed.  The blonde-haired female sighed quietly as she twisted her hair up in a sloppy bun.  She glanced at her roommate and wondered how Amy could act 'normal' at a solemn time like this.  She carefully got off the bed and walked over to Amy's side of the room.  She then leaned against Amy's desk.

            Amy glanced briefly at her friend, before returning back to her Calculus book.  "Is there something wrong?" she asked, occupied by the problems on the page.

            "I'm just wondering if you're really okay," Serena interrogated lightly.

            Before the blue-haired genius could respond, a knock echoed through the room.  Amy and Serena glanced at each other before the latter walked to the door.  She opened the door to find the raven-haired priestess standing on the other side.

            "Hey Raye," both girls greeted as she entered the room.

            Raye murmured a greeting in return and sat down in Serena's chair.  "Has anyone seen the guys since we've been back at the Garden?" she questioned the two females.

            "I haven't," Serena mumbled.  "I really wanted to spend time with my friends."

"We all would like to Serena…" Amy agreed.

"…But we don't want to become deeply involved in a relationship with our crushes," Raye interjected.

Another knock interrupted the conversation and Raye walked over to the door.  She pulled the door back to reveal Lita and Mina standing on the other side.

"So what brings you two to our 'humble abode'?" Serena inquired of the newcomers.

"We just wanted to check up on you guys," Mina confessed as she walked in and leaned against the wall. 

"We were just seeing if everything was okay," Lita added as she sat cross-legged on Amy's bed.

A few moments passed before the girls spoke. 

"You know what?" Serena began, "I am really gonna miss the guys."

"I'm gonna miss Ryo's compassion towards others as well as his temper," Raye sighed as she hugged her knees to her chest.  The girls giggled quietly at her admission.

"At least now you have someone to match your fiery temper," Serena teased harmlessly.  

Raye was about to hiss a retort but decided against it.  Tints of red colored her nose and cheeks. "Guilty as charged," she murmured bashfully as she tried to hide her rosy face.

"I'll definitely miss Kento's sensitive side and his strength," Mina whispered.  "I truly love that about him…"

"I know that I won't forget Rowen," Amy murmured quietly.

"Oh really?  And why is that?" Raye asked as she and the others arched an eyebrow or smirked at the blue-haired female.

"He's the most cunning out of the five guys and he makes me smile with his witty comments," Amy explained as she placed her book on the shelf.  

"I will never forget about Cai's shyness and his ability to trust people," Serena stated as she clasped her hands together in her lap.  "I guess that what drew me to him."

"I know that I will miss Sage, not only for his charm and stubbornness, but also for his wisdom," Lita remarked sincerely.

"I really want to see them and spend time with the guys before we leave," Mina stated.

"Hopefully, we'll see them this weekend and we can do just that," Raye declared as she reached for Serena's boom box and played the radio.  She then reached in her back pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.  "In the meantime, who's up for a game of Spades?"

 Cai and Kento's Room:

            Kento arrived back to his room, tired from his 'workout' in the Training Center.  _'Man!!  Those T-Rexuars seem harder to beat since the last time I fought them,'_ he muttered in his mind.  

            "How did it go this time Kento?" Ryo asked from a nearby chair.

            Kento blinked and glanced at all four of his friends in the room.  "Huh?" he asked confused.  He then thought about Ryo's statement as he slowly made his way to his bed.  "Oh.  It seems that the T-Rexuars seem to have more bite.  I just feel really tired."

            "So what happened with the Triple Triad game Sage?" Cai questioned his friend.  "Did you get any rare cards?"

            "I just managed to win six cards from the 'Trepies' in the Cafeteria," Sage answered nonchalantly as he leaned against the wall.

            "So did anyone see Serena and the others since Tuesday?" Kento asked from his bed.  Some guys replied with a negative response while others simply shook their heads.

            "I think we should see them this weekend and inform them of our feelings towards them," Rowen suggested as he leaned on Kento's desk.  

            "I hope the girls are fully aware of the impact that the 'isolation', as well as the situation itself, is affecting us," Ryo explained.

            "Most importantly, we can't blame Pluto for delivering to us the bad news," Cai declared flatly.  "She was just following this 'Cosmos' person's demands."

            "I just hope that we're not gonna be too late to tell them how we truly feel about the girls," Sage sighed quietly. 

            _'Hyne, don't let this opportunity escape us and don't let this be the last time that we'll see them again,'_ all the individuals thought together solemnly.

Author's Note:

Boy that took a lot out of me emotionally!! *sighs* Again, I apologize for not having any fighting scenes in the chapter.  Looks like the Ronins and the Scouts want to reveal how they really feel towards one another.  Hopefully, our heroes would have one last chance to spend time with one another before the Scouts' departure in a few days.  Please don't forget to read and review!!   All comments are welcome (praises, comments, suggestions, flames)!!!


	14. The Evening Arrangements

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me.  They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively.  PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!  Only the plot of the story and any new characters, such as Blaze Fields and Axel Jones belongs to me.

"The Evening Arrangements"

Chapter Fourteen

Saturday morning, February 12, 2006:

            The Scouts woke up around 7:00 a.m. to clear and sunny skies.  They decided to workout that morning before grabbing a bite to eat from the Cafeteria.  After the girls finished their seventh lap around the inside track of the Garden, they spotted Ryo and Rowen exiting the Dormitory.

            "Hey!  I haven't seen you guys in a few days," Rowen greeted as he approached the group of five.

            "I know and we apologize for that," Serena declared as she draped a small towel around her neck.

            "We needed some time to think about some things," Lita stated as she wiped her wet bangs off her forehead.  She slowly made her way through the Dormitory entrance.  "I don't want to be rude or anything, but I have to go and freshen up before I eat breakfast.  I'll see you guys later," she responded over her shoulder to the guys.

Mina followed her best friend.  "I'll meet you guys in the Cafeteria in about twenty minutes," she replied over her shoulder to the girls.  

"I better go also," Serena commented.  She placed her hands on Amy and Raye's shoulder.  "I'll leave you guys to talk things over."  She quickly made her way to her room before either female could protest.

Amy adjusted the royal blue sweatband on her forehead and sighed quietly.  "So…" she began meekly, "how have you guys been?"

"We've been doing okay," Ryo answered before glancing at Raye.

"We've been trying to live a normal 'teenage' life," Rowen added as he spotted Cai coming from the Parking Lot exit.  "Hey Cai!"

Cai looked in the direction where he heard his name and smiled slightly.  "Hey guys!  What's going on?" the native Estharian greeted as he approached the individuals with three grocery bags in his hand.

"Nothing really Cai, but you just missed Serena," Raye informed as she jerked her thumb over her shoulder.  "She's supposed to have breakfast with the rest of the girls in twenty minutes."

"Why don't you guys join us?" Amy asked the three males softly.  "If you see Sage and Kento, please extend the invitation."

"I'll tell Kento and I'll see you guys there," Cai commented as he adjusted the bags in his arms.  "I better drop off these bags.  I just hope that Kento doesn't eat all the food this time."  The small group of individuals laughed softly.

"Well, I'll tell Sage as soon as he comes back from his morning runs and meditation," Rowen stated before glancing at his blue-haired counterpart.  "Can I speak to you in private?"

Amy braved a glance at his face before looking away shyly.  "Okay."  He gently tugged her by the hand and walked back towards the Dormitory.

"Well, that was interesting," Raye said quietly as she raked her fingers through her wet ponytail.  

"So are you sure that you're doing okay?" Ryo asked as he stood mere inches from her.  He slowly and softly glided his knuckles across her cheek.

"I'm okay," she murmured quietly as she held his hand to her cheek.  She looked up into his face and gave a small smile.  "Thanks for asking."

"No problem sweetheart."  He returned a small smile.  "So what are your plans for this evening?  Are you gonna be busy doing something?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as her smile widened.  She tilted her head to the side.   "And what if I do have something planned?" she asked smugly, humor lacing her tone.

Ryo saw her intention in her eyes and played along with her game.  "Well," he began as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, "I think that you should cancel them."

Raye arched an eyebrow and let out a soft, feminine laugh.  "Well luckily, I don't have any this evening," she answered truthfully.  "So why'd you ask?"

"I was just curious," Ryo admitted as his thumb stroked her chin.  "Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you.  So…wear something nice and I'll be by your room later."  He kissed her softly on the lips before heading in the direction of the Parking Lot.

Raye looked at the retreating figure and sighed.  She then turned to look at Amy and found her friend involved with a chaste lip lock with Rowen.  _'Interesting,'_ she thought quietly to herself.  She slowly walked closer to the kissing couple and cleared her throat.  She watched and stifled a giggled as the two individuals jumped back, each sporting a rosy hue across their cheeks.

"Um…Rowen, I'll see you at the Cafeteria.  Don't forget to tell Sage and Kento also," Amy blurted out nervously.  She quickly grabbed Raye's wrist and both sprinted to their respective rooms.

Rowen looked at the two figures and chuckled softly.  "Well, I just hope that everythin' will go right this evening," he prayed as he headed towards the Quad.

Cafeteria:

            The girls stood patiently in line, waiting to be served.  The dining area had only a small crowd of junior cadets.  They hoped that there were still waffles, French toast, and pancakes available once they reached the front of the line.

            "Do you think that the guys remembered the invitation?" Raye questioned her friends as she grabbed a plate.

"Of course they remembered the invitation," a male voice teased from behind the group.

The girls looked over their shoulders and spotted Kento and his friends.

"So what happened to you two earlier this morning?" Mina interrogated, poking her counterpart in the chest while eyeing her 'brother' Sage.   "We ran into Ryo and Rowen earlier and Raye spotted Cai a few moments after that."

"I was still asleep," Kento said sheepishly as he picked some fruits.  He then handed an orange to her.

"And I was out on my morning run outside the Garden gates, then I stopped to reflect upon some matters in the nearby forest," Sage admitted as he placed his hand on the small of Lita's back and reached for a plate of waffles.

The group of teens took fifteen minutes to allow the Cafeteria lady to serve them breakfast.  They walked over to another section to fix their desired drinks.  Lastly, they selected a table that was near the windows and sat down.

"So what are you guys gonna do on tomorrow?" Lita inquired before she sipped her water.

"Nothing really, but I heard there's a Spring Festival being held in Balamb City," Rowen informed the group as he placed butter on his pancakes.  "There's gonna be some games, rides, and live entertainment."

"It will be a good outing since we don't have side missions to embark on during the weekends," Raye stated casually before enjoying the sweet taste of a red grape.

            "We can easily go to the festival if you guys aren't too busy tomorrow," Ryo suggested before stealing a grape from Raye and popping the fruit in his mouth.  He smiled smugly at her startled protest.

            "So it's settled then!" Serena confirmed happily before she sipped her apple juice.

            After talking amongst each other for twenty minutes, the group of ten left the dining area.  During the conversation, Amy informed the group about the communicating devices she's worked on since her return to the Garden.  She stated that she finished one of the gadgets and was nearly done with the other.  Rowen offered his assistance in the project.  They decided to meet each other in the Quad and finish the mechanical work.

            Kento decided to visit his relatives in Balamb City.  Mina wanted to accompany him on the small trip.  He welcomed the company and decided to leave the Garden around noon.

            Ryo told Raye that he was studying to take an exam to increase his SeeD rank.  Raye wanted to help him ace the exam before she left on Monday.  She insisted that they should study quietly in the Library.  She also suggested that he should study the guides about GFs, junctioning magic spells to a SeeD's defenses, and the function of the powerful items and tonics in a SeeD's utility belt.

            As for the remaining Scouts, their counterparts wanted to talk to them briefly.        

Lita and Mina's Room:

            Lita sat on her bed, towel-drying her wet locks.  She sighed quietly and glanced at her alarm clock.  "It's just 11:28.  I thought it would have been much later," she muttered darkly before walking to the small kitchen.  She wrapped her damp tresses in the dark green towel, deciding to unload the groceries she bought earlier.

            She spotted the note that was placed on the refrigerator.  The yellow paper contained Mina's scribbled handwriting.  Lita continued to decipher the short message. "She just left three minutes ago," she pondered out loud.  She smiled softly.  "I have to thank her for putting up the groceries."

             Suddenly, the emerald-eyed female heard a knock on her door.  She assumed that it was Mina coming back to retrieve something.  Lita continued looking at the note as she opened the door.  "I declare that you're always forgetting something," she chided jokingly.

            "Oh really and what would that be this time?" a male voice responded mischievously.

            "Sage!" she gasped at her discovery.  The blond male grinned at her.  "I am so sorry!  I didn't know it was you! I thought you were Mina coming back for something."  She stepped to the side and he entered her room.

            "Were you busy?" he asked as he surveyed the room and her appearance.  "If so, I could come back later."

            "No, of course not," she remarked softly as she closed her door and tossed the paper in the trash.  "Is there something wrong?" she asked as she reached up to unwrap the towel from her head.  

            "Nothing really.  I just wanted to ask you something."

            She walked past his figure and sat cross-legged on the bed.  He walked over and sat on the bed with his arms crossed over his navy Polo shirt.  "So…what is it you wanted to ask me?" she asked while draping the towel on a nearby chair.

            "What are you doing this evening?"

            She stood up and walked over to the dresser and picked up a bottle.  "Nothing really.  Why'd you ask?" she queried as she squeezed some of the contents in her palm.    She then rubbed her palms together and ran her hands over her tresses.  She wiped her hands on the nearby towel.

            He walked over to the dresser and stood mere inches from her.  "There's this restaurant that I heard has pretty tasty food.  I was wondering if you wanted to go."

            Lita looked up from her task and stared at the male before her.  She smiled genuinely as she tilted her head to the side.  "Sage Date, are you asking me out on a date?" 

            He tucked a few of her wavy tresses behind her ear and lightly stroked her jaw.  He chuckled softly and returned a handsome smile.  "Why yes I am, Lita Kino," he murmured quietly.

            "Is the attire casual or semi-formal?" she questioned as she held her right hand over his left.  She stroked her thumb over the back of his hand, which was still stroking her right cheek.

            "Casual," he replied simply, "even though I wouldn't mind seeing you in that black dress you wore earlier this week."  He embraced her in a hug before she could utter a retort.  

She retaliated by biting him lightly on the neck.  He groaned lightly in her ear.  "I think that one time was enough," she murmured softly.  

            He nipped her ear lightly and heard her soft gasp.  "Careful there," he warned huskily as he placed his hands on her hips.  "You're really testing my self-control."  She looked up at him with an expression of innocence, but emerald eyes full of mischief.  He closed his eyes and sighed dejectedly.  "As much as I want to go 'that' level with you, I have to leave."

She slid her arms around his neck.  "Well since you have to leave now," she pouted adorably, "what time are you gonna pick me up?"

"Probably around seven," he affirmed before his lips brushed across hers.  He kissed her thoroughly before reluctantly backing away towards the door.  "Like I said earlier, I would definitely accept your 'invitation' but the time and place isn't right.  I'll be back here around seven, so be ready." 

"Okay."  She giggled softly and watched as he closed the door behind him.  She smiled giddily as she raked her fingers through her hair.  "I know Sage.  I feel the tension between us," she sighed yearningly, before she resumed the lengthy task of fixing her hair.

Near Balamb Garden's Front Gate:

            Serena sighed quietly as she perched cross-legged on the edge of the water fountain.  A few minutes ago, she just spotted Mina and Kento leaving the Garden.  The brunette wished the couple safety while they traveled to Balamb City.  

She smiled slightly as she resumed watching the small school of goldfish that swam languorously in the tepid water.  Her mind still replayed the images of Pluto stopping by to inform the group of heroes and heroines some bad news.  She felt the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and down her cheeks.  _'I just hope that we won't be gone for a long time,'_ she thought miserably, closing her eyes.  

The brunette heard footsteps approaching her direction.  She blinked back the sting of tears and tried to mask her dismal emotions.  She secretly sensed the person's aura, then smiled heartily once she recognized whom it belonged to.  "Hello again Cai," the brunette greeted the individual, warmly.

            "Hey."  He looked at the small smile on Serena's face and returned one of his own.  _'Hyne, don't let me be nervous.  This is my chance…'_  "Um…Do you mind some company?" he asked hesitantly.

            The brunette shook her head slightly and patted the spot next to her.  She watched as the native Estarian carefully sat on the fountain, two feet away from her.  "Silly, I'm not gonna bite you," Serena laughed softly.  "You can move closer."  He carefully scooted over until his right shoulder touched her left shoulder.  "So what brings you out here?"

            Cai leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees.  He clasped his hands together and stared at the scenery.  "I just wanted to take in the view."

            "It's beautiful isn't it?" she returned softly as a warm, spring breeze blew some of the dandelion seeds across the Garden.  She closed her eyes and smiled brightly.

Cai reached over and grasped her left hand in his right and intertwined his fingers with hers.  He heard her soft gasp.  "Yes it is," he whispered distantly as he gazed into her startled azure eyes.  He held her gaze as he held up their entwined fingers and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Serena stayed in shock as her mouth parted slightly.  "Huh?  W-What?" she squeaked nervously.  _'Was he talking about the scene or…?  Nah, it couldn't be…'_

  The auburn-haired male chuckled lightly as he faced her.  The brunette before him blushed slightly as she turned her gaze to the small fish in the fountain.  _'It seems like we've switched characteristics for this moment,'_ he pondered in his mind.  He reached up with his free hand and turned her gaze towards him.  

Serena couldn't look into his calm sea-green eyes, but found their clasped hands interesting to stare at.  "Cai, I'm so confused," she replied, vulnerably.  She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

"Don't be, love," he murmured tenderly as he caressed her cheek.  "Serena, look at me."  The female tilted her head to the side and her vulnerable blue eyes gazed at him.  "I wasn't talking about the scene earlier."

"Then what were you talking about?" the brunette asked, quietly.

"You," was the simple response as he continued caressing her cheek.  Her eyes widened as she gasped softly at the admission.  "You are a beautiful person, not only on the outside, but on the inside."

She closed her eyes and felt a tear cascade down her cheek.  "Cai, I don't know what to say," was the honest reply.

He wiped away the teardrop with his thumb.  "Well," he chuckled softly, "you may find it more difficult to say something once I tell you more later on this evening."  He watched the brunette opened her eyes and arched an eyebrow quizzically.  "It would give me great pleasure if you'd join me this afternoon for a picnic."

Serena, for the life of her, couldn't form a coherent thought.  The current situation, as well as her departure for her 'home', had taken a toll on her mind.  She nodded helplessly and watched the native Estarian returned a handsome smile.

He grasped both of her hands and helped her to her feet.  "Well, I better be off.  I realized that I forgot to pick up a few things from the store," he explained as he cupped her face.  He gazed intently in her weary azure gaze.  "Besides, I promised myself that I would make this picnic enjoyable for you."

"Cai, I want you to have fun also," she scolded lightly.  "This isn't all about me."

"No love," he returned sternly as he grazed his lips over her cheek, "it is.  I want you to enjoy yourself tonight.  My happiness depends on yours."  A tear slowly slid down her cheek and he kissed it away.  He felt her quiver against his frame.  "I want you to cherish the time we have together."

Serena was about to make a remark when Cai's lips brushed over hers before claiming them.  He held her by the waist and kissed her slowly and thoroughly, revealing so much love and passion towards her.  She wanted to cry from the intense feelings he displayed openly to her. 

She braced her small hands on his chest and pulled back from the kiss.  The brunette stared deeply into his passionate gaze.  She closed her eyes as she tried to calm down her racing pulse.  "I…I had no idea that you felt this way about me," she confessed gently.  She returned her gaze to his face and saw him blush lightly.

"I know," he groaned softly,  "but I'll try to explain this afternoon while we're at the picnic."  He glanced at the watch-bracelet and sighed dejectedly.  "I better go.  Just meet me at the Parking Lot around 6:45 p.m. in something comfortable and casual."

Serena kissed him lightly before he quickly headed back to the Garden.  A warm breeze gently caressed her arms and cheeks.  She tucked a wayward strand that waved in the light wind behind her ear.  She turned back to the water fountain, a blush and bright smile on her visage.  She sighed dreamily as one thought came to her mind.  _'I love you too Cai…'_

Author's Note:

I think I'm getting too emotionally attached to my story.  *sighs wearily* I didn't think that writing chapters like these could be this difficult, and emotionally involved.  Moving on…I need to know which couple's evening out you would like to read next.  Just email me at LaFemmeNastasja02@hotmail.com or just leave a review.  Remember, all comments are welcome!! 


	15. Cherish the Private Moments

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me.  They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively.  PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!  Only the plot of the story and any new characters belong to me.

"Cherish the Private Moments:  Serena and Cai" 

Chapter Fifteen

Serena and Amy's Dorm:

            Serena woke up to a constant beep coming from her alarm clock.  She raised her head and groaned angrily at the device.  The brunette slapped the snooze button on the clock and pulled the peach sheet over her head.  A thought entered her mind and she quickly sat up in her bed.  She glanced over to the clock to check the time.

            "I know I'm supposed to be doing something today," she mumbled groggily.  She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms and yawned softly.  "It's 6:00 p.m."  She jumped off the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, realizing her plans for the evening.  "I'm supposed to go on a picnic with Cai!"

            Twenty minutes later, Serena emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her small frame and a toothbrush in her mouth.  She strolled over to her dresser and pulled her undergarments out a drawer.  She then slipped into the two articles of clothing.  The brunette groaned softly at the process of selecting a wardrobe.  Before strolling over to her closet, the sapphire-eyed female shuffled to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

            Five minutes later, Serena left the bathroom and perambulated towards the closet.  She sifted through the different articles of clothing and came across a white, baby t-shirt.  She examined the t-shirt and realized the word 'Princess' was written across the chest, decorated with glitter and fancy pink letters.  The brunette giggled softly, placed the shirt on her bed, then returned to the closet for a pair of blue jeans.

            "Which pair shall I wear?" she contemplated out loud, inspecting the different cuts and shades of the jeans.  She pulled out a pair of indigo, relaxed-fit jeans and smiled at her choice.  She slipped on the jeans, threaded a black belt through the loops, and stared at her reflection in the mirror.  She snatched the t-shirt off the bed, pulled it over her head, and tucked it into her jeans.

"Now where are my shoes?"  She then reached to the bottom of the closet and spotted her slip-in, shell-toed Adidas.  She placed her feet in the white shoes that had three, pink stripes on the sides.

The brunette glanced at her clock.  She realized that she had only seven minutes to fix her hair and meet Cai at the Parking Lot entrance.  Suddenly, her watch-bracelet beeped as she placed the small pearl earrings in her ear.  She reached over to her dresser and pressed the green button on the piece of jewelry.

"Serena here."  
            "Hey Rena, it's Lita," the other individual replied.  "What's going on?"

Serena looked in the mirror as she parted her hair on the right side.  She brushed her chin-length bangs over to the left and behind her ears.  "I'm doing some last minute touch-ups.  I'm about to go somewhere with Cai.  I'm sorry I can't talk very long."  She began twisting her hair up and placed a large white hair clip on the back of her head.

"Well, I'll let you finish getting ready.  Just have fun.  I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow morning," Lita responded.  "Bye!"

Serena murmured a farewell and ended the conversation.  She fastened the watch-bracelet on her left wrist and reached for her small indigo purse.  She placed her key card in the purse, rubbed cherry flavored lip-gloss on her lips, and left her room.

Parking Lot entrance:

            Cai and Ryo came back from loading the contents for the picnic in Cai's ocean blue Lexus Convertible.  Cai thanked his friend for his assistance.

            "No problem dude," Ryo replied.  "Just remember to have a good time with Serena."

            "Thanks Ryo," Cai returned before his friend headed back to the Dormitory.  He sighed contentedly and looked at the watch-bracelet.  _'She should be here in the next minute or so,'_ he stated in his mind.

Serena continued down the hall when she accidentally bumped into someone.  "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

            "It's okay Serena.  You might wanna slow down just a bit though," a male suggested jokingly.

            Serena looked up from her purse and stared at the visage of Seifer Almasy. She smiled thinly.  "Thanks for the advice _Mr_. Almasy, but if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting someone very shortly.  Have a nice day," she replied curtly as she sidestepped him and continued towards her destination.  A few feet away, she spotted Amy and Rowen.

            "Hey Serena!" Rowen and Amy greeted.

            "Hey guys!  Bye guys!" Serena threw over her shoulder as she jogged passed them, to her destination. 

Cai sighed lightly as he looked at his watch-bracelet in nervousness.  "She'll be here," he murmured softly to himself.  Suddenly, he felt a tap on his left shoulder and a small voice behind him.  

"Hey.  I made it."

            He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the person before him.  "So are you ready to go Serena?"  The female nodded as both persons headed towards his parked car.

            "I saw Amy and Rowen before meeting up with you," Serena commented as she opened the passenger door of Cai's vehicle.  

Cai sat down in the driver's seat and turned on the car.  "Really?"

She sighed quietly as he drove the car out of the parking lot.  "I couldn't really talk with them though.  I hope they weren't upset for me wanting to be on time for our outing."

Her sea green-eyed companion grinned lightly.  "I know that they wouldn't hold a grudge against you for something as small as that."  He glanced over at her and she gave him a smile.  "Do you mind if I let the roof down?" 

"Not at all," she answered as she sat more comfortably in her seat.  Cai reached over and pressed a button on the dashboard.  "So where exactly are you taking me?"

Cai smiled slightly as he easily weaved his car through light traffic.  "You'll see when we get there," he answered teasingly.  Serena looked at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey!  That's not fair!" she pouted lightly.  Cai chuckled softly at the childish act.  "Well, can you at least tell me how far this place is from the Garden?!"

The auburn-haired male executed a left turn and drove slowly down the asphalt road.  He veered the car to the right and slowed down to a complete stop.  He looked at his azure-eyed companion and chuckled again at her pouting expression.  "You look adorable doing that," he responded softly as he caressed her cheek.  Her lips parted slightly as a blush spread across her cheeks.  "But to answer your question, we'll be thirty minutes away from the Garden."  Before Cai could shift the car into gear, Serena let out a startled yelp.  "What is it?"

She pointed a shaky finger over his shoulder.  "B-BUG!!" she shrieked as the 'bug' crept towards the car.

He placed his hands on the steering wheel and arched an eyebrow, confusion written on his face.  "Of course you're gonna see bugs Serena.  We're in a forest so don't…" he trailed off as he saw a shadow loom over his shoulder.  He slowly turned around and spotted the 'bug' his cohort was frightened about.  "Crap!!" he swore as he reached for his Magic stock on his utility belt.  "Cast Aero magic!"

The strong gust of wind knocked the eight-foot long 'bug' onto its back.  Cai quickly shifted the car in gear and drove a few feet when two more 'bugs' blocked their path.  Both individuals looked straight ahead and behind them and found themselves boxed in.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight them," Serena commented wryly as her transformation broach materialized in her left hand.  She unbuckled herself and jumped out the car.  "Moon Crystal Power!"

Cai jumped out the car and transformed into his sub armor.  He guarded Sailor Moon's back while he cast Scan magic on two of the creatures.  "The really huge one is a Caterchipiller.  It's weak against Fire and Ice spells.  The Bite Bug is weak against Ice and Wind magic," Cai stated over his shoulder.  

"Since I don't have my magic nor my GF with me," she began as she reached for her tiara, "I'll have to improvise."  She aimed at one of the two-foot long, blue flies.  "Moon Tiara Magic!!"  The Bite Bug screeched before being destroyed.  "One down!"  The tiara returned to its owner, with one leg still twitching on the headdress.  She shrieked and shook the appendage off the accessory.

"Serena get in the car!" Cai yelled over his shoulder.

"I won't do that Cai!  I can't leave you fighting these creepy bugs by yourself!" Sailor Moon protested as she stood back to back to him.  "Any other ideas?"

"Just draw a magic spell from me and cast it on one of the bugs.  We just have to fend them off with magic I have on me," Cai answered over his shoulder.  He held up his wrists, one in front of the other, palms toward the two Caterchipillers.  "Cast Flare magic!"  The powerful fire spell hit one of the bugs while the other stumbled to help its fallen mate.  The second Caterchipiller also burst into flames as well.  

Sailor Moon drew two spells from her companion and looked at the Bite Bug.  "Time for you to be blown away to pieces!  Cast Blizzard magic!"  Unknown ice winds swirled around the bug and encased him in an ice crystal.  "Cast Aero magic!!"  Another gust of wind blew the iced bug into a tree and she witnessed the ice crystal shatter on impact. 

Cai quickly doused the two flaming corpses with Water magic.  He quickly surveyed the area.  "Is that all of them?" 

"Come on Cai before anything else comes out and decides to have us for dinner!!" Sailor Moon warned as she glanced nervously around her while sitting in the passenger's seat.

Cai jumped into the car, shifted back into gear, and sped out the Alcauld Forest.  He sighed quietly as he transformed back into his dark denim jeans and an aquamarine Polo shirt.  "Are you okay?"

            Serena sighed wearily as she transformed back into her casual attire.  "I'm okay.  Just a little shaken up," she answered as she stretched her arms and legs while in her seat.  She leaned her head on the headrest and gazed at Cai.  "How much longer will it take to get to where we're going?"

            Cai turned a few more left and right turns before spotting the beautiful beach to his right.  "We're actually here."  He veered his vehicle off to the right and slowed down.  He parked his car in the nearby parking lot and shut off the engine.  

            Serena stared at the full expanse of the beach, in pure admiration.  The waters were crystal clear.  The small waves rolled gently against the shore.  She smiled softly as a gentle breeze caressed her face. 

            Both individuals grabbed the items for the picnic and headed towards the beach.  Serena chose a spot that was not too far from the car, but was also private.  Cai spread the blanket on the warm sand and placed the picnic contents on the cover.  He and Serena sat down on the blanket and unloaded the basket.

            "So what did you pack in here?" Serena asked as she glanced at the containers.

            "Nothing really fancy.  I just had only some pasta salad, a baguette, a fruit salad, some drinks…."

            Serena picked up a small foil dish and peeled back the aluminum foil.  "Is this what I think it is?"

            "If you're hoping that it's apple crumble pie…" Serena looked up from the dish and glanced at Cai. "…then that's it," Cai answered casually, a touch of humor in his voice.

            "Cai, I-I thank you.  You really didn't have to do this," Serena whispered as she glanced back at the dessert.

            "Hey.  It's no problem," Cai stated as he handed her a plastic plate.  "Like I said earlier, I wanted you to be happy.  Enough of that, let's eat!"

            Serena and Cai sat and held a light conversation between each other.   After placing the used dishes and food in the picnic basket, Cai placed the picnic items back in his car.  He made a suggestion of taking a stroll along the beach shore.  

            The two individuals walked along the shore barefooted.  The crystal clear waters rolled gently against the beach. A soft breeze blew smoothly against their body frames. They walked in comfortable silence, both teens thinking about the many events that led them to this point in their lives.

            Serena gazed out at the sunset and sighed quietly.  She stopped walking and sat close enough until the waters lapped at her small feet.  Cai followed suit and sat next to her.  He casually propped his right knee up and placed his right arm there.

            "It's really pretty huh," Serena whispered quietly as she hugged her knees to her chest.  Cai murmured an agreement.  "I'm really gonna miss being here on Earth." She sighed quietly as she placed her hand on the wet, sandy surface of the beach.

            Cai nodded while he pondered in thought.  _'This might be the last time that I see her,'_ he thought seriously.  He glanced out the corner of his eye at the female next to him.  _'I really need to tell her how I feel.'_

            "I just hope that those Negacreeps and evil warlords are gone for good," Serena murmured.

            "Same here.  I just don't want to fight anymore," Cai answered softly.  He paused for a few moments, then turned his sea-green gaze to Serena.  "Serena, I have to tell you something."

            The blue-eyed female raised an arched eyebrow at her friend.  "Is everything okay?"

            "Everything's just fine."  Cai chuckled quietly before he revealed his thoughts to her.  "I'm just happy that I'm able to spend time with you."  He silently prayed to Hyne to keep his shyness at bay before he spoke again.  "I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to tell you this," he began as he reached out with his left hand and placed it over her right hand, which was lying on the beach, "but I want you to know I value our friendship."

            Serena looked at Cai and gave him a small smile.  "I value this friendship…."

            Cai placed a finger over her lips and gave her a charming smile.  "I wasn't finished yet."  She blushed and murmured an apology.  "Most importantly, I wanted to tell you that I've fallen in love with you."

            The brunette looked at him and gasped.  "Cai…I…" She inhaled deeply before she asked her question.  _'I love you too, but I have to know,'_ she thought to herself.  "When did you realize this?"

            "Well, I knew that I liked you every since we were reunited at Ryo's place," Cai admitted as he held her hand.  He looked at the sun casting its warm rays over the crystal waters.  "When Ryo used the Phoenix Pinion to revive us, and I saw Beryl standing over you to finish you off…" He turned and looked at Serena.  "…I realized that I liked you **_more_** than a friend.  I was willing to put my life on the line for you.  That's when I knew for sure that I had deeper feelings for you."

            Tears of relief and joy slid down Serena's cheeks after she heard his declarations.  "Thank you Cai.  Thank you so much for everything," she cried as she jumped from her spot, landed in his lap, and embraced him.  She buried her face in the crook of his neck.   "I really needed to hear that."  She sniffled a little before she raised her head and gazed into his eyes.  "I want you to know that I love you too."

            Cai let out a breath of relief as he heard her confession.  He leaned forward and lovingly kissed away her tears.   He held her in his embraced as the moon shined down on them and as the stars began twinkling brightly in the clear, dark sky.

Author's Note:

Happy Holidays everyone!  I'm finally done with this chapter.  *sighs in relief*  I definitely apologize for the wait.  I know that I really have to do better with the updates.  I hope that I didn't disappoint you guys with this one.  Most importantly, I will make sure that this story will be done.


	16. Wishing Upon a Twinkling Star

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me.  They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively.  PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!  Only the plot of the story and any new characters belong to me.

"Wishing Upon a Twinkling Star:  Amy and Rowen" 

Chapter Sixteen

Quadrangular (Quad) Area:

            Amy sat on the bench, making a few modifications in the communication device resting on her lap.  Rowen sat on the other end of the six-foot bench, testing the frequencies, visuals, and functions of the other device.  They were the only individuals sitting in the Quad. 

            "How are the modifications comin' along?" Rowen queried as he flipped one of the switches to double-check the visuals.

            Amy sighed wearily as she used the back of her hand to wipe a light sheen of sweat from her forehead.  "I'm almost done, but I'm receiving an error message saying one of the commands in the main configuration won't compile at all," she answered tiredly.  "I should have been finished ten minutes ago."

            Rowen stood up and walked over to the blue-haired female.  He sat down next to Amy and looked at the screen.  He spotted the problem and pointed directly to a command line.  "You forgot to place a semicolon at the end of the line," he stated softly, before looking at the female's flushed face.  

            The cerulean-eyed female quickly turned her gaze from counterpart and looked at the screen.  "I think that might be the problem," she murmured as she typed the punctuation mark at the designated line.  She typed a command to compile the program.  "I hope that the configurations will work properly," she whispered.

            Rowen nodded in agreement as they waited a few moments for the compilation process to end.  Once they saw a confirmation line stating the configurations were fully operational, both individuals smiled in relief.  

            "I guess we could take a break for now," Rowen suggested as he stood from the bench.  "We could finish the diagnostic testing on these devices sometime today or tomorrow."  He watched Amy place the two communication devices in a small gym bag before she stood up and stretched.  "You really did a fantastic job designing them," he commended earnestly.

            Amy murmured her thanks as she and her blue-haired companion walked out the Quad.  She glanced briefly at her watch-bracelet and sighed at the time.  "It's just 6:42 p.m.  Hyne, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," she asserted timidly.

            "We probably can grab something to eat on our way to Balamb City," her companion remarked as they passed the Cafeteria and approached the Dormitory.

            As soon as they walked through the entrance, they spotted a familiar individual leaving the Dormitory.

            "Hey Serena!" Amy and Rowen greeted.

            "Hey guys!  Bye guys!" Serena blurted out as she continued a light jog to her destination.

            "I wonder where she was heading?" Amy pondered lightly as she and Rowen continued down the hall.

            "She probably had some plans," Rowen guessed.  "I think I saw Cai standing near the Parking Lot Entrance and Serena was just heading in that direction."

            She fished in her pocket for her key card as she approached her room.  She swiped her car and opened her door.  "I better go and freshen up."

            "I better do the same," he murmured as he reached in his back pocket for his key card.  "I'll come by your room and we can head straight to Balamb City for some food."

            Amy and Rowen said their goodbyes and continued on with their activities.  Amy walked to her closet and picked out a khaki miniskirt and a ¾ sleeve, white blouse.  She then disrobed and took a hot shower.

            Twenty minutes later, the blue-haired female emerged from the steamed bathroom.  She grabbed a Kleenex from her desk and wiped off the remaining toothpaste suds from around her mouth.  She sighed quietly as she wrapped the tan towel around her frame and slipped on her undergarments.  She then decided to lotion her appendages before putting on her clothes.  

            A knock interrupted her task of placing on small silver hoops in her ears.  She walked over to the door, opened it, and spotted Raye smiling at her.

            "Hey Raye," Amy welcomed as she allowed her visitor inside.

            "Hey Amy."  She studied her friend's attire.  "So what's the occasion?" she asked mischievously.

            "I'm just hanging out with Rowen," the cerulean-eyed female responded as she reached in her closet for a pair of brown Mary Jane shoes.

            Raye looked to the other side of the room.  "Where's Serena?"

            "Rowen and I saw her briefly before coming to our rooms."  She walked over to her dresser and reached for her brush.  "She was rushing to the Parking Lot.  I think she's going somewhere with Cai."  

            "I think she needed the outing," Raye commented softly.  Amy fastened the brown barrette to her low ponytail and glanced at her friend through the mirror.  The raven-haired female sighed lightly.  "I think she was the only one who really took Pluto's bad news really hard."

            Amy grabbed her watch-bracelet and placed it on her left wrist.  "I know what you mean," she whispered quietly as she combed her bangs.

            "Well, I better let you finish getting ready for your 'date,'" Raye teased lightly.  "I better go and get ready myself.  Ryo wants to spend time with me."

            The cerulean-eyed intellectual grabbed her small, brown purse.  "Just remember to enjoy your time with Ryo," Amy advised as she dabbed a small amount of vanilla scented perfume on her wrists and behind her ears.

            Raye opened the door and was about to step across the threshold when she spotted Rowen in the doorway.  He already had his knuckles ready to rap against the door.  

            "Hey Raye," Rowen greeted as she stepped out the doorway and into the hall.

            "Hey Rowen," she returned before glancing at the blue-haired female.  "I'll see you later Amy."  

            Amy murmured a response before she reached for her key card and purse.  She glanced up at her blue-haired friend and smiled.  "So where are we going?" she asked curiously as they walked down the hall.

            Rowen shrugged his shoulders.  "I really don't know where we could get something to eat," he remarked as they headed towards the Parking Lot.  He glanced at the petite female next to him.  "Any suggestions?"  

            Amy opened the passenger door to his silvery-blue BMW 325.  She held her left elbow in her right hand.  "I guess we can try Fatz Café," she suggested, tapping her index finger on her chin while thinking.  She sat in the car and buckled the seat belt.  "I heard their food was pretty good."

            Rowen revved up the engine, manually shifted the car into reverse, and backed out the parking space.  "Fatz Café it is then," he confirmed as he shifted the gear into first.  

            The two individuals left the Garden and headed towards Balamb City.  They listened to music and made small conversation along the way.  The topics of small talk ranged from their favorite pastimes to one another's high school years.  

            Twenty minutes later, they finally arrived to Balamb City.  They cruised around the city for five minutes and spotted the restaurant.  Rowen pulled up into Fatz Café's parking lot and parked his vehicle.  They entered the restaurant and a waiter led them to a private booth.

            "I'll return with your drinks.  You can place your orders once I get back," the waiter remarked as he scribbled down the two individuals' requests on his notepad.

            Amy glanced at the waiter's retreating figure before glancing back at Rowen.  "You were telling about an Archery Competition that happened during your senior year," she reminded softly as she picked up the menu.

            "Basically, I came in first place in the competition," Rowen supplied as he browsed the appetizers in the menu.  "My friends came out to support me and I really owe them for that.  I couldn't have done it without them."

            Amy glanced out the window at the sky, lit with hues of red, pink, and orange.  "I see."

            "Didn't you tell me that you were on the swim team?"

            Amy's gaze shifted from the window to her companion.  "Yes, I was.  I really enjoyed being on the team and doing competitions," she murmured softly as she saw the sun slowly set behind the small mountains.

            Rowen raised an eyebrow and glanced over the menu at Amy.  He reached across the table and placed a hand over hers.  Amy jumped slightly from the contact, then glanced at him.  "Is everything okay?"

            Before she could respond, the waiter returned with their drinks and a small basket of rolls.  Amy discreetly pulled her hand away from Rowen's warm touch.  "Are you guys ready to place your orders?" the waiter Thomas asked warmly.  He pulled out the notepad from his apron and waited for the orders.

            "I'll take the Calabash Combo," Rowen replied as he handed Thomas the menu.

            The waiter jotted down Rowen's order, then glanced at Amy.  "And what will you have?"

            "I'll take the Club sandwich with fries as my side order," the blue-haired female answered as she handed him her menu.  The waiter wrote down her order, then left the table.

            Rowen grabbed a roll from the basket and began spreading the honey and cinnamon butter on top.  "Are you okay?" he asked his companion quietly. 

            The cerulean-eyed female glanced briefly at the male before her.  In those few seconds, Rowen saw a flash of loneliness and sadness in her eyes.  "I'm fine," she murmured softly as she continued staring at the sky.

            Rowen decided to accept the comment for now.  He knew he needed her to speak about whatever that had her breaking down inside.  He polished off the remainder of his roll and sighed quietly.  A few moments passed by slowly.  "So when would be a good time to run the diagnostic tests on the communication devices?" he asked, changing the subject.

            Amy thanked Hyne silently for the change of topic before responding to the statement.  "We could probably run the test either later today or tomorrow," she replied before taking a sip of her iced tea.

            Rowen leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table.  "So the devices can be used to contact each other, despite the fact we will be in different areas or even different dimensions," he whispered.  

            "They should be able to.  The configurations programmed in the devices should allow it," Amy affirmed as she squeezed the lemon slice in her tea.

            Both blue-headed individuals looked up and saw the waiter carry a tray with their meals.  Thomas sat each person's respective dishes before them.  He asked if anyone needed a refill and both shook their heads.  The waiter informed them that he would be back to check on them later.

            Rowen and Amy ate in comfortable silence.  Every few moments, one of the individuals would secretly glance at the other or peer out the window at the clear, moonlit sky.  Rowen paid the bill for the meals and Amy left a tip for the waiter.  

            The two individuals walked beside each other as they headed to Rowen's parked car.  

            "I just remembered something," Rowen said as he snapped his fingers.  He opened the door for Amy.  

            "And that would be?"

Rowen walked over to the driver side, sat in the seat, and revved the engine.  He then turned to his passenger as he shifted in reverse.  "It's a surprise," he answered, donning a charming smile.  

Amy gave the driver a questioning look.  "A surprise?  Should I be afraid?"

"It's nothing dangerous," he murmured as he made a left at the Grand Balamb Suites.  A few moments of silence passed by.  "I take it that you didn't have many good experiences from surprises."  He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I guess you could say so," she sighed as she looked at her hands resting on her lap.  

Rowen reached over and clasped her hand.  "I promise that you'll love this," he assured as he maneuvered through the traffic.  

A few minutes of silence passed by before Rowen parked his car at Yellow Titan Park.  He turned off the engine and looked at his passenger.  "So are you ready?" His passenger murmured her response and he walked over to the other side to open her door.  "The only thing I ask that you do is just close your eyes. "

She stood next to him and gave him a skeptical look before she sighed in concession.  "All right then," Amy whispered as she placed her right hand over her eyes.  "So where will you be taking me?"

He stood behind her and placed his hands on her small waist.  Amy jumped slightly at the sudden contact and expelled the breath that she was holding.  He chuckled softly. "It's a surprise," he softly reminded her.  "You know that I will never place you in any hurt, harm, or danger.  Do you trust me?"

She nodded her head.  "I do."

He smiled then gently steered her in direction of the park.  "Well then, let's go."

The couple slowly made their way into the park.  They felt the crisp, night breeze blow across their bodies as they ventured further into the park.  Amy kept a firm grip of Rowen's left hand on her waist as they continued walking.

"How far do we have to walk?" she whispered as she blindly took steps.

"We're almost there," he answered as he led her to the designated area.  He smiled when he spotted the beautiful water fountain located in the middle of the park.  He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze.  "You can open your eyes now."

Amy removed her hand from her eyes and looked at the surroundings.  She smiled at the moonlit area of the park, then walked over to the water fountain, and sat on a nearby bench.  "So this is what you wanted to show me?" she asked as she waved her hand, indicating the moonlit area.

Rowen approached her and sat next to her on the bench.  "Not quite," he answered as he shifted closer to her.  He pointed to a pale bluish entity located to the left of a constellation in the sky.  "Besides the fact that the Little Dipper and Ursa Minor are out tonight, I thought you would love to see this."

Amy glanced in the area where Rowen pointed at and gasped at her discovery.  "That's the planet Mercury," she whispered.  _'My home in my past life,'_ she thought sadly to herself.  

Rowen smiled as he continued looking at the twinkling sky.  "So you like it?"

"I do Rowen.  It's just that..."

Rowen looked at her and held her small hands.  "Amy, what's wrong?"  She shook her head and cast her teary gaze anywhere but his face.  "You haven't been like your usual self at dinner."  He reached up and turned her face to his.  "Something is really bothering you.  I love you too much to see you fall apart like this.  I want to help you," he whispered softly, looking into her sad, cerulean eyes.

"I…I didn't want to leave everything I love:  my home, my friends, and…" she choked out before a few crystal tears streamed down her face.  

Rowen wrapped both arms around her frame and held her as she cried.  He kissed her forehead tenderly, murmuring soothing words to calm her.  "And?" he prompted quietly.

"…I didn't want to leave you," she confessed, wiping away her tears like a little four-year old.

His heart leapt at her confession about her love for him.  He kept her words close to his heart as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.  "Now I understand why you were upset tonight."  He sighed gently as he held her closer to his frame.  "I know I can't do anything about you leaving Earth, but I know that this process of restoring the Moon Kingdom can't last forever," he explained as he looked at the twinkling sky.  A thought entered his mind and he smiled at the idea.  "How about we make a wish?"

Amy smiled slightly as she regarded his side profile.  He turned to look at her and gave her a warm smile.  "I guess we could," she said shyly, looking flushed in the face.

Both individuals held hands and closed their eyes.  They recited their wishes in their minds and hope that their wish would come true.  Unbeknownst to the blue-haired couple, they both wished for the same thing.

_'Hyne, I love him/her very deeply.  Please don't let the restoration of the kingdom keep us apart for long.'_

Author's Note:

*sighs*  Another chapter done!!  I am almost done with this series.  I have four remaining chapters to brainstorm on and write.  I know that since there isn't going to be much/any action in the final chapters, it may sound kind of sentimental.  Please be honest with me and tell me what you've thought of the chapter, as well as the story so far.  I really would appreciate it!  


	17. Meeting Ma Rei Fuan

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters belong to me.

"Meeting Ma Rei Fuan: Kento and Mina"  
  
Chapter Seventeen

Balamb City:  
  
Kento and Mina decided to look around Balamb in order to kill some time. They stopped in a few stores and stocked up on Potions, Echo Screens, and Remedies.  
"Is that everything you guys need?" Mina asked as they walked out Balamb's Supply Shop.  
"I guess so," Kento murmured as he walked alongside his companion. He looked to his left and saw the mechanics, technical engineers, and other construction workers began building one of the roller coaster rides for the festival.  
"Looks like they're almost done setting up for the festival," Mina observed as she continued walking on the sidewalk.  
"Well, looks to me like the festival will be better this year than in the past," Kento commented. He looked at his watch-bracelet. "Looks like we can stop by my mom's place. I haven't seen her since last December."  
"Really? Now?" Mina asked as she stopped at a nearby bench. She placed the bags on the bench and looked at her partner skeptically. "Do I look okay?" She quickly smoothed out her white oxford shirt and khaki slacks. "I really don't want to look a mess on the first meeting." She began patting her French braid and fixing the feathery tendrils around her face.  
Kento chuckled softly as he placed his hands on the curve of her small waist. "Don't worry about your appearance. You look beautiful." He gave her a quick peck on her forehead. "Ma Rei Fuan doesn't care about how you look. She looks more at what the person values..." - he took her hand and placed it over her heart - "...here." He smiled as he picked up the bags. "Besides, I know that my mom will like you."  
"Okay Kento. I'll take your word for it," Mina smiled as she walked alongside her companion to their destination.  
  
Rei Fuans' Residence:  
  
Sara 'Ma' Rei Fuan stood at the sink, washing the dishes. She sighed sadly as she stared out the window. "I know that he's busy with school and traveling. I wish that he would come to visit me," she murmured to herself.  
"Mama, is everything okay?" her fifteen year old daughter asked.  
Ma Rei Fuan snapped out of her musings and looked at her daughter. She plastered on a fake smile. "Everything's fine Maya. Why don't you go and check on your younger brother?" she suggested.  
The young lady left the kitchen in search of her younger sibling. "Mom's a little upset about something," Maya contemplated to herself. "It's making her quite depressed..." Suddenly, the chime of the doorbell resonated throughout the house. Her younger sibling jogged down the stairs and dashed to the front door. "I got the door dweeb!! Just go back upstairs and play your Game Boy or something!"  
"Whatever," her ten-year-old brother mumbled before he bumped her out the way, then opened the door. He smiled brightly and hugged the person on the other side of the entrance. "Brother!!!"  
"Hey Kenji. How's school going?" Kento asked as returned the embrace. He greeted his sister with a warm smile. "Hey Maya." He walked inside the house and sat the bags on the floor. "Where's Mom? I want her to meet someone."  
"What's all the commotion going on in here?" Ma Rei Fuan asked as she walked out the kitchen, drying her hands on a dishtowel.  
"Kento's back and he brought a friend," Kenji answered as he stood next to his older sibling.  
"Oh really?" She looked from her youngest child to her oldest. "So where is this individual?" the raven-haired woman smiled.  
Kento looked at his companion and gestured for her to come inside. He gave a warm smile to easily soothe her nervousness. "Awww... come on. My family won't bite," he teased.  
Mina carefully stepped over the threshold and walked inside the living room. "Hi," she greeted meekly as she stood next to Kento.  
"So who is this beautiful, young lady?" the forty-two year old woman asked her son. Kento grinned as his companion blushed faintly. "I don't know why she's suddenly acting shy since I know that she's really outgoing," he chuckled softly as he slowly shook his head. "Mom, Maya, Kenji, this is my friend Mina Aino," he introduced warmly. "Mina, this is my mom, my sister Maya, and my younger brother Kenji."  
"It's nice to meet all of you," Mina replied softly.  
"So you're the one my son's been talking about," Sara teased as she watched her oldest son's face suddenly sport a reddish hue across his nose. "Now I can definitely match a face with the name."  
"Oh really?" Mina smirked as she glanced up at Kento. "So what exactly has Kento been saying about me?"  
Ma Rei Fuan laughed quietly as she watched her son squirm in embarrassment. "Well, he's told me quite a few things. I must say...you're quite a catch." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at her son. "He told me that you are caring, friendly..."  
Kento dashed over to his mother and draped an arm around her shoulder. He placed his hand over his mother's mouth to stop the embarrassing comments. "Ma!!" he whined as he looked at his mother's laughing eyes. "You wasn't supposed to tell her that!" He removed his hand and watched as the raven-haired woman grinned heartily. He glanced in Mina's direction and heard a few giggles escaped her lips, as well as laughs from his brother and sister. 'Hyne! This is so embarrassing!' Kento thought to himself.  
Ma Rei Fuan pecked her son on the cheek, then followed it with a soft pat. "I was just teasing ya," she commented softly. She looked at Mina. "Are you guys hungry? The kids just finished eating dinner. Would you like something?"  
"I'm letting you know that my mom has the best food in town," Kento boasted. "Besides, it tastes way better than the stuff they call 'food' at Balamb Garden."  
"I thank you Ms. Rei Fuan, but I'm really not that hungry," Mina answered.  
"Nonsense sweetie. Since you're not hungry now, at least take some of the spaghetti to go," Kento's mother suggested. "Besides, I want to get to know you." She led the two young adults to the kitchen. Maya and Kenji murmured a response before they excused themselves to their rooms upstairs.  
Kento prepared Mina's to-go dish before fixing his own plate. "Well...do you want some tea Mina?"  
"That's fine." He handed her the tall glass of liquid and sat to her left.  
"So Mina, tell me a little about yourself," Sara asked as she sat next to her.  
"Well, I'm originally from Esthar," she began as she stared at her glass of tea. "I moved to Balamb City at a young age. I currently go to Balamb Garden with your son, his friends, as well as my friends. Most importantly, I love to help people in their time of need."  
"So I take it that you know Rowen, Cai, Sage, and Ryo?" Ma Rei Fuan asked. Mina smiled as she nodded her head. "They are really nice young men."  
Mina smiled genuinely. "Yes ma'am, I do. As a matter of fact, we hang out pretty often."  
Kento's mother continued the conversation with Mina. Kento decided to check on his younger siblings.  
  
After thirty minutes of talking with Maya, Kento quickly dashed out of her room after she yelled continuously about boys being 'big stupid jerks'. "Gosh! She's already experiencing boy trouble. I'll let Mom talk with her on that subject," Kento chuckled quietly as he left his sister's room. He walked to his brother's room and knocked on the door. Kenji heard a light rap against his bedroom door. He pressed START on his Game Boy and yelled, "Come in!!"  
Kento opened the door and entered his younger brother's bedroom. "So what's the new game?"  
"It's Pokémon. Why'd you ask?" Kenji asked distractedly while pressing buttons on the game device.

Kento laughed lightly and sat next to his brother. "I thought you would have been playing the Tekken game on your PlayStation 2," he commented while watching the small screen.

"I think that they're really nice," Kenji replied suddenly. He turned off the game and looked at his older sibling.

Kento blinked once, then regarded his brother. "Yeah. She's really a cool person," he answered before he drank his soda.

"So is she your girlfriend or something?"

Kento nodded his head, before he thought about his brother's question. "H-Huh? W-What?!!" he stammered. Kenji laughed before he asked the question again. "We're just close friends."

"Is she gonna be over to the house a lot?"

"Hmm…maybe. Right now, she has to go away for a while," Kento sighed before he drank the rest of the beverage.

Kenji walked over to his dresser and turned on the PlayStation 2. "Well, I hope she comes back. She's…really pretty and… I kinda like her." He handed one of the Dual Analog controllers to Kento as Tekken Tag Tournament flashed on the screen. "Whoever wins the most matches out of fifteen is the champ."

Kento smirked at his younger brother. "Well, prepare to be schooled by the master!"

Thirty minutes later, Kento smiled smugly as he left his brother's room. "He's getting pretty good at the game. I just barely won the last match," he murmured softly.

Downstairs, he heard Mina and his mother's rich laughter reached his ears. He walked down the stairs and spotted Ma Rei Fuan and his companion reposing in the living room.

Mina glanced at a photo with a young boy and a male that looked to be his late twenties. Both of the males wore huge smiles as they posed as bodybuilders in a tank top and swim trunks. "So who is this on the picture?" Mina asked curiously, pointing at the small boy.

"Sweetie, that's Kento when he was about five and his father," the raven-haired woman replied, holding back her laughter.

Mina glanced at the picture again. "He looks so much like his father," she commented honestly. She noted the similarities among the smiles, the eyes, and the hair. "Kento was so adorable when he was younger," she cooed softly before her rich laughter joined his mother's in the room.

"And I still am," Kento added as he stood behind the couch. Everyone laughed heartily.

Once the laughter died down, Kento's mother spoke. "I'm gonna go and help Kenji with his school project. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with grenades or any of the sort," she joked as she excused herself. "It was an honor to meet you Mina."

"Thank you and it was a pleasure talking with you," Mina reciprocated with a smile. "Oh, and thanks for the advice," she added as an afterthought.

The two young adults watched as raven-haired woman disappeared upstairs. Kento raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the blonde sitting on the couch. "So what were you ladies talking about?" Kento inquired curiously as he sat next to her.

Mina laughed as she thumbed through the photo album. "She just told me a few things about Maya and Kenji," she responded.

"Has my mother said something about me?"

She smirked secretly as she waved her hand nonchalantly. "She may have mentioned a few things about you."

Kento leaned over to get a better view of the photo album. "Such as?"  
She closed the photo album and placed it on the couch. One of her delicate fingers tapped her chin as her face held a thoughtful expression. "Uh-uh. That's for me to know and you to never find out!" she grinned devilishly as she wiggled her finger in his face. She shrieked then laughed uncontrollably as her companion pinned her down to the couch and tickled her sides.

Kento chuckled heartily as he watched her squirm to escape from his rapidly moving fingers. He asked her again and she protested between laughs.

"I can do this all night until you tell me," he murmured in a low voice while continuing his task.

Mina laughed until tears slid down her cheeks and her stomach muscles ached. "I…will…never…tell!" she panted out between breaths.

"Now, what are you doing to the poor girl Kento?" Sara asked as she walked down the stairs. She laughed as she saw her son holding his friend captive under his tickling fingers. "Let the poor dear get some air! She's almost red in the face."

Kento smirked and stopped his fun task. "You're lucky that Mom saved you from laughing to death," he teased as he stood up. He glanced at his watch-bracelet as it showed 9:30 p.m. "I hate to cut our visit short Mom, but we have to go. Tell Maya and Kenji I'll see them later." He reached out a hand and helped Mina to her feet.

"Well, please do come by to see your family," his mother remarked while she walked with them to the door. "Mina, you are always welcomed to come by and visit as well."

Mina sealed the bags by the door in a small, oval-like capsule, courtesy of Esthar Sciences Inc (A.N. It's similar to Capsule Corp. in the Dragonball series). She slid the capsule into her purse and picked up her to-go dish. "Thank you so much for everything," she said as she hugged the older woman.

Kento ushered Mina out the door before his mother grabbed his wrist. She pecked her son on the cheek. She lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "Make sure that you treat her right son. Don't ever let her get away," she advised him sternly as she stood at the door.

He and his mother shared a secret smile as Mina waited on the sidewalk. "I won't Mom," he answered in a quiet voice. " I'll talk to you later. Bye!! Love ya!"

Ten minutes later, Kento and Mina walked out of Sandy's, each with a small cup of ice cream in their hands. Kento continued eating some of his Cookies and Cream while glancing at the buildings they passed by.

Mina sighed happily as she scooped up the French vanilla ice cream and placed it in her mouth. "Hyne, I needed this," she moaned dreamily. "This is heavenly."

"So now that I've satisfied your 'sweet tooth', do you mind sharing what Mom said about me?"

Mina giggled softly as she scooped up another spoonful of ice cream. "Let me think about it," she trailed off as she spotted a familiar couple standing in the line to Club Paradise. "Isn't that Ryo and Raye?"

Kento looked up from his ice cream and looked in the same direction. "That's them," he confirmed. "I heard that place plays some good dance music. I do believe they have two levels in there - the ground level's for diverse music and the second level is for karaoke."

"Well, it looks to be a nice place," she noted as Ryo and Raye saw them. The two raven-haired individuals waved to her and Kento. She and Kento returned the gesture. "I hope they have fun tonight."

Kento nodded in agreement as he disposed of his ice cream. He and his partner walked in comfortable silence as they reached the city exit. The two young adults retrieved Kento's Jeep and returned back to Balamb Garden.

After arriving to the Garden by 10:30 p.m. and parking the car in the Parking Lot, Kento and Mina perambulated slowly into the institution. They gazed at the moon and stars decorating the sky. They heard a light rumble in the air, signaling rain within the next moments.

Mina spotted the large water fountain and sat down. She pulled him down to sit next to her. "I really had fun today," she stated sincerely as she crossed her legs. A few seconds passed by slowly. "By the way, I thought your mother was really sweet. It was an honor to meet her," she commented earnestly.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed her company and presence. Seems to me that she enjoyed yours as well," Kento added as an afterthought.

Both individuals smiled at the memories formed during their visit to the Rei Fuans' residence. They looked at each other before they laughed quietly at the embarrassing and funny moments. After a few moments of pure pleasure, the two individuals looked at each other and offered a small smile. They suddenly spoke at the same time.

"Kento, I have to tell you something."

"Mina, I have to tell you something."

Kento smiled again and gestured for her to speak. "Ladies first."  
She wrapped her arms around his bicep as she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder. "I just want to say thank you for just being such a wonderful friend to me," she began softly. "I am grateful to have someone in my life who is compassionate, honest, dependable, adorable, as well as lovable."

"Me? Lovable?" Kento asked incredulously.

"Yes silly, and let me continue." She grinned softly. "I realized I saw these things in you when we were together, while at the same time hiding my true feelings." She sighed before speaking. "Unfortunately I hid them from you when my friends and I found out we had to leave Earth. I was afraid that I would have my heart broken if I told you and you didn't feel the same way," she whispered sadly.

"I know what you mean," Kento added in understanding as he held one of her hands.

"I knew right then and there that I shouldn't…I couldn't hide my emotions any longer." She looked up at Kento's face. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you." A few moments of silence passed between the two. _'There…I said it. If he doesn't love me back, at least I'll know the truth,'_ she thought to herself as she sadly turned away from him. A light rain shower fell on the two individuals.

"Well Mina, I must say that you're brave to place your feelings on the line," he commented sincerely. "I definitely feel the same way about you too Mina." The blonde-haired female turned her azure gaze to the male next to her. "I never knew how strongly I felt about you until I lost you during the power outage here."

"K-Kento? W-Wha…?" Mina stuttered.

"Hush babe and let me finish," Kento interrupted gently as tucked a few wet tendrils behind her ear. "At the time, I felt so alone. I thought I wouldn't be able to see your face, your smile, nor hear your voice again." He clenched his jaw as he tried to control his anger. "I wanted to really hurt Cale because of the condition you were in." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I wanted him to feel the pain and anguish that I felt."

Mina stared at him in surprise as he bared his emotions and soul to her. "Kento…"

"So now I'm gonna be man enough to tell you this." He caressed her cheek as he gave her a warm smile. "I love you with my whole heart Mina Aino."

Mina released the breath that she was holding as she hugged him tightly. A heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders as tears of joy mingled with the rain shower. "You almost scared me," she whispered against his neck.

Kento chuckled softly and murmured an apology against her temple. "We better go inside before we get sick," he suggested quietly. Both individuals stood up and began walking to their destination. "Since we're in the mood of sharing things, are you gonna tell me what Mom said?" he inquired teasingly while they walked away from the fountain.

_'He doesn't even realize that I told him already,_' she thought smugly to herself. Mina thought about it before she gave her reply. _'I guess I'll tease him a little while longer.' _"Do you really wanna know?" she questioned him. Kento nodded in response. "She told me…that…" - she gave him an utterly sexy, devilish smile - "…I should wait until I come back from the mission to tell you." She laughed at the perplexed expression on his face. She kissed him on the lips and dashed towards the entrance of Balamb Garden. "Good night!!"

Kento blinked once out of his stupor and smiled to himself. _'She doesn't know I know she used my mom's advice. I know she told me what Mom said about me also,' _he thought contentedly to himself._ 'But I think that it's much more fun to let her think I'm still curious.' _"What?!! You tricked me again!! You're in so much trouble with me Mina!" he yelled in the rain as he chased after her in the night.


	18. A Night to Remember

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! Only the plot of the story and any new characters belong to me.

"A Night to Remember: Sage and Lita"

Chapter Eighteen

Balamb's Quadrangular Area:

"Can you move that drapery about an inch to the right?" Jessica Payne yelled to one of the girls on the right. She pointed to the fabric that was slightly off-centered.

"The dark blue one right?" Caitlyn Burnett asked as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's the one," Jean-Luc Burgess confirmed as he stood next to Jessica.

As Caitlyn began climbing up, the ladder began to wobble slightly. "Make sure you keep the ladder steady Todd."

The auburn-haired, hazel-eyed male looked up and straightened the ladder. "Yeah! No problem," the eighteen-year old replied.

"And just in case you slip, I'll catch you," his older brother Jason Armstead added.

"How are the flowers coming along?" Jessica inquired of the small group of flower arrangers.

Lita and a small group of females placed the last flowerpot on the stage. They carefully straightened the beautiful arrangement and smiled at their work. "We're done here. Is there anything else?" Jade Taylor asked.

The vice-president's advisor, Jean-Luc shook his head. "No, that's all for today." He summoned everyone's attention. "We can take a break and finish on tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for volunteering your time and services to help out with Founder's Week," the blond-haired male stated professionally. All the individuals sighed and cheered in relief.

"Great job everyone!" Alexandria Jones commented earnestly as she surveyed the work. "As V.P. of the Balamb Garden Events Committee (B.G.E.C.), I just wanted to say thank you for your time and service. I know that our president, Selphie would be proud of the planning and progress we've made, in spite of her absence."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "As you all are aware, Founders' Week will begin on Monday." A few enthusiastic interjections were heard from the group. "Being a member of the B.G.E.C., I will ensure that Founders' Week will be one of history and tradition, as well as excitement and fun." The strawberry blonde looked at her watch-bracelet. "Now it's 5:57 p.m. We'll see some of you guys tomorrow around 4:30 p.m. Have a wonderful evening!"

The small crowd simply left the Quad area and dispersed to different areas of the institution. Lita sighed quietly while heading towards the Dormitory. The emerald-eyed blonde pulled on the hem of her black, form-fitting baby tee as it kept riding up to reveal her toned abs. She glanced to her left at the Cafeteria and spotted the long line. _'Looks like they're serving the usual slop today.' _

A few moments later, the honey-blonde cupped a hand over her mouth as a small yawn escaped. She walked through the Dormitory entrance. "Man, I feel tired," she murmured as she scratched at the nape of her sloppy bun. The emerald-eyed female yelped slightly when she felt a pair of warm hands on her small waist. After sensing the person's aura, she turned around and tried to slug him in his shoulder. "Sage!"

He chuckled lightly as he anticipated her move and grabbed her fist. "Hey. You shouldn't let your guard down so easily." He released her hand. "So… where were you just coming from?" the indigo-eyed male asked curiously. She murmured a response as she turned around and headed towards her room. "So are the preparations for Founders' Week going okay?"

Lita nodded her head as she pulled her keycard from her baggy, gray sweatpants. She swiped her card and her room door unlocked. "Yeah. We're basically done, but there are a few small errands we have to do tomorrow." She leaned against her doorframe and stared at her friend. "So where were you coming from?"

He leaned on the adjoining wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "From Balamb City. I ran into one of my friends from high school and I talked with him for a while. Ben Milton invited me to play a game of Hearts with Melissa Little and Heather Johnston." He offered a charming smile to the female before him. "I told him I had some plans later on today," -he reached over and caressed her cheek- "with a _very_ special lady."

"Hmm…I see," she added with a thoughtful expression. Lita smiled at the blond male. "Well, I better get ready for our evening out!" she announced brightly. "Just knock on the door when you're ready."

"No problem." He stood at his full height and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He murmured, "I'll see you later," then walked down the hall to his room.

Timber Station:

Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa arrived in Timber. They grabbed a few magazines, such as Timber Maniacs and Pet Pals, and then headed into town.

"So when would be a good time to search for Seifer?" Zell asked as he thumbed through the Combat King issue.

"We'll do the search in the morning." Everyone glanced at the intelligent blonde. "If we don't find him by tomorrow afternoon, we'll leave on for Galbadia Garden that same night," Quistis explained as she straightened the arm cuff on her blue and white SeeD uniform.

"In the meantime, we better get some rest," Squall murmured as he massaged his neck to release some tension.

"Can we change out of our uniforms and stop somewhere to grab a bite to eat?" Selphie begged as they walked pass several shops. "I'm really hungry guys!"

"We can stop by Jacob's Pub," Rinoa offered as they stopped in front of Timber Inn. "How about we drop off our bags here, then I can show you where the place is?" the petite, raven-haired girl suggested coolly.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Zell smiled as he and the others entered the hotel.

Balamb Garden:

Lita sighed warmly as she stepped out the bathroom in her undergarments, a lilac robe, and her head wrapped in a white towel. _'Nothing like a nice, warm, refreshing bath.' _She began humming a little tune as she pulled out a form-fitting, ¾-sleeved oxford shirt. The shirt had pink and black diagonal stripes. The tall blonde reached in her closet to find a pair of black chinos and a pair of black, ankle-strapped heels.

She glanced at the small desk clock display 6:32 p.m. She shrugged off her robe and pulled on her oxford shirt. As Lita stepped into her slacks, her phone rang.

The honey-blonde nearly fell as she stumbled in the kitchen to retrieve the cordless ringing device. "Hello?"

"Good evening Lita. What's going on?" the voice responded.

Lita smiled as she recognized the voice. "Hey Blaze," she greeted warmly as she fastened her silver watch-bracelet to her left wrist. "I'm getting ready to go out tonight." She fastened a delicate silver tennis bracelet to the same wrist with the other accessory. "So how have you been?"

Blaze laughed lightly into the receiver. "I've been pretty busy and frustrated lately. Other than that, I'll make it." A brief pause occurred before a rustle of papers, followed by a male voice, was heard. "Unfortunately, I have to work on an important case with Axel right now."

Lita smiled mentally as she stated her response. "I believe part of your 'frustration' is coming from him isn't it?"

Blaze waved off the comment. "Whatever," she laughed nervously. "So…don't you have some big mission to embark on Monday?"

Lita sighed quietly. "Yeah, but I'm not gonna worry about that now," she murmured dejectedly as she pulled the towel off her head.

"I didn't mean to put you in a solemn mood before you go out tonight," the auburn-haired female apologized sincerely. A few moments passed before she spoke again. "I better let you finish getting ready. However, I may have to wring Axel's neck if he doesn't quit aggravating me about the details in this file."

"What was that Blaze?" Axel inquired teasingly as Lita heard more paper rustling on Blaze's end. The emerald-eyed beauty laughed when she heard the other female emit a low growl into the phone.

"I swear… if he wasn't an excellent partner…" Blaze groaned as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Then who would be able to endure that pretty little mouth of yours and that fiery temper hmmm?" Axel countered smoothly on Blaze's end. The auburn-haired female murmured a few choice words under her breath. He then began chuckling lightly as he sifted through the papers.

Lita raked her wavy tresses from her face as she glanced at the clock on the stove display 6:40 p.m. "Yeah, I better go," she responded into the handset. "If I don't hear from you before Monday, I wish you the best of luck on your case." She sighed inwardly before another thought hit her. "By the way, don't hurt him too much," the tall blonde teased lightly.

"I'll try not to," Blaze muttered darkly as she glared at the object of her frustration. "Well…have fun tonight! Bye!"

Lita grinned before she ended the conversation. She clicked a hidden button on her watch-bracelet as a holographic screen appeared before her. She then glided a finger down the phone book and spotted a name. The tall female tapped on the name and her watch-bracelet began contacting the person. "I'll call Serena to see if everything's okay. After that, I better hurry before Sage arrives."

Sage brushed off invisible dust from the sleeve of his blue blazer. He glanced down at his tan watch-bracelet show 6:55 p.m. He grabbed his wallet, room keycard, and car keys before he left his room.

The attractive male casually strolled down the hall to Lita and Mina's room. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. He quirked an eyebrow in question as he heard a loud thump, followed by a small, "Ouch!" before the room's occupant opened the door.

"Hey." He observed her hunched-over stance and a frown appeared on his handsome face. "Are you okay?" he asked out of concerned.

Lita nodded her head as she limped over to her bed and sat down. She held out her left foot before her and wiggled her pink polished toes to relieve the slight thumping. "I'll be okay in a few moments."

Sage followed her and pulled up a chair and sat across from her. He reached forward and placed her foot in his lap. "Well, let me help you out," he murmured as he carefully massaged the area.

Lita sighed and moaned in pure bliss as she felt the slight pain wane. "Thank you," she whispered before displaying a small smile. She slipped her foot into the black shoe and fastened the buckle. "So what are the plans for tonight?"

Sage returned the small smile as he answered her question. "Well, I thought that we could try the Lunar Dreams restaurant in Balamb City. It's located across the street from the harbor. I heard that the atmosphere there is quite amiable."

"Sounds lovely." She stood up and grabbed her room keycard and her black purse. She carefully tugged on the pink ribbon that held her high ponytail.

Sage held out his hand to her. "Shall we?" The female smiled at the gesture and grabbed his hand as they left the room.

Outskirts of Balamb City:

"What the…?" The blond male swerved his Acura to the left to dodge two Glacial Eye monsters before coming to a complete stop in front of three Bite Bugs. He looked at his companion. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sage." The female winced as she rubbed the back of her neck. She and her partner stepped out of the vehicle and watched as the monsters encircled them. "Isn't this wonderful? We're fifteen minutes from Garden and we run into this mess," Lita muttered sarcastically before she reached in her pocket for her transformation pen. "Jupiter…"

Sage held up his hand to stop her. "There's no need to transform. We'll let someone else handle it." Lita eyed him hesitantly before she concealed the item. "Don't worry," he reassured her.

Before he could summon one of the Guardian Forces, the blonde-haired female spotted one of the creatures creep behind him. "Sage, watch out!!" Lita warned as she dodged one Glacial Eye's fangs. She turned around, added a weak Fire spell into her right hook, and struck the flying monster.

The blond male lunged forward and struck the other Glacial Eye with a Firaga spell. He then turned around and froze a Bite Bug with a Blizzaga spell. A small yelp from his right startled him. "Wha…LITA!!!"

Lita struggled to get free from the remaining Bite Bugs' clasp. She felt the creatures' talons slowly dig into her shoulder. "Let me go!!" she yelled before they flew into the air. She cried out as she felt her body being lifted a hundred feet in the air. "Sage, help me!!"

Sage aimed at the Bite Bug to her left and fired a weak Aero spell and a Fira spell. However, the remaining Glacial Eye floated intercepted the attack and fell to the ground in a whirlwind of burnt ashes.

"What are you trying to do?!! Kill me?!!" the blonde screamed incredulously.

He swore under his breath at the failed attempt. Sage watched as the two insects moved back and forth side to side with Lita in tow. "Just hold on!! I'll get you down!" he promised as he concentrated again and aimed a weak Aero spell at the insect on her left side.

The Bite Bug swayed once more before colliding with the other insect on Lita's right side. Both of the blue insects released the female.

Lita let out a loud scream as the ground rapidly approached her. _'I won't be able to break the fall in time…even if I transform.'_ Suddenly she felt someone catch her in mid-air and landed soundlessly on the earth. She glanced up at her savior in sub armor and released the breath she was holding. "Sage."

"I told you that I'd get you down," he stated as he placed her on her feet. He glanced up at the remaining flying monsters. "I better take care of them before someone else gets hurt."

As the two monsters moved in for the kill, Sage summoned the GF Quezacotl. The thunderbird appeared and charred the creatures with his Thunder Storm attack.

Both individuals sighed in relief. Sage transformed back into his crisp white shirt, khaki slacks, and blue blazer as they walked towards his vehicle.

"Are you alright?" he asked once they sat in the car.

"Yes," she lied before acute pain stabbed her right shoulder.

"No, you're not," he countered as he glanced at her. "You're obviously in pain Lita. We'll go to your house and I can take a look at your shoulders."

"I think they may be infected," she hissed as she held her right shoulder. She fished in her purse and placed her house keys in the cup holder.

Sage shifted the car into fourth gear. "We'll go to Lunar Dreams at another time. I'll go to the store and pick up a few things after I've checked those scratches."

Lita nodded her head weakly as Sage sped towards Balamb City.

Balamb City:

Fifteen minutes later at 7:40 p.m., Sage parked his vehicle in Lita's driveway and grabbed the house keys. He glanced at the passenger and noticed that her face was flushed. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead and she began to shiver slightly.

"Damn!" he swore as he jumped out of the car. He slid over the hood of the car and jerked the passenger door open. He picked up the nearly unconscious female and carried her bridal style to the front door. "Stay with me Lita," he whispered as he opened the door.

The female weakly murmured a few incoherent responses as he laid her body on the couch. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, grabbed a small washcloth, and filled a small pail with cool water. He carried the items back into the living room and placed them by the couch.

"Time to check these scratches," he murmured quietly as he shrugged out his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He reached over and unbuttoned her blouse and winced as he saw the red abrasions on both shoulders. "Dear Hyne…"

The indigo-eyed male pressed a button on his watch-bracelet and quickly contacted Dr. Kadowaki. When the doctor's voice came through, Sage explained the situation to her, as well as Lita's condition. He listened carefully as the 27-year-old doctor gave concise instructions to ensure Lita's full recovery.

"She has some poison in her bloodstream and in her state, she can't fight it off. As a result, she's having a fever and slight chills. If you do what I instructed, she will be just fine. As a matter of fact, she should wake up within the next two hours," the doctor assured. "Just contact me to let me know if she's doing better."

The blond thanked her before ending the conversation. He carefully extracted the poison from her blood via Esuna magic. She began to shiver lightly and mumbled incomprehensibly. The male murmured loving, and soothing words to calm her down. Next, he placed the cool cloth on her feverish forehead. Lastly, Sage cast a Regen spell on the ill female and placed a light quilt on her frame.

"She should be okay in a little while," he observed before picking up the cordless phone. He dialed Ben Milton's number and asked him to pick up some items from the grocery store.

"Sure," the brown-haired male answered.

Sage gave him directions to Lita's house. "Thanks man. I truly appreciate it."

Lita slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. She carefully reached up and felt a cool cloth on her forehead. "What happened to me?" she groaned softly.

The female slowly raised herself into an upright position. At the same time, a delicious aroma floated into the living room. Unfortunately, her stomach lurched in protest and the emerald-eyed female jumped off the couch to run into the hallway bathroom. She suddenly became friends with the toilet as she emptied out the contents in her stomach.

"Lita, is everything okay in there?" a male voice inquired in concern.

"I'm okay Sage." After flushing the toilet, she glanced at the mirror. _'Hyne, I look like shit.'_ She noticed that the skin on her shoulders was slightly red but the scratches were completely healed. _'Wait…where's my shirt?'_ She turned to her right to head into the living room and ran into the blond-haired male. She flushed in embarrassment as she covered her bosom.

The male blushed slightly as he held her shirt in his hand. "Sorry about that." He turned around as she dressed. "So how are you feeling?" he asked over his shoulder.

She pushed him out of the restroom as they walked to the staircase. "Like hell, but I feel much better than earlier," she commented. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"It's nothing." A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke again. "I know we were supposed to dine in, but I'm preparing something in the kitchen. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." She placed her left hand on her hip and jerked her right thumb upstairs. "I'm gonna take a shower and change before I eat."

"That's fine. I'll make sure nothing tragic happens to dinner," he stated jokingly as she jogged up the stairs and into her room.

Twenty minutes later at 9:30 p.m., Lita walked downstairs in a pair of baggy, gray drawstring sweatpants and a form-fitting, orange baby tee. She tucked a few stands of hair behind her ears as she entered the kitchen. The blonde spotted her friend stirring one of the many pots cooking on the stove.

"Hey you," she greeted as she stood next to him. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Nothing really," he answered nonchalantly. "Just a little Chicken Alfredo and Fettuccini noodles. Cai just gave me a few pointers about the seasoning." He glanced over at the female and smirked at her surprised expression. "Can you do me a big favor and watch these?"

Lita nodded her head as he left the kitchen. As she checked the noodles and flipped the chicken tenderloins over in the wok, Sage appeared in the kitchen in more comfortable attire. He adjusted the drawstring on his dark navy sweatpants, then ran his hands over his relaxed-fit gray t-shirt.

"The food looks good," she remarked as she reached into the cabinet for two plates.

"Well, we'll soon find out how good it tastes," Sage said as he placed the pots on the dining table.

They sat at the table and served themselves. During the intimate dinner, Lita was in total awe of the delicious cuisine. She complimented him on dish.

"It's one of my favorite dishes anyway," he explained casually. "I just wanted to share it you. Besides, this beats the slop they serve at Balamb Garden any day." Lita grinned as she nodded in agreement.

Thirty minutes later, Sage sighed in content as he stretched out on the loveseat. He just finished chatting with the doctor about Lita's condition. He propped the folded quilt under his head and closed his eyes. He felt a body straddle his hips. Before he could raise a question, he felt Lita's fingers flying rapidly along the sides of his torso.

Surprised laughter filled the living room from the two individuals. "So…you are ticklish!" the female grinned at her discovery.

Sage tried to catch her hands and hold them steady but decided on another tactic. He turned to his right and had her pinned against the back of the couch. He allowed his fingers to run along her waistline. "And so are you, my lady!" he smiled smugly as she shrieked before giggling uncontrollably.

"N-no…fair!" she protested between breaths.

Sage laughed as she tried to escape her torture. He finally stopped when she yelled, "UNCLE!!!"

Lita laughed softly before reaching across him for the remote control. She flipped the channels and stopped on an action-packed movie. The female sighed as she placed her head on his chest and draped her right thigh over his left one. "Thank you for everything tonight. I truly appreciate it," she murmured as she slipped her right hand under his shirt and rubbed his toned stomach.

He smiled as he covered her right hand with his left. He lightly stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. "You're welcome. I did all of it to make you happy," the indigo-eyed declared as his right hand reached up and released the wavy tresses from its ponytail. He slowly began raking his fingers through the soft strands.

Lita closed her eyes and sighed in pure pleasure as his fingertips massaged her scalp. "Hmmm…keep doing that," she purred as she felt tantalizing shivers crawl down her spine. She bit back the whimper that threatened to spill from her lips.

Sage grinned softly as he continued with the soothing task. A few moments passed before he spoke again. "I could have lost you again –first to Cale, then to the Bite Bugs' poison," he whispered as he gazed at the ceiling.

"But you didn't," she countered sternly. "I'm still alive, thanks to you."

"And I realize that," he replied through a sigh. "I wasn't sure if we would be together tonight because of it all," he admitted as she sat up and quirked an eyebrow in question.

Lita sighed in concern. "I understand baby, but what matters now is that I'm here with…_you_." She smiled arrogantly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Besides, I know I'm a tough chick and I refuse to go down without a fight." The female uncrossed her arms and placed a soft hand on his cheek. "I swear to you that no enemy will separate us ever again. That's a Sailor Scout promise," she stated seriously.

"I know that you're a strong woman and can take care of yourself. I've witnessed that for myself." The male chuckled at a memory. "In all seriousness, I told myself I would be there for you and protect you _always_," he vowed softly as his hands gripped her hips. "Unfortunately, I nearly broke my promise today. I almost failed to protect you. I thought I would lose you before I had the chance to tell you how I felt."

Lita gazed into his eyes and saw a sense of hope in their blossoming relationship. However, the overwhelming emotion she saw in his eyes was so powerful that it rocked her very soul. The crystal tears slid down her cheeks. "Is it really true?"

Sage nodded as he slowly brushed away the salty streaks from her cheeks. "I love you with every fiber of my being Lita. I've loved you since…Hyne I can't even remember." He sat up and embraced her. "I knew you had my heart when we shared that kiss in your room a few months ago. Despite the fact that I was an immature jerk in the past, I knew from those few moments we still had unfinished business between us." He kissed her temple as he held her. "Besides, you are my world and I'm not going to lose you," he whispered ardently.

Lita tried to laugh through her snuffles. "And here you are, purposely making me cry when you know I don't like to," she stated teasingly. She gave him a watery smile as she cupped his face. "You have made me a very happy woman. At first, I was very hesitant about sharing my feelings because I thought you'd reject them. So being the stubborn person I am, I kept them to myself. Now, I'm not afraid…"

Sage smiled in understanding as he rested his hands on her waist. "But now that you know how I feel, it should be easier for you to express your feelings." He began showering her face with butterfly kisses. "I don't want you to keep them from me, ever again."

Now the female smirked at the male. "Yes," she whispered seductively as his lips brushed against hers. "I can't deny the fact that I love this passionate, and equally stubborn man before me."

The two individuals shared a passionate kiss that shook their very souls. The emerald-eyed female ran her fingers through his coarse, but soft hair as the kiss deepened. The couple moaned in unadulterated ecstasy.  
  
The movie, which was long forgotten, continued broadcasting on the channel. A distant rumble of thunder echoed through the city before a light rain shower fell. The clouds cried tears of joy as the couple shared their newfound happiness.


	19. Dance Fever

Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Final Fantasy VIII do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise Inc., Toei Animation, and Squaresoft respectively. Only the plot of the story and any new characters belong to me.

I like to thank all the people who have left reviews every since I've been writing/updating this story. I truly appreciate this from the bottom of my heart!! To those who just read the story, but didn't review, I don't hold any hard feelings towards you. Again, thank you all!!

Oh, I almost forgot. I will be using a few lyrics from Tamia's _'So Into You.' _The song doesn't belong to me.

"Dance Fever: Raye and Ryo"

Chapter Nineteen

Balamb's Library:

"I can't take anymore of this Raye," Ryo sighed out loud. He closed the book and tossed it on the table. "If you ask me any more questions about junctioning GFs, items used to nullify or cure certain status effects, or naming some status effects on monsters after particular magic spells were cast, I will go insane," he groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate the acute pressure.

Raye sighed quietly as she closed the book. "You wanted me to help you prepare for the SeeD Level Examinations. I can't help it if the test asks these types of questions," she argued her point. She glanced at her small watch-bracelet display 6:45 p.m. She sighed again and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "We've been studying for the last three hours. Let's take a break and we'll finish on tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Hyne!" Ryo stated as he stood and stretched. Both individuals left the library and headed towards the Dormitory. "Now that we're done studying, how about we go to dinner and have some fun afterwards?"  
  
"That's fine with me. So what time you want to go?" she asked as she pulled out her room keycard.  
  
"We'll go around 8:30. Just remember to wear something nice," Ryo reminded as he stood at her doorway.  
  
Raye nodded in understanding. "See ya then!" she replied as she watched him head towards his room.

* * *

"What is taking you so long to retrieve the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Jewel of Life?" Sorceress Adel questioned her servant. 

"My apologies, your Greatness. My two henchmen Talpa and Queen Beryl failed me. Another development has occurred recently- the Scouts are leaving Earth to restore the Moon Kingdom. This will only leave those Ronins to defend the planet," Sorceress Patsy explained as she bowed before her mistress. "Do not worry your Greatness. I will get the talisman and the crystal if it's the last thing I do."

"You better be successful," Sorceress Adel warned grimly, "or you will share a more gruesome fate than any of your henchmen."

"Yes. I'm working on it right now," Sorceress Patsy vowed as the holographic image dispelled before her. The raven-haired woman began pacing back and forth on the floor, contemplating her next move.

"Your majesty," a servant began as he bowed before her. "I have some news."

The jade-eyed sorceress stopped her pacing and acknowledged her servant. "What is it Jaken?"

"I just received info that those Sailor Scouts are leaving Monday on an important mission."

_'This brainless, incompetent toad is just now telling me this when I knew since last week. Oh well…I guess I'll amuse myself…'_ she thought to herself. "And where exactly is this mission?" she questioned the frog-like servant, keeping her tone light.

"The Sailor Brats are leaving to go into outer space to repair the Moon Kingdom," Jaken informed her. "You can finish off the Ronins and take the Jewel of Life, then destroy the Scouts in outer space."

_'Interesting idea…' _The jade-eyed woman sat on her throne, crossed her legs, and nodded her head at her servant's suggestion. "And you thought of this all by yourself?" the sorceress asked disbelievingly, humor lacing her voice. Her servant nodded in reply. The raven-haired woman let out a small chuckle until it escalated into a chilling laughter. She grasped the armrest to steady her frame and narrowed her eyes at the frog-like servant. "Thank you Jaken. You are dismissed."

"Thank you mistress," Jaken said nervously, bowing in respect. He then turned around to exit the spacious room.

_'First, he tells me some old ass news. I can let him slide with that, but then he takes it upon himself to order me around. I am his mistress and he's my fucking slave!!!' _she thought angrily to herself. _'The irritating prick managed to think of something before me. No one…no one does that!!' _

The sorceress' eyes glowed an eerie green and she raised her hand. She pointed a bloody red fingernail at Jaken's retreating figure and fired a small energy beam at his skull._ 'This will be his very…. last…time!!!'_ She watched as the figure slumped to the floor, shattered into a billion pieces, then disappeared. "I feel so much better now," she laughed callously. "Now onto business…" She snapped her fingers and a figure appeared in the room.

The male bowed before her. "You summoned me mistress?" the individual asked.

"Yes. I want you to devise a plan to retrieve the Jewel of Life from the Ronins. Notify me of your plan and execute it two days from now," Sorceress Patsy ordered sternly. "Don't worry about recovering the crystal just yet. Get me that talisman!"

"Yes, my sorceress," the figure answered.

"Don't disappoint me Saranbo," the sorceress warned dangerously. "You may go." Saranbo bowed once more and vanished from the great room.

* * *

Raye woke up from what seemed to be an hour-long nap, feeling slightly refreshed. She glanced at her small digital clock display 7: 45 p.m. She recalled before she was deep in her sleep that Amy was getting ready for her 'date'. She remembered wishing the cerulean-haired genius luck on tonight. She yawned quietly as she stood, releasing a few kinks from her spine. "Well, I better start getting ready." 

Forty minutes later, Raye sat at her desk debating on a hairstyle. She sighed quietly and pulled back the sleeves of her ¾ sleeved, black, v-neck wrap dress. Raye ran her fingers through her shiny, raven tresses and decided to place the tendrils in a chignon on the back of her head.

"Since that's done, I can finish with the makeup," she remarked as she ran her fingers through her bangs. She applied some black mascara on her eyelashes and a light layer of nude pink lipstick. The young woman smiled at her reflection and stood up. She brushed off the bottom of her dress.

She heard a knock at her door and yelled, "Come in!!" She walked over to the closet and pulled out her black, ankle-strapped heels. She fastened the buckles around her ankles and glanced over her shoulder at the doorway. "Hey Ryo." She noticed that he wore a black oxford shirt, khaki slacks, and black loafers. "You look nice."

He murmured a response in kind as he watched her strode to her dresser to grab her keycard and black purse. "We can stop by Jun's China Kitchen to get a bite to eat."

She and Ryo left her room and walked out of the Dormitory. Her left hand reached out to his right hand and held it. She looked at him and gave a warm smile. "Sounds good to me."

They continued walking until they reached the Parking Lot. Raye suggested they should use her car. She led him to her black Dodge Neon and handed him the remote. Ryo pressed the UNLOCK button on the small remote and the doors to the vehicle unlocked. He opened the door for Raye before striding over to the driver's side.

"So where else are we going?" Raye asked inquisitively as they left the Parking Lot and headed towards Balamb City.

"Hmmm…somewhere I believe where we'll both have fun," Ryo replied coolly as he glanced at her.

"I take it you're not gonna tell me right now," Raye inquired easily.

He chuckled softly. "I'll tell you over dinner," he answered sincerely, as he continued navigating through traffic.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the young couple arrived in Balamb City. Ryo carefully navigated down the street until he spotted the restaurant on the left. 

"This is the place." He found a parking space and shifted the gear into park. He stepped out the car, walked to the passenger side and opened the door. "So what do you think?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.

Raye grasped his hand and pulled herself out the car. She glanced at the cream and reddish temple. There were elegant illustrations of dragons and imperial symbols painted on the windows. "It's very beautiful," she whispered in awe as she entered the restaurant.

A young, attractive waitress greeted the couple at the counter. "Good evening. I'm your waitress Mei-Ling. How many in the party and which section- smoking or non?"

"It's just a party of two in the non-smoking section," Ryo answered as he looked at Raye. "Right?"  
Raye nodded her head and Mei-Ling led the two raven-haired individuals to a small booth. She handed them the menus and then jotted down their choice of drinks. A few minutes later, she then returned with a glass of tea with lemon and another glass with Coca Cola.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Mei-Ling asked as she pulled out her notepad and pen.

"I think I'll try the Sesame Chicken with a bowl of steamed rice," Raye stated as she handed her menu to the lilac-haired waitress.

"I'll have the Sweet and Sour Chicken with a bowl of steamed rice," Ryo said as he handed the menu to the waitress.

Mei-Ling scribbled the orders on the notepad. Her high ponytail swayed back and forth as she glanced between the two individuals. "Okay. I'll be back with your food in about ten minutes."

The two raven-haired individuals held a light conversation as they waited for their orders.

"So where are we headed after dinner?" Raye asked as clasped her hands on the table.

"We're gonna go to Club Paradise." Raye quirked an eyebrow in interest. "I heard from my roommate Enriquez that tonight's supposed to be Salsa Night."

"Sounds like fun!" she chirped before sipping her tea.

"Yeah. Besides, it gives us the opportunity to test out our dancing skills," Ryo added as he watched his date's facial expression.

"But we just learned a few moves in Instructor Martin's class earlier this week," she protested weakly. She glanced at her hands. "I know I've done some Salsa dancing when I was younger, but I don't think I can dance all that great."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're just going there just to have fun," he reassured.

Raye looked at him and offered a small, shy smile. Ryo returned the small gesture.

"Excuse me," the waitress interrupted softly. "Here are your orders." She sat the dishes on the table and smiled at the young couple. "And here are your utensils." She pulled out two sets of chopsticks from her apron and handed them to the individuals. "Enjoy your meal." Raye and Ryo both said their thank yous and Mei-Ling left the table.

"So I take it that you know how to eat with these things?" Ryo asked as he held the utensils in question skeptically.

Raye let out a small laugh as she nodded her head. "Do you want me to show you or do you want Mei-Ling to bring you a fork?" she inquired teasingly.

"I'll try with these first," he said, "but if I can't eat my food with the sticks, I'll request the fork."

Raye moved from her side of the booth and scooted in next to him. She held out her left hand and showed how the chopsticks were held between her fingers. Ryo held the two sticks in his left hand in a similar position. She demonstrated how to pick up the rice and placed the small morsel in her mouth. She did another demonstration with the Sesame Chicken and placed the small chunk in her mouth.

"Now you try it," she encouraged, smiling genuinely.

Ryo managed to pick up a chunk of the Sweet and Sour Chicken and placed it in his mouth. However, he wasn't so fortunate with the rice.

"Here, let me help you," she offered as she grabbed his left hand. She placed the chopsticks in the proper position and encouraged him to try again. The raven-haired female watched him pick up a few grains of rice and placed it in his mouth. "Now you're getting the hang of it."

Ryo looked at the small female as she sat comfortably across from him. "Thanks."

The two individuals continued with the light conversation as the night progressed. Ryo and Raye split the bill in half. In addition, Ryo left the waitress a nice tip. The two raven-heads walked towards their transportation and traveled to their next destination.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to a large, two-story building. On the second floor, there was a large balcony with tables and chairs. From there, one could view the stage where people were performing at the microphone. On the lower level of Club Paradise, there were four long windows – one on each side. One could see the people dancing their hearts out on the polished, wooden floors. 

"This looks to be a nice place," Raye observed as they walked towards the line.

Ryo nodded in agreement. "The club just opened its doors around 9:30." He glanced at his watch-bracelet. "It's 9:42 right now. I think that couples get in free before ten o'clock," he remarked.

Raye glanced at the ten couples ahead of her and sighed in relief. _'Looks like we'll make it.'_ She smiled, then felt two familiar auras nearby. The raven-haired female spotted the two teens and nudged Ryo's arm. "Isn't that Kento and Mina across the street?"

Ryo looked in the same direction and nodded his head. Both of the young adults waved at their friends, as the line slowly inched through the club doors. As they reached the entrance, the bouncer checked the IDs.

"Welcome to Club Paradise. You can go on inside," the tall, solidly built male said as he moved the red rope to the side.

Both Raye and Ryo entered the club and watch the people dance to the Latin beats. The raven-haired female smiled as she felt the passion-filled lyrics sing to her soul. Her blood hummed as the upbeat tempo drummed seductively through her body.

"Do you want to head upstairs for karaoke or do you want to dance first?" Ryo asked in her ear.

"Karaoke first," she replied as she pointed upstairs.

The duo carefully eased their way through the dancing crowd and headed upstairs. They passed a few individuals as they continued to the upper level.

Once they arrived, they heard and spotted a female singing slightly off key. The strawberry blonde added a few dance moves and sultry glances at the audience. Everyone applauded and even some males whistled at her performance.

"Give it up for Alexandria Jones for her rendition of Britney Spears' _'Toxic'_!" the deejay announced as the crowd continued applauding.

Raye spotted the short line for musical selection. "Did you want to sing something?"

Her companion held up his hands in surrender as he smiled at her. "Uh-uh," he grinned. "I'll leave that to the professionals."

Raye smirked up at him. "Okay then," she conceded while laughing. She poked a finger in his chest as she made her next statement. "But we are definitely dancing together, mister."

He held up his right hand in a pledge. "I promise."

The female walked to the desk and scanned the compositions listed in the pamphlet. After ten minutes of searching through the music, she spotted the perfect song. _'Interesting title. This is a beautiful song,'_ she thought as she reached for a piece of paper. She wrote down her name and song selection. Raye handed the strip of paper to the deejay, then returned to Ryo's side.

"Let's give it up for Misty Stone for singing Christina Aguilera's _'Genie in a Bottle'_!" the deejay yelled as the guys whistled at the ebony-haired, jade-eyed female. "Next, we'll have…Raye Hino singing Tamia's _'So Into You.'_ Everyone, let's give it up for Ms. Hino!!"

The audience applauded as the ebony-haired beauty approached the stage and grabbed the cordless microphone. She gave the audience a dazzling smile as the soft spotlight illuminated her small frame. The music began playing and the lyrics appeared on a small screen at her feet. She glanced at Ryo and held the microphone to her lips and began singing.

_With every passing moment_

_Thoughts of you run through my head_

_Every time that I'm near you_

_I realize that you're heaven sent baby_

Ryo stood there in amazement as the gifted female's voice floated towards him. The seductive alto timbre of her voice, as well as the way she held his gaze, wreaked havoc on his senses. '_Hyne, she's wonderful_,' he thought in total shock. __

_I really like_

_What you've done to me_

_I can't really explain it_

_I am so into you_

_I really like_

_What you've done to me_

_I can't really explain it_

_I'm so into you_

Raye smiled in his direction before she glanced at other individuals.

_It could be the way that you hold me_

_Could be the things that you say_

_Oh I'm not too sure what it is boy_

_But I know why I'm feeling this way_

The raven-haired male felt as though no one existed except her and him. Her ethereal beauty drew him to her, as well as the slow, and graceful movements of her body. Her voice was a like a soft caress against his body.

When he caught her violet gaze, she winked at him.

_I really like_

_What I feel when I'm with you_

_You're a dream come true_

_Don't you ever leave my side_

_'Cause it feels so right_

Ryo smiled back at her as she continued ensnaring the hearts of everyone in the room. _'She really has a beautiful voice.'_

The ebony-haired female continued singing until the slow, love song ended in a low croon. "Everyone, show your appreciation for the amazing Raye Hino!" the deejay announced as she bowed slightly.

The crowd went wild with applause and praises as Raye smiled and walked off stage.

Raye approached him and embraced him. "I never knew that you could sing like that!" Ryo stated in her ear. "You have an incredible voice."

"Thank you," she murmured against his neck. "I was so nervous."

He grinned softly. "Well, you truly fooled the crowd and myself!"

They both left the upper level and headed downstairs. Once they arrived, the couple took a spot on the dance floor.

"So you do know how to lead right?" Raye questioned him while he placed his right hand on her hip and held her right hand to shoulder level. She rested her left hand on his shoulder.

Ryo nodded in response. "Just make sure that you follow the signals I give you," he added jokingly as they moved to the beat.

The upbeat Latin song coursed through the couple's blood as the music continued. They smiled at one another as they noticed each other's potential. The two individuals look forward to one another's passion in the feverish tango.

As the night continued with more songs playing, the other couples began noticing the way Raye and Ryo danced. As a result, they formed a small circle around the raven-haired couple. The spectators watched in wonder and interest.

Raye executed a few left and right turns, adding her own flair to the movements. A few tendrils escaped from her bun as her partner led her into a series of twirls and spins. The onlookers observed the couple dance with fiery passion.

Once the song came to a close, Raye found herself in a low dip. Her back was arched, as it was nearly parallel to the floor. She somehow managed to keep her right foot flat on the floor. Her partner held her left thigh to his waist. In addition, she felt the light brush of Ryo's lips against her collarbone as he panted quietly.

_'Hyne…that was too intense,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes in slight fatigue. The ebony-haired female gasped softly as she wrapped her arms around Ryo. She heard the spectators whistled and applauded their performance.

He pulled her out of the dip and held her. "That was too crazy out there," he grinned lowly as the young couple bowed.

They slowly made their way off the dance floor and headed to the parking lot. "You were quite the dancer tonight," Ryo acknowledged as they entered the car.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she murmured as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the headrest. "Hyne, I'm so tired."

"Same here," her companion agreed as they left the parking lot. "I just know that I'm gonna pay for it in the morning."

"Well, no one told you to dance for three hours straight!" she teased as she glanced over at him.

"Hey, it was all worth it," he countered with a smile.

"Figures." Raye shook her head before she smirked. She glanced out the window and sighed quietly as the light rain fell against the glass.

"So where do we go from here in our relationship?"

"I don't know Ryo," she whispered dejectedly, as she adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder. "I definitely wanted to see how much it will evolve, but time is not on our side."

Ryo nodded reluctantly as he continued driving through the rain. "We'll make the most of it while we're together."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, two soaked individuals entered the quiet halls of Balamb Garden. One of the individuals swore under their breath when they nearly lost their footing. The same person pulled off their shoes and held them in their hands as they continued down the slippery hallway. 

The female plucked the damp fabric away from her chest in slight disgust. "I knew I should have brought my umbrella," she muttered darkly as she brushed her damp bangs from her forehead. "I won't doubt my instincts like that again." The young woman clutched her pair of shoes to her bosom as they walked down the hall.

The male, who followed a few steps behind, shook his head in pure amusement. "Well, there's nothing we could have done to prevent what happened Raye," the male replied while stifling a chuckle.

Raye detected the amusement in his voice and muttered a few words under her breath. "And you really think this is funny Ryo?" she asked, implying her rain-soaked appearance. She sat on a nearby bench and fastened the straps around her ankles.

He scratched the back of his neck as he placed his other hand on his hip. "Actually, I think it's quite entertaining," he laughed softly as she huffed in annoyance.

"Whatever," she retorted before she rose from the bench and headed towards the Dormitory. "I'll leave you to your amusements."

Ryo chuckled lowly as he easily caught up with her. "Sweetheart, don't you think you're overreacting?" he questioned innocently as he stopped her by placing his hands on her small waist.

Raye crossed her arms over her chest and turned her gaze to the floor. "Maybe," she admitted a few moments later.

Her partner enfolded her in a loving embrace as he kissed her temple. "You know," he murmured as they swayed slowly to some unknown song, "you're really adorable when you overreact." A few moments passed in comfortable silence. "This is not what's got you slightly antsy," he answered perceptively.

Raye sighed quietly as she placed her hands on his forearms. "It's just that I'm afraid…" she whispered as she rested her cheek against his damp shoulder. _'And I'm supposed to be the Scout that never has emotional break downs,'_ she thought to herself.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked soothingly against her wet tresses. They continued swaying to some beat that sang through their veins.

She closed her eyes as she inhaled slowly. "I fear I would never come back to Earth. And if I do make it back, you probably would be with someone else," she confessed as silent tears mingled with her comforter's rain-soaked shirt.

"You're not leaving forever. Besides, I'll still be here whenever you return," he reassured her, appeasing her fear. She raised her head from his shoulder and gazed up at his face. He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. "No one has, and ever will, have my heart but you. I love you Raye."

Her fingernails dug in the damp material, clinging to his chest. She closed her eyes at his passionate statement as she expelled the breath she held. "I…love you too," the ebony-haired croaked softly. She tried to blink back the onslaught of tears. "Hyne…why do I have to leave?"

"We're not going to worry about that." Her comforter rained feather-light kisses on her face. "Let's just make the most of the time we have together on tonight," Ryo whispered before claiming her lips in a soul-searching kiss.


End file.
